Tajemství časů
by Lady Corten
Summary: Osud je zamotán do smyček, díky nimž se budoucnost stane minulostí a minulost budoucností. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Za okny už byla dávno tma. Noc byla nezvykle tichá, ale to nebylo nic nečekaného. Dříve by přinejmenším vyvolávala obavy, nicméně teď se to spíše dalo považovat za přetrvávající mlčení za padlé, kterých před třemi měsíci bylo v širokém dalekém okolí více než dost ať už na jedné nebo na druhé straně.

Jediné, co bylo místnostní možné slyšet, bylo tiché praskání dřeva v hořícím krbu.

Obraz Buclaté dámy se konečně s lehkým zaskřípáním otevřel. Hermiona odložila knihu, nad kterou už samou únavou začínal pomalu pospávat, a vykouzlila _tempus_. Bylo už dávno po půlnoci.

Do nebelvírské věže proklouzla postava.

„Harry, kdes byl zas tak dlouho?!" vyplísnila ho a postavila se.

„Nejsi moje matka a já už ke všemu dávno nejsem malé dítě, abys mě musela hlídat. Kde, kdy a co dělám je jen a pouze moje věc," utrhl se na ni zpátky pobouřeně a s ignorujícím pohledem si to zamířil přímo je schodišti směřujícímu k chlapeckým ložnicím. Jeho cesta však byla náhle zastavena rukou, která ho pevně stiskla za paži když Hermionu míjel.

„Zase si tam byl, že jo?" typovala a tušila, že se nemýlí. Její hlas byl prosycený neskrývanými obavami.

Nemínil jí odpovídat a tak, aby se vyhnul jejím starostlivým očím, hleděl stále kupředu ve směru své cesty a prudkým pohybem se jí vytrhl. Tím však k jeho velké smůle ničeho nedosáhl. Hermiona se nehodlala nechat jen tak odbýt. Dříve než opět stačil vykročit, spočinula mu její ruka na rameni a její tělo mu částečně zastoupilo cestu.

„Už jsme ji několikrát obrátili vzhůru nohama. Nic tam není, je vysoce nepravděpodobné, abychom něco přehlédli. Vím, že by ses mu rád za všechno omluvil a poděkoval mu za vše, co pro tebe za ty roky udělal, ale to jednoduše nejde. Některé věci prostě nemůžeme vrátit zpátky, i když sami moc chceme. To sám dobře víš. Přiznej si to konečně. Zranění na krku, množství ztracené krve i Naginin jed - to vše i samo o sobě by bylo pro něj smrtelné. Prosím, přestaň už sám sebe tahle trápit. Přijmi to a jdi dál," zkoušela mu jemně promluvit do duše. Nerozuměla tomu, proč u všech ostatních lidí jejich smrt i před neskonalou, neskrývanou bolest přijal, ale právě u této to pro ni z neznámého důvodu nedokázal. Bolelo jí u srdce, že to samé ale jinými slovy mu už musela říci poněkolikáté. Samotou jí totiž také zajímal přesný osud Snapeova těla, ale neexistoval žádný způsob, jak se dopátrat pravdy. Chvíli jí to také trápilo. Ten muž byl skutečným hrdinou, ale na místo díků se mu za života dostávalo jedině urážek a spousta bolesti. Ale přenesla se přes to a šla dál.

„Kdyby tomu tak skutečně bylo, v ředitelně by už dávno vysel jeho obraz," obratem se vytasil s námitkou.

„To není nezbytně nutné. Nepřítomnost jeho obrazu v ředitelně nemůžeš brát jednoduše tak, že není mrtvý. Jeho zvolení ředitelem neproběhlo zrovna tím správným tradičním způsobem, jak by mělo. Bradavická magie ho vůbec tak nemusela jako ředitele uznat, co mi víme. Ke všemu je magie hradu stále narušená, až se spraví je možné, že se tam se zpožděním objeví.

Harry, byli jsme tam, zemřel nám přímo před očima. To, že jeho tělo v Chroptící chýši nebylo, když jsme se tam po bitvě vrátili, neznamená nic. S největší pravděpodobností ho jen někdo vzal a hodil do masového hrobu k ostatním," hořkým hlasem připomněla nepěknou skutečnost, jak bylo nepěkným způsobem naloženo s těly mrtvých smrtijedů a dalších, ke kterým se po Voldemortově smrti raději nikdo nehlásil, anebo v horším případě nezbyl nikdo z příbuzných či přátel, aby je oplakal a pohřbil.

„Byl to pravý Zmijozel. Celé roky Voldemorta i nás úspěšně klamal. Byl to muž klamu a mistr lektvarů. Třeba…" nedopověděl. Sám pocítil, jak dětinsky musel teď právě znít. Došlo mu, že se především s neutuchající vehementností snaží přesvědčit sám sebe o něčem, o čem sám dobře věděl, že není možné. Hermiona měla pravdu, ale přijmout ji, mu nešlo. Minimálně prozatím.

„Snaž se jít dál. Mě osobně pomohlo si zaměstnat hlavu knihami, abych na to všechno nemusela pořád myslet. Zkus to, třeba ti to taky pomůže," poradila mu, ač sama dobře věděla, jaký vztah Harry chová ke knihám. „Třeba já se snažím zjistit, proč stále nejdou správně obnovit Bradavické ochrany a samotná vnitřní magie hradu, ač k tomu už neexistuje žádný zjevný důvod. Když mi pomůžeš, možná se nám společně podaří to, aby se v ředitelně objevil i jeho obraz," dodala ve snaze ho zaujmout. Doufala, že tento problém by mohl na určitý čas zaměstnat jeho pozornost na tolik, aby opustil od těch osamělých, nebezpečných nočních toulek mimo bezpeční bradavických hradních zdí.

„Popřemýšlím o tom," přislíbil. „Dobrou noc Mio," rozloučil se měkce a dívčina ruka konečně zmizela z jeho těla a uvolnila se mu cesta.

„Dobrou Harry," oplatila mu a sama zmizela v dívčích ložnicích. Na rozdíl od černovláska však usnula hned, co ulehla do postele. Ten ještě dlouhou dobu hleděl na nebesa své postele, než rezignoval a opěv vylil lektvar na spánek bezesnů. I když bylo dávno po všem, některé noční můry ho stále nemínily opustit a přidalo se k nim ke všemu i několik dalších. Občas byl už tak z toho všeho zoufalý, že i chvílemi uvažoval nad tím, že by se i části nebo dokonce všech těch nepěkných vzpomínek vzdal, kdyby mu někdo zaručil, že mu to pomůže a jednou se v životě konečně pořádně klidně a dlouho vyspí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 1 - Zvědavost**

„Harry, co říkáš na to, že bychom si šli po obědě zalétat? Je poměrně hezky," navrhl nadšeně Ron zničehonic.

Harry vzhlédl od svého napůl snědeného oběda a vážně se na něj podíval. „Někdy jindy," stručně ho odbyl a nabodl další kousek masa na vidličku.

„Har… ry," zakuckal se samým překvapením, jak ani ve snu nepočítal se zápornou odpovědí. „Neříkej mi, že jdeš opět vysedávat do knihovny. Začínáš být horší jak Hermiona," vytkl mu nespokojeně, přičemž slovo knihovna nezapomněl vyslovit s dostatečně opovržlivým tónem, který sám o sobě říkal vše, co si o tom myslí. Obratem, co však domluvil, bolestně vyjekl, jak ho jeho přítelkyně silně nakopla bez sebemenšího zaváhání pod stolem.

„Nepostřehl jsem, že by už hrad a jeho magie byla opravená a v pořádku," zkonstatoval nabroušeně zelenooký mladík.

„Vždyť už jste ji třikrát obrátil vzhůru nohama a nic jste ani jednou nenašli," zatvrzele to celé odmítal pochopit. „Ke všemu Hermiona říkala, že vám ředitelka udělila speciální povolení pátrat v ředitelské soukromé knihovně," zamyslel se nahlas, čímž si tentokráte udělal u Hermiony oko za to, že jí i jednou vnímá, i když na začátku věty použila slova kniha či nějakou z jeho odvozenin. Byla nadšením bez sebe, když jí ředitelka McGonagallová udělila povolení nahlédnout do sbírky, která se neuvěřitelně rozrostla poté, co do ní byly přičleněny soukromé sbírky předcházejících dvou bradavických ředitelů. Své veškeré naděje právě vkládala do knih, kteří ti dva výjimeční muži za svůj celý život nashromáždili. Nejeden ze svazků byl vzácný, unikátní a jako jediný dochovaný byť i jen třeba částečně. Pokud existovalo nějaké vysvětlení záhady, kterou se poslední týdny marně snažil vyřešit nejeden kouzelník, leželo právě teď tam v bradavické ředitelské knihovně.

„To sice ano," připustil Harry, ale obratem nezapomněl dodat: „Ale to platí až od příštího týdne."

„Má pravdu, měl by sis alespoň na malou chvíli oddechnout a trochu se odreagovat," neochotně podotkla Hermiona. Dalo by se totiž s klidem říct, že Harry vystřídal jednu posedlost jinou.

„Chci se naposledy ujistit, že jsme nic nepřehlédli, než pátrání definitivně přesuneme jinam," pronesl k ní hlasem, který postrádal předchozí bojovnost a zněl spíše uklidňujícím způsobem, a pak se pohledem stočil zpátky k Ronovi. „Zítra si zalétáme," přislíbil mu a raději se dříve, nežli budou mít čas k tomu něco dodat či opět něco namítnout, zvedl od stolu a rychlým krokem opustil Velkou síň.

„Pochybuji," zklamaně pronesl zrzek při pohledu na mizící záda. „To se ti tentokráte opravdu povedlo," trpce pronesl na adresu své přítelkyně.

„Pořád lepší, než aby se toulal po nocích venku na okraji lesa," připomněla mu. „Teď se o něj alespoň nemusíme bát. V knihovně na něj při nejhorším může tak maximálně spadnout pár knih. Takže mu hrozí jedině tak bolest hlavy."

Ron téměř nesrozumitelně přitakal s plnou pusou, čímž si od Hermiony vysloužil káravý pohled. Rozčilovalo ji, jak pořád mluví s plnou pusou, ale dnes se raději nahlas ke způsobu jeho stolování rozhodla nevyjadřovat. Neměla na to náladu a ke všemu by to stejně bylo opět jak házení hrachu na zeď.

Harry už raději ani nepočítal, pokolikáté prochází jednu knihu za druhou v sekci s omezeným přístupem. V normální části knihovny se už raději ani neobtěžoval hledat. Ale přes veškerou pečlivost byl výsledek stejně marný jako veškerá snaha předešlých dní.

Bradavické šíty i veškerá vnitřní magie hradu, a to včetně, k velké nelibosti naprosté většiny studentů, i pohyblivého schodiště, nebyly stále v naprostém pořádku a nepracovaly tak, jak měly, minimálně chvílemi ne, ač podle veškerých diagnostických kouzel bylo vše v pořádku. Dokonce došli tak daleko, že některá menší kouzla zcela sejmuli a vytvořili je zcela od začátku. Nicméně ač po těch starých, záplatovaných nezbylo ani památky, tak i ta nová z nevysvětlitelného důvodu zlobila úplně stejně jako ta předešlá. Alespoň díky tomu zjistili, že problém je daleko hlubší a komplikovanější, než se zprvu mohlo zdát, a nasměrovalo je to správným směrem - k primárním kouzlům, kterými byl sám hrad a pozemky opředeny. Naneštěstí se i ta tvářila, jako by byla v pořádku. Nedávalo to smysl, vše mělo fungovat a to nejen podle toho, co zjistili, a i samotné logiky věci, tak i podle všemožných textů z nejrůznějších období i koutů světa.

Cítil se frustrovaný. Pohlcoval ho vztek, který nebyl nasměrovaný na nic konkrétního. Spolu s tím ho zevnitř sžírala i bezmoc, neutuchající a nepřestávající. Měl pocit, jako by na něm vše leželo a bylo tak těžké, že se díky tomu nemohl ani nadechnout. Začínal v sobě pomalu vnímat potřebu to celé vyventilovat ven, nicméně to však nepovažoval za moc dobrý nápad a místo toho se to pokoušel v sobě dusit, ale i tak si část našla cestu ven.

Vší silou praštil hřbetem zaťaté ruky do zdi, ke které stál právě bokem, a tím jediným úderem vyventiloval své pocity ven. Ač měl svou magii v tu chvíli plně pod kontrolou, nebo si to alespoň myslel, část jeho magie doprovodila ty zoufalé pocity ven, vymkla se kontrole a zavlnila se kolem něj. Vyvolaná tlaková vlna ve směru rány se plně vpila do zdi.

Harryho samým překvapením zamrkal, nečekal, že by se mu potom všem, co má za sebou něco takového mohlo stát. Prudce otočil hlavou směrem do uličky, kterou měl po své druhé straně, aby zkontroloval, že žádnému z přítomných svazků v nejbližších policích omylem nic neudělal. S velkou úlevou se naštěstí nic na první pohled nestalo, ale to, co zaznamenal koutkem oka, ho donutilo vrátit pohled urychleně zpátky. Při pohledu na normálně vyhlížející stěnu zaváhal a zauvažoval nad tím, zdali není přeci jen trochu přepracovaný a celé se mu to jen vlivem únavy nezdálo, ale nakonec tuto myšlenku zavrhl. Necítil se unavený, ani v nejmenším. I když se to stalo velmi rychle a na prchavý okamžik, byl si na sto procent jistý tím, co viděl.

Stěna vedle něj skrývala malou tajnou knihovnu. Otázkou však bylo, jak se do ní dostat.

Nejprve se rozhodl zkontrolovat okolí a pátral po nějakém skrytém otevíracím mechanizmu, ale jak už s tím předem počítal, na nic nenarazil. Zavzpomínal tedy a postupně vyzkoušel veškerá kouzla, u nichž třeba byť i jen částečně předpokládat, že mohou uspět. Dokonce na závěr zakouzlil i _Alohomora_ , nicméně výsledek byl stále stejný - absolutně nic. Stěna zůstávala nezměněná, a dokonce ani nekladla žádný odpor jeho kouzlům. Kdyby si nebyl tak jistý, přísahal by, že tam žádná tajná knihovnička není.

Při pohledu na hladkou stěnu mu došlo, že mu došly veškeré nápady. Ze všech sil se snažil ze své paměti vydolovat ještě něco, co by mu mohlo pomoci, když mu konečně svitlo, čímž sám sebe dohnal k tomu, aby si v duchu velmi peprně zanadával.

Chodit do běžně přístupné části knihovny považoval za ztrátu času obzvláště vzhledem k tomu, kde se tajný prostor nacházel, a též to nevypadalo, že by o něm věděla jediná živá duše.

Procházel jednu knihu za druhou a hledal cokoliv, co by mu mohlo pomoci. Postupně tak vyzkoušel i několik pro něj doposud neznámých odhalovacích kouzel, nicméně neúspěšně. Existovala tu však možnost, že některá z nich provedl špatně a tím dané kouzlo předčasně vyřadil, takže si pro jistotu začal dělat pečlivé poznámky. Ty se postupně rozrůstaly a venku už se šeřilo.

Nehodlal se jen tak vzdát a rozhodně neměl sebemenší chuť toho teď nechat, ač sem mimo původní plán zavítal rovnou od nedojedeného oběda. Ty svazky, ke kterým se pokoušel dostat, musely být něčím velmi významné, jinak by nebyly tak mocně chráněny. Svým způsobem poškození magie hradu právě hrálo v jeho prospěch, protože jinak si začínal být zatraceně jistý, že by se za jiných okolností rozhodně neměl šanci se svými znalostmi a zkušenostmi někdy k těm knihám dostat.

I přes svou umíněnost v něm však opět postupně začaly přebírat kontrolu pocity frustrace, a to tentokráte posíleny i další nový neúspěch, který si, jak se zdálo, velmi brzy bude muset připsat na svůj seznam nezdarů, jenž dle něj rozhodně nebyl krátký.

Tentokráte svým pocitům nijak nebránil a nechal je vyventilovat ven. Opět udeřil do stěny, do toho samého místa, které mu předtím dalo tak marné naděje něčeho dosáhnout. Do toho jediného úderu vložil veškeré své zoufalství a bezmoc, jež ho sužovaly, jelikož nedokázal udělat nic s tím, aby Bradavice opravil a navrátil jim jejich majestátní moc, kterou ještě před finální bitvou oplývaly, a také především, proč se do toho celého pustil a začal Hermioně pomáhat – toužil po tom, aby se v ředitelně objevil Snapeův obraz a on si s ním konečně mohl promluvit.

Ačkoliv však tentokráte jeho magie zůstala bezpečně ukryta hluboko uvnitř něj a nijak se svévolně na venek neprojevila, s rozšířenýma očima sledoval, jak stěna sama od sebe zmizela. Před očima se mu tak zjevily svazky natěsnané do tří krátkých, ani ne půl metrových polic. A přestože na ně nehnutě nějakou tu dobu hleděl, nemizely a stále byly zarputile přístupné a na dosah ruky.

V prvním momentu byl z toho všeho v šoku a hlavou se mu prohnalo, že si z něj hrad asi dělá dobrý den. Nerozuměl tomu, proč ochrany zabudované knihovničky do stěny zničehonic samy zmizely, ale rozhodl se to neřešit. Pravděpodobně jen nějaké z vyzkoušených kouzel mělo opožděný efekt. Mohlo být však za tím něco jiného a to mu bránilo odtud jen tak odejít a ukázat to někomu dalšímu, tedy přesněji hlavně Hermioně. Bál se však, že pokud se jen o kousek vzdálí, knihovna zmizí a on ji už nikdy nenajde a nedostane se dovnitř. Na tento problém existovalo sice řešení, a to vyslání patrona se zprávou, ale nemínil nikoho zbytečně vyplašit tím, jak znenadání utíká jeho dvanácterák po školních chodbách. Všichni si toho tady prožili více než dost a neexistoval snad nikdo, na kom by to nezanechalo nějaké následky. A nejednou na tom měli podíl mozkomorové.

Pohledem prozkoumával police a s neutuchajícím úžasem mu docházelo, jak nesmírně staré ty knihy musely být. Každá vypadala unikátně, její výška ani šířka nebyla ani jednou shodná s další, a přes to převážně všechny byly, jak se zdálo, vázány v hnědé, nahrubo opracované kůži. O tom, že každá byla jinak často využívaná, svědčilo různé opotřebení kůže, která byla místy vydřena do hladka.

Na hřebech knih bylo dále možno poznat, že technika jejich zhotovení byla velmi jednoduchá a na dnešní dobu velmi zastaralá. Ke všemu ani na jediném hřbetu nebyl ani náznak nápisu s tím, co svazek obsahoval.

Velmi opatrně vzal do ruky náhodně jednu z knih a pomalu ji otevřel. Papír byl hrubý a starý. Písmo bylo zdobené a ručně psané, on by ho klidně i označil za malované.

Pokusil se do texu začíst, ale moc mu to nešlo. Byla to sice angličtina, ale tak stará, že byla v dnešní době téměř nesrozumitelná. Ke všemu tu byla další věc, čím byla kniha nezvyklá. Po prolistování mu spíše připomínala spíše deník plný poznámek a nejrůznějších výpočtů.

Zklamaně vrátil svazek zpátky a vzal si další. Píchlo ho bolestivě u srdce, když zjistil, že i tento je plný jakéhosi účetnictví či co to vlastně bylo a nebylo mu to tudíž k ničemu. Postupně tady začal procházet jednu knihu za druhou a s trochu lepší náladou si dával na stranu pár těch, které se na první pohled tvářily jako texty, které se i třeba okrajově týkaly magie, a tudíž bylo třeba daleko více času na jejich podrobnější prozkoumání. Moc jich sice nebylo, ale pořád lepší vrabec v hrsti nežli holub na střeše.

Měl už hotové dvě police a právě pracoval na té poslední, když narazil na něco zvláštního. Ač byl svazek tím největším, který se tu nalézal, obsahoval jen pár listů. Ty však svůj nízký počet nahrazovaly velikostí přesahující rozměr vnějšího obalu. S chvějící se rukou od strachu, aby jeden z listu omylem neroztrhl či ho nevytrhl z vazby, ho rozložil. Po veškerém tom vynaloženém úsilí ale trochu zklamaně zjistil, že se jedná o jakýsi technický plánek. Rozmrzele stránku složil zpátky, aniž by se snažil zjistit, čeho se týkala, a knihu, dal-li se soubor nákresů sešitých k sobě v kůži tak vůbec nazvat, vrátil zpátky do knihovničky.

Sáhl po dalším svazku a chtěl ho vytáhnout, když mu z ničeho nic něco došlo.

Ruku rychle přesunul k právě zavrhnutému svazku. Tentokráte si pečlivěji a pozorněji prohlédl jeden z nákresů.

Ano, bylo to neuvěřitelné, aby to byla pravda, ale bylo tomu skutečně tak. Právě v jeho rukách dřímala technická dokumentace, podle níž byly pravděpodobně kdysi v daleké minulosti Bradavice vystavěny.

Z tohoto nečekaného poznání mu došlo obratem i něco dalšího - pokud je toto technická dokumentace, tak se ty jakési deníky plné nejrůznějších výpočtů a poznámek týkají stavby školy také. Celý ten prapodivný nález konečně začal dávat nějaký smysl.

Rozzářil se radostí. Pokud v této knihovničce není něco, co by vedlo k vysvětlení důvodu jejich problému, tak už snad jinak Bradavicím není skutečně pomoci.

Ač technickým výrazům a významu některých z čar nerozuměl, se zájmem si prohléhl všechny nákresy nejrůznějších částí hradu. Nebylo tam však vše. Po rychlém průzkumu poslední police našel ještě další tři knihy obsahující zbývající nákresy. Ty původně plánoval projít pohledem už jen letmo, ale rozmyslel si to, když u dalšího svazku náhodou narazil na něco velmi zvláštního. Výkres, jenž upoutal jeho pozornost, se týkal samotných základů hradu. Jestli dobře chápal to, na co hleděl, vypadalo to, že Bradavice byly vystavěny na základech jiné stavby. Polovina jednoho z nejrozměrnějších listů byla věnována pouhému hrubému náčrtku zbytku starých základů, které dle druhé půlky listu s technickým výkresem byly bravurně propojeny celkovými základy hradu. A jak se ke všemu zdálo, z hrubého náčrtku vyplývalo, že tajemná komnata nebyla ve skutečnosti částí školy, ale jedním z pozůstatků té staré stavby.

Vydoloval z hlavy veškeré vzpomínky na místo, jež při své cestě za baziliškem navštívil, a porovnal to s tím, na co teď hleděl. Tam dole toho bylo daleko víc, mnohem víc, a to nejen pouhých chodeb, ale hlavně řada nejrůznějších malých místností a prostor.

Celé ho to zaujalo natolik, že zcela zapomněl, po čem se ve skutečnosti snažil pátrat.

Proč doposud nezaslechl a ani v jediném textu nenarazil na sebemenší zmínku toho, že na stejném místě, kde se majestátně tyčí Škola čar a kouzel kdysi v minulosti před tím už něco jiného stálo? Byla to jen náhoda a zapracoval na tom jen zub času, nebo si kdysi v minulosti někdo dal velkou práci s tím, aby tuto část historie vymazal? Pokud to bylo to druhé, proč to udělal? Jaký to mělo důvod? To se dalo těžko říct a s největší pravděpodobností to bylo nemožné zodpovědět, ale jedno bylo jisté, pokud to byla skutečně ta druhá možnost, dotyčný evidentně o této knihovničce neměl ani tušení. Takže pokud existovala ještě nějaká možnost, že se dochovala další zmínka o té tajuplné starší stavbě, musela být tady.

V rychlosti prošel a roztřídil zbývající knihy. Na hromádku odložených svazků k řádnému prostudování přibyly už jen dvě, takže finální počet možných užitečných knih skončil na devíti.

Kvůli rychle plynoucímu času se rozhodl svůj zbývající čas věnovat té knize, která se od těch ostatních svým vzhledem nejvíce lišila a přibyly jako předposlední.

Velmi opatrně ji otevřel, byla snad nejmenší ze všech, co tu byly, a podle vzhledu možná i jedna z nejstarších a nejchatrnějších. Dokonce byla dále atypická i tím, že měla název, sice jen na prvním listu místo na samotném přebalu, ale přeci. Jen mu nebylo rozumět. Tomu jedinému slovu, co název knihy tvořil, nerozuměl a doposud se s ním zajisté ani nesetkal.

Dosti nesrozumitelný naneštěstí byl i samotný text knihy, ale i přesto nakonec pochopil, že se zabývá runami a jejich mocí v kombinací s přírodním zdrojem magie, kterým též říkal vřídla. Kniha jich jmenovala několik v nejrůznějších částech světa a jedno udávala, že se nachází pod bradavickou tvrzí, z čehož si Harry vyvodil, že se tím musí myslet původní stavba stojící na místě dnešního hradu.

Nevzpomínal si, že by na nějaký přírodní zdroj magie při svém setkání s baziliškem narazil, takže pokud tam opravdu něco bylo, muselo to být v místech, kam nezavítal. Vrátil se tedy zpátky k náčrtku. Vchod to té části nalezl hned naproti vchodu do tajemné komnaty. Nepamatoval si, že by tam krom hrubě opravované stěny chodby vytesané do kamene něco bylo, ale po dnešku ho to už nějak moc nedokázalo překvapit.

Zkontroloval čas. Dávno už byla doba večeře. Podle všeho už měla spíše každou chvílí končit. Ron s Hermionou už byli pravděpodobně najedení a zajisté ho brzy vyrazí hledat, vzhledem k tomu, že se tam bez sebemenší omluvy neukázal. Bez pochyb se budou zlobit a Hermiona ho jistě bude chtít vyplísnit, ale po průběhu dnešního oběda neměl náladu něco takového absolvovat, jednou mu to stačilo. A navrch toho všeho ta část podzemí, kam se právě rozhodl vyrazit, nemusela být vůbec bezpečná a nikdy v životě si nebyl ničím jiným více jistý jako tím, že už své dva nejlepší přátele nechce čímkoliv ohrozit. Už kvůli němu riskovali své životy více než dost a hodně toho pro něj udělali. Ke všemu nebylo nijak moc jisté, že tam dole opravdu něco je v podobě vřídla či dokonce samotného zbytku té starší stavby. Stále tu existovala možnost, že to celé jen špatně pochopil.

Další otázkou bylo, zdali se to celé vůbec může nějak týkat poškozené magie hradu. Mohlo, ale též i vůbec nemuselo.

Neváhal, nejdříve to okoukne sám, a pak jim o tom celém řekne. Jistě se na něj budou zlobit a jeho důvody přijmou jen velmi neochotně, ale pokud to klapne a zjistí se, že na to přišel, je možné, že krom pár ostřejších slov na začátku na to včetně ředitelky zapomenou a přejdou to.

Po menším přeskládání polic vrátil vytříděných devět knih zpátky a uložil je k sobě v prostření polici. Zkontroloval, že nikde nic nezapomněl, a opustil knihovnu. Dál už se nijak nezdržoval a zamířil si to přímo k dívčí umývárně ve druhém patře. Nepostřehl, jak se za jeho zády knihovnička skryla a stěna nabyla zpátky svůj původní vzhled, jako by tam nikdy nic nebylo.

Cestou si Harryho nikdo nevšímal. Další úlevou bylo, když zjistil, že je koupelna prázdná a Ufňukaná Uršula Merlin ví kde.

Postavil se před kohoutek v podobě hada a už se pomalu nadechoval, když v něm zatrnulo. Hlavou mu proletělo několik nadávek na vlastní adresu. Hadí jazyk byl pryč stejně jako Voldemort a bez něj vchod do podzemí ke komnatě nešlo otevřít. Bezradně se podíval na kohoutek.

Lehký úsměv se mu však do tváře zakrátko vrátil. Ron se tam dolů dostal přece i bez jeho pomoci. Dobře si vzpomínal, jak mu o tom velmi barvitě vyprávěl. Dokonce mu předvedl, jak hadí jazyk napodobil a dostal se dovnitř. Když už tuto řeč Harry neovládal, pochopil, proč se lidé báli, když ho tak slyšeli takto mluvit. Znělo to děsivě a to on od Rona slyšel pouze napodobené jediné slovo, co odposlouchal.

Harry se snažil z paměti vydolovat danou vzpomínku, co možná nejpřesněji to šlo, a pokoušel se nahlas zopakovat to, co mu jeho kamarád tehdy předvedl. Nedařilo se však a vchod se stále nemínil otevřít, on to však nehodlal jen tak vzdát. Jít pro Rona znamenalo přijmout, že prohrál a vzdává se a k tomu byl připravený přistoupit jen v případě nejvyšší nouze. Už jednou se rozhodl, že ho zbytečně nenechá ničím ohrozit a od toho jen tak neustoupí. Pokud by pro něj šel, jistě by ho následoval i dolů a tam na ně mohlo čekat naprosto cokoliv. Merlin ví, jak ty staré tunely mohly být stabilní, a nikdo ke všemu nemohl zaručit, že tam dole už nic dalšího krom mrtvého baziliška není.

Když se spíše zaměřil na intonaci toho slova, než na jeho co nejpřesnější vyslovení, konečně se povedlo. Umyvadla se rozestoupila a odhalila tak černou díru vedoucí do hlubin hradu. Nezdržoval se, na rozdíl od druhého ročníku se nijak to té temnoty neostýchal skočit.

Ušel kousek a dorazil k závalu. Opatrně se protáhl skulinou, kterou při své cestě do Tajemné komnaty vytvořila Harmiona s Ronem, a za svitu své hůlky plynule pokračoval dál, dokud nedorazil ke dveřím, jež byly omotány hady zabezpečující vchod to komnaty. Otočil se k němu zády a zahleděl se do kamene tvořícího stěnu tunelu.

Kouzlem zajistil strop, aby se na něj nesesunul, až jako první pokus vyzkouší si cestu dál jednoduše prorazit.

 _Bombardo_ , zvolal.

Celé okolí se zatřáslo, když kouzlo prudce narazilo do kamene. I přes zajištěný strop se na Harryho snesl prach a popadaly drobné uvolněné kamínky, které mu naštěstí nemohly nijak ublížit.

Stěna se pod náporem kouzla roztrhala a dolů se sesunulo několik větších balvanů. Díra, která tak vznikla, umožňovala poměrně pohodlný průchod dál do právě odhalené temnoty skrytého tunelu.

Harry samou spokojeností takřka zářil.

Protáhl se a s napnutou rukou pevně svírající hůlku, kterou si svítil na cestu, obezřetně započal průzkum právě zpřístupněných prostor.

Vzduch byl zatuchlý a páchl. K Harryho velkému zklamání s tím nic neudělalo ani kouzlo na jeho osvěžení, takže v něm chvílemi stále přetrvávalo nutkání si zacpat nos.

Pomalu postupoval kupředu a bedlivě se rozhlížel kolem, kam až dosáhlo světlo jeho _Lumos_.

Chodba, ve které se ocitl, vypadala trochu jinak. Sice byla podobně jako cesta k Tajemné komnatě vyražena přímo do skály, ale zde byly stěny, strop i podlaha mnohem hladší a též i znatelně menší. Vyšší člověk by se tu pravděpodobně musel hrbit, kdyby tudy chtěl jít.

Po chvíli si všiml něčeho zvláštního. Vždy po dvou krocích byla v pravé nebo v levé stěně menší díra ve výši jeho ramen. Jejich pravidelnost nasvědčovala o tom, že tu nebyly náhodně, ale jaký byl jejich účel v dávné minulosti, neměl tušení.

Po určité vzdálenosti se začaly na obou stranách objevovat malá sklepení. Zvědavě do každého z nich nehlédl, ale každá místnůstka byla dokonale prázdná. Zaznamenal jen, že kdysi musely být uzavřeny dveřmi. V kamenných obloucích, jimiž bylo nutné se dovnitř protáhnout, měly na jedné straně díry, které svým množstvím a rozestavěním nasvědčovaly tomu, že v těchto místech byly kdysi masivní dveře.

Minuty plynuly a Harry začal pomalu pochybovat o moudrosti svého rozhodnutí sem nejprve vyrazit sám. Začínal mít pocit, jako by se dostal do takového malého bludiště. Chodby a sklepení byly od sebe k nerozeznání a on si už nebyl jistý, zdali doopravdy ještě ví, kudy šel, aby se byl schopen se bezpečně vrátit k Tajemné komnatě. Raději nepřemýšlel nad tím, že už tu možná ve skutečnosti bloudí a chodí v kruzích.

Vzhledem k jednotvárnosti a opuštěnosti toho místa začínal váhat, zdali tu dole vůbec něco je. A s tím i postupně dospíval k rozhodnutí, že nadešel čas vrátit se zpátky, dokud to jde a než se skutečně ztratí. A pak to zničehonic ucítil – magii. Měla podobu spíše takové malého, slabého, téměř neznatelného závanu větru, i když ten tu žádný ve skutečnosti nebyl, ale přece si byl zcela jistý, že se mu to nezdálo.

Popošel kousek dopředu a nahlédl do nejbližší místnosti, u níž předpokládal, že magii vnímá právě z ní.

Byla znatelně větší než všechny ostatní a na rozdíl od předchozích neměla tvar obdélníku nýbrž dokonalého čtverce. Další odlišností byla podlaha. Tato byla jako jediná vyskládaná z malých leštěných kamenů o trochu světlejší barvy než v okolí. Měly tvar kosodélníků směřujících svou užší částí v podobě paprsků ke středu místnosti, kde ze země vystupoval asi metr vysoký, zcela bílý kámen. Byl dokonale hladký a oblý a svým vzhledem vypadal, jako by sem vůbec nepatřil. O opaku svědčila jen řada run obrazců a čar, které byly vyryty nejen do podlahy, ale i kamene.

Celým prostorem byla cítit syrová, velmi mocná a intenzivní magie vycházející ze samotného kamene, která se s postupující vzdáleností vpíjela do kamene tak, že u průchodu už nebyla takřka znatelná.

Uchváceně na to hleděl. Teď už nebylo sebemenších pochyb. Toto bylo srdce Bradavic, zdroj jejich moci, přírodní zdroj magie – vřídlo, jak ho text v knihovně nazýval.

Tajemství, proč magie hradu byla stejně tak mocná jako na samotném počátku, bylo odhaleno.

Harryho zaplavila vlna zvláštních, ale příjemných, neopsatelných pocitů. Aniž by si to uvědomil, zcela uchvácen pohledem vyrazil kupředu. Čím byl blíže vřídlu, tím bylo všechno postupně intenzivnější. A čím byl tím vším nasycenější, tím si více začínal uvědomovat i další věci, a to především, že magie z kamene vychází v pravidelných, po sobě plynule navazujících vlnách, které však v jednom bodě měly vadu, která by se dala nazvat mezerou, v jejímž nejbližším okolí od místa, kde magie zcela chyběla, byla magie dále narušená. Harrymu to připadalo takové nepříjemné, nesprávné, nepatřičné. Jednoduše jako něco, co tu zcela jistě nemělo být.

Okamžitě začal hledat příčinu, ale zprvu se nezdálo, že by bylo někde něco špatně. Ale nakonec to našel – dlouhá tenká čára, která se táhla napříč horní částí vřídla. Kdyby se ta prasklina prohloubila, oddělila by tak zhruba třetinu vrchní plochy kamene a v podobě slzy dalších dvacet procent ze zbylé plochy horní poloviny.

Ta prasklina byla důvodem, proč byla magie hradu narušena a některá z kouzel a ochran nepracovaly tak, jak mají. Sice to byl jen jeho názor a neměl na to jediný důkaz, tedy krom samotné trhliny, ale i tak si byl při pohledu na porušené runy prasklinou jistý.

Musel o tom říct ředitelce – ihned, a také Ronovi a Hermioně. Tohle si zasloužili vidět.

Harry byl však rozpolcen, jedna část na něj přímo křičela, ať odtud uteče a doběhne pro ostatní, a ta druhá držela jeho nohy na místě s kamenem na dosah ruky.

Ve vnitřním zmatku, který se v něm rozpoutal zničehonic se silou hurikánu, si neuvědomil, že natáhl levou ruku, podlehl nutkání a prstem přejel po tenké prasklině. Kámen byl skutečně tak hladký, jak vypadal, nicméně to bylo jediné, co splňoval dle předpokladů. Nebyl studený ale ani teplý, byl tvrdý, a přesto se zdál i měkký, jako by se zároveň nedotýkal pouze kamene ale i samotné magie, která kolem něj nabývala přímo hmatatelných tvarů. Pokud jen pouhý vstup do této místnosti byl úžasný, tak toto bylo něco zcela nepopsatelného.

Všechny ty vjemy ho zahlcovaly natolik, že přímo zapomínal myslet. Když mu však konečně došlo, co dělá, bylo příliš pozdě.

Magie, kterou vnímal, že se jí přímo dotýká, se do něj rázem vpila.

Hůlka, kterou doposud Harry svíral v pravé ruce, mu vypadla a ač zcela jistě musela vydat nějaký zvuk při kontaktu se zemí, on ho neslyšel.

Z kamene okolo praskliny vyšlehla magie v podobě modrých paprsků připomínajících elektrické výboje, které ho zasáhly do nejrůznějších částí těla.

Mohutná síla magie s ním mrštila dozadu. Dříve, než však v tom krátkém zlomku vteřiny stihl dopadnout, ztratil pod tím mohutným náporem zdivočelé magie vědomí. Nevnímal, jak si tvrdým dopadem o téměř dva metry dál rozbil o kamennou podlahu hlavu, a netušil, že krev začala slepovat vlasy a rozlévat se všude kolem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 2 - Probuzení**

Chyběly už jen dvě věty a podepsat se a už bude mít ten zpropadený dopis hotový, vnitřně se radoval, když tu náhle se v jeho hlavě rozezněl silný poplach. Měl pocit, že z té mohutnosti a intenzity rozbouřené magie se mu hlava přímo rozskočí. Celý život doufal, že tento okamžik nikdy nezažije a obzvláště ne tímto způsobem. V rychlosti na dálku zkontroloval vnější štíty pozemku a i ty, co se tyčily kolem zdí samotné tvrze, ale oba byly tak jak předpokládal - v pořádku a zcela neporušené. I ten vnitřní ukrytý ve sklepení se nezdál překvapivě nijak narušený a přesto ho volal k sobě. Něco se dělo, nicméně však naprosto netušil co. Něco nebylo v pořádku, ale odtud to nemá šanci nijak zjistit.

Vzhlédl a jeho pohled se střetl se stejně šedivýma očima, které zdědil jeho syn po něm. Také to vnímal a evidentně byl z toho též zmatený. Ty podivnosti nešlo přehlédnout. Snad jen sám Merlin by něco takového dokázal. Překonat všechny tři štíty tak, aby zůstaly zároveň neporušeny a nevyvolaly ani ten sebemenší poplach, bylo pro normálního smrtelníka nemožné. Ale i kdyby takovýto nemožný kousek někdo tak mocný jako Merlin sám dokázal, určitě by po tom všem a té veškeré námaze, co musel vynaložit, aby se dostal tak daleko, by jistě tak pro něj triviální chybu jako zabránit poslednímu poplachu opředenému kolem samotného vřídla po překování jednoho z nejmocnějších štítů, co na světě existovaly, neudělal.

Na nevyřčenou otázku přikývl a zvedl se.

„Jdeme," zavelel a postavil se, při čemž postřehl, jak z brku, který ustrnul v půli slova v momentu, kdy jeho tělo na zlomek vteřiny samým šokem strnulo, stekl inkoust na dopis, s kterým se tak dlouhéhodiny mořil. Tiše si pod vousy zaklel. Sice by dopis mohl vyčistit kouzlem, ovšem to by ten dopis neměl být poslaný tomu komu je. A na královský dvůr ani v nejmenším neměl chuť poslat něco, co potkalo i sebemenší stopu magie ač by to ti zpropadení mudlové neměly žádnou možnost zjistit. Rozhodně nehodlal riskovat tam, kde to bylo zbytečné. Bude to muset celé ručně přepsat, což se mu nijak nezamlouvalo, ale nedalo se s tím nic dělat.

Opustili místnost a prošli na chodbu. Strážný stojící na hlídce u dveří za nimi pohotově zavřel a vykročil kupředu je jako obvykle následovat. Byl však okamžitě zadržen.

„Zůstaň tady," poručil mu a dál si ho nevšímal. Jen za zády zaslechl tiché zaskočené: „Jak si přejete, můj Pane."

Strmými schody nacházejícími sepoblíž kuchyně sešli do sklepení. Jak sestupovali, rozsvěcovaly se před nimi za pomoci trvalého kouzla pochodně zasunuté do držáků na stěnách. Jen co každou z pochodní minuly, okamžitě opět sama zhasla.

Proplétali se chodbami a míjely jedny dveře za druhými. Všechny byly stejné a krom prvních pár využívaných kuchyní ty další jen za sebou skrývaly prázdné malé místnůstky. Jejich účel byl jediný - zdržet případně ty, co tu neměli vůbec co dělat a chtěli si činit nárok na to, co jim nepatřilo.

Zastavil se přede dveřmi, ani nezapochyboval, cestu by právě k těmto našel ipo slepu a to klidně i kdyby necítil silnou magii, které ho právě volal k sobě.

Vytáhl hůlku a vstoupil dovnitř. Štíty je okamžitě poznaly a nechali je oba ihned projít.

Pohled, který se jim naskytl, je oba velmi zaskočil. Na zemi kousek od vřídla ležel mladý muž a podle množství krve, která pod ním vytvářela nemalou kaluž, měl nepěkně rozbitou hlavu a mělce dýchal. Už zdálky bylo jasné, že je v bezvědomí.

Opatrně přistoupili k němu, ale ať se rozhlíželi sebe víc, nikde neviděli mužovu hůlku, což celou tuto situaci činilo ještě podivnější.

„Mám ho dorazit?" zeptal se Coll a namířil na muže, podle svého jen o něco málo mladšího, než byl on sám, hůlkou.

„Ne!" zadržel syna a zostra se na něj podíval. „Prohlédl sis ho pořádně?" nabádal ho.

Coll se zahleděl na černý plášť, který byl místy značně propálený a stejně tak i oblečení pod ním. Na hrudi nalezl zbytek po něčem, co dříve mohlo být erbem, ale zůstalo tak málo, že nešlo nijak zjistit, komu patřil. Střih oděvu byl sice podivný, ale i tak netušil, o co otci jde, dokud se nezahleděl na boty. Nic takového doposud nespatřil, byly divné a nepodobaly se ani zdaleka ničemu, co znal. A i ten materiál, z něhož byly vytvořeny, byl přinejmenším zvláštní. Rozhodně to nebyla kůže, to jediné dokázal určit s jistotou.

„Plánuješ ho nejprve vyslechnout, jak se sem dostal, než se ho zbavíme?" zajímal se.

„Ani jedno ani druhé," zamyšleně mu starší muž odvětil, čímž svého potomka dost zaskočil. „Uvědomuješ si, co ten jeho prapodivný zevnějšek znamená?" zeptal se ho, ač už si byl celkem jist, že si Coll nedal vše do těch správných souvislostí.

„O co ti jde?" trochu naštvaně mu syn odsekl.

„Uvědom si, s kým mluvíš. Trochu více lepšího vychování by bylo namístě," varoval ho zlověstně a dále se tímto prozatím nehodlal zabývat. „Ten muž se sem nedostal za pomoci své magie a zcela jistě ani nepochází z naší či minulé doby. Ať přišel z jakýchkoliv vzdálených časů, hádám-li správně, určitě my se jich nedožijeme. A odkud sem přišel, bude se muset i vrátit. Hrát si s časemje velmi nebezpečná partie."

„Tady s ním nic neuděláme," upozornil ho Coll.

„Já vím. Zvedni ho a jdeme," instruoval ho.

Collovi se otcovo rozhodnutí moc nezamlouvalo, nicméně se však neodvážil proti jeho přáním protestovat. Nehodlal na svou hlavu snést otcův hněv podruhév tak krátkém čase po sobě, to by bylo až přespříliš nebezpečné.

Mlčky opustili sklepení. Bezvládné tělo se vznášelo mezi nimi. Jen co se dostali ven, ozvalo se tlumené ženské zapískání směrem od kuchyně.

Za normálních okolností by se Latharn rozzlobil, protože některé oči se zajímaly o to, oco vůbec neměly, ale vzhledem k okolnostem se rozhodl být shovívavý, její přítomnost se mu právě velice hodila.

„Pojď sem!" zavolal na ni.

Služebná váhavým krokem přišla k nim. „Co si přejete, můj Pane?" s obavou v hlase se zeptala. Velmi rychle jí došlo z výrazů tváře muže, kterému sloužila, že asi viděla něco, co vůbec neměla, a obávala se, co se bude dít dál a jaký bude její trest za její nepatřičnou zvědavost.

„Převezmi si ho a postarej se o něj, jak nejlépe dokážeš.Pak osobně dojdeš do vesnice pro Beathana. Vymysli si, co chceš, ale v žádném případě jemu či nikomu jinému neříkej, co jsi právě viděla, rozumíš?" instruoval ji. „Jako první hovšak nejprve svlékni, prohledej oblečení, jestli v nich není ukrytá nějaká hůlka a pak všechno znič, a když myslím všechno tak všechno, je ti to jasné?" obratem ještě rychle dodal.

„Jak si přejete, můj Pane," se značnou úlevou v hlase mu přitakala.

„Dobře, protože jinak bych ti musel upravit paměť," varoval ji a demonstrativně si pohrál shůlkou v ruce.

„Přísahám, živé duši neřeknu, odkud se tu doopravdy vzal," poplašeně vypískla.

Latharn přikývl a dovolil jí, aby si bezvládné tělo vznášející se ve vzduchu převzala pod svou hůlku.

Den se nachýlil ke svémukonci. Už dávno se sešeřilo a snesla se tma. Netrpělivě čekal před krbem a tiše se koukal do plamenů dokud Beathan neskončil svou práci a nepřišel za ním. Jen co vrzly dveře, vzhlédl k muži, který jimi právě vstoupil dovnitř.

„Vítám tě," zkrátil pozdrav na nutné minimum a zajímal se: „Jak je na tom?"

„Bude žít," stručně mu oplatil jeho laskavé přijetí.

„A dál," nabádal ho netrpělivě.

Beathan se vnitřně pousmál a smiloval se. I přes značný rozdíl společenského postavení a titulů, byl jejich vztah zvláštní, dalo by se říct i možná dokonce přátelský.

„Když jsem se k němu dostal, byla už rána na hlavě zacelená. Ztratil však hodně krve a utrpěl velký otřes, postaral jsem se o to a dokonce sepřed chvílí probral k vědomí, ale na to, hádám-li správně, se neptáš," pronesl a učinil výraz v obličeji, jako by se zamýšlel, přičemž po očku sledoval měnící se rysy v obličeji lorda, napjaté očekávání střídalo zklamání a zlost. Rozhodl se ho už více nedráždit. „Udělal jsem mu celkovou prohlídku a zjistil několik zajímavých věcí. Jeho tělo nese známky po mučení jak fyzickém tak i magickém. Vše je nicméně dost staré. V dětství si myslím, že trpěl podvýživou. Poslední dobou byl však velmi dobře živený. Dále byl kdysi vystaven černé magii, ta jizva na čele je její dílo. Je krátkozraký, ale s tím snad půjde něco udělat. Jeho věk odhaduji něco mezi sedmnácti a dvaceti lety. Přesněji to zjistit nejde, jelikož ztratil kompletně paměť. Neví dokonce ani, jak se jmenuje a jeho řeč je dosti krkolomná, takže těžko říct odkud pochází."

„Jak vážná je ta ztráta paměti?" zajímal se se zachmuřenou tváří Latharn.

„Těžko říct, nic podobného jsem doposud neviděl. Svou paměť neztratil čistě tím úderem do hlavy a ani nějakým kouzlem, ač v tom magie hrála velkou roli. Našel jsem sice stopy po magii, nicméně však chaotické, neuspořádané a velmi mocné. Ať se tomu muži stalo cokoliv, mělo to codočinění s přírodní magií a za takovýchto okolností a toho, že je v tom i fyzické poranění, nelze nic předvídat. Domnívám se však, že se mu paměť nikdy nevrátí, a pokud přeci nakonec ano, tak jen částečně a někdy v budoucnu. V blízké době se tak dle mě s téměř naprostou jistotou nestane," vynesl svůj verdikt Beathan.

Lathan se znepokojeně zatvářil. To nebyly dobré zprávy ani zdaleka. Jak ho mají poslat zpět, když ani sám dotyčný nebude nikdy vědět, jak a odkud se sem dostal? Co s ním? Hlavou mu sice bleskl nápad, ale koneční verdikt vynese poté, až si s dotyčným sám promluví.

„O jednom tě mohu však ubezpečit, je zcela zdravý a silný, jak fyzicky tak i magicky," s úsměvem ho ubezpečil léčitel.

„Děkuji, můžeš jít," propustil ho.

Jen co Beathan odešel, chystal se také jít, zastavil ho však Coll.

„Co s ním uděláme?" zajímal se. Ač se do rozhovoru s léčitelem nijak nezapojil, pečlivě vše velmi dobře poslouchal a rozečtené knize, co mu dřímala v rukách, nevěnoval moc pozornost.

„Promluvíme si o tom, až se vrátím," odbyl ho a vyrazil k jedinému hostinskému pokoji, co na tvrzi byl. Krom něj a jeho syna všichni, co tupřes noc pobývali, sdíleli společně jedinou místnost, proto ti co mohližili v nedaleké vesnici.

U mužovy postele našel služebnou, jak u něj tiše sedí a mokrým hadrem mu otírá obličej.

„Můžeš jít," pronesl, čímž ženu značně vylekal. Dokud nepromluvil, nepostřehla, že už tu dávno není sama.

Služebná tiše zamumlala pozdrav, obešla ho a kvapně se snažila odejít. U dveří však byla zastavena.

„Co jsi Beathanovi řekla?" zajímal se.

„Že jste na něj narazili se synem na lovu, že se vylekal vašich koní, utíkal, zakopl a rozbil si hlavu o kámen," přiznala. Byla celkem hrdá na tu historku, kterou vymyslela. Zdála se věrohodná, dokonce více, než samotná pravda. Dříve nežli se stačila vzpamatovat, vyděšeně vypísknout nebo dokonce promluvit, bylo na ni vysláno kouzlo z lordovy hůlky, která se jí z nenadání objevila před obličejem.

Latharn jí upravil paměť a pro jistotu i zkontroloval, že nikomu neřekla nic jiného, než tu svou historku, která se pro ni právě teď stala pravdou. Bude muset nenápadně obejít všechny, a to ještě dnes večer, nejpozději ráno, a pohrát si i s jejich pamětí. Byl rozhodnut neponechat nic náhodě.

Přistoupil k posteli a muže si pořádně v klidu prohlédl. Ano, na čele se ta jizva opravdu vyjímala, přes tu krev všude kolem si ji napoprvé vůbec nevšiml. Jizva byla opravdu zvláštní, ani ji nemusel zkoumat kouzly, aby došel ke stejnému závěru jako Beathan. Dílo černé magie, ale podle vybledlosti hodně staré. Budou ji muset nějak odstranit, běžnými prostředky to nepůjde, ale černou magií jistě ano. Bude muset chvíli hledat, ale zajisté něco najde, s čím by si s tím mohli poradit. Měl i mlhavé tušení jak, jen se o tom bude muset ještě pečlivě ujistit.

„Pane?" nejistě pronesl mladý muž znervózněný tím tichem a zkoumavým pohledem upřeným na něj.

„Jak se jmenuješ? Víš, kde jsi?" zeptal se ho Latharn.

„Omlouvám se, ale na nic si nevzpomínám, Pane, ani na své jméno. Jediné, co vím, je to, co mi před chvíli řekla ta milá slečna, než odešla. Díky ní vím alespoň, kde právě jsem," přiznal mu.

Beathan měl pravdu, dalo mu hodně námahy tomu muži rozumět, s tím se také bude muset urychleně něco dělat, zamyslel se.

„Jsem Lord Latharn Zmijozel, lidé mě oslovují Lorde nebo můj Pane, ale dávám ti své svolení, abysmi říkal jménem," blahosklonně pronesl.

„Děkuji, Latharne," nejistým hlasem poděkoval.

Latharn vzal vlhký hadřík odložený na míse s vodou ze stolku a položil ho na pokrývku u mužových nohou. Máchl rychlým nacvičeným gestem hůlkou a pronesl: „Wingadium leviosa." A hadřík se vznesl pár palců nad přikrývku. „A teď to zkus ty," vybídl ho.

Mladý muž se nejistě na něj podíval a pak směrem k hadříku pronesl, ale nic se nestalo.

„Nevadí," utěšoval ho Latharn a podal mu svou hůlku. „Zkus to teď s tímto," vybídl ho a snažil se tvářit klidně. Bylo trochu riskantní neznámému půjčovat svou hůlku, nicméně ne už tolik, když měl v rukávu schovanou náhradní. Uvolnil se, když viděl, jak si ji mladý muž zkoumavě prohlíží a napřahuje se k hadříku. Nezdálo se, že by měl sebemenší tendence na něj zaútočit.

Muž chvíli váhal a pak opět pronesl: „Wingadium leviosa." Tentokráte se už daný předmět vznesl do vzduchu. Šťastně se rozzářil a podal hůlku Lordovi zpět. „Dokážu čarovat, ani jsem netušil, že něco takového svedu," šťastně mu přiznal.

Latharn si vzal hůlku zpátky, byl spokojený. Ten mladý muž byl opravdu nadaný, zvládl kouzlit hravě s cizí hůlkou, a ač evidentně na vše ze své minulosti zapomněl, některé věci v něm přeci zůstaly. O své vzpomínky sice přišel, ale jeho tělo zcela o vše nepřišlo. Instinktivně ten pohyb hůlkou provedl správně, ač předtím věnoval svou plnou pozornost hadříku a ne jeho hůlce, když on kouzlil.

„Přeji ti dobou noc," popřál mu. „Ráno sem za tebou někoho pošlu s čistým oblečením a také aby tě dovedl za námi. Nasnídáš se se mnou a mým synem. Ráno ti ho představím," dodal a odešel.

„Také ti přeji dobrou noc Latharne," popřál mu muž a zavrtal se více pod peřinu. Ještě než se stihly zavřít dveře, už zase spal.

„Co s ním uděláme?" zeptal se netrpělivě Coll, když se konečně otec vrátil.

„Mám v úmyslu ho pokrevně adoptovat," klidným hlasem mu odpověděl otec.

Coll vytřeštil nevěřícně oči a vykřikl: „Zešílel si?! Vůbec ho neznáme, Merlin ví, odkud a jak se tu vzal, jaké je jeho postavení a ty ho chceš jen tak adoptovat? Co když tu ztrátu jen hraje, uvědomuješ si jak je to nebezpečné? Může to být jeden z nich a ty ho přivedeš s otevřenou náručí rovnou k nám."

Tato bouřlivá reakce ho vůbec nepřekvapila, počítal s ní a tak synovo chování velkoryse přešel. „Za Beathana bych dal ruku do ohně, velmi dobře ho platím a je to přítel. Když říká, že je ztráta paměti dlouhodobá a s největší pravděpodobností trvalá, tak mu plně důvěřuji. To zaprvé a za druhé pochybuji, že je jedním z krvezrádců. Mám v úmyslu se s nimi vypořádat, ještě za mého života. Ke všemu nic prozatím nenasvědčuje tomu, že to byl úmysl, co ho sem dostalo. A i kdyby přeci, stane se tak naším špehem a ne jejich. Je čistý jak lilie, zcela nepopsaný jak prázdná kniha. Záleží jen na nás, jaký bude, jak ho vychováme."

„Nepostačilo by, kdyby si z něj udělal svého vazala?" zkoušel přemluvit otce, ale tušil, že je to marné, když se k něčemu ten starý muž rozhodl, nebylo síly, která by s ním pohnula. „Jako tvůj chráněnec bymohl dostat stejné vzdělání jako já a byl by tu i takto v bezpečí."

„To sice ano, ale nebyl by tak pevně s námi spjatý, bylo by pro něj snazší uvažovat o tom, že nás zradí, pokud by k nějaké takové situaci došlo, o čemž značně pochybuji, a on si na něco vzpomněl, čím by nám mohl uškodit. Ke všemu s oběma variantami jeho přítomnost vyvolá mnoho otázek, bude-li však mým synem nikdo se otevřeně proti němu nepostaví a strach jim nedovolí tolik slídit. Přijmi to a spřátel se s ním. Pokud z tvé strany ucítí nepřátelství a nedůvěru, mohlo by se to otočit proti nám oběma," doporučil mu.

„Pokusím se," nespokojeně a s jistou dávkou nevole přislíbil. „Jaké mu dáš jméno?" zajímal se ve snaze trochu změnit téma, ale to nepočítal s tím, co se doví. Kdyby to byť i jen trochu tušil, vůbec by se neptal.

„Dám mu jméno, které by měl tvůj bratr, kdyby se narodil," šťastně mu oznámil Latharn.

„Jakékoliv jiné, otče. Hlavně ne toto. Matce se moc líbilo…" namítl pobouřeně Coll.

„Objevil se tu v den výročí Sorchaininy smrti a já nevěřím na náhody," vysvětlil mu.

„Já také ne," podotkl a vydal se bez rozloučení si lehnout. Za sebou práskl dveřmi na výraz svého hlubokého nesouhlasu, jelikož to bylo to jediné, co mohl - tiše nesouhlasit.

Trvalo čtyři dny, než bylmladý muž dostatečně v pořádku, aby opustil postel a zvládl cestu, kterou Latharn plánoval.

Přemístili se na zabahněnou cestu kousek od rozcestí. Na okolních políčkách už ležel malý poprašek sněhu. V dálce bylo možné vidět hrádek tyčící se na strmém kopci a pod ním ležela menší vesnice. Nevydali se však tam a zamířili si to druhou cestou.

„Kde to jsme?" zajímal se muž.

„Na severu, ta tvrz je má. Dříve jsem tu s rodinou žil," odvětil mu stručně Latharn.

„A proč tu už nežiješ?Vypadá mnohem větší.." zajímal se.

„Velmi brzy ti to povím. Vydrž a uč se trpělivosti, bude to třeba," doporučil mu.

Po chvíli došli na malý hřbitov. Procházeli kolem prostých z kamene hrubě opracovaných náhrobků, dokud se před jedním nezastavili. Bylo na něm vytesáno jméno Sorcha Zmijozel.

Chvíli bylo ticho, které mladého černovlasého muže znervózňovalo. „Kdo to byl? Proč jsi mě sem vzal?" zajímal se.

„Má žena," dostalo se mu nečekané odpovědi.

„Mrzí mě to," odpověděl mu nervózně. Netušil, co se by měl za takovéto situace správně říct.

„Nemusí, už je to hodně dávno. Našli jsme tě přesně dvacet let po té, co zemřela," uklidnil ho Latharn.

Na chvíli zavládlo opět ticho. Mladý muž už měl na jazyku otázku s tím, co se jí stalo, ale raději ji na poslední chvíli spolkl. Odpověď se však nakonec stejně od lorda nečekaně dověděl.

„Poznali jsme se až u oltáře. Bylo to předem domluvené manželství našich rodičů. Když jsem ji spatřil, zamiloval jsem se na první pohled. Byla překrásná. Takový zázrak se běžně nestává, ale nám ano. Merlin nám asi požehnal, jelikož i ona se do mě hned zakoukala. Zplození potomků za takovýchto okolností by neměl být problém a tak i naše rodiče byli spokojení. Bylo nám oboum teprve patnáct let, když jsme se braly. Přes veškerou snahu se však Sorai nedařilo mnoho let otěhotnět. Asi daň za tu naši nečekanou lásku. Nikdo neznal důvod, ale po té, co už jsme to pomalu vzdávali a chtěli nějakého chlapce pokrevně adoptovat, jeden lektvarista v jižní Evropě vynalezl nový lektvar. Stálo velké jmění a úsilí ho sehnat, ale vyplatilo se to. Sorcha počala a zanedlouhosenámnarodil Coll. Rok po jeho narození Sorcha znovu nečekaně otěhotněla. Byl to náš další velký zázrak, protože to bylo tentokráte bez pomoci jakéhokoliv lektvaru. Byli jsme tehdy oba tak šťastní, obzvláště, když si byla Sorcha naprosto jistá, že je to opět chlapec. Chtěla mu dát jméno Salazar.

Porod se blížil, měl být každým dnem, ale já na rozdíl od porodu Colla neměl čas být s ní. Měl jsem své povinnosti a nemohl jsem stát po jejím boku, což jsem si nikdy po tom, co se stalo, nedokázal odpustit. Kdybych tam tehdy byl, mohlo být všechno jinak.

Nikdy jsem se nedověděl důvod, proč učinila něco tak nebezpečného v jejím stavu, ale ať ji vylákali z tvrze pod jakoukoliv záminkou, musela se jí zdát dost závažná, když se pár dní před porodem vydala do městečka vzdálenéhoodtud tak tři hodiny jízdy na koni. Doprovázela jí do toho mudlovského městečka její komorná, která byla také čarodějka a čtveřice strážných. Když tam dorazila, vydala se rovnou na tržiště. Po chvíli ji někdo, koho se mi doposud nepodařilo identifikovat, obvinil z toho, že je čarodějnice. Musel to být nějaký krvezrádce.

Zavládla panika a tak se Sorcha pokusila i přes svůj požehnaný stav přemístit, co bylo samo o sobě nebezpečné, ale za daných okolností jediné rozumné.

Nezdařilo se jí to však. Byla tam vztyčená protipřemísťovací bariéra a ona se tak odtamtud nemohla dostat. Ke všemu tímto nezdařeným pokusemtěm zpropadeným mudlům prokázala, že opravdu dokáže kouzlit. Vrhli se na ně. Stráže zabili a jí i komornou ten dav ukamenoval.

Ať to byl plán kohokoliv, zdařil se a on vyhrál. Jednou však ji i našeho nenarozeného syna pomstím, to jsem si už dávno odpřísáhl a nikdy jsem se nepřestal snažit tak učinit. To je také důvod, proč jsem se nikdy znovu neoženil, ač má rodina na tom trvala. Byl jsem však tou dobou už dost starý na to, abych si prosadil jako hlava rodiny svou."

„Co je to krvezrádce?" zajímal je muž. Na nic jiného blíže se týkajícího Latharnovi ženy a její smrti se neodvážil.

„Krvezrádci jsou osoby, co zrazují svou vlastní kouzelnickou krev a náš národ. Kdysi velmi dávno si nás mudlové vážili a i mnohdy uctívali. Po té, co se zrodilo křesťanství, se násvšak začali bát a dospělo to tak daleko, že nás začali lovit a zabíjet. A tak Merlin, největší z kouzelníků, co kdy po zemi chodil, oddělil naše světy. Od těch dobžijí kouzelníci na místech, kam se mudlové nemohou nikdy dostat. Ne však všichni tehdy souhlasili s Merlinem a následovali ho. Byly tací, co prahli po pomstě a toužili si mudly podrobit, ač jich je nespočetněkrát více než nás. Shromáždili se kolem Morgany Le Fay, která se stala jejich vůdcem, a vypukla první kouzelnická válka. Vyhráli jsme a oni byli zničeni. Nepodařilo se nám je však pobít všechny a mnozí utekli a skryli se mezi nimi. Dost z nich si dokonce vzali nějaké mudly a měli s nimi děti, což nám znemožnilo jejich hledání. Přesto tovšakneznamená, že se vzdali svých snů o zničení našeho světa, opětovném spojení a vládě. Jen jsou ve svých krocích opatrnější a otevřeně proti nám nevystupují.

Od těch dob kouzelníci nosí na ruce toto Merlinovo znamení," pronesl Latharn na závěr. Vyhrnul si rukáv na levé ruce nad předloktí a přiložil hůlku na spodní část ruky. Tiše něco zašeptal a pak se mu na ruce objevilo černé znamení připomínající nějakou runu.

Mladý muž se na něj zkoumavě podíval a pak nesměle pronesl: „Mám ho také?" zajímal se a vyhrnul rukáv.

Latharn přiložil k jeho ruce hůlku a zašeptal inkantaci, ale nic se nestalo, jak očekával. Už první den, když mladý muž po jejich rozhovoru usnul, vrátil se a jeho tělo obezřetně zkontroloval, jestli nenese nějaké znamení.

Muže však zklamalo, že se nic nestalo. „To znamená, že patřím k nim?" vyděšeně se zeptal.

„Ne," uklidnil ho lord Zmijozel. „Krvezrádci neboli příslušníci řádu Morgany Le Fay, jak se nazývají oni, mají své znamení. To, že žádné nemáš, znamená, že ses narodil sice mimo kouzelnický svět, ale ještě nejsi zrádce. Přijmeš-li znamení Merlina a vzdáš se mudlovského světa, staneš se pravým kouzelníkem a tví potomci pak budou bráni jako čistokrevní."

Muž se uklidnil. Od doby, co se vzbudil, poznal jen pár lidí, ale nejvíce se sblížil s Lahtarnem, nerad by tohoto pomalu šedivějícího muže zklamal. Velmi si ho vážilza to, co pro něj dělá, ač k tomu nemá žádný zjevný důvod. „Uděláš mi ho? Rád bych byl právoplatným příslušníkem světa kouzelníku." bez okolků požádal a nastavil mu ruku.

„Chceš-li ho, rád budu tím, kdo ti ho vypálí. Ale vše chce svůj čas a správné místo a také tvé jméno," upozornil ho.

„Stále jsem si na své jméno nevzpomněl,a ani na nic jiného," velmi zkroušeným hlasem mu přiznal.

„Na tom nesejde, dostaneš nové, budeš-li ho chtít, a mnohem víc. Rád bych tě totiž pokrevně adoptoval. Přijmeš-li tuto nabídku, na tvé minulosti a starém jméně už nikdy nebude záležet, bude to i lepší, protože se takstaneš mým synem a to nese mnoho jak výhod, aletak i nevýhod. Minulost a to, kým jsi byl a to včetně tvého jména bys stejně musel zapomenout, jelikož bys dostal nové, i kdybys to své znal," navrhl mu. To, že se běžně jméno nemění, jen velmi výjimečně, když dotyčný opravdu velmi chce, mu neměl v úmyslu sdělit.

Mladý muž se nanějrozzářeně podíval. Sice nevěděl kým je a mnohé bylo pro něj nové, nicméně i přes to všechno věděl, že toto je nabídka, která se neodmítá. Šťastně přikývl. „Bude mi ctí, lorde Lathane Zmijozeli."

„Sice bude trvat pár týdnů příprav, než k samotné krevní adopci přistoupíme, ale i tak bych byl rád, kdybys prozatím neoficiálně přijal jméno Salazar," nabídl mu.

„Nevím, jestli jsemtakové cti hoden, můj pane?" velmi nejistě formálně namítl.

„Mě by bylo ctí, kdybys ho nesl. Nevěřím na náhody a tak tvůj příchod beru jako ruku osudu. Sorcha chtěla dalšího syna, jenž by se jmenoval Salazar. Prosím, vyplň poslední přání tvé budoucí matky," požádal ho. Nevěděl sám, proč mu tolikzáleželonatom, aby právě toto jméno měl. Asi proto, že jeho mrtvá žena tak moc chtěla mít dítě s tímto jménem a její přání vždy bylo i tím jeho.

„Děkuji, otče. Velmi rád se budu jmenovat Salazar a slibuju, že budu dělat tomuto jménu čest tak, jak by si zajisté matka a můj nenarozený bratr jistě přáli," pronesl s jistou dávkou hrdosti i obav z toho, jak všechny tři nazval. Usměv na Latharnově tváři mu však prozradil, že je vše v pořádku a že ho ve skutečnosti oslovením otče velmi potěšil.

„Pojď Slazare, jdeme domů," pronesl, zatímco svého budoucího syna šťastně poplácal po rameni. Jeho šestý smysl mu napovídal, že udělal dobrérozhodnutí ohledně toho mladíka, obzvláště, když ani na malý okamžik se nedostavili sebemenší pochybnosti. Ale i přesto prozatím ani Salazarovi nechtěl říct pravdu o tom, jak a kde ho našli. Do té doby, než si bude jist, že je připraven, to bude jeho a Collovo tajemství.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 3 - Přijetí**

Uběhli téměř čtyři týdny, než bylo vše připraveno na krevní adopci. Salazar se nemohl dočkat, až to bude mít konečně za sebou. Malým okénkem, dříve v hostinském, teď už svémpokoji, koukal ven a pozoroval, jak nejrůznější hosté směřují do tvrze. Většina z nich se přemístila na kraj pozemku a zbývající vzdálenost překonali pěšky, ale byli tu i tací, co přijeli čistě na koni. Nikoho z dotyčných neznal a tak si podle vizáže představoval, kdo by to asi tak mohl být a odkud přicestoval. Byla to nudná zábava, ale jinou ani neměl. V pokoji byl kvůli tradici uzamčený už tři dny. Jediné, co měl k dispozici, byla voda a tak byl už značně vyhladovělý. Rituál vyžadoval plné očištění od minulosti, což plně ctil, ač mu to vzhledem k jeho ztrátě paměti a tomu, že vše co dostal, patřilo jeho budoucímu otci, přišlo zbytečné, plně a bez odmlouvání se zcela podřídil.

Tradice říkala, že před samotným krevním přijetím musí být duševně i tělesně očištěn od své minulosti. To první bylo třeba provést meditacemi, ale vzhledem k okolnostem, byl tohoto ušetřen. Neměl nad čím rozjímat, takže s přehršlem volného času nevěděl, co dělat. Neměl nad čím váhat, kdyby tuto nabídku nepřijal, kam by jinak šel? Co by dělal? V nedaleké vesnici se nenacházel nikdo, komu by byl alespoň trochu povědomý. Jak se sem tedy dostal mu bylo záhadou, na níž asi nikdy nedostane odpověď.A kvůli té druhé podmínce byl ke všemu o hladu, díky čemuž se právě nacházel v rozladěné náladě. Přál si, aby to měl konečně za sebou.

V zámku dveří zachrastil klič. Prudce se s nervozitou otočil, co se bude dít. Latharn mu toho moc neřekl, takže netušil, co vše má dělat.

Do pokoje vešla služebná. Z kapsy něco vytáhla, což Salazar nestihl ani postřehnout, co to bylo, nicméně se to ihned dozvěděl, když to žena hůlkou okamžitě zvětšila - byla to káď, do níž byla obratem přičarována teplá voda.

„Je třeba, abyste byl řádně vykoupán. Zvyk požaduje tělesné očištění v tomto směru," informovala ho a obratem mu nabídla: „Pomohu vám se svléknout."

„Není třeba, zvládnu to sám," razantně zamítl a začal rozvazovat tkanice na své blůze. Za krátko se však zarazil, když postřehl, že služebná se ani nehnula ze svého místa. „Můžete jít," propustil ji. K jeho zklamání a značné nevoliho však evidentně nemínila uposlechnout.

„Omlouvám se vám, můj Pane, ale musím vás vykoupat," nejistým hlasem mu oponovala.

„Není třeba, zvládnu to sám," pobouřeně odsekl při představě, že by ji dovolil, aby se dotýkala jeho těla.

„Ale jako vaše služebná mám povinost…" začala mu vysvětlovat, ale v půli věty byla Salazarem přerušena.

„Řekl jsem, že to zvládnu sám!"

„Prosím," zaškemrala zkroušeně.

„Dobře, můžete mi pomoci umýt záda, ale nic jiného," zklamaně rezignoval a částečně jí ustoupil. „A otočte se," přikázal. Tentokráte ho žena bez řečí uposlechla, čímž se mu trochu ulevilo. Otočila se, až když byl plně ponořen v kádi zády k ní. Mýdlem mu důkladně vydrbala záda a pak s omluvou odešla za dveře s tím, že ji má zavolat, až bude hotový.

Poté, co měl Salzar pocit, že i této tradici bylo učiněno zadost, vylezl ven a trochu bezradně se rozhlédl po pokoji. Nikde však neleželo nic, čím by se mohl osušit.

Snad, jako by mu žena četla myšlenky, se vrátila dovnitř a podala mu plátno, do něhož se mohl osušit.

„Toto si, můj Pane, vezměte na sebe k hlavní místnosti," pronesla k němu právě, když se Salazar utíral a na postel odložila další čisté plátno, tentokráte však o něco málo větší, než to, co měl právě v rukách.

Salazar na to vytřeštil nepokrytě oči. „To nemyslíte vážně?!" pobouřeně pronesl.

„Obřadu se budete muset zúčastnit nahý. Nesmíte mít na sobě nic, co by vás poutalo k čemukoli, co se odehrálo do okamžiku započetí krevní adopce," vysvětlilamu.

Salazar na ní s nevírou hleděl. S největší chutí by proti tomu protestoval, ale dohadovat se se služebnou nemělo cenu. Ona jen plnila příkazy Lorda Zmijozela, který se o této drobnosti ani kouskem slova nezmínil, když se před třemi dny viděli naposledy těsně před tím, než ho tu zamkl.

Nesouhlasil, nechtěl, ale nic jiného mu asi nezbývalo. „Nemohu mít ani bederní roušku?" zkusmo se zeptal, ač předem tušil, jaká bude odpověď.

„Je mi líto, můj Pane, ale ani tu si vzít nemůžete," omluvila se mu. „Až budete připraven, jděte prosím ke dveřím hlavní místnosti. Všichni už na vás čekají," pronesla na závěr a vytratila se.

Stud, tak to byl právě teď problém, se kterým nepočítal, že se bude právě v tuto chvíli nucen potýkat. Mělo toale jednu nechtěnou výhodu, na nervozitu z toho, aby něco nepokazil, mu právě teď nezbylo místo. Představa, že tolik významných hostů ho poprvé v životě uvidí tak, jak jej pánbůh stvořil, mu nebyla nikterak příjemná. Jak si mezi nimi po něčem takovém má vydobýt své místo a úctu, neměl tušení. Na druhou stranu, patřilo to k tradicím, které jistě všichni přítomní znali, nic pobuřujícího to pro ně nemůže být, takže určitá šance, že se v budoucnosti k jeho nahotě nebude nikdo vracet akomentovatto, existovala více než značná.

Zavinul se do připravené látkytak, aby z jeho těla bylo možné vidět co nejméně do doby, než se jí bude nucen vzdát a předstoupil k malému zrcadlu. Už viděl o trochu lépe, než když se probral. Beathan měl opravdu zázračné ruce. Dělal, co mohl, aby mu zrak zlepšil a i částečně uspěl, nebylo to však stále úplně ono. V záloze měl léčitel ještě několik možností a tak ho trochu mrzelo, že kvůli rituálu bylo nutné tyto experimentální pokusy léčby jeho očí přerušit, ale na druhou stranu alespoň pořádně neuvidí výrazy obličejů, až ho ti lidé poprvé uvidí. Také byl rád, že se otci podařilo zbavit jizev, které měl. Největší problém byl s tou, co měl na hřbetu pravé ruky a tou na čele. Obě byly dílem černé magie a tak jednoduše vyléčit nešly. A ani Latharnovi se to nepodařilo, ale za pomoci magie, která hraničila s černou nebo možná do ní i dokonce spadala, byly zakryty. Jen ten kdo věděl, co má hledat, je mohl teď s obtížemi spatřit. Kůže v okolí jizev za pomoci otcova kouzla začala růst a zakryla je. Byl to poměrně bolestivý proces, ale výsledek byl více než uspokojivý. Jiná barva kůže jizev byla pryč a i jizvy byly po tomto zákroku daleko hladší, ač stále zůstaly trochu vystouplé. Přejelo-li se po nich prstem, bylo je pořád dobře cítit, ale na tom už nezáleželo. Na první pohled je nebylo možné vidět a to bylo to hlavní. V koutku duše ho hlodala myšlenka, jak k nim během svého předchozího života asi přišel. Nic pěkného to s největší pravděpodobností nebylo. Možná bylo i pro něj samotného dobré, že právě na něco takového zapomněl, nicméně zvědavost byla strašné věc. Bude se však s ní muset naučit žít, s minimální nadějí na to, že by si kdy vzpomněl či potkal někoho, kdo by ho z dřívějška znal, měl jen mizivou šanci se někdy dozvědět odpověď na tuto otázku a nejen na ni.

Bosý opustil svůj pokoj a vydal se za svým novým životem. Kamenná podlaha se mu zdála mnohem studenější než obvykle.

Nervozita se přeci jen nakonec dostavila, a to ve chvíli, kdy stál před zavřenými dveřmi po boku strážného, čekajícího na znamení, že ho muže nechat vstoupit.

Ozvalo se zacinkání, strážný otevřel dveře a natáhl k němu ruku, do níž Salazar velmi neochotně položil ten jediný velký kus látky, co ho zakrýval. Zhluboka se nadechl a vstoupil dovnitř. Veškeré vybavení místnosti bylo kvůli rituálu odstraněno. Hosté postávali u stěn místnosti a zkoumavě si ho prohlíželi. Salazar se je pokoušel nevšímat, neunikl mu však jeden muž, jehož pohled mu byl jako jediný velmi nepříjemný. Sice díky horšímu zraku na něj dobře neviděl, ale vnímal to velmi intensivně. Rozhodl se své soustředění zaměřit na něco daleko důležitějšího. Na zemi byl za pomoci popela, vzniklého spálením nejrůznějších magických rostlin, vytvořen velmi složitý obrazec s řadou do sebe vepsaných run. A on se musel dostat do samotného středu tak, aby nepoškodil jedinou linii. Chvílemi musel balancovat dokonce na šičkách, aby dosáhl svého vytyčeného cíle. Když se tak stalo, s úlevou vydechl. Do posledního okamžiku mu vůbec nedošlo, že je z té snahy nic nepokazit až tolik napjatý.

Zahleděl se na otce, který stál kousek před ním na místě určeném pro něj. Dokonce i Collova pozice byla zapracována do magického ornamentu, nicméně však pouze na jednom z jeho okrajů, takže to pomalu vypadalo, jako by jeho bratr byl součástí přihlížejících hostů.

Latharn pozvedl hůlku a tichý nesrozumitelný šepot v místnosti ustal. „Děkuji všem, kteří přijali pozvání a rozhodli se zúčastnit této slavnostní chvíle," pronesl ke všem a pak se jeho pohled zaměřil už jen pouze na svého budoucího syna. „Pokud váháš, nejsi-li si jistý, je toto tvá poslední šance vše zastavit. Záleží jen na tobě. Mám pokračovat?" zeptal se ho.

„Ano," rozhodně pronesl a poklekl v malém kruhu, v němž se nacházel tak, jak si rituál vyžadoval.

Latharn přikývl a začal pronášet dlouhou formuli v jazyce, jenž Salazar nedokázal identifikovat, jediné, čím si byl jistý, bylo, že to nebyla latina.

Otcova hůlka ve vzduchu začala tvořit složité ornamenty za pomocistříbrného průhledného vlákna, které vydávala. Postupně se stříbrné vlákno začalo stahovat k sobě. Vypadalo to jako by někdo na velmi dlouhém provaze začal dělat uzle těsně vedle sebe tak dlouho, dokud nevytvořil jednu velkou kouli.

Když Latharn formuli dokončil, smotek se jasně rozzářil a ve vzduchu se mezi ním a Salazarem stvořil křišťálový pohár naplněný průzračnou tekutinou. Aniž by ho Latharn jakkoliv přivolal, připlul k němu a počkal, až si starší muž udělá na levé dlani hůlkou malou ranku, z níž začala téct krev.

Jen co do poháru nakapalo sedm kapek Lordovy krve, pohár se opět sám dal do pohybu a přemístil se k Salazarovi. Ten bez jakéhokoliv zaváhaní křišťálový pohár naplněný teď už červenou tekutinou na jednou vypil.

Magický ornament v ten okamžik vzplál a vypařil se. Místností se přehnala silná vlna magie, která se vzápětí vstřebala do Salazara. Ten měl co dělat, aby samou bolestí nevykřikl a nezhroutil se na zem. Na něco takového ho nikdo předem vůbec neupozornil. Ale jak vše z nenadání přišlo, tak i zmizelo.

„Povstaň, můj synu Salazare Zmijozeli," vyzval ho otec a on s jistou dávkou opatrnosti tak učinil. Nohy měl trochu vratké, ovšem jistota se mu do nich vracela poměrně rychle.

Všichni přítomní hosté začali tleskat. Salazar si jich však nijak nevšímal. Hleděl na otce, který mu obratem přes ramena přehodil slavnostní zelenočerný plášť prošívaný stříbrnou nití se vzorem od teď už i jeho rodu.

„Rád bych této příležitosti rád využil, otče a poprosil vás, zdali byste mi nevypálil Merlinovo znamení. Rád bych byl plnohodnotným členem kouzelnické společnosti," požádal a natáhl k Latharnovilevou ruku a chystal se zpátky pokleknout.

„Není třeba již více klečet, můj synu," zarazil ho a se zářivým úsměvem se na něj podíval. „Bude mi ctí to pro tebe udělat," slíbil mu a natáhl k jeho ruce svou hůlku.

„Merlinsignaculum," zakouzlil tentokráte už v latině Latharn.

Salazar pevně skousl rty. Bolest byla velká, ale nebylo to tak strašné, srovnal-li to s tím, co musel před chvílí absolvovat. Teď ho na místo celého těla jen nesnesitelně pálila ruka.

Když Lathar odtáhl hůlku, na Salazarově ruce se skvělo stejné znamení, které měli i všichni ostatní v této místnosti.

Následný sled událostí přišel Salazarovi jako velmi nudný. Všichni se k němu nahrnuli a jemu i otci dávali gratulace. Trvalo to jako věčnost, než měl konečně příležitost se vzdálit a dojít si do pokoje se pořádně obléknout a mít na sobě více než ten pouhý plášť. Když se vrátil zpět, už byla místnost přetvořena na hodovní sál a všichni na něj opět čekali. Posadil se tedy na volné místo po boku otce a jen obezřetně si nandal na talíř trochu jídla. Sice měl velký hlad, ale po tak dlouhém půstu tušil, že by nebyl moc dobrý nápad toho snít moc, pokud si tu trochu chtěl v sobě ponechat.

V místnosti při jídle byl čirý ruch, nicméně Salazar se do žádného s hovorů nepřipojil a vše jen mlčky bedlivě sledoval. Sice jeho řeč už nebyla tak špatná jako před pár dny, po dlouhých hodinách s lektorem výslovnosti se značně zlepšil, ale i tak prozatím nechtěl přítomné na svůj problém moc upozorňovat. Ke všemu také zjistil, že si s těmi lidmi prozatím nemá co říct a tak se učil a pochytával jména, tituly a životní příběhy, které se k jednotlivým hostůmpojily.

„Zapoj se trochu do hovoru," pokusil se ho po čase jeho otec nabádat k větší společenskosti. Zakřiknutost jeho mladšího syna se mu moc nezamlouvala.

„Slibuji, otče, že příště to bude daleko lepší. Je tu na mě toho tolik nového, co musím poznat," žádal ho Salazar o více shovívavosti.

„Dobře, beru tě za slovo a plně doufám, že víš, co to znamená. S naším postavením musíme dávat dobrý pozor, co komu slibujeme, protože když něco slíbíme, všichni očekávají, že to opravdu dodržíme. Proto raději nikdy neslibuj nic, o čem si nejsi jist, že dokážeš plně dodržet," dával mu Latharn první lekce.

„Zapamatuji si to," poděkoval za upozornění.

„Nechal jsem poslat pro nejlepšího hůlkaře království a on mi dal konečně vědět, že je na cestě. Bude tu za dva týdny. Se vším tím magickým materiálem na hůlku se nemůže přemisťovat. Běžně se proto za hůlkařemkouzelníci musí dostavit sami, ale díky našemu vysokému postavení si můžeme dovolit ten luxus, aby to bylo obráceně," informoval ho vážně Latharn. „Od zítřka ti ke tvým hodinám konverzace přibudou další. Prozatím ty, na které nepotřebuješ hůlku."

„A co to bude?" zajímal se, čímž svého otce potěšil. Zareagoval přesně tak, jak Latharn tajně doufal.

„K hodinám konverzace ti dále přibude etika, historie, šerm, čtení, psaní a počty, runy, astronomie a základy lektvarů a bylinkářství. Až budeš mít hůlku, přibudou i další předměty zaměřené čistě na kouzlení," dokončil svůj výčet Latharn, čímž svého syna značně vyděsil.

„Tak to nevím, jak to vše budu stíhat," tiše zapochyboval Salazar.

„Neboj, to zvládneš, nic jiného také od tebe neočekávám. Dávám ti na studium čtyři roky a plně doufám, že do té doby vše stihneš dokončit. Také od tebe očekávám, že studiu budeš věnovat svůj veškerý čas, obzvláště když tě na následující roky nebudu zatěžovat dalšími povinnostmi. Važ si toho, Coll toho měl daleko více než ty," upozornil ho.

„Ale také byl daleko mladší, když se studiem začínal a měl na to déle času," podotkl Salazar a zadoufal, že to otec nevezme jako výčitku, proto raději rychle změnil téma. Už před nějakou chvíli si byl jistý, že člověk, co sedělvedle Colla a bavil široké daleké okolí a často se velmi hlasitě smál, byl tou samou osobou, jejíž pohled mu byl při rituálu tak nepříjemný. „Kdo je to?" zajímal se a hlavou lehce kývl směrem k bratrově pravému boku, kde seděl zrzavý zelenooký mladík, jasný kontrast oproti blonďatým vlasům a šedivým očím jeho staršího bratra.

„GodrikNebelvír, zná se s tvým bratrem už od raného dětství. V jistých směrech Collovi nahrazovala Godrikova matka Sorchu. Byly to velmi dobré kamarádky, kdo je ne zcela dobře znal, mylně si nejednou myslel, že jsou to sestry," zavzpomínal Latharn.

Salazar přikývl, zatímco svůj pohled nespouštěl z Godrika. K jeho velké smůle však dotyčnému něco takového neuniklo. Jejich pohledy se střetly, a zatímco na Nebelvírově tváři se vyrýsoval zářivý úsměv, Salzar prudce stočil své oči jinam. Nepotěšilo ho, že byl přistižen. Stále mu byl mužův pohled zvláštním způsobem nepříjemný, jen netušil jak a proč, což ho v jistém ohledu velmi dráždilo.

Stočit svou pozornost na opačný konec stolu však také nebyl dobrý nápad, což si však Salazar uvědomil přespříliš pozdě. Lidé sedící na nejvzdálenějších židlích od něj, byli až přespříliš daleko na to, aby si je řádně přes veškerou snahu prohlédl. Jeho mžourání tentokráte neuniklo otci.

„Neboj, krevní adopcí mnohdy dochází i k fyzickým změnám. Ty jsou však velmi pomalé a projevují se časem. V naší rodině byl vždy vynikající zrak, který nám nejednou vydržel i při samotném stáří. Když budeš mít trochu štěstí, zdědíš ho také a pokud ne, Beathan si s tím nějak poradí, ještě zdaleka nevyčerpal všechny možnosti," pokoušel se ho uklidnit Latharn. Nešlo přehlédnout, že jeho mladšímu synovi je tento hendikep velmi nepříjemný.

„K jak velkým fyzickým změnám může dojít?" zajímal se nejmladší z rodu Zmijozelů.

„To je různé, nicméně povětšinou dochází jen k velmi mírným změnám rysů obličeje. Změna barvy vlasů, očí, růst či jiné výraznější změny celého těla jsou vzácné," zamyslel se nahlas otec a pak svou pozornost už na zbytek slavnostní hostiny zaměřil čistě na své hosty.

Následující dny se Salazarovy začaly slévat do jediného dlouhého dne. Každý den byl stejný jako ten předešlý, akorát vyučující hodiny se trochu obměňovaly. Na neštěstí mu to však mnohdy přišlo jako zcela nahodilý systém bez pevného řádu a tak nejednou po snídani se kvapně vracel do pokoje, že něco zapomněl. Sice by pro to mohl poslat služebnou, ale představa, že se mu někdo cizí hrabe ve věcech, mu prozatím byla poměrně nepříjemná. Raději si pro to vždy došel, nebo přesněji doběhl, sám. Dochvilnost byla jedna z prvních věcí, které se v novém životě začal učit a na kterou nejeden z jeho učitelů nebo sám otec kladl velký důraz.

Vždy, když takto chvátal na poslední chvíli na hodinu, doprovázelo ho syčení na jedné z chodeb, po které pravidelně chodil. Vycházelo z malého oživlého obrazu hada, a čím ubíhali dny, tím ho to syčení víc a víc iritovalo. Obzvláště když postupně nabýval dojmu, že se mu ten had přímo vysmívá, že to zas schytá za pozdní příchod.

„Jdešššzassseposssdě. Tentokráte sssiurčetě nějaký ten tressstvysssloužíššš," zasyčel na něj jednoho dne ten had, čímž Salazara téměř vytočil k nepříčetnosti. Rozuměl mu, teď už si byl zcela jistý, nezdálo se mu to. Poslední dny měl ten pocit, jako by ten had na něj syčivě mluvil. Na neštěstí ho ten had dopaloval natolik, že mu tento vývoj událostí v jistém ohledu zcela unikal.

„Kdybys mě věčně nezdržoval, stihnul bych to," odsekl mu a kráčel dál nezabývaje se už více tím, co se stalo.

Neuběhla ani půl hodina, když do místnosti, která by se dala svým malým rozměrem nazvat spíše komůrkou, vtrhl jeho otec.

„Hodina skončila," rozjařeně provolal Latharn, čímž oba přítomné nemálo zaskočil.

„Děje se něco, můj pane?" vzpamatoval se jako první učitel etiky, kterou právě Salazar měl.

„Je čas slavit," oznámil mu Lord Zmijozel v nevýslovně dobré náladě.

„Není na popíjení trochu moc brzy, otče?" zapochyboval Salazar stále se vyrovnávaje s nastalou skutečností. Jeho otec velmi dbal na řádnost jeho studia a jakékoliv zanedbávání naprosto netoleroval.

„Ne, když se dozvím, že můj syn je po mě hadím jazykem. Tento dar je naším rodovým dědictvím. Na neštěstí však ne všichni, a to platí Merlin žel i pro Colla, tento výjimečný dar zdědí."

„Jak ses to dozvěděl?" zeptal se Salazar zaskočeně.

„Od portrétu svého mazlíčka z dětství," prozradil mu spiklenecky.

„To jsem si mohl myslet," zabrblal si tiše pro sebe Salazar. Průpovídku o malém bonzákovisi však pro všechny případy jen pomyslel. Přeci jen nechtěl riskovat, že by to otec zaslechl.

Ten den popíjeli dlouho do noci. I Coll se k nim po čase přidal. Salazara akorát trochu zklamala malá závist, které z jeho staršího bratra čišela. Ale vzhledem k okolnostem to nebylo nic, co by někoho dokázalo tak úplně překvapit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 4 - Lektvary**

K hodinám lektvarů měl Salazar prozatím jako k jedinému z předmětů, co měl, neutrální postoj. Ještě se nerozhodl, jestli ho tento předmět baví nebo ho má z hloubi duše nenávidět jako většinu těch, na kterých se nekouzlilo hůlkou a které ho po táhlých zimních měsících začaly opravdu nudit.

Jedním si byl však u lektvarů jistý, když už je musel dělat, chtěl, aby byly vynikající a byly použitelné, obzvláště když už jim věnoval tolik času a námahy. Právě proto byl teď na sebe neskutečně naštvaný. Lektvar měl už skoro hotový, už ho chybělo jen zamíchat, ale i kdyby se rozkrájel, nemohl si za žádnou cenu vzpomenout kolikrát a jakým směrem. Takovýto fatální výpadek před koncem se mu ještě nestal.

Nešťastně hleděl na pracovní desku a pokoušel se tu informaci z mysli vylovit, někde tam jistě byla, nicméně neúspěšně.

Z náhlé záplavy vzteku se neovládl a praštil hranou pěsti do stolu. Naneštěstí to však udělal příliš silně, mnohem více než zamýšlel. Misky na stole zacinkaly, rozhoupaly sea většina z nich se nakonec i překotila. Rázem na stole nastal naprostý chaos. Nepoužité suroviny,nejrůznější zbytky a odpad se místy zamíchaly do sebe.

Jak na ten nepořádek hleděl, rozbolela ho z nenadání ostře hlava, až se mu zatmělo před očima. V prvním okamžiku netušil co se děje, ale prozření přišlo rychle. Obraz, co se mu zjevil před očima, byla dávná vzpomínka. Viděl malou pracovní desku, na níž byly poházeny různé suroviny do lektvarů v různém stádiu zpracování, některé byly nařezány velmi nedbale na různě velké kousky, jiné zas byly téměř rozšmelcované. Mezi tím vším se mimo jiné válely slupky po použitém kořenu. Vedle pracovní plochy stál kotlík,v kterém to zběsile bublalo. V místnosti byly další lidé, ale krom vědomí jejich existence senic dalšíhoSalazarovi ze vzpomínky nepodařilo získat. Neviděl je, a to ani třeba rozmazané siluety, vypadalo to, jako by je někdo ze vzpomínky vyřízl. A tak se Salazar zaměřil na sebe. Ruce měl drobné dětské, ve vzpomínce musel být tedy hodně mladý. Na sobě měl nějaký černý oděv, přesněji si ho však nedokázal prohlédnout. Vzpomínka rychle běžela kupředu. Jeho mladší já, jehož očima se na vše díval, váhalo, ruce tápali sem a tam, a pak něco bez rozmyslu vzaly a hodily do kotlíků, ve kterém to nebezpečně zabublalo a obratem mohutně vybuchlo. Tím vzpomínka skončila.

V Salazarovi se vzedmula vlna zklamání. Konečně si na něco vzpomněl, zlomek vzpomínky z jeho minulého života a nic kloudného se z ní nedověděl. Věděl, že po své minulosti by neměl pátrat, co bylo, bylo, nicméně touha byla silná, tu zadupat do země nedokázal. Ctil však svého otce a vše, co pro něj udělal, a tak se nijak nesnažil vzpomenout. Toto přišlo samo od sebe, podnítěné podobnými událostmi - selháním při vaření lektvarů. Tajně o něčem takovém teda snil, neočekával však, že se tak stane při studiu a ke všemu se ani nic o své minulosti ze vzpomínky nedoví.

„Pane Zmijozeli, děje se něco?" zeptal se nervózně mistr, když si povšiml strnulosti svého žáka.

„Zapomněl jsem konec postupu přípravy," neochotně obratem přiznal rozhodnut pomlčet o tom, co daná situace způsobila.

„Lektvar je znamenitý, byla by škoda ho zkazit, prozradím vám tedy závěr, ač bych neměl. Zamíchejte lektvar dvakrát doprava a třikrát doleva a pak ho na mírném ohni nechte chvíli povařit, dokud se zbylé přísady zcela nerozvaří," prozradil mu.

Salazar se zařídil podle jeho instrukcí a jen co byl lektvar ve flakoncích, vymluvil se na bolest hlavy a odešel do svého pokoje.

Natáhl se na postel a chtěl si trochu zdřímnout v naději, že spánek ho uklidní, ale nestalo se tak. Nemohl nijak zabrat. V hlavě si stále dokola přehrával tu vzpomínku a snažil se z níněco zjistit, ale marně.

Kdyby alespoň tušil, co tehdy vařil, třeba… Ale jek to zjistit? Poznání ho náhle trklo přímo mezi oči. Vždyť tam byly přísady, dle jejich kombinace by se lektvaru po troše námahy mohl dopátrat.

Týden utekl jako voda, a ač se po večerech snažil za svitu ohně z krbu vypátrat z otcových svitků a těch pár knih, co tu byly, něco zjistit, moc neuspěl. Sice dokázal nakonec identifikovat jednotlivé přísady, ale co z nich mělo být uvařeno, netušil. Dokonce pracoval i s myšlenkou, že některé přísady chyběly nebo přebývaly či byly zaměněny, nicméně ani s tímto se daleko nedostal.

Sice velmi nerad a s jistou dávkou neochoty rezignoval a nakonec s výmluvou na nějakou zmínku ve starém svitku, na něž náhodou u otce narazil, se vyptával svého mistra na lektvary. Přeci jen věděl mnohem víc, než to málo, co ke svému pátrání měl k dispozici. K Salazarovu velkému zklamání však ani mistr neměl tušení.

Tento nezdar nakonec Salazara přiměl k velkému rozhodnutí. Nedokázal to nechat být a zapomenout na to. A tak osmého večera po tom lektvarovém nezdaru u večeře oslovil se svou otázkou otce s napětím, jak na jeho žádost zareaguje. Neměl ani sebemenší tušení,jaký postoj k jeho žádosti Latharn zaujme.

„Otče, mohl bych tě prosím požádat o svolení, vybudovat si vlastní laboratoř ve sklepení? Rozhodl jsem se hlouběji věnovat studiu lektvarů a rád bych provedl pár vlastních experimentů," požádal ho.

Latharn na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Zaskočení však z jeho tváře rychle vyprchalo a nahradil ho zářivý úsměv. „Bylo načase, aby sis konečně vybral obor, kterému se budeš hlouběji věnovat, Salazare. Ještě před týdnem bych neřekl, že to budou právě lektvary, které zvolíš. A musím přiznat, že mě nemálo zaskočil tvůj tak náhlý a neočekávaný zájem o ně. Proto se tě táži - jsi-li ochoten u tohoto oboru dlouhodoběji vytrvat a tvé nadšení není jen krátkodobé prchavé pobláznění?"

„Můj zájem není žádné prchavé pominutísmyslů, to ti přísahám," odvětil mu, ač ne zcela po pravdě. Skutečnost byla částečně jiná. Ještě před pár dny to byl sice krátkodobý zájem, ten se však postupně přerodil ve zvědavost, co vše by v tomto oboru šlo podniknout.

„Dobře tedy, chceš-li vlastí laboratoř, můžeš si ji zbudovat, ale nepostačila by ti ta, co tu už máme?" zajímal se Latharn.

„Některé experimenty by mohly být trochu nebezpečné a i přes veškerá opatření by mohlo třeba dojít i k jejímu poškození. Proto bych rád odděléné prostory. Laboratoř bych rád zbudoval trochu dál hlouběji ve skále, aby případně při nějaké nehodě nedošlo k poškození základů budovy," vysvětlil mu své pohnutky Salzar.

Otec uznale pokýval hlavou. „Dobře tedy, máš to mít. Pokud budeš s čímkoliv potřebovatpomoci, přijď za mnou. Sice se mi upřímně ne zcela líbí myšlenkyna nebezpečné experimenty, obzvláště, když z tebe není prozatím žádný lektvarový mistr, ale nebudu ti bránit. Pokud mi odpřísáhneš, že titulu mistra se pokusíš co nejdříve dosáhnout. Pokud k tomu budeš potřebovat jiného učitele, či jich budeš chtít víc, řekni mi. Zařídím to."

„Děkuji ti, otče, za vše, prozatím si ponechám stávajícího a až mě nebude mít co naučit, rád bych vyhledal nového," vděčně mu odpověděl.

„Moudré rozhodnutí synu," pochválil ho a tímto tuto debatu ukončil. Pak se jeho zájem přesměrovalna staršího syna Colla. Jeho velký den se blížil a bylo třeba mnohé připravit. To Salazarovi připomnělo, že by pro něj a jeho nastávající měl sehnat nějaký svatební dar.

Zítra bude muset studium počkat. Nadešel čas, aby zavítal do vesnice na trh. Zaslechl od služebných, jak se rozplývaly nad zlatníkem, co sem po dlouhé době se svými umělecky provedenými kousky zavítal. Bude ho muset navštívit a něco vybrat.

Když na druhý den stál před stánkem údajného zlatníka, spílal si, že měl raději přijmout otcovu pomoc a sehnat něco za jeho pomoci. Teď bylo však pozdě plakat nad rozlitým mlékem, když jednou pronesl, že to chce zařídit sám, tak to tak musí učinit. Ten prodejce nabízel spíše tretky než šperky. Jen mizivá část klenotů byla ze zlata nebo alespoň stříbra a rozhodně nic z toho nebylo hodno dědice Zmijozelského rodu.

„Máte i něco lepšího, než tu vidím?" zajímal se.

Obchodník si ho změřil pohledem. „Ale zajisté, mladý pane," odvětil uctivě se zářivým úsměvem, ke svému potencionálnímu zákazníkovi, který podle šatů nebyl zcela jistě chudý. Zašátral pod dřevěným pultíkem a vytáhl menší truhlici, na jejíž zvednutí potřeboval hůlku. Pak na ni poklepal a tiše zašeptal heslo. Truhlice se na jeho pokyn otevřela a dala tak možnost Salazarovi nahlédnout dovnitř.

To bylo lepší, o mnoho lepší. Šperky schované uvnitř byly zhotoveny ze zlata a některé osázené i drahými kameny. Z většiny z nich bylo také možné cítit magii, jíž byla většina z nich vylepšena.

Salazar se pomalu novou nabídkou začal probírat a hledat něco, co by se jeho bratrovi či jeho nastávající, kterou ani pořádně neznal, mohlo líbit. Obdivoval bratra, jak s klidem přistupoval k tomuto domluvenému svazku. Collova nevěsta byla o pár let mladší a doposud se s ní střetl jen dvakrát a to ke všemu velmi krátce. Moc mu to však nevadilo. Jediné, co bratra zajímalo, bylo, jak je magicky nadaná a podle jeho slov to byla více než schopná čarodějka. Ke všemu dalším velkým plusem bylo stáří jejího kouzelnického rodu a to, že, ač byl společenský trend trochu jiný, v jejich rodě se za každou cenu snažili vyvarovat svazkům mezi příbuznými a to jak blízkými tak i vzdálenými. To, že Collova nevěsta moc krásy nepobrala, mu už moc nevadilo. Šeredná prý nebyla a díky své inteligenci mu ostudu ve společnosti rozhodně dělat nebude.

Po chvíli hledání Salazar narazil na zlatý medailon zdobený hady, jejichž oči byly zhotoveny z miniaturních smaragdů. Oproti jiným šperkům vypadal trochu prostěji, nicméně sila kouzla, jímž byl opatřen, ho zaujala.

„Co umí ten medailón?" zajímal se.

„Správná volba, můj pane, ten medailon je opatřen velmi silnými ochrannými kouzly. Když ho budete nosit, nikdo vás nemůže zaskočit nepřipraveného třeba i zezadu."

„Líbí se mi, beru ho," spokojeně pronesl Salazar, zaplatil a pomalu se chystal vrátit domů, když tu po pár metrech zaslechl jednoho z obchodníků, jak mohutným hlasem pořvává a láká lidi ke koupi lektvarů a přísad. Změnil tedy směr a zamířil si to přímo k němu.

Zkoumavě chvíli prohlížel mužovo zboží, zatím co se mu muž snažil opatrně lichotivým hlasem vnutit některé ze svých nabízených lektvarů.

„Nemám zájem o lektvary. Umím si je uvařit sám a troufám-li si říct i mnohem kvalitnější, než tu nabízíte," uťal ho po chvíli už rozčíleně Salazar. „Zajímají mě pouze přísady, přesněji jen ty exotické a vzácné," upozornil ho. Sklad běžných přísad do lektvarů laboratoře měl otec dobře zásobený, bylo zcela zbytečné řadu těchto surovin pořizovat podruhé, těch vzácnějších však už tam moc nebylo nebo zcela chyběly.

„Omlouvám se, jak si pán přeje. Máte zájem o něco konkrétního?" zajímal se obchodník.

„Nic konkrétního, ukažte mi, co máte," přikázal mu a sledoval, jak muž před ním skládá jednotlivé nádobky a pytlíky nejrůznějších velikostí a tvarů. Ač to na první pohled nevypadalo, mužova nabídka byla překvapivě i v tomto směru poměrně široká. Sice na Salazarův vkus toho od každého měl jen opravdu málo, ale prozatím to bude muset stačit.

„Beru vše," oznámil mu, čímž obchodníka poměrně dost zaskočil.

„Budete mít dost na zaplacení?" velmi nejistě se tichým hlasem dotázal.

„Bude to stačit?" sebevědomě se zeptal mladý Zmijozel a ukázal muži naditý váček se zlatými mincemi. „Máte dále ještě něco zajímavého?" zjišťoval.

„Něco by tu ještě bylo, chvíli strpení, mladý pane," pronesl a po chvíli štrachání ve svých věcech vytáhl větší vejce. „To je vejce baziliška, velká vzácnost, jen stěží lze něco takového získat. Vezmete-li si ho, můžete si být jist, že na světě není moc těch, co by něco takového měli."

Salazar trochu zaváhal, ale nakonec se ho rozhodl vzít, sice pro něj neměl žádné využití, nicméně časem se třeba nějaké najde. „Dobře beru i to vejce," oznámil mu rozhodně.

„Omlouvám se, ale to budetemuset ještě něco přihodit. Už nikdy se mi něco takového nepodaří sehnat," pokoušel se obchodník smlouvat.

„Ten váček zlata je více než postačující," varovným hlasem mu oznámil a dotyčný předmět mu podal.

Obchodník se do něj podíval a pak se nedechl k dalšímu odporu. Dříve, nežli však stačil něco dalšího namítnout, vložil se do toho jeden ze strážných, který Salazara na trh doprovázel a spolu s ostatními se na příkaz mladého pána prozatím držel v povzdálí.

„Jak se opovažuješ takto chovat k mladšímu synovi samotného Lorda Latharna Zmijozela," vyštěkl na něj strážný a demonstrativně povytáhl trochu svůj meč s pochvy. „Pokud můj pán SalazarZmijozel říká, že to stačí, tak tomu tak je."

„Omlouvám se, netušil jsem… Hned vám vše zabalím," začal koktat roztřeseně obchodník.

Salazar ho však už moc nevnímal.

„Počkejte tady u něj, trochu se tu po okolí ještě porozhlédnu," přikázal vojákovi.

„Jak si přejete, můj pane," s mírnou úklonou mu odvětil.

Po chvíli bloumání po tržišti ses lehkým nádechem zklamaní, že už nic zajímavého neobjevil, vydal v doprovodu obtěžkaných stráží zpátky do tvrze.

Před hlavní bránou byl však nečekaně zastaven Collem sedícím na koni v doprovodu nikoho jiného než svého nejlepšího přítele Godrika Nebelvíra.

Salazar v duchu zasténal. Tomu muži se ze všech sil snažil vyhýbat. Naneštěstí to mnohdy šlo jen velmi těžko. Od jeho přijetí do rodiny tu byl čím dál tím častěji, až se Salazar začínal ptát sám sebe, má-li ten muž vůbec nějaké povinnosti, když jediné, co ho evidentně zajímalo, bylo si užívat.

„Sale," oslovil ho Godrik. Jen on se mu tak odvážil říkat, ač věděl, jak toto oslovení nemá rád. „Rád vidím, že jsi jednou vytáhl konečně paty ven. Nicméně nakupování je spíše zábavou pro ženy nežli pro muže. Vezmi koně a pojeď s námi na malý lov, ukážeme ti, co je tou správnou mužskou zábavou."

„Děkuji, nemám zájem," úsečně mu odpověděl a chtěl pokračovat dál dovnitř, ale Godrik mu svým koněm zastoupil cestu.

„Salazare, prosím, pojeď s námi, už dlouho mi slibuješ, že se pojedeš projet a už není sníh, na který ses do teď vymlouval," požádal ho s upozorněním bratr.

Nejmladší z rodu Zmijozelů pobledl, už dlouho se s projížděk na koni všemožně vykrucoval, k čemuž mu napomáhala dlouhá a tuhá zima, ale to ho Coll doposud neprosil, jen nabízel, takže teď netušil jak s toho ven. Cítil se zahnaný do kouta a to se mu moc nelíbilo.

„Omlouvám se, ale mám teď hodně práce, laboratoř…" nestihl ani dokončit Salazar svou výmluvu, o níž předem tušil, že bude asi trochu chabá, jak mu bratr skočil do řeči.

„Laboratoř počká, dnes je krásné počasí a já bych si rád užil jeden z posledních volných dnů před svatbou se svým bratrem," požádal ho podruhé Coll a tentokráte tak, že odmítnutí by bylo jeho urážkou.

„Snad se nebojíš koní," popíchl ho Godrik, když zaznamenal, jak Salazar váhá z odpovědí.

„Nebojím," štěkl pobouřeně na zrzka a pak se se zářivým úsměvem podíval na bratra. „Pokud si to přeješ, rád si s vámi vyjedu na koni," rezignovaně přijal. S bratrem si velmi obtížně a zdlouhavě budoval jakýs takýs přátelský vztah. A když už to vypadalo, že senakonec stali přeci jen přáteli, nemohl jediným odpolednem všechnu tu vynaloženou snahu zahodit. Snad tu vyjížďku nějak přežije.

„Odneste ty věci do bratrova pokoje a přiveďte dalšího koně," přikázal spokojeně Coll a muži shromáždění kolem nich se rychle rozutekli.

Salazar se snažil v duchu psychicky připravit, nicméně to osedlané zvíře bylo přivedeno před něj dříve, nežli se mu to řádně zdařilo. Vydechl a pokusil se vyskočit do sedla. To se sice na první pokus zdařilo, ale postrádalo to veškerou eleganci. Spíše se do toho sedla s obtíží vyškrábal, nežli důstojně nasedl.

„Sale, to jsi nemohl říct hned, že neumíš jezdit na koni," vypískl šokovaně Godrik s nemalou dávkou pobavenosti v hlase.

Salazar po něm šlehl naštvaně pohledem zakrývajícím stud, který cítil. Tu poznámku očividného si mohl Nebelvír odpustit.

„Tak to vypadá, že na místo lovu budeme mého malého brášku učit jezdit na koni," pronesl s úsměvem Coll, čímž Salazara trochu uklidnil. Nevypadalo to, že by mu tato změna plánů moc vadila.

Zbylou část dne strávili kroužením kolem jezera a po okolí. Ze začátku byl Salazar dost nervózní, ale postupně nabýval větší jistoty. Ze začátku mu to žalostně nešlo, čímž neúmyslně dával Godrikovi spoustu možností jak ho pošťuchovat, obzvláště když to zkraje vypadalo, že i jednou z koně spadne, ale udržel se na rozdíl od svého jazyka, kdy Nebelvírovi párkrát kousavě odpověděl. Dokonce i o něco ostřeji než sám zamýšlel.

Postupně se však celkem obrnil, čímž zrzkovi ubral na možnostech jak si ho dobírat. Když už mu to celkem šlo,pomalu se začalo šeřit a hlad se už ozýval celkem neústupně. Coll tedy zavelel návrat, což Salazar přijal poměrně s povděkem, obzvláště jeho zadek. Měl pocit, že ho už samou bolestí necítí a nohy také ne. Ač se to zkraje nezdálo i pro ně to byl poměrně zápřah.

Zaslouženého odpočinku se však Salazarovi k jeho nelibosti jen tak nedostalo. Po večeři se Coll s Godrikem rozhodli trochu popíjet a když se k nim přidal i otec, bylo mu jasné, že se mu vytratit jen tak nepodaří.

Překvapivě však zavládla dobrá nálada a Salazar si brzký spánek po chvíli rozmyslel. Trochu ho zaskočilo, když se v uvolněné náladě přestal Godrik bavit pouze na jeho účeta vybral si jinou oběť, a to Colla. Když nebyl tím, na koho se soustředil, musel Salazar s překvapením sám sobě přiznat, že ten zrzek dokáže být někdy i zábavný a jeho společnost ne až tak špatná.

Prvním, kdo s v době už pokročilého večera vydal spát, byl Latharn, brzy i on s Collem uznali, že nadešel ten správný čas. Naneštěstí tou dobou měl už Godrik trochu přebráno a přesvědčit ho, že je čas končit bylo víceněž náročné. Když se však zdařilo,k jejich velké smůle si usmyslel, že se přemístí domů.

„Godriku, buď rozumný, v tomto stavu se nemůžeš přemisťovat. Zůstaň tady, přeměníme ti něco na postel," snažil se ho přesvědčit Coll.

„V žádném případě, na vyčarované posteli se špatně spí," zamítl to rázně Nebelvír.

„Jako by na tom v tvém stavu záleželo," zabučel si pro sebe Salazar. „Tak se vyspi na kožešinách před krbem," navrhl mu.

„Je tu zima, umrzl bych," odvětil mu. „Jsi kouzelník, máš hůlku," připoměl mu už naštvaně.

„V tomto stavu nemohu čarovat," oponoval mu.

„Najednou," pronesl nejmladší z rodu Zmijozelů.

„Kdysi jsme tu měli hostinský pokoj, nicméně…" připomněl Coll a zcela úmyslně nechal svá slova nedokončená.

Salazar ihned pochopil, co mu bylo naznačováno.

„Dobře, tak se vyspi v mém pokoji, já ulehnu tady," nabídl Godrikovi a šlehl naštvaným pohledem po bratrovi. Taky mu mohl nabídnout svůj pokoj, je to jeho nejlepší přítel.

„Děkuji za nabídku, rád přijímám," rozzářil se Nebelvír. „Věřím však, že tvá postel je dost velká pro oba, pojď se mnou, nemohu tě nechat tady."

„To je dobré, Coll tě ke mně zavede," rázně to odmítl Salazar a začal se porozhlížet po okolí a přemýšlet, jak si to tu po zbytek noci dočasně poupraví.

„Buď půjdeš se mnou, nebo se přemístím domů," prohlásil rozhodně Godrik tím svým značně opilým hlasem.

„Nenechám se vydírat, klidně se cestou rozštěp na tisíce kousků, mě je to jedno," odvětil pobouřeně Salazar.

„Salazare, prosím, jednu noc přežiješ," žádal ho bratr a velmi prosebně se na něj podíval.

Černovlasý muž se podíval na ten štěněčí pohled a pak na vrávorajícího zrzka.

„Dobře, ale jen pro tentokrát, jasné," rezignoval a sám se na sebe zlobil, jak snadno nechává bratra s ním manipulovat. „Jdeme," zavelel a rázně vykročil, nechávaje tak Colla s motajícím se Godrikem za sebou. On ho táhnout rozhodně nebude.

Tato malá satisfakce Salazara cestou trochu uklidnila, když koutkem oka za zády zaznamenal, jakou práci má jeho bratr se svým opilým přítelem, kterého najednou v jeho použitém stavu vše po cestě nečekaně zajímalo, vyškubával se a nejednou tak málem Collovi, který ho musel nadnášet úchopem pod rameny, upadl.

Před pokoji mu Gordrika bratr kvapně předal a se slovy „teď je to už na tobě" se vypařil.

„Já ti pomáhat do postele nebudu," kousavě k opilému muži pronesl Salazar a nechal ho opřeného o futra, vešel dovnitř a málem se o něco v té tmě přizabil.

„Lumos," pobouřeným hlasem si vyčaroval světlo, aby se podíval, co to má znamenat. Vztek nad tím, jak se někdo mohl opovážit mu sem něco postavit, se rozplynul, když okamžitě poznal, co to je - přísady do lektvarů, co dnes tom všem na ně úplnězapomněl.

Godrik se vrávoravým pohybem vydal za ním. Dříve, nežli ho však stačil Salazar zadržet, přepadl ten Nebelvír o jeden z vaků.

„Dávej pozor," okřikl ho prudce. „Jestli jsi něco rozbil…"

Godrik si však jeho plísnění vůbec nevšímal. „A hele, co to je?" zajímal se a popadl vejce, které se po jeho pádu z uvolněného pytle vykutálelo.

„To tě nemusí zajímat," vyštěkl Salazar a baziliščí vejce mu vytrhl z ruky a pak ho opatrně vrátil zpátky.

Když bylo vzácné vejce opět bezpečně uloženo, šokovaně vytřeštil oči nad tím, co se před ním dělo. „Co to děláš?!" Nebelvír se už za tu chvíli nečekaně stihl celý svléknout a teď si už stahoval poslední díl svého oděvu - kalhoty.

„Snad vidíš, svlékám se do postele. Snad si nemyslíš, že budu spát v tak krásně ustlané posteli ve špinavých hadrech," s klidem mu odvětil Godrik.

„Nahý mi do postele nevlezeš!" zaburácel Salazar.

„No jak tedy chceš, ale nemusíš být takový cimprlich," zabručel Nebelvír a zalezl do postele.

Salazar se svlékl do spodní tuniky a pak si po krátkém váhání tentokráte ponechal na spaní i kalhoty. Zkontroloval, kde Godrik leží a pak se opatrně natáhl na druhý kraj postele na bok, aby byl od muže co možná nejdále.

Chvíli tak v tichu leželi a Salazar nervózně naslouchal, kdy už se konečně ozve zachrápání toho, jak druhý muž usnul, nicméně se však na druhém kraji postele ozývalo jen neustálé vrtění a Salazar měl co dělat, aby si tak udržel v moci alespoň kousek své peřiny.

„Děj už konečně pokoj a spi," znaveně ho okřikl.

„Je mi zima," namítl zrzek zkroušeným hlasem.

„Není," oponoval mu Salazar a snažil se ho ignorovat, o to však překvapeněji vypískl, když byl silnými pažemi přitažen více ke středu postele a druhé tělo se mu nalepilo na záda a jedna paže ho pevně chytila kolem pasu.

„Co to děláš! Okamžitě mě pusť!" křičel na něj, ale bylo to marné.

„To je mnohem lepší," zavrněl si pro sebe spokojeně Nebelvír zcela tak ignoruje snahy druhého muže se osvobodit.

Salazarovi se nedařilo z pevného sevření osvobodit a tak se pokusil dosáhnout na hůlku odloženou na stolku u postele, ale z této pozice byla pro nějnedosažitelná. V duchu se tak začal plísnit, že si ji nedal raději pod polštář, jak to měl běžně ve zvyku.

Chvíli se ještě snažil osvobodit, smýkal se a nadával, ale bylo to zcela marné. Nakonec to však znaveně vzdal a usnul. Až teprve tehdy, co se přestal bránit, Godrikovo sevření trochu povolilo, ale spícího muže nepustil, svou ruku ponechal tam, kde byla a přitulený k černovláskovi po krátkém spokojeném úsměvu do tmy i on usnul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 5 - Pravda**

Ráno Salazara vzbudilo překvapené ženské vypísknutí a prudké zavření dveří. V prvním okamžiku vůbec netušil, co se děje. Až po chvíli jeho rozespalé mysli došlo, že peřina je trochu skopaná dolů a služebná tak mohla vidět, jak se k němu tulí druhý muž, jehož kanice kalhot se v noci ve spaní rozvázala a vrtěním se kalhoty tak stáhly o hodný kus níže. Bylo mu zcela jasné, co si při tom pohledu musela myslet, že se tu v noci dělo.

V duchu si tedy udělal poznámku, že si pro příště bude muset dát větší pozor a nezapomenout zabezpečit dveře. Tedy oprava, nebude to třeba, protože další příště rozhodně už nikdy nebude. Godrik už nikdy další příležitost ulehnout do jeho postele nedostane. Toho raději nechá, aby se svou opilostí rozštěpil klidně i na milion malých kousků, než by znovu dopustil, aby se opakovalo toto.

„Vstávej," nešetrně do Godrika strčil. Odpovědí mu však bylo téměř nesrozumitelné zabrblání, že chce ještě spát.

„Koukej padat z mé postele!" zařval na něj naštvaně a skopl ho dolů. Ještě mu zdaleka neodpustil, jak se k němu musel celou noc nedobrovolně tisknout.

„Au," vyjekl šokovaně Nebelvír a třel si natlučený zadek o tvrdou zem. „To bylo za co?" zajímal se.

„Moc dobře to víš," výhružně mu odpověděl a doufal, že alespoň tentokrát nepomine varovný tón, který do věty vložil. Jeho hůlka mu už bezpečně dřímala v ruce. „Koukej se rychle oblíknout a vypadni."

„Dnes jsi po ránu opravdu špatně naložený, Salazare," skuhral Godrik zarmouceně a postupně na sebe navlíkal jednotlivé díly svého oděvu poházené všude kolem.

Zmijozel na něj výhružně celou dobu hleděl z postele a čekal, až ten otravný, vtíravý a domýšlivý zrzek konečně zmizí. Netušil, co tím vším Godrik sledoval, a bylo mu to s prominutím jedno, už takhle mu nadělal dost potíží. Teď bude nějakou dobu trvat, než si svou právě pošramocenou pověst před veškerým služebnictvem napraví. Pochyboval, že jen tak uvěří pravdě, že tu v noci mezi nimi v žádném případě k ničemu nedošlo.

Jen co konečně klaply dveře za jeho nechtěnou noční společností, rozmrzele vstal, oblékl se a zhluboka se nadýchl, než vyrazil ven čelit bouři drbů, která za tu krátkou chvíli tvrz zajisté pohltila.

Při společné snídani vládlo naprosté ticho, ani služebnictvo se neodvážilo muknout. Salazar musel sám sobě připustit, že za to mohl ze značné části on sám, jak házel po vysmátém Godrikovi vražedné pohledy. Rozčilovalo ho, jak se choval, jako by se nic nestalo a vše bylo v naprostém pořádku. I Collovi by ten úsměv nejraději vymazal z tváře. Svým způsobem mohl i on za to, že si všichni kolem teď mysleli, k jaké zavrženíhodné sodomii v jeho pokoji došlo.

Jediný, kdo se po celou dobu jídla odvážil prolomit nastalé ticho, byl Latharn.

„Salazare, po snídani si budeme muset spolu promluvit," pronesl a pak po krátké odmlce dodal: „v soukromí."

„Jak si přejete, otče," odvětil mu a snažil se z jeho tváře něco vyčíst - zlobu, vztek, pohrdání, prostě cokoliv, ale nic tam nebylo. Otcova tvář se zdála ledově klidná, což ho snad ještě více znervózňovalo než jakákoliv negativní emoce.

Když všichni, krom nich dvou, opustili místnost, Latharn zajistil dveře proti odposlouchávání.

Už se nadechoval, aby něco svému synovi řekl, když Salazar kvapně promluvil, aby ho předběhl.

„Nic se mezi námi nestalo, přísahám. Služebná si to jen špatně vyložila."

Otec si ho změřil vážným pohledem. „Věřím ti, pamatuji si, v jakém byl Gordik stavu, když jsem odcházel a rozhodně by jen stěží byl něčeho takového schopen. A i kdyby přece, je to jen vaše věc, nehodlám pátrat po tom, k čemu došlo a nedošlo. Jen mi prosím slib, že budete příště opatrnější. Tedy hlavně ty za vás za oba, Godrik je mnohdy velmi horká hlava. Měj na paměti, jak se k takovéto lásce staví mudlové. Kdysi velmi dávno ještě za doby Římské bylo něco takového normální, nicméně víra v jednoho boha vše změnila. Kouzelnický svět se na rozdíl od mudlů velmi dlouho držel své staré víry, zvyků i tradic, ale dnes už je však téměř vše zapomenuto. Jen neradi měníme svůj způsob života, ovšem i u nás dochází k vývoji, i když znatelně pomalejšímu, než je tomu u mudlů. Mnoho kouzelníků je ještěpoměrně tolerantní, ale i u nás jako u mudlů vám hrozí upálení na hranici, pokud se to dozví ta nesprávná osoba. Godrik se nikdy moc netajil tím, že jeho preferencí nejsou ženy, prosím, alespoň ty buď rozumný a opatrný za vás za oba," úpěnlivě ho otec prosil.

„Ale já nejsem jako Nebelvír," podotkl vehementně Salazar na svou obranu. Odmítal připustit to, co mu bylo právě předkládáno.

„Synu, buď upřímný alespoň k sobě v tomto ohledu. Kdyby tomu nebylo tak, nebyla by ti tak proti srsti pomoc služebných v mnoha ohledech. Ze začátku jsem si myslel, že jsi jen přehnaně stydlivý, ale už dávno mi při pohledu na tebe a Godrika došlo, jak se věci ve skutečnosti mají," prosil ho Latharn.

Salazar zaváhal. Otcova slova zněla logicky. Když se na to koukal z jeho úhlu pohledu, musel si neochotně připustit, proč došel k tomuto závěru. Sám však odmítal přijmout to, že preferuje muže. Ne, otec je mýlí, má rád ženy, anebo snad ne? V duchu zasténal, otec mu právě nasadil brouka do hlavy, na kterého si nebyl jistý, zdali je připravený se s ním popasovat.

„Slibuji ti, že nebudu za daných okolností od tebe vyžadovat, aby ses oženil, ale na oplátku chci od tebe slyšet slib, že sejednou i ty postaráš o to, že budeš mít své potomky. Není nutné, aby jsi je zplodil se ženou, postačí, když nějaké děti adoptuješ pokrevně tak, jak já jsem přijal tebe," zcela vážně od něj žádal.

Salazar zpozorněl, toto nebyla hra a v žádném případě plané slibování, které, když se poruší, tak se nic nestane. V místnosti byla cítit magie, která byla připravena jejich dohodu stvrdit. Pokud přijme, tak jen velmi vážné důvody by ho mohly v budoucnu omluvit z nesplnění otcova přání. Latharnova nabídka byla svým způsobem velmi velkorysá, ať už byla jeho orientace jakákoliv, a to, že po něm nepožadoval přímo neporušitelný slib, Salazara též trochu uklidňovalo.

„Přísahám otče, že udělám vše, co bude v mých silách, abych vaše přání splnil," přislíbil mu s úlevou, když mu došlo, že otec si po něm nevyžádal žádné časové období, do něhož musí svůj závazek k rodu naplnit.

„A teď mě prosím omluv. Rád bych využil tyto volné dny od studia a věnoval se zbudování své laboratoře," požádal ho.

„Zajisté, jen jdi. Já se mezitím pokusím to tu nějak uklidnit," pronesl a zrušil veškeré ochrany seslané na dveře.

„Děkuji, uvidíme se u oběda," rozloučil se a zmizel do sklepení hledat nejlepší místo pro zbudování své laboratoře.

Z počátku přemýšlel, že by tu svou zbudoval někde z kraje poblíž té otcovy, nicméně si to nakonec rozmyslel a hledal lepší místo. Podzemí bylo rozsáhlejší, než zpočátku předpokládal. Byl to hotový labyrint. Pomalu se už začínal obávat, že zabloudil, když narazil na něco zajímavého - dveře opředené takovou magií, že byla téměř hmatatelná. Zprvu ho popadla nevýslovná touha zjistit, co se tam uvnitř skrývá, dokázal se však zastavit. Nebylo v jeho silách, aby se prolomil dovnitř, to sám sobě musel připustit. Ke všemu, o jakémkoliv pokusu by se jistě otec dověděl a zajisté by ho to zklamalo, a to v žádném případě nechtěl připustit. Kdyby otec chtěl, aby věděl, co tam schovává, jistě by mu to už dávno sám řekl. Mrzelo ho, že otec má před ním tajemství, o něž se evidentně nechtěl podělit. Zeptá se ho tedy na to sám, ale až časem, při vhodné příležitosti a po té, co mu dá ještě nějaký čas, aby mu o tom řekl sám, v což sám tiše doufal, jelikož to by bylo ze všeho nejlepší a nejvhodnější.

Stálo ho to dost sil, ale nakonec svůj zrak od těch mocně zabezpečených dveří odpoutal a vydal se dál. Po chvíli nalezl chodbu ukončenou masou pevného kamene. Okamžitě věděl, že je to správné místo.

Věnoval tomu hodně času a sil, ale nakonec chodbu za pomoci své hůlky prodloužil o dalších pár metrů. A když už se mu zdálo, že je dostatečně hluboko ve skále, začal vytvářet prostor pro svou laboratoř.

Následující dny se na místo pravidelně vracel, až na konec dvěnoci před bratrovou svatbou své dílo dokončil a laboratoř vybavil natolik, aby mohl započít se svými experimenty. Čemuž byl posléze rád. Slavení Collova sňatku se protáhlo na několik dní a on byl vděčný, že se měl kam uchýlit po té, co splnil společenské povinnosti, a kde ho nemohl jen tak nikdo vypátrat.

Když se vše konečně uklidnilo a život se vrátil do normálu, bylo opět obnoveno Salazarovo studium. Překvapivě i přes to mu zbyl nějaký ten čas na jeho experimenty. Tím, že se jeho bratr se ženou odstěhoval do tvrze, v níž se narodil a kde jako malý ještě s matkou žil, Salazar překvapivě zjistil, jak moc doposud utrácel své volné chvilky se starším bratrem. Do této chvíle ho ani nenapadlo, jak ho jeho sourozenec zaměstnával.

Čas nezadržitelně utíkal, a ač se Salazarovi jeho experimenty prozatím moc nedařily, byl spokojený. Vaření lektvarů mu vracelo jednou za čas útržky vzpomínek jeho minulosti a to byla pro něj více než příjemná odměna, i když se i z těch dalších nedozvěděl o moc více než z té první. Jen to, kolika způsoby lze lektvar zkazit či ho s kotlíkem vyhodit do povětří.

Monotónnost života mu nečekaně začal narušovat Godrik, když se zhruba dva týdny po bratrově odchodu bez jakéhokoliv upozornění předem zjevil v Bradavické tvrzi.

„Co tu děláš?!" vyštěkl na něj, když se právě objevil v místnosti na konci jeho oběda.

„Nudím se," klidným hlasem přiznal. „Nechceš se jít projet?" navrhl a velmi prosebně se na něj podíval.

„Coll už na tebe nemá čas, co?" pronesl kousavě. Ještě mu zcela neodpustil tu osudnou noc, po níž se začaly jeho domovem šířit drby, které přes veškeré snahy nešlo zadržet.

„Myslím, že by bylo úplně nejlepší, kdybyste vyrazili někam dál. Salazar už se umí přemisťovat, nicméně to řádně na větší vzdálenosti ještě nevyužil, což by bylo dobré napravit. Stejně tak i to, že krom vesnice nikdy dál pořádně nebyl," vložil se do celého rozhovoruotec, čímž svého syna nemile zaskočil.

„To je výborný nápad Latharne," přitakal nadšeně Godrik. „Připrav se Sale, za chvíli vyrážíme. Je spousta míst, co bys měl vidět a poznat."

Salazar zaskřípal zuby. Díky otcově vměšování teď neměl jak z toho celého vycouvat, pokud si nechtěl oba najednou popudit proti sobě.

Zprvu se mu představa vyrážet jen s Godrikem ať už kamkoliv velmi příčila, nakonec se to ukázalo přeci jen jako dobrý nápad.

Zbylou část dne strávili procházkou po lukách, které ostře končily táhlým zlomem ve skalním útesu, jež se tyčil nad šumějícím mořem, bouřlivě narážejícím do bíle zbarvené masy kamene. Byl tu nádherný výhled a zintenzivněný tím, že moře viděl Salazar poprvé v životě. Překvapivě ani řeč nakonec nestála, a i když se jejich hovor točil převážně kolem magie a věcí, co Salazar právě studoval, nenudil se nakonec ani jeden z nich. Nebylo tedy žádným překvapením, že do Bradavické tvrze se přemístili společně a Godrik po pozvání otce zůstal i po večeři na skleničku.

Tentokrát se zrzek neopil, ale i přes to z vlastní iniciativy se rozhodl na noc zůstat zde. Když se Salazar rozhodl, že už toho má pro dnešek dost a vydal se spát, Godrik šel nečekaně s ním ponechávaje tak Latharna samotného.

Poprvé za celý den kráčeli společně v tichosti, dokud se nezastavili před Salazarovým pokojem.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?!" vyjel na Nebelvíra, když se zdálo, že se s ním chce protáhnout do místnosti.

„Spát," nevinným hlasem pronesl.

„Ale ne se mnou. Toho se už nikdy nedočkáš. Collův pokoj je volný. Jistě tušíš, kde se nachází, takže mě už nepotřebuješ. Dobrou noc," pronesl nesmlouvavě Salazar a druhému muži, na nic dalšího nečekaje, zabouchl dveře přímo před nosem.

„To se ještě uvidí. Nikdy se neříká nikdy. Jednou mě tam opět pustíš a budeš tomu zajisté velmi rád," pronesl Godrik dostatečně nahlas, aby ho bylo přes dveře možné slyšet a vydal se nespokojeně dál.

„V žádném případě," pronesl Salazar obratem, ale spíše jen sám pro sebe ve snaze se ujistit, že vše bude tak jak tvrdí on. Ale v koutku duše měl jisté pochybnosti, a to ho dost znervózňovalo.

Raději se rychle vydal do postele, aby sám sobě zabránil nad tím vším jakkoliv uvažovat.

Dny a týdny utíkaly nezadržitelnou rychlostí, až se nakonec léto přehouplo v podzim. A někdy v tomto období už definitivně musel připustit, že Godrik je minimálně jeho dobrý kamarád. Vídali se pravidelně, a to jak při vyjížďkách na koni, tak i při výletech na všemožná místa, které Godrik znal a chtěl Salazarovi ukázat. Dalších intervencí otce už nebylo třeba. Nicméně někdy k tomu bylo blízko, jelikož Godrikem zvolené poznávací destinace měly do bezpečných někdy hodně daleko. Třeba když jednou po přemístění mu bylo oznámeno, že každý kouzelník by měl alespoň jednou za život vidět živého draka. To, že tehdy nakonec vyvázli se zdravou kůží, bral Salazar s povděkem. Ale k tomu, aby Godrika zabil sám, měl hodně blízko především proto, že je ten zrzavý šílenec přemístil nebezpečně blízko dračímu hnízduplnému vajec.

Nakonec přišel den, kdy tomu byl rovný rok, co se Salazar probral na lůžku v Bradavické tvrzi. Tento den se nakonec rozhodl strávit celý s Godrikem po té, co otci na oplátku přislíbil, že den jeho prvních narozenin od krevní adopce stráví se svou nejužší rodinou.

Pro Salazara bylo příjemným překvapením, když se Godrik rozhodl vzít hopoprvé k sobě. Vyjížďkou na koni mu ukázal celé okolí, kde se narodil a žil, a pak i nejrůznější zákoutí samotného hrádku, kde se svou rodinou, čítající jeho rodiče, ovdovělou tetu a staršího bratra se ženou a dcerou, žil.

Poznáváním tohoto místa bylo zakončeno k Salazarově mírné nelibosti oficiálním představením rodu Nebelvírů. Díky tomuto formálnímu přijetí už po slavnostní večeři nebylo úniku z popíjení, v něž se to celé nevyhnutelně zvrtlo.

Na rozdíl od Godrika se však Salazar nenechal nijak zvlášť přemlouvat od přespání tady namísto přemístění domů. Když měl akorát tak dost, nechal se přítelem zavést do pokoje, kde měl strávit zbytek pobytu tady v Nebelvírském hrádku.

V okamžiku, kdy vstoupil do místnosti, mu došlo, že se nenachází v pokoji pro hosty, ale v samotném Godrikově pokoji.

„V žádném případě nestrávím noc tady!" vehementně zaprotestoval při pohledu na zručně vyšívanou látku, zdobící jednu ze stěn, na které byl mimo jiné vyšitýi značně velký erb rodu Nebelvírů. Při pohledu na něj ho nečekaně rozbolela hlava, typicky, jak se tomu dělo prozatím vždy jen při vaření lektvarů, když si vzpomněl, jak něco v minulosti vařil.

Náhlá vzpomínka odvedla Salazarovu pozornost od všeho, co se dělo okolo něj, i od toho, co mu jeho přítel právě sděloval.

Ve vzpomínce viděl velkou kruhovou místnost s pěti postelemi s nebesy v jedné z barev, která zdobila erb Nebelvírů. Poprvé dokonce viděl i postavy, které nebyly nijak mlhavé, rozmazané nebo dokonce jen prázdná hluchá místa, jak tomu bylo doposavad. On stál u dveří toho velkého pokoje a viděl tři chlapce, jak míří k postelím. Poslední, čtvrtý, hoch byl dva kroky před ním. Měl zrzavé vlasy, světlejší než Godrik, a právě se chystal otočit k němu s otázkou, jakou postel z těch dvou zbývajících chce, když byla vzpomínka náhle uťata. Salazara to značně zklamalo. Ač se ta vzpomínka jevila sebevíc nadějněji, neobsahovala ani jedinou tvář z těch lidí, co v ní byli. Všechny čtyři chlapce viděl pouze zezadu oděné do nic neříkajícího černého pláště, nebo co to bylo. Jak se Salazar soustředil pouze na obličeje, uniklo mu však něco daleko zajímavějšího - zvláštní obuv a nezvyklá vizáž zavazadel, které vzpomínka též obsahovala. Možná by mu i došlo, že tyto dvě neznámé, do očí bijící, věci zcela nezapadající do světa, který jako jediný znal, to by však nesměla být jeho pozornost upoutána Godrikem tak, jak se to stalo.

Ruce okolo pasu a rty na těch jeho ho vrátily zpátky do reality. Chtěl se okamžitě odtáhnout a zařvat na něj, co si to dovoluje, nepovedlo se mu však ani jedno. Godrikovo sevření bylo až nečekaně silné a otevřených úst, nadechujících se ke slovu, Nebelvír okamžitě využil a zaplnil jesvým jazykem.

Salazar se tomu pokoušel bránit, ale uvědomil si, že ve skutečnosti bojuje jen sám se sebou. Jeho tělo bylo jiného názoru než jeho rozum, k jeho nesmírnému šoku. Ty polibky byly nečekaně příjemné a Godrikovo vzrušení, které se přes jejich oděvy třelo o jeho rozkrok, mu způsobilo téměř bolestnou tvrdost.

Zlomil se. Už tomu déle nedokázal odolávat. Jeho touha zažít konečně sex byla pro jeho nevybouřené tělo příliš lákavá a nezastavitelně silná. Podlehl, Godrik to okamžitě vycítil a začal je směřovat k posteli.

Salazar byl připraven si vzít vše, co mu ten zrzek chtěl a byl ochotný nabídnout. Měl pocit, jako by ho ten Nebelvír připravoval o rozum. Dříve, nežli se však tomu plně poddal, šáhl po hůlce a zabezpečil dveře, aby nikdo nemohl dovnitř a nemohl je též slyšet. Pak se své hůlky vzdal a nechal se unášet na vášnivé vlně, která se v místnosti nakonec rozdmýchala z obou stran do velkého plamene.

Ranní paprsky zastihly Salazara zcela nevyspalého. Celé tělo, a obzvláště jedno určité místo, ho pekelně bolelo, ale nelitoval toho. Tomu, co se v moci odehrávalo, pomohl jistým způsobemi alkohol, který ho zbavil zábran a pochybností. Co prožil, bylo nečekaně skvělé. Kdyby však měl moc a mohl něco vrátit zpět a změnit, neučinil by tak a vše by ponechal tak, jak se za poslední půlrok odehrálo.

Trochu se zavrtěl a pokusil se v posteli posadit. Povedlo se mu to, nicméně uniklému stenu bolesti nezabránil, čímž neplánovaně zbudili svého milence, kterým se po této noci Godrik stal.

„Lehni si a ještě spi," zabrblal vedle něj zrzek a ještě více se zavrtal do přikrývek.

„Rád bych, ale musím jít, pokud nechci u otce vzbudit nějaké podezření. Mám však obavy, jak ho tak znám, že ho bude mít stejně," zabrblal Salazar a vydal se hledat jednotlivé kousky svého oděvu. Sice si je mohl všechny přivolat hůlkou, ale na to se cítil nějak moc unavený.

„Pod postelí je kazeta s lektvary, budou se ti asi hodit," poradil mu Godrik, který koutkem pozoroval, jak se jeho přítel s obtíží pohybuje.

„Vařil jsi je ty?" pochybovačně se dotázal. Věděl, že Godrik lektvarům moc nedal. Chyběla mu na ně trpělivost, aby je zvládl dotáhnout do trochu použitelného konce.

„Ne," ubezpečil ho, čímž Salazarovi odlehlo a našel si v malé kazetě lektvar proti bolesti.

„Budu mít následující dny hodně práce. Mistři toho chtějí se mnou hodně probrat, ještě před krátkou pauzou, kvůli narozeninám, ale myslím, že nějaký ten čas na krátkou vyjížďku nebo večerní posezení mít budu," ubezpečil Godrika Salazar, který vycítil nastalou nervozitu v místnosti, jež po vypití lektvaru v pokoji bezprostředně zavládla.

„Za tři dny?" zkusmo s úlevou nadhodil Godrik.

„Budu tě čekat," přitakal, krátce Nebelvíra ještě na rozloučenou políbil a odešel. Cestou ven za protipřemisťovací bariéru mu došlo, jak to bylo celé paradoxní. Dříve by dal pomalu ruku do ohně za to, že Godrik je ten typ člověka, co je přelétavý jako motýl. Po té, co dobude jedno srdce a uchvátí se vítězoslavně jednoho těla jako své odměny za vítězství, jeho vášeň obratem s následujícím ránem vyprchá a on tak jde novou cestou hledat jinou kořist.

Skutečnost však byla jiná, přímo pravý opak, a Salazar byl rád, že se v tomto v Godrikovi spletl. Tuto mýlku mu však pro dobro jich obou raději nikdy neřekne.

Celý den se Salazar snažil ze všech sil, aby na něm nebylo možné poznat, že se něco mezi ním a Godrikem odehrálo a mnohé věci se změnily. Jeho snahy se však asi míjely účinkem, jelikož při jídle byla atmosféra v místnosti více než zvláštní. Otec se tvářil prapodivně a zdálo se, že mu chce něco říct, nicméně se k tomu nějak nedokázal odhodlat. Při večeři to už Salazar nevydržel a zeptal se sám.

„Co se děje, otče? Je něco, co bys mi chtěl říct?" napjatě se dotázal s obavou, že otec něco ohledně minulé noci přeci jen vytušil a bude to s ním chtít řešit, ač sám před pár měsíci se k tomu postavil nečekaně dosti chápavě a benevolentně.

„Vím, že tomu bude brzy rok, co jsem ti slíbil, že tě ničím krom tvého studia nebudu zatěžovat, dokud ho nedokončíš. Tvé studium však pokračuje nečekaně dobře, mistři vyjma šermu si tě velice chválí a tvé pokroky jsou nad očekávání výborné. Pokud takto budeš pokračovat dál, tak většina z nich tě nebude mít co naučit mnohem dříve, než vyprší čas, co jsem ti na studium vymezil. Jsem nesmírně hrdý na to, jak jsi se zodpovědně toho celého ujal a otovícmě mrzí, že tě budu muset obrat o nějaký ten čas, který tomu tak věnuješ. Pravděpodobně ke tvé nelibosti to budou asi večery, které převážně věnuješ svým lektvarovým výzkumům. Věř mi, kdyby to nebylo tak důležité, nežádal bych to po tobě, jsou však okolnosti, které se změnily.

Zprvu jsem doufal, že když předám Collovi veškerou správu nad rodinným majetkem a povinnosti s tím související, bude to stačit. Musím však přiznat, že jsem se mýlil. Počty krvezrádců se značně rozrostly, jak to poslední dobou vypadá. Už se tolik neskrývají a nepokrytě útočí, jak na mudly, tak i na kouzelníky. Vyvolávají velký zmatek. Většina mudlů si myslí, že se jen zvýšil počet loupežníků a banditů a žádají krále o zásah. K tomuto mylnému domnění trochu v náš prospěch přispívá to, že útoky povětšinou nikdo nepřežije a tak nezbude jediné duše, která by podala skutečné svědectví o tom, co se odehrálo. Zasvěcení díky těm, kterýmse podaří uniknout, obviňují nás kouzelníky a také žádají krále o zásah. Tlaky na kouzelnický svět se tak stupňují a to především proto, že včetně krále převážná většina kouzelníků nevěří, že krvezrádci doposud žijí a schovávají se v obou těchto světech. A tak hledají viníka, který za to všechno může, aby na něj mohli ukázat. Vzniklého rozkolu v kouzelnickém světě začali využívat ti, kteří touží po větší a více nekontrolované moci. Někteří z nich sami dokonce napomáhají krvezrádcům v jejich aktivitách, a to minimálně finančně. Naneštěstí však nic z toho nemohu nikomu dokázat.

Hrozí občanská válka v kouzelnickém světě a mou povinností, jako člena rady starších, je tomu zabránit. Pokud se mi to nepovede, krevezrádci vyhrají. Vypadá to totiž, že touží svrhnout radu starších, která je trnem voku i králi, který ji vidí jako konkurenta v moci a starý přežitek z dávných dob. Pokud se jim to povede a kouzelníkům bude otevřeně bez omezení vládnout on, je to pro krvezrádce už jen malý krůček k tomu, aby vyměnili mudlovského krále za kouzelníka. Tím by náš svět i ten mudlovský, jak ho známe, zcela zanikl a Merlinův odkaz by byl nenávratně ztracen. Z mudlů by se stali otroci, jak si to krevezrádci vždy přáli a oni by byli těmi, kteří by jim otevřeně kouzly vládli.

Jen jediná věc mě na tom celém překvapuje, a to je, že krvezrádcům nedochází, že se snaží docílit něčeho, co nemá naději na dlouhodobý úspěch. Pokud vyhrají a budou všem vládnout svou mocí, posilovanou strachem, nemůže to být na dlouho. Mudlů vždy bylo a bude více než nás. Ke všemu tento ostrov je jen malý kus země ve srovnání s velikostí celého světa. Pokud si myslí, že je všichni dle jejich příkladu budou v ostatních říších následovat, jsou opravdu naivní. To z nich však v současnosti pro nás nedělá o nic méně nebezpečného nepřítele, než jsou. A já si jejich porážku chci vychutnat ještě za živa a ne až mě v hrobě budou žrát červy," pronesl na závěr rozhodně Latharn.

Salazar to celé zaskočeně poslouchal. Na začátku mu značně odlehlo, že se jejich řeč nebude nijak týkat jistého Nebelvíra, nicméně posléze by tomu byl klidně i raději. Otcova řeč ho vyděsila a svým způsobem propíchla tu bublinu, v níž poklidně a v míru žil. V duchu se plísnil za to, jak mu mohly tyto závažné otázky kouzelnického světa a jeho existence doposavad unikat.

„To, co mi tu říkáš otče, je velmi závažné a důležité, nicméně netuším, jak bych ti mohl být nápomocen," přiznal mu trochu sklesle.

„Zpočátku asi nijak, ale je důležité, aby ses postupně se vším seznámil a začal se v tom trochu orientovat. Války se nejčastěji vyhrávají a prohrávají v zákulisí. Samotné bojiště je mnohdy už jen pouhou třešinkou na dortu samotné politické války, která se kolem toho všeho vždy v pozadí odehrává. Věřím, že až získáš nějaké ty zkušenosti a naučíš se v tom chodit, budeš mým velkým spojencem," snažil se ho na závěr Latharn povzbudit.

„To ale bude nějakou dobu trvat," podotknul Salazar.

„Ano, jak už jsem ti před rokem jednou říkal, vše chce svůj čas a trochu trpělivosti," připomněl mu.

„Moc bych si přál, abych ti mohl pomoci už teď. Kéž bych si vzpomněl na něco užitečného. Třeba přeci jen jsem s nimi mohl mít něco společného. Takové informace by se nám teď určitě hodily," pronesl Salazar a pak se málem kousl do jazyka. Zatraceně, proč raději nemlčel? Ihned mu došlo, že se právě prořekl a otci prozradil to, co moc nechtěl, aby věděl.

„Už sis na něco vzpomněl?" zajímal se obratem Lathar trochu překvapeně.

„Ano," neochotně přiznal. „Ale jen útržkovitě, jak se snažím neúspěšně vařit nějaké lektvary."

„Říkal jsem si, kde se v tobě vzala ta náhlá touha být lektvarovým mistrem. Mohl jsem tušit, že je to něco takového," pronesl pobaveně Latharn. Při pohledu na synovu napjatou tvář se však rozhodl ještě na uklidněnou dodat: „Věř mi, že ač je tvůj důvod pro provádění experimentů ve vaření lektvarů jakýkoliv a to i minulost a vzpomínky, nikdy tě v tomto ohledu nebudu omezovat. Toho se bát určitě nemusíš."

Salazarovi při těch slovech odlehlo. „Děkuji," tiše hlesl.

„Není zač a teď k tomu hlavnímu, co jsi říkal. Trochu mě mrzí, že se k tomu musíme vracet a že i přes mé ubezpečení stále o minulosti váháš, nicméně na druhou stranu chápu proč. Věř mi, nepochybuj o sobě a nesnaž se vzpomenout na to, čím jsi zajisté nebyl."

„Kde bereš tu naprostou jistotu?" divil se Salazar.

Lathar hlasitě povzdechl. „Myslím, že nadešel nejvyšší čas, abych ti řekl pravdu o tom, jak jsem tě s tvým bratrem našel a tím ti i prozradil to největší tajemství našeho rodu. Chtěl jsem tak učinit na tvé první narozeniny jako člena naší rodiny, ale vidím, že už to bohužel déle nesnese odkladu. Pojď semnou," vyzval ho a zvedl se od jídla, které zcela nestihli sníst, ale ke kterému by se vzhledem k okolnostem už jistě asi ani nevrátili.

Prvotní šok, že odpovědi na obě otázky se týkají sklepení, Salazara trochu nepěkně zaskočilo, nicméně obratem to celé vystřídala netrpělivost způsobená dlouhou cestou a nadšení, že se konečně dozví, co se skrývá za těmi silně zabezpečenými dveřmi, co téměř každý den při své cestě do laboratoře míjel. Jen ho trochu mátlo, jak se to tajemství rodu a sklepení může týkat zároveň i jeho nalezení a ztráty paměti. To, že mu otec a bratr o jeho nalezení lhali, ho velmi bolestivě zasáhlo a zaskočilo, zároveň však to trochu i chápal, pokud se to celé týkalo zároveň i něčeho velmi důležitého, co bylo nutné před ostatními plně utajit. Rozhodl se tedy nedělat žádné závěry do okamžiku, dokud mu to celé otec neobjasní, což už stejně mělo být velmi brzy.

Když zastavil před zabezpečenými dveřmi, otec se na něj otočil. „Bude třeba trocha tvé krve," pronesl k němu, vytáhl hůlku a pronesl nějakou inkantaci, jež nebyla vyřčena v latině. „Přilož svou dlaň na dveře," dal mu pokyn a Salazar se dle toho zařídil. Když se jeho dlaň lehce naříznutá za pomoci hůlky dotkla starého dřeva, projela jím mocná magie. Vnímal, jak si ho ta síla k sobě váže, propojuje se s ním, byl to opravdu zvláštní pocit, obzvláště když se najednou v jeho vědomí utvořili svým způsobem takříkajíc mosty, které mu umožňovaly vnímat samotný ochranný štít pozemků, tvrze a i tento ve sklepení.

Salazar pohlcen tím novým silným zážitkem se nechal zavést dovnitř. To, co se mu naskytlo, mu vyrazilo dech. Uprostřed prázdné místnosti stál obelisk nořící se pod samotnou podlahu, na níž stejně jako na bělostném kameni byly vytesány nejrůznější runy a další magické obrazce.

Magie byla tak silná a všudypřítomná, že člověk měl pomalu pocit, že si na ni může přímo sáhnout.

„Přilož svou dlaň s krví na tuto runu," přikázal otec a na dotyčný ornament vytesaný do obelisku ukázal, aniž by se ho dotkl.

„Co to je?" zaváhal Salazar při myšlence, že by se měl dotýkat takové mocné neznámé síly.

„Magické vřídlo, až se s ním spojíš, budeš moci využívat jeho moci stejně tak jako já nebo Coll," vysvětlil mu Latharn.

Salazar si pečlivě prohlédl daný ornament. Připomínal mu runu, o níž tušil, že její význam je spojení, propojení, souznění nebo něco podobného. Trochu uklidněn, že alespoň má mlhavé tušení toho, čeho se dotkne tak učinil.

Opět ho zaplavila magie podobně, jak tomu bylo před chvíli se štítem. Toto však bylo mnohem intenzivnější a i tentokráte po odeznění tohoto požitku mohl vnímat mírnou změnu ve svém těle. Jeho magie zesílila a mohla by iještě víc, stačilo jen chtít a vřídlo by mu mohlo poskytnout větší magickou moc. Tušil však, že toto další zesílení bybylo jen krátkodobé a pojilo by se též se vzdáleností dělící jeho a toto místo.

„Jednou, až budeš chtít, ti Salazare budu vyprávět, jak se toto magické místo dostalo do našeho držení. Do té doby bych byl rád, kdyby sis toto přečetl," pronesl a z jedné z kapes vytáhl malou knížečku a podal mu ji. „Sepsal to můj děd a pojednává o magických vřídlech a vším, co se s tím pojí. Je tam zmiňováno i toto místo, takže bych byl rád, kdybys tuto knihu opatroval jako oko v hlavě a nikomu, krom Colla, pokud by jí chtěl, ji nedával. Také tě tímto žádám, abys dobře zvážil, co toto vše znamená a dobře a obezřetně s touto silou zacházel. Tato magická síla může být naším dobrým spojencem a pomocníkem, její zneužití by však mohlo přinést zkázu celému našemu rodu. Zacházej s ní s rozumem a nikdy se nesnižuj k tomu, aby ses před někým pouze předvedl. Též tě varuji, nikdy se ji nesnaž použít ke zkázonosným činům, sama ti to nedovolí a za takovouto snahu by tě velmi tvrdě potrestala a věř mi, že pouhá milosrdná smrt by to nebyla. A též mi věř, že vím, o čem mluvím. Jeden z našich předků neodolal a pokusil se ji zneužít k lovení a zabíjení jednorožců s touhou po nesmrtelnosti a velmi tvrdě na to doplatil," varoval ho. To, jestli tato magie pouze nechtěla být zneužita k ničení sebe sama v podobě magických zvířat a bytostí lesa, které byly neoddělitelnou součástí čisté magie přírody nebo se vztahovala mnohem dál a to i na lidi, netušil a nechtěl to ani nikdy zjišťovat.

Salazar si prohlížel knihu, co mu právě dřímala v rukách a s pohledem na ni měl neochvějný pocit jako by ji už někdy držel, jako by ji už někdy četl, ač to zajisté bylo zhola nemožné. „Mám pocit, jako bych jí už někdy četl," neudržel se a nakonec tuto neodbytnou myšlenku pronesl nahlas.

„To je i klidně možné," přitakal Latharn, čímž Salazara velmi zaskočil.

„Jak? Říkal jsi…" nechal větu otevřenou viset ve vzduchu.

„Vidíš tamtu velkou skvrnu?" dotázal se ho na místo přímé odpovědi.

Salazar přikývl. „Vypadá to jako zaschlá krev," postřehl.

„Ano, a není nikoho jiného než ta tvá. Právě tady jsme tě s bratrem našli. Zraněného, bez hůlky, v bezvědomí," zavzpomínal.

„Tady?" udivil se, něčemu takovému bylo téměř nemožné věřit. „Sem jsem se jen tak nemohl proplížit," poukázal na zřejmé.

„To také nemohl, nicméně existuje jedna cesta, a to za pomoci samotného vřídla. Dostal jsi se sem z budoucnosti. Jak si to učinil, nemám tušení, ale podle tvého oděvu, co jsi měl na sobě, to muselo být z velmi daleké budoucnosti. Kdyby tě někteří našli tak jako já, asi by tě pravděpodobně prohlásili za zplozence samotného ďábla a zabili by tě," zavzpomínal Latharn. „A tak jsme s Collem nechali rozšířit raději tu historku s tvým nalezením při lovu v lese."

Pro Salazara to bylo těžké na zpracování. Zatím sám netušil, jak se s takovouto pravdou sám popasovat a přijmout ji. „Budu se do svého času muset vrátit?" zajímal se s obavou v hlase.

„Nemám sebemenší tušení, ale sám za sebe velmi doufám, že to nebude nikdy třeba," přiznal mu otec.

„Děkuji otče, že jsi mi to celé řekl. A věř mi, že si ohledně vřídla toho všeho velmi vážím a udělám vše, abych tvou důvěru nikdy nezklamal," ubezpečil ho. „A teď mě prosím omluv. Vydám se na chvíli do laboratoře. Je tam něco, co musím dokončit a též bych byl i rád chvíli sám, jestli mě chápeš a nebudeš se zlobit," požádal ho.

„Zajisté, klidně jdi. Věřím, že toto vše je pro tebe velmi těžké. Právě protojsem to odkládal na vhodnější dobu, kdy budeš na celou pravdu alespoň trochu připraven," nečekaně se mu Latharn omluvil.

„Rozumím a chápu tě. Uvidíme se ráno u snídaně," rozloučil se a odešel do své laboratoře, svého malého soukromého království. Až v něm si dovolil uvolnit se. Ani do posledního momentu netušil, že se v něm zmítá tolik protichůdných pocitů. S celým tím napětím utekl z jeho těla nečekaně i magický výboj. Naštěstí po zběžné kontrole nic nezničil, tedy vyjma jeho experimentu. Ten zabublal a rozlétl se kolem. Naštěstí však jen z převážné části skončil na vnější straně kotlíku.

Salazar byl v tuto chvíli rád za svou duchapřítomnost, že své vzácné přísady uschoval do magicky zabezpečené truhly, v níž je tato nekontrolovaná magie nemohla nijak ovlivnit.

Při dalším pečlivějším rozhlédnutí zaznamenal, že baziliščí vejce, s nímž nevěděl, co má dělat a tak si ho prozatím vystavil, zbyly jen rozlétnutivší se skořápky. Trochu ho to zamrzelo, byla opravdu škoda přijít o takovou vzácnost. A pak to uslyšel, tiché syčení někde pod jednou ze skříněk.

„Mamiii?" zaznamenal a pak spatřil malou hadí hlavičku koukající jeho směrem.

„Tady jsem," zasyčel na něj a pomyslel si, že bude asi třeba značně rozšířit laboratoř. Vypadal tak roztomile, že si byl ihned jist, že ho nedokáže zabít, ač zrovna bazilišek jako domácí zvířátko není ten nejlepší nápad. Odtud ho bohužel nikdy nebude moci pustit a nikomu to ani říct, a to včetně otce.

Když tak na něj právě pomyslel, zjistil, že se na něj ani nezlobí, nedokázal to. Chápal, proč mu o jeho nalezení lhal, ten důvod byl natolik závažný, že ho jen tak sdělit nebylo vskutku snadné. Též doufal, a to nejen kvůli své rodině, ale také Godrikovi, že se do svého času nebude muset nikdy vrátit. Nechtěl opustit svého otce, bratra a milence, to si nedokázal vůbec představit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitola 6 - Zkouška**

Zima byla dlouhá a tuhá, nechtěla se vzdát, ale nakonec přeci jen začala podléhat nastupujícímu jaru. Sníh ustoupil, i když místy ještě zcela nezmizel. Mohly za to i dny, kdy příjemnější počasí ustoupilo, zima ještě na chvíli vystrčila své růžky a k zemi spadlo nakonec pár vloček.

Mnozí se přes tuto zimu poměrně nudili, mezi ně patřil třeba i Godrik, který se jara nemohl přímo dočkat, ale Salazarův případ to rozhodně nebyl. Studium, dlouhá sezení s otcem točící se kolem politiky, nejrůznější jednání, na nichž otce musel doprovázet a tajné schůzky s Godrikem, mu zabíraly téměř veškerý čas. Na jeho lektvarové pokusy mu tak už moc volného času nezbývalo, ale i tak v tomto směru přese všechno zaznamenal obrovský posun kupředu.

Lektvary byl jediný obor jeho zájmu, kde si vzpomněl na daleko víc než jen pouhých pár útržků téměř nic neříkajících vzpomínek. Ne, nevzpomněl si na nic konkrétního, žádné lidi či události jeho života, vrátili se mu překvapivě znalosti tohoto oboru, které do okamžiku jeho ztráty paměti nabyl. Ze začátku si ani pořádně neuvědomil, že si vzpomíná na něco, co ho současný mistr neučil, nicméně když se jeho postupy v přípravě některých lektvarů začaly značně rozcházet, došlo mu to.

Tento rozdílný přístup k vaření mezi ním a mistrem vyvolal nejeden střet, který se občas až téměř nesmyslně vyhrotil. Z největší pravděpodobností za to však mohl fakt, že Salazarovy metody byly mnohdy účinnější a dosahovaly lepších a silnějších účinků lektvarů, které vařil. Pro mistra to byla opravdu velmi hořká pilulka na spolknutí. Obzvláště proto, že ho učil teprve pouhý necelý rok a půl.

Jak šel čas, podařilo se mu postupně uvařit úspěšně nejeden lektvar z kombinace starých i nových znalostí, co získal. Ač některé jeho současný mistr neznal a slyšel o nich poprvé, nemohl se Salazar v žádném případě považovat za jejich vynálezce. Až na jediný případ. Nevzpomínal si, že by ho kdy vařil či na něco jemu hodně blízkého a tak se ho rozhodl předvést svému mistrovi.

Pod bedlivým dozorem svého učitele vařil v tichosti, dokud tento lektvar úspěšně nedokončil.

„Říkám mu Doušek živé smrti," pronesl k mistrovi, když dokončený lektvar naléval do malého flakónku. „Podařilo se mi ho vytvořit, když jsem se rozhodl zkusit uvařit něco mnohem silnějšího než je Bezesný spánek, který má velkou nevýhodu ve své návykovosti a oslabeném účinku při dlouhodobém užívání."

„Velmi zajímavé, pane Zmijozele. Mám jen jednu otázku. Co tento lektvar dokáže a k čemu by se ho dalo využít?" zajímal se.

„Doušek živé smrti danou osobu uspí velmi hlubokým spánkem natolik, že se životní funkce stanou téměř neznatelné. Pokud ho pozřete, sám od sebe se už nikdy neproberete. Vytvořil jsem však protijed, který kdyby vám někdo podal, v pořádku opět procitnete. Jeho využití je složité, nicméně velmi zajímavé. Jedním z příkladů, kde by ho bylo možné prakticky využít je, když je někdo ve vaší přítomnosti otráven a bezoár či běžné protijedy jsou neúčinné, či je nemáte při sobě. Tento lektvar vám pak dá čas připravit či sehnat daný protijed. Díky zpomalení životních funkcí je tak i zároveň zpomalen účinek jedu. Dalším příkladem užití může být třeba udržení zraněné osoby naživu do té doby, než se dostaví léčitel či někdo jiný, kdo je danou osobu schopen jakkoliv uzdravit či alespoň stabilizovat," klidným hlasem pronesl Salazar svou řeč, kterou si ještě před samotnou hodinou velmi pečlivě promyslel.

„Výtečné, máte mé plné uznání. Ať vás přede mnou učil kdokoliv, byl opravdu velký mistr, kterého bych sám velmi rád poznal," pochválil ho, čímž Salazara velmi mile a příjemně překvapil. Způsobil však nečekaně ještě něco dalšího, což si však mladý muž nechal pro sebe.

Po krátké ostré bolesti hlavy si Salazar vzpomněl na ty tajuplné a chladné onyxové oči, o kterých, ač si na zbytek tváře či jméno, komu patřily, nevzpomínal, věděl jistě, že náleží jeho starému mistrovi lektvarů.

„Je mi líto, ale jistě víte, že si na nikoho ze své minulosti nevzpomínám, ale i přesto vás mohu ujistit, že to byl jistě velký muž," pronesl Salazar a nějak si byl skrytě jist, že ani tím co řekl, vůbec nelhal, ač sám nevěděl ani proč.

„Dnešním dnem vám musím, pane Salazare Zmijozeli, oznámit, že se naše cesty rozcházejí, ale i přes to doufám, že se ještě někdy v budoucnu střetneme," pronesl mistr, čímž si od černovláska vysloužil překvapivé zamrkání. Dříve než mladší muž stačil cokoliv říct, mistr lektvarů pokračoval dál: „Více vás již nemohu naučit. Dokonce musím přiznat, že mě v jistých směrech dokonce svými znalostmi a schopnostmi převyšujete. Splnil jste veškeré náležitosti, a proto si toto po právu zasloužíte," pronesl a podal mu srolovaný pergamen, na němž visela oficiální pečeť lektvarových mistrů.

Salazar si to převzal a ihned se zájmem pohlédl dovnitř.

„Gratuluji, od tohoto okamžiku jste i vy mistrem lektvarů. Plně doufám, že tímto váš zájem o tento obor neskončí a dál budete na sobě pracovat a vytvoříte i řadu dalších pozoruhodných lektvarů jako je váš Doušek živé smrti. A též do vás vkládám veškerou svou víru, že jednou všechny své znalosti a zkušenosti předáte dál. Bylo by velikou ztrátou pro tento obor, kdyby vaše poznatky, vylepšení a výtvory byly s vaší smrtí jednou v budoucnu zapomenuty," úpěnlivě ho s nadějí žádal.

„Děkuji a pokusím se vše předat dál. Slíbit vám to však nemohu, jestli chápete. Díky mému postavení sám nevím, jestli někdy budu mít příležitost někoho učit," zamyslel se Salazar.

„Chápu, proto doufám, že vše jednou alespoň sepíšete," nadhodil starší muž druhou možnost.

„Myslím, že toto je v mých silách vám přislíbit," uklidnil ho Zmijozel. Po té se jen už velmi formálně rozloučili a Salazar využil toho, že skončili daleko dříve, než počítal a do večeře bylo ještě daleko, vydal se tedy do své laboratoře.

Svůj mistrovský titul uložil bezpečně do truhly a po té, co zkontroloval nezastavitelně rostoucího baziliška, který ho naštěstí stále považoval za svého rodiče a tak ho svým pohledem neohrožoval, se plně ponořil do svého výzkumu, kterým se právě zabýval. Účinek krve na lektvary bylo doposud vcelku neprobádané území. Zatím se zabýval pouze krví magických zvířat, jednou měl však v plánu prozkoumat i účinky krve samotného kouzelníka a vše co by se s tím dalo dokázat. Sliboval si od toho mnohé a to obzvláště ve směru léčivých lektvarů, u nichž se někdy stávalo, že někteří kouzelníci měli s určitými typy potíže a řada případných nežádoucích účinků se u nich povětšinou ve větší míře projevila a to mnohdy i mnohem silněji a intenzivněji, než bylo běžné. Lektvary upravené speciálně přímo pro ně za použití jejich krve by bylo jedním z možných řešení jejich problému.

Ponořil se tak do práce, že promeškal dokonce i večeři a nastala noc. Věnoval se svému lektvaru tak hluboce, že ztratil pojem o čase. Už ho měl pomalu hotový a vypadalo to, že možná i úspěšně, když se náhle stalo něco naprosto nečekaného.

Ucítil vnitřní magický poplach vnějšího štítu, který nečekaně po prvním mohutném náporu nevydržel a byl obratem prolomen. Doposud ani nepomyslel, že by vnější ochrany mohly být tak hravě překonány, obzvláště když patřily široko daleko k těm nejmocnějším. Ať se venku dělo cokoliv, bylo to velmi vážné.

Salazar na nic nečekal, ve spěchu zakonzervoval lektvar, a aniž by si vše více zkontroloval, rozběhl se podzemím ven. Byl teprve v polovině své cesty, když ucítil, jak někdo útočí už i na samotný štít tvrze.

Když byl pomalu venku, míjel devítku žen, co tu sloužila. Většina z nich byla oděná v nočních košilích a ty zbylé byly značně neupravené. Bylo zřejmé, že už dávno spaly, když se to stalo. Jejich tváře byly hodně vyděšené.

„Zůstaňte za každou cenu pohromadě, schovejte se a buďte ve střehu. Kdyby se něco stalo, posuňte se hlouběji do podzemí, zatím se schovejte tady na začátku," v rychlosti je instruoval, přičemž trochu překvapeně postřehl, jak nejmladší z žen v náruči svírá vyděšenou houkající sovu. Neměl však čas se zabývat tím, kde se tu ten pták vzal a jak k němu přišla či dokonce jak to, že něco takového tu vůbec bez jejich vědomí chová.

Vyběhl ven a rychle vyhledal otce.

„Jak jsme na tom?" zeptal se udýchaně za téměř ohlušujících ran kouzel útočníků pokoušejících se prorazit jejich obranu. Opatrně vykoukl ven malým okénkem v masivní zdi. Krom jasu kouzel však nebylo nic pořádně vidět.

„Nevypadá to dobře. Utočí na nás zhruba tři sta kouzelníků a to nemáme prozatím tušení, jestli je to všechno nebo mají kousek dál schované zálohy," informoval ho Latharn.

„A jak jsme na tom my?" zajímal se Salazar.

Otcova tvář posmutněla. „Zaskočili nás nepřipravené, v našich řadách musí být nějaký zrádce nebo je vede velmi dobrý stratég. Musím přiznat, že jsme je podcenili. Podařilo se jim vylákat naše síly. Naši muži jsou už od předvčerejška posilou Lorda Mrzimora. Pověřil jsem ho vedením proti útoku na krvezrádce. Podle posledních zpráv, jak víš, se shromaždovali poblíž jeho panství. Předpokládali jsme útok tam. Měl je svou silou zaskočit a vyřídit to s nimi zítra v jediné bitvě. Všechny výhody se tvářily, že jsou na naší straně. Díky tomu tu právě teď máme pouhých dvacet devět mužů, z nich pouze šest vládne hůlkou. V boji nás však z nich mohou podpořit pouze dva. Ostatní mají hůlku spíš symbolicky, jak jsou slabí kouzelníci. Spíše jsou to motáci jako ti zbylí tady. Právě proto jsem je tu nechal. Předpokládali jsme pouze magickou bitvu."

Salazara polila hrůza. „Co budeme dělat? Ve čtyřech ani s tak dobrým štítem, co máme tu, jim nemůžeme odolávat dlouho."

„Už jsem nechal poslat holuby s žádostí o urychlenou pomoc," ubezpečil ho otec.

„Pane," oslovil Salazara jeden s mužů, který prvé přiběhl. „Váš meč," pronesl a s úctou mu podával chladnou zbraň.

„Klidně si ho nechte sám. Pro mě by byl pouhou nechtěnou zátěží. Raději se budu vzhledem ke svým dovednostem spoléhat pouze na svou hůlku," oznámil mu odhodlaně.

„Jak si přejete, můj Pane. Kdybyste si to přeci jen rozmyslel, budete ho mít u mě," roztřeseným hlasem mu voják odvětil.

„Můj Lorde, mám špatné zprávy," volal udýchaně další muž, který k nim právě dobíhal.

„Co se stalo?" vyštěkl podrážděně Latharn.

„Vyslal jsem všechny holuby na všechny strany, jak jste si přál. Zabezpečil jsem je, jak nejlépe jsem dokázal. Na neštěstí však toto očekávali a byli připravení. Odhalili a postříleli úplně všechny. Neproletěl ani jediný. Jsme na to sami. Pokud někdo ve vesnici nezjistí, co se tu děje a nesežene pro nás pomoc, jsme v tom sami," zdrceně jim oznámil.

„Pokud vesnice ještě vůbec stojí," ponuře dodal Latharn.

„Pokud vesnici prozatím nechali na pokoji, je tu ještě jistá šance," zkonstatoval zamyšleně Salazar. „Jedna ze služebných má sovu. Všiml jsem si toho, když jsem ji cestou sem míjel. Dojděte pro ni. Třeba by nám ten její pták mohl pomoci, pokud ho má trochu vycvičeného."

„Dobrý nápad synu, jděte," posvětil to celé Latharn a muž opět odběhl. Za chvíli se vrátil i s tou mladou dívkou a její sovou. Žena se třásla snad ještě víc než předtím, co ji Salazar viděl. Překvapivě to zvíře bylo už daleko klidnější. Asi mu vadilo pouze to podzemí než samotné události, které je tam zahnaly.

„Máte to zvíře vycvičené?" zajímal se ihned Latharn, jen co po chvíli dorazili.

Ostrý hlas svého pána, ženu vyděsil. „Ne, můj Pane."

„Jak to, že tady tedy je a neuletí?!" vyštěkl podrážděně. Cítil, jak se jejich štíty pod náporem otřásají. Zatím držely útočníky venku, ale na jak dlouho?

„S otcem jsme ho před rokem na jaře našli na okraji lesa jako mladé ptáče. Muselo vypadnout z hnízda. Otec ho tam chtěl nechat, já to však nedokázala a vzala ho sebou. S matkou jsme se o něj starali, dokud nevyrostlo a nenaučilo se létat. Když jsme ho však vypustili, neodlétlo a zůstalo s námi. Dali jsme mu jméno Brian. Od podzimu, co jsem tu začala pracovat, létá mezi mnou a mamkou jak má náladu, ale spíše je tu se mnou a odlétá pouze, když jde lovit nebo krátce zkontrolovat mé rodiče," vyprávěla trochu klidněji dívka, jak k sově přišla. Podle jejího hlasu bylo zřejmé, že má to zvíře moc ráda.

„Dokázala byste tu sovu přesvědčit, aby letěla za rodiči?" zajímal se Lathar.

„Myslím, že ano," řekla poměrně rozhodně, čímž trochu lorda Zmijozela uklidnila, že toto není tak úplná ztráta jejich drahocenného času, co měli.

Latharn rychle vykouzlil krátký vzkaz na kousek papírku, který si vytvořil z přeměnění kamene vypadlého ze zdi a na vrch po srolování napsal pro dívčiny rodiče vzkaz, komu ho mají zanést. Po té, co ho však dívce podal, žena zaváhala.

„Mí rodiče neumějí číst," přiznala zdráhavě.

Už to vypadalo, že Latharn bouchne jako kotlík s prvními Salazarovými lektvarovými pokusy, když se do toho Salazar sám vložil.

„Určitě své rodiče znáte dobře, sice neumějí číst, ale nejsou zajité hloupí. Když jim Brian přinese něco napsaného, určitě alespoň zpozorní. Možná už i vědí, že se tu něco děje. Znají vaši rodiče někoho, kdo umí číst. Kdo by je za dané okolnosti ihned napadl a oni mu ten vzkaz donesli?" zajímal se Salazar.

„Jediný, koho rodiče ve vesnici znají, že umí číst je léčitel Beathan, Pane. Jsem si jistá, že když jim tu zprávu donese, doběhnou za ním," odpověděla mu odhodlaně.

„Výborně," uzavřel to celé Latharn. „Ty," ukázal na jednoho vojáka, který patřil k těm, co měli sice hůlku, ale v boji mu nebyla nijak k užitku. „Přivažte tu správu té sově na nohu, aby nebyla vidět. Nijak jí ale neočarovávejte. Ať na sebe ten pták neupozorní. Vy," podíval se na dívku, „ji nějak přesvědčte, aby letěla do vesnice a donesla to. Bylo by dobré, kdyby to zvíře neletělo napřímo, ale nejdříve do lesa. A teď oba jděte."

Když odešli, podíval se Salazar vážně na otce. Otec ho učil nevsázet vždy na jedinou kartu, a spoléhat se za takovýchto okolností na sovu, že jim přivede pomoc, patřilo rozhodně k nim. A tak zatím co se řešil ten pták, přemýšlel, co by mohli udělat dál a něco ho i napadlo. Naneštěstí to bylo velmi riskantní. Zoufalá situace si však žádala i stejně tak zoufalá řešení, i když se jim to možná vůbec nelíbilo. Štít je sice prozatím bezpečně chránil, ale stejně tak jako většina věcí týkajících se magie i tato byla dvousečná, jelikož se stal i zároveň jejich vězením. Přemístit se odtud bylo nemožné. Něco mu vnitřně říkalo, že z jeho časů, odkud sem přišel, existovaly i jiné způsoby, ale na ty si v tuto chvíli přesněji nevzpomínal a tak se tímto směrem ani raději nepokoušel dál uvažovat. Otec ho učil, jak operovat s tím, co má a být uvážlivý ohledně es v rukávu, co skrýt a nevytahovat všechna najednou. Tento útok a značná přesila, které čelili, jim neponechávala naneštěstí moc dalších možností.

„Nemůžeme čekat, jestli nás někdo z této pasti zachrání. Vím, že s nápadem co mám, nebudeš asi souhlasit, a proto ti předem připomínám, že nemáme moc na vybranou," vážně se Salazar podíval na otce. Rychlým pohledem zkontroloval okolí. Několik mužů hledělo jejich směrem v napjatém očekávání. Zakouzlil tedy kolem nich kouzlo proti odposlouchávání a vážným hlasem pokračoval. „Pokud dokážeš na určitém místě náš štít lehce oslabit, tak aby si mysleli, že se jím začínají prorážet a upoutalo to jejich pozornost, využil bych toho a na opačné straně tvrze, kde jich tím bude méně, bych se pokusil probojovat ven a dovést sem pomoc," navrhl.

„V žádném případě nedopustím, abys takto bezhlavě riskoval!" razantně to ihned zamítl. Něco takového byla téměř sebevražda.

„Nemáme na vybranou. Jsme tu v pasti a oni mají značnou přesilu. Musíme to zkusit. A krom mě to nikdo další udělat nemůže. Ti dva, co tu jsou trochu k užitku, nejsou dost mocní, aby to zvládli a ty otče, odpusť mi to, ale už nejsi nejmladší a pro něco takového dost rychlý," vysvětlil mu Salazar.

Otec si ho zkoumavě prohlédl a zamyslel se a pak se mu rozšířily oči. Nešlo o to, co mu řekl nýbrž o to, co mu syn neřekl. „V žádném případě!" se skrývaným děsem v hlase na něj zakřičel. Měl o syna opravdu velký strach.

„Nehodlám se je pokusit všechny naráz zabít. Jen tu sílu použiji k maskování a k jejich uspání. Nikdo tou magií nebude zraněn. Neměl bych tím porušit žádné z pravidel, i kdyby se přeci jen vztahovaly na lidi stejně tak jako na magická zvířata," oponoval mu.

Latharn zaváhal. Nápad jeho syna měl jistou šanci na úspěch a oni opravdu neměli moc na vybranou. Nicnedělání bylo pouhým čekáním na smrt a vzhledem k tomu, že jeho doposud nic méně riskantního nenapadlo, musel nakonec s velkou nevolí rezignovat. Nejraději by si to místo se Salazarem vyměnil, nelíbilo se mu, že si bude syn zahrávat s magií vřídla způsobem, o němž netušili, jestli to bude bez následků, ale nešlo to. Salazar měl pravdu, už nebyl tak mladý a obratný jako dříve a nikdo další už s pouhou svou magií bez další podpory byl za dané situace bez šance.

„Kam půjdeš?" zajímal se. Napřímo otevřeně odmítl Latharn souhlasit.

„Za Godrikem. Mají poměrně slušnou základní posádku u sebe a zajisté mě pomoc neodmítne."

„Dobře tedy, jdi a buď připraven. Oslabím štít nad bránou. Tím je snad k ní přilákám všechny nebo alespoň značnou část. Cesta k lesu by tak mohla být poměrně volná. Nezastavuj se a dávej pozor na záda. Nebudeme tě moci krýt, jsi si doufám toho vědom?" upozornil ho otec.

Salazar přikývl. Štít Bradavické tvrze byl oboustranný, také díky tomu byl tak mocný. Až jím projde, bude v tom sám.

Na nic nečekal a vydal se na místo, odkud si myslel, že bude nejpříhodnější vyskočit ven. Zaujal pozici a nenápadně pozoroval, jak se kouzelníci začínají od jeho místa vzdalovat. Už při cestě cítil, jak si otec pohrál se štítem a krvezrádci naštěstí zareagovali tak, jak předpokládali. Okamžitě se stáhli k bráně a začali na tomto místě ještě více tlačit na štít, aby povolil. Zbylá část obvodu tvrze byla po chvíli takřka prázdná.

Salazar jich napočítal devatenáct, co tu zbyli a mohli ho vidět. Méně jich už asi nebude, rozhodl se a seslal na sebe zastírací kouzlo a s kouzlem brzdícím jeho pád vyskočil ven. Bezpečně dopadl na obě nohy a ihned se dal do běhu. Byl teprve v polovině cesty, když ho odhalili.

Neváhal ani vteřinu. Předem připraven na tento okamžik sáhl po magii vřídla s touhou o pomoc a ze všech sil zakouzlil mdloby. Kouzlo mělo takovou sílu, že se od něj šířilo jako vlna do všech stran a ti, co se vyskytovali v jeho blízkosti, byli posláni ihned k zemi.

Nezastavoval se a uháněl kupředu. Vnitřně se radoval, že vše proběhlo až nečekaně hladce. Les a protipřemisťovací bariéru měl už téměř nadosah. Bylo k vzteku, že ač vnější štíty pozemků byly nenávratně dávno pryč, tuto ochranu tu duchapřítomně jejich nepřítel ponechal.

Radost Salazara netrvala dlouho. Pár vteřin po té, co se nechal podpořit vřídlem, ucítil, jak štíty tvrze za mohutné exploze praskly. Obratem jím projela hrůza s poznáním, že za to může z největší pravděpodobností on. Vzal si příliš mnoho sil a magie vřídla, ač velmi mocná, nebyla zcela bezmezná.

Zaváhal, strach o otce byl tak velký, že měl nutkání se otočit a vrátit zpátky, aby mu pomohl. Sžíraly ho výčitky svědomí, že jeho dokonalý plán nebyl nakonec tak bezchybný, jak si o něm myslel.

Teď však nebyl čas na váhání. Ne, nemohl se vrátit, tím by jim vůbec nepomohl. Ke všemu otec by s tím jistě nesouhlasil a toto vědomí ho hnalo ze všech sil dál k lesu. Slyšel z dáli volání. Všimli si ho další, ale on se nezastavoval. Jeho štít zasáhlo pár slabších kouzel, které se po něm bezpečně svezly. Kousek od jeho pravého ramena se však prohnalo daleko nebezpečnější, které kdyby ho zasáhlo, byl by konec. To si však snažil nepřipouštět a ignoroval zelený proud světla, který ho těsně minul.

Zcela udýchaný překonal patřičnou mez a obratem se ještě za běhu přemístil k Nebelvírskému hrádku. Byl zázrak, že se po takovém kvapu nerozštěpil.

Pozvedl hůlku k obloze a vyslal k nebesům proud zářivého bílo modrého světla.

Znamení volání o pomoc nešlo přehlédnout.

Ochranné štíty Nebelvírského sídla ho poznaly a pustily ho dál. U vstupní brány už na něj, jak skrytě doufal, čekali.

„Kdo jste a co si přejete?" ostře na něj zvolal strážný připravený v pohotovosti.

„Jsem Salazar Zmijozel, syn Lorda Latharna Zmijozelela, člena Rady starších a přicházím s žádostí o pomoc. Byli jsme přepadeni a právě teď můj otec čelí v Bradavické tvrzi značné přesile krvezrádců. Jeho jménem a z jeho titulu a vzájemných dohod, žádám rod Nebelvírů o okamžitou pomoc," pronesl sice udýchaně ale stále s patřičnou důstojností, která k jeho postavení náležela.

Dříve, než mu muž stačil jakkoliv odpovědět, doběhl k nim téměř v rekordním čase jeden z pánů tohoto sídla.

Salazarovi spadl kámen ze srdce, když spatřil Godrika jak k nim běží. Rychle mu nastínil svou situaci a zrzek ihned zburcoval celé sídlo, všechny muže mimo jeho otce a bratra.

Nastalý zmatek byl sice krátký, nicméně těch pár minut než byli s osmdesátkou mužů připraveni vyrazit, přišlo Salazarovi jako věčnost.

Z bezpečnostních důvodů se přemístili na okraj vesnice, která ke Zmijozelově velké úlevě nebyla v plamenech, jak se doposud obával, naopak bujela životem, jelikož chvíli před nimi se sem dostal Lord Mrzimor se čtyřmi sty mužů a to jak svými tak i otcovými, což bylo dle vzhledu zbroje patrné už z dálky.

Sova jménem Brian to evidentně a k velmi milému překvapení zvládla a Beathan také, nečekal to, ovšem byl tomu nesmírně rád.

Když se dostali na dohled tvrze, Salazar ustrnul. Slzy se mu málem vehnaly do očí. Bradavická tvrz byla částečně v plamenech a zbyla z ní už téměř pouhá ruina.

Godrik, který stál v té chvíli po přítelově boku, ho uklidňujícím gestem chytil za paži.

Pomohlo to, ale ne zcela. Salazarem projela vlna nenávisti nasměrovaná na krvezrádce. Viděl rudě.

Tou dobou roztříštěné síly zaskočily nepřítele venku a vevnitř tvrze nepřipravené. Už asi nečekali žádný významný odpor.

Lord Mrzimor si ze svými a Latharnovými muži, které v tak krátkém čase stihl pobrat sebou, vzal na starost vnějšek, na Salazara s Godrikem tak zbyla samotná tvrz. Bylo mu jasné, že mladý Zmijozel by chtěl jít dovnitř tak jako tak a nic by ho nezastavilo, nebránil mu tedy a raději mu vyšel vstříc. A nemýlil se, Salazar se s Nebelvírem a jeho lidmi probíjel nezastavitelně dovnitř. Nic je nemohlo zastavit, vše, co se jim dostalo do cesty, a obzvláště Salazarovi, bylo smeteno.

Když pronikli do zbytků Zmijozelova domova, jejich postup se značně zpomalil. Výhoda přesily, co měli venku, byla rázem smazána úzkými průchody a pobořenými zdmi.

V okolí brány k Salazarově velké úlevě tělo jeho otce nenašli. Netušili, zda byl zajat nebo zabit, Zmijozel se však obával té druhé, horší možnosti.

„Salazare, kdyby se tu chtěl někde tvůj otec ukrýt, napadá tě, kam by šel?" zeptal se ho Godrik, když to vypadalo, že jeho milenec začal váhat, co dál.

„Myslím, že ano," rozhodně mu odpověděl a nasměroval je ke sklepením. Cestou překvapivě téměř nikoho nepotkali, v podzemí však bylo krvezrádců daleko více. Godrik se tak rozhodl pro změnu taktiky. Tasil svůj meč a kývl na Salazara. Nebylo třeba slov, oba věděli, co každý z nich má dělat.

„Avada kevadra," pronesl Salazar s naprostou a neutuchající nenávistí k těm lidem. Ač toto kouzlo vyřkl poprvé, nepochyboval o svém úspěchu. Ačkoli cestou dovnitř už stihl zabít nepřátel nejrůznějšími, stejně tak vražednými, kouzly několik, jeho zloba k nim nijak neustupovala, spíše ještě víc zesilovala. Teď už nebyl čas ani prostor na hraní. Museli jednat rychle a rozhodně, jelikož ani nepřítel se nijak neštítil použít proti nim žádného z takto rozhodných a nevratných kouzel.

To, že tuto noc Salazar zabil poprvé ve svém životě, prozatím nijak neřešil. Za daných okolností mu to spíše přišlo jako naprostá samozřejmost a ničeho za mák nelitoval. Oni by nad ním také slzy neronili.

Zelený paprsek se proháněl tunelem. Ty, co nestihli uskočit, padli obratem mrtví k zemi. A ti, jejichž postřeh byl rychlejší a stihli tak uskočit, skonaly Godrikovým mečem. Jen pár bylo dost obratných na to, aby na ně vyslali nějaké ze svých kouzel na oplátku. Žádný však neměl dost času, aby řádně nasměroval své kouzlo a tak jejich avada či řada jiných stejně tak vražedných kouzel skončily povětšinou ve zdech podzemí. Jen pár z nich si našlo svůj cíl mezi Godrilovými muži, kteří je do podzemí následovali.

Po čase, který Salazarovi poměrně splýval, se jim podařilo probít ke dveřím vedoucím ke vřídlu. Poté, co padl k zemi i ten poslední krvezrádce, co se v této části podzemí nalézal, si Salazar dovolil se uklidnit a zastavit se.

Rozhlédl se, aby zjistil jejich stav. Z dvaadvaceti mužů, co vzali sebou do podzemí, jich tu kolem nich zbylo krom něj a Godrika už jen pouhých šest. Jestli všichni ostatní padli, bylo v tuto chvíli těžké říct. Jejich muži se jim snažili pomáhat a využívali nejrůznějších smyček, které toto podzemní bludiště nabízelo, aby se k nepříteli dostali z boku. Jestli se někteří z nich pouze cestou ztratili nebo padli, ukáže až čas. Někteří byli mrtví jistě, Salazar párkrát postřehl, jak to samé provedli i krvezrádci jim a ne všichni tento útok pokaždé ustáli.

„Godriku, pokud můj otec žije a nebyl zajat, je za těmito dveřmi. Naneštěstí se za nimi skrývá i nejstřeženější tajemství mého rodu. Dveře jsou přes veškeré jejich snahy neporušeny, dovnitř se jim tedy nepodařilo dostat a tak nám nic nehrozí. Prosím tedy pošli své lidi dál, dovnitř jim nesmí být dovoleno za žádných okolností nahlédnout, natož vstoupit. Pokud chceš jít se mnou ty, musíš se mi zavázat neporušitelným slibem, jsi-li to ochoten podstoupit," oznámil Salazar nesmlouvavě.

„Dobře, je-li to nezbytné, odpřísáhnu ti to," pronesl Godrik a samou zvědavostí se mu zajiskřilo v očích.

Salazar ho tedy uchopil za ruku a připravil si hůlku. „Přísaháš, že to, co se za chvíli dovíš, si necháš pro sebe, nijak se toho nepokusíš využít ve svůj prospěch a nikomu o tom neřekneš, nenaznačíš, nenapíšeš nebo neuděláš cokoliv jiného, co by tuto věc prozradilo?"

„Tak ti přísahám," stvrdil svůj slib Nebelvír.

Zmijozel nad jejich rukama zakouzlil a zářivé provázky moci se vpily do jeho ruky. Poté s velkým napětím zašeptal heslo a svůj příkaz a poklepal svou hůlkou na dveře. Jejich zámky okamžitě povolily a štíty mu dovolily spolu s Godrikem projít.

Pomalu je otevřel a s velkou úlevou zjistil, že místnost je plná lidí. Když mezi nimi zahlédl svého otce v pořádku, spadl mu velký kámen ze srdce. Netušil, co by dělal, kdyby se mu něco stalo. S úlevou vstoupili společně dovnitř a zavřel za nimi.

„Jste v pořádku?" zajímal se Salazar a očima prolétl všechny přítomné. Krom otce se tu ukrývala devítka žen a dva vojáci. Ani ho moc nepřekvapilo, že to celé přežili jen ti dva z vojáků, co se mohli jako jediní nazývat řádnými čaroději.

Následně s menším zpožděním postřehl, že se v jednom rohu choulí ještě jeden muž, ten byl však pevně spoután provazy, ač byl dle své zbroje na první pohled jedním z jejich lidí.

„Zrádce?" vyplivl rozezleně svou otázku.

„Ano, dalo by se to tak říct," potvrdil mu Latharn a pohlédl na Godrika. Dříve, nežli však stačil k němu promluvit, Salazar zasáhl.

„Nemusíš mít obavy, zavázal se mi neporušitelným slibem, než jsem ho přivedl dovnitř," ubezpečil ho.

V otcově tváři se objevila úleva. „Alespoň o člověka méně, kdo musí přísahat mě. Jsem už opravdu po tom všem velmi unavený," zkonstatoval a jeho tvář obratem zvážněla. „Z tohoto důvodu tě žádám, abys to byl ty, kdo nad tím zrádcem vykoná rozsudek," požádal ho.

„Jak nás zradil?" zajímal se mladý Zmijozel.

Ač ta otázka byla položená otci, odpovědi se mu dostalo od někoho úplně jiného.

„Nezradil sem vás, můj Pane, přísahám, minimálně ne tak jak myslíte" zvolal k němu vyděšeně odsouzenec.

„To jak sis pustil hubu na špacír, je též zradou!" vyplivl Latharn vztekle.

„Byl jsem jen opilý," snažil se ospravedlnit.

„To tvou zradu nijak neomlouvá," upozornil ho zšedivělý muž nekompromisně.

„Jak nás přesně zradil?" zajímal se Salazar ve snaze přesně pochopit, co se stalo.

Ač Latharn to celé už stihl zjistit, nechal muže, aby to jeho synovi pověděl sám.

„Má matka byla odjakživa přímo posedlá Merlinem. Zná o něm všelijaké legendy a proroctví a vždy mi je moc ráda vyprávěla. Nikdy jsem však tomu, co říkala, moc nevěřil, ale po té, co jsem náhodou narazil na dveře vedoucí sem a tu mocnou magii, co je chránila a byla tak silná, že i jako moták jsem ji dokázal vnímat, sám jsem uvěřil. Před pár dny jsem šel s přáteli popít do hostince ve vesnici, a když jsem se opil, řekl jsem jim o své teorii," přiznal.

„A ta je jaká?" zajímal se Salazar.

„Vypráví se, že než Merlin zemřel, přikázal svým žákům, aby jeho tělo po smrti spálili a jeho popel vysypali do moře, aby jeho tělo nikdy nemohlo být zneužito. Museli mu to odpřísáhnout, i když se jim to nelíbilo a nechtěli. Poté, co nakonec skonal, nalezli prý kličku jak neuposlechnout. Vzali jeho srdce a nechali ho vsadit do kamene, který prý pohřbili tam, kde se Merlin narodil a tam se k jeho hrobu chodili klanět. Jen oni to místo znali, a když přišel i jejich čas, nebylo už nikoho, kdo by znal, kde Merlinovo srdce leží.

No, když jsem jim pověděl tuto historku, tak jsem jim řekl i o dvou prastarých proroctvích, o nichž jsem si doposavad nemyslel, že by mohla být skutečná.

Jedno říká:

 _Tam, kde se Merlin zrodil sám_

 _a tam, kde skonal též,_

 _tam v zemi srdce leží._

 _Ten kdo moc nad ním má,_

 _ten království je pán._

A další říká:

 _Hadí jazyk klíč k Merlinovu srdci má,_

 _jeho léčit zničit dá._

 _Merlinovo dítě osudy má,_

 _on z nich vybrat má._

No a na závěr jsem jim řekl, že si myslím, že to Merlinovo srdce leží pod Bradavickou tvrzí a proto je toto místo tak mocné. A také, že věřím, že Zmijozelové jednou budou našimi skutečnými kouzelnickými králi," dokončil své vyprávění muž a s nadějí se podíval na Salazara. Ten se však netvářil nijak shovívavě, ba přímo zuřil.

„Zaprvé," pustil se s vervou do něj, „jsi neměl tady dole co dělat. Porušil si ten nejpřísnější zákaz, co jsi mohl. Zvědavost, náhoda či cokoliv jiného tento prohřešek nijak neomlouvá. Zadruhé, šíření těchto nesmyslů přivolalo zájem krvezrádců o toto místo a zkazilo tím připravovanou bitvu proti nim, co otec a další tak dlouho plánovali. Na tvých rukou teď leží krev všech, co tu dnes padli!" na závěr už na něj přímo křičel. Vyjádření, že byl naštvaný, bylo slabé. Přímo zuřil. Ke všemu ho děsilo to, že by přeci jen mohl mít z části pravdu a to přesněji tu, která se týkala Merlinova srdce. Korespondovalo by to totiž s tím, co mu otec párkrát v zimě za dlouhých večerů vyprávěl o jejich rodě.

Jeho předci nalezli toto místo a uzmuli si ho pro sebe po té, co tu našli velmi silný přírodní zdroj magie. Když začali stavět toto sídlo, nalezli v zemi v místě budoucích základů velký bílý kámen a ten byl tak zvláštní, že ho využili a zasadili ho zde do nejsilnějšího místa, kde ze země magie prýštila a za pomoci staré magie a run ho využili k ovládnutí vřídla.

Někteří na základě legendy o Merlivově srdci a žácích též věřili, jako tento muž, že toto místo je tím legendárním hrobem. Moc tomu nevěřil a otec také moc ne, ale úplně to nezavrhoval. Druhá věc byla ta proroctví a jedno bylo nebezpečnější a vážnější než to druhé. Netušil, kde k nim někdo jako on přišel, ale to už bylo podružné. Něco mu říkalo, že jsou pravdivá, ač se mu to vůbec nelíbí. Nicméně ať si o nich myslel, co chtěl, bylo nezbytné je veřejně popírat a považovat za smyšlená. Bezpečnost jejich rodiny byla na prvním místě.

„Za tvou zradu vůči našemu rodu jsi odsouzen k smrti," pronesl nekompromisně Salazar a schoval svou hůlku, kterou měl stále pro všechny případy připravenou v pohotovosti.

Ač byli kouzelníci, stále ctili jisté zvyklosti a poprava setnutím hlavy patřila mezi ty, jež si ještě zdob, kdy žili pospolu s mudly, ponechali.

V tomto okamžiku však nastal menší problém. Salazarovi došlo, že svůj meč nechal jednomu z vojáků, který padl Merlin ví kde a jeho otec a ti dva zbývající vojáci o ty své už také nějak přišli, protože je nikde neviděl.

Nečekanou spásou této trapné Salazarovy situace byl pohotový Godrik.

„Vezmi si můj," nabídl mu zrzek.

„Nevím, jestli je vhodné špinit tvou zbraň tak nečistou krví," znejistěl Salazar.

„Můj meč je stejně tak tvůj jako můj," pronesl Nebelvír vážně a podal Zmijozelovi svou zbraň.

Díky mocné magii samotného místa ani jeden z nich nepostřehl, jak Godrikův meč lehce zavibroval, jak se magie tento slib sama rozhodla stvrdit.

Salazar vděčně přikývl, rozpřáhl se a ignoruje veškeré škemrání o milost, jediným plynulým máchnutím muži setnul hlavu. Zkrvavenou zbraň otřel o mrtvé tělo a vrátil ho jeho právoplatnému majiteli. Byl rád, že to má za sebou. Jedna věc byla bojovat a zabíjet své nepřátele za pomoci magie a druhá tak činit chladnou zbraní. Z tohoto způsobu se mu dělalo značně nevolno. Kdyby nemusel, a otec na tom netrval, rozhodně by nebyl tím, kdo rozsudek vykoná. Potřeboval se trochu uvolnit a provětrat hlavu.

„Omlouvám se, ale potřebuji ještě zkontrolovat svoji laboratoř. Za chvíli jsem zpátky," pronesl k otci, otočil se na podpatku a rázným krokem vyrazil ven.

„Počkej, půjdu raději s tebou," zavolal k němu Godrik kvapně a rozeběhl se za ním.

„To je dobré, potřebuji být jen chvíli sám. Neměj obavy, hned jsem zpátky," ubezpečil ho a pokračoval dál v cestě.

Když přišel ke vstupu do své laboratoře, nalezl tam u vchodu tři zkamenělé sochy. V duchu se spokojeně pousmál, což ho však obratem přešlo, jelikož bylo velmi nesnadné se přes ně dostat dovnitř.

„Bassssi jsi v pořádku?" zasyčel na baziliška. Doposud mu nedal jméno, nicméně občas slovo bazilišek zkracoval na Basiho, což svým způsobem už bylo i jméno a tak po ničem jiném nepátral.

Jeho nebezpečný mazlíček vylezl ze svého úkrytu a podíval se na něj.

„Přišššli sem cisssáci, musssel jsssem je zassstavit," zasyčel na něj.

„Dobře sssi udělal," chlácholil ho. „Tvrz je poničená, nějaký časss sem nebudu chodit pravidelně, zvládněššš to tu sssám?" zajímal se.

„Potravy je tu v okolí dossst," ujistil ho bazilišek.

Salazarovi tak trochu odlehlo, alespoň o starost méně. „Než ssse zasss vrátím, hlídej to tu a pokud přijdou zasss nějaký krvezrádci, zbav ssse jich," požádal ho, přešel k truhle a vyndal z ní stočený pergamen s jeho mistrovským titulem v lektvarech. Velká radost z jeho získání, kterou měl, byla po ztrátě jeho milovaného domova ta tam. Netušil, zda tu ránu, zasazenou do jeho srdce zničením Bradavické tvrze, ještě někdy něco dokáže řádně zahojit.

„Kam půjdeme?" zajímal se, když se opět připojil k ostatním. Ti už na něj čekali venku na chodbě. Dveře vedoucí ke vřídlu byly zavřené a opět zabezpečené.

„Godrik byl tak laskav a pozval nás k nim," odpověděl mu spokojeně Latharn. Jít k jeho staršímu synovi se mu moc nechtělo. Collova žena čekala dítě a potřebovala klid. Ke všemu tento útok byl krom hledání srdce primárně určen na jeho zneškodnění a tím, že jim unikl, to asi jen tak neskončilo. Za žádných okolností tak do toho nechtěl zatáhnout i svého staršího syna a ohrozit tím budoucnost celého jejich rodu.

Salazarovi se při té informaci rozzářily oči. Představa žít nějaký čas v blízkosti svého milence byla jistou náplastí na to všechno, co se dnes odehrálo.

„Tvůj otec je geniální, víš to?" obdivně pronesl Godrik ke svému milenci.

„Zajisté," odvětil mu jakoby nic Salazar. „Mohu se však zeptat, čeho se to tentokráte týká?" zajímal se.

„Toho, jak ty lidi odlákat od tohoto místa. Zajatcům, jak doufáme, že Lord Mrzimor nějaké získal, změníme paměť tak, aby si mysleli, že to tu stihli celé prohledat, než byli poraženi a povedlo se jim před námi utéct," vysvětlil mu jejich plán.

„To by mohlo zabrat," uznale přitakal s nadějí, že tím zájem krvezrádců o toto místo pomine. Přeci jen jim především šlo o otce, který byl tím, kdo proti nim stál a byl pro ně největší překážkou v jejich cílech. Ten zbytek byl jen vyvolán nepodloženými řečmi jednoho opilce. Když se tu už nebudou více zdržovat a zůstane to tu zdánlivě nechráněné, nebudou snad předpokládat, že by se zde pro ně něco zajímavého opravdu nacházelo.

S posledním ohlédnutím se Salazar vydal v doprovodu ostatních ven vstříc novým změnám, jež ho zničením Bradavické tvrze čekaly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitola 7 - Škola**

Žít jako host v sídle Nebelvíru mělo své velké výhody i nevýhody. Pozitivní bylo, že každou noc mohl trávit s Godrikem, což bylo více než příjemné. Na neštěstí i mince má dvě strany a i toto nebylo zadarmo. Daň, kterou za to Salazar musel zaplatit, mu nebyla moc příjemná. Jako hosté museli ctít jistá pravidla a vzhledem k tomu, že si Godrikův otec nepřál, aby jeho syn i on, ač už byli dospělí a dostatečně zralí a zkušení boje, byli do války proti krvezrádcům hlouběji zatahováni.

Ačkoliv se Latharn snažil toto rozhodnutí sebevíc zvrátit, v tomto byl Lord Nebelvír neoblomný, a tak spolu se synem museli ustoupit. A tak po dni, vzhledem k nastalým podmínkám, strávených studiem ořezaným o předměty, které se netýkaly přímo kouzlení a nebyly tudíž tak nezbytné, měl volné večery, které dříve věnoval otci a politice nebo vaření lektvarů, kterého se na určitou dobu musel ke své velké nelibosti prozatím z větší části vzdát. Neustálé přemísťování do své soukromé laboratoře do pobořené Bradavické tvrze se nesetkalo u nikoho s moc velkým pochopením.

A aby toho nebylo málo, pro jistotu na ně Godrikův otec nasadil hlídače v podobě dvou dam, dcer Lorda Mrzimora a Lorda Havraspára, kterým se museli s Godrikem náležitě věnovat. Svým způsobem bylo děsivé, že ty dvě nebyly překvapivě na svůj věk vdané, což bylo více než nezvyklé, obzvláště když obě byly poměrně pohledné, inteligentní a velice zručné kouzelnice. Kdyby od otce už dlouho neměl slib, že ho do žádného sňatku nebude proti jeho vůli nutit, teď by se už velmi jistých věcí značně obával.

A ani Godrikovi tato situace nebyla příjemná, vzhledem k tomu, že on, na rozdíl od něj, žádný slib od otce neměl a tak nucený sňatek byl jeho velkou noční můrou. A tak se se vším vypořádal po svém. Nepokrytě s ním před nimi flirtoval a všemožně tak naznačoval, že o ně v tomto ohledu neměl vůbec žádný zájem.

Čeho je však moc, toho je příliš, a tak jednoho večera pohár trpělivosti Salazara přetekl. Po té, co se ho opět Godrik pokoušel pod stolem ohmatávat, prudce se postavil.

„Omluvíte nás dámy na okamžik?" zdvořile se Roweny a Helgy dotázal.

„Zajisté," odvětila trochu zaskočeně za obě Helga.

„Pojď," nekompromisně pronesl ke Godrikovi a aniž by se ohlížel, zdali ho milenec následuje, přešel do vedlejší místnosti. Jen co za ním pomalejším krokem zrzek s nespokojeným výrazem dorazil, zabezpečil Salazar místnost proti odposlouchávání.

„Co se děje?" zajímal se pobouřeně Godrik, který vůbec nechápal, co mohlo tak náhle Salazarovi přelétnout přes nos.

„Ještě jednou se před nimi o něco pokusíš a je mezi námi konec, rozumíš? Nehodlám kvůli tobě skončit jako pečínka na kůlu," vyjel na něj zostra Zmijozel.

„O to mít strach nemusíš, neudaly by nás. Znám je od dětství. Jsou tolerantní, věř mi," přemlouval ho Godrik.

„Zaprvé ty je možná znáš léta, ale já ne. A zadruhé, i kdyby, a mohli jsme jim v tomto ohledu věřit, nejsme tu jen my čtyři. Pohybuje se tu spousta služebnictva a nejrůznějších dalších lidí a za všechny se rozhodně zaručit nemůžeš. Toto je první a poslední varování, Godriku, a buď si jistý, že to myslím smrtelně vážně," zdůraznil nesmlouvavým hlasem Salazar.

Godrik si ho přeměřil pohledem. Věděl, kdy má a kdy nemá cenu bojovat a toto byla rozhodně situace, kdy bylo předem jasné, že nemá sebemenší šanci vyhrát. Ač nesouhlasil, ustoupil. O Salazara za žádných okolností nechtěl přijít, na to ho příliš miloval a jeho ztrátu si nedokázal vůbec představit.

„Dobře, slibuji, že už se o nic dalšího pokoušet před kýmkoliv nebudu, spokojený?" zabručel nespokojeně zrzek.

Černovlásek namísto odpovědi přikývl, zrušil jediným mávnutím hůlky kouzla opředená kolem nich a vydal se zpátky za Rowenou a Helgou, které právě využívaly jejich nepřítomnosti a zabředly do čistě ženského hovoru týkajícího se nejnovější módy.

„…no, a když jsem přijela sem a ty nové šaty oblékla, zjistila jsem, že mi vůbec nesedí," vyprávěla Rowena.

„Jak to?" zajímala se Helga.

„Jednoduše, vzala jsem si k nim z domova špatnou podničku. Vůbec netuším, jak se to mohlo stát a kde ta správná skončila, a tak jsem se rozhodla je lehce vypasovat sama. Je na to jednoduché kouzlo, jediná jeho nevýhoda je, že pokud chceš, aby se ti to zdárně povedlo, musíš je mít na sobě. Zepředu, kde jsem se v zrcadle viděla, jsem to zvládla předělat hravě, ale zezadu, na to jsem potřeboval něčí pomoc. V první chvíli jsem myslela, že mou spásou bude služebná, co se tam právě nachomýtla. Požádala jsem jí o pomoc a víš, co mi na to řekla?"

Helga zavrtěla záporně hlavou.

„Odmítla mě!" pobouřeně zvolal Rowena. „Chtěla zavolat okamžitě krejčího, na takovou maličkost! To je neslýchané. Popravdě mě ta její reakce zprvu zaskočila, ale pak jsem si řekla, že to kouzlo asi nezná anebo jí jen vypadlo a tak jsem jí ho ukázala, ale i tak mi pořád nechtěla ty šaty zezadu upravit a zarputile trval na tom krejčím. To už jsem opravdu nevydržela a obořila se na ni, k čemu tu hůlku tedy u sebe má. No, a ona odvětila, že na uklízení. Řekla to tak nešťastně, že mě to zaujalo. Zajímala jsem se, co jiného krom toho umí a vůbec bys neuhádla, co mi řekla. Nic! Umí jen pár uklízecích kouzel, co ji naučila matka, a pár, co ji naučila kamarádka, která je pomocnicí v kuchyni, a jinak vůbec nic. Zajímala jsem se, jak je to vůbec možné. Něčemu takovému jsem prostě nedokázala uvěřit. No a ona mi odvětila, že je to běžné, že prostí lidé nemají na placení nějakého mistra a tak umí jen to, co nezbytně potřebují k životu, co je naučí rodina nebo blízcí přátelé, pokud mají takové štěstí a znají víc nebo něco jiného než oni sami."

„To jsem netušila, to je přímo skandální," šokovaně vydechla Helga.

„A co byste s tím chtěli dělat? Postavit jim školu?" vmísil se do hovoru sarkastickou poznámkou Salazar.

Rowena si však jeho slova přebrala po svém. „Víš, ve skutečnosti jsem přemýšlela právě o tomto. Každý kouzelník by měl mít právo na vzdělání. Jinak je to strašné plýtvání naším talentem a bez toho bychom se od mudlů vůbec nelišili. Jak může někdo žít v kouzelnickém světě a neumět kouzlit, když má na to dar?" vážně pronesla Rowena.

„Zní to krásně a vznešeně, ale jak byste to chtěli provést? A kde na to vzít peníze a z čeho byste ty chudáky na škole chtěli financovat? Vždyť většina má stěží na jídlo a daně," věcně poznamenal Godrik a podíval se na svého milence v očekávání, že ho podpoří a tím bude tento nesmysl smeten ze stolu a oni se pak vrátí zpátky ke smysluplnějšímu hovoru, který vedli předtím, než se na chvíli byl nucen vzdálit.

Zpočátku Salazar chtěl zareagovat tak, jak zrzek očekával, vždyť tu svou poznámku o škole nemínil vůbec vážně, ale jak tak Rowenu poslouchal, musel se nad tím vším vážněji zamyslet. Nějak se té představy o postavení školy nedokázal zbavit. Netušil proč, ale najednou mu to přišlo jako velmi důležité. Chvíli trvalo, než si vše v hlavě zesumíroval a promyslel. Věděl, jak důležitá je jeho reakce. Rowena to rozhodně myslela se školou vážně a za takovýchto okolností bude její nejlepší kamarádka Helga stát při ní. Godrik byl proti, tudíž dva proti jednomu. Pokud by se postavil za něj, skončilo by to patem. Mrzelo ho, že v tomto nebude stát po boku svého milence, nicméně doufal, že jeho argumenty Nebelvíra přesvědčí, aby o tom také začal uvažovat.

„Není to tak nereálná a scestná myšlenka, Godriku. Samotné postavení školy by bylo jistě velmi drahé, ale naše rodiny na druhou stranu by si to dle mě mohly dovolit. Další věc je však samotný provoz školy. Nemůžeme tam učit úplně všechny. Na to bychom nikdy dostatečně velkou školu postavit nedokázali, ale udělat ji jako výběrovou školu pro nejnadanější bez rozdílu na původ by mohlo být proveditelné. Ti, co nemají na soukromé učitele, ale nejsou úplně nuzného původu, na školné stanovené v rozumné výši by mít měli a ti nejchudší by třeba mohli sehnat nějakého mecenáše. Pokud by podepsali smlouvu s někým, kdo by jim to byl ochoten zaplatit, oni by se mu na druhou stranu mohli na oplátku zavázet svými službami buď na doživotně, nebo na určitý stanovený počet let. O dostatečně schopné kouzelníky je poslední dobou poměrně nouze.

Dále by nám samotné vybudování školy mohlo pomoci i jinak. Hrozí, že se chudina začne brzy bouřit a krvezrádci svými aktivitami tento problém ještě více rozdmýchávají. Řada šlechtických rodin přechází ze služebnictva na skřítky, kteří jsou nesčetněkrát levnější a ke všemu výkonnější. V této náročné době, kdy nám válka bere hodně peněz, je každá úspora důležitá. Naneštěstí tato opatření mají velký nežádoucí efekt. Ti skřítci berou chudině práci a to se jim pochopitelně nelíbí, jelikož nemají svým pánům co jiného pořádně nabídnout a všichni nemohou jednoduše pracovat na poli nebo v lese. Na to jsou naše území ve srovnání s mudlovskými moc malá. Škola by jim mohla dát naději. Šanci na lepší budoucnost je pro ně spásou a i pro nás. Naši otcové právě teď řeší problém, jak chudinu uklidnit, zavázat si ji a zajistit, aby nepomáhala krvezrádcům, a škola by mohla být právě tím řešením, co hledají," dokončil svou myšlenku Salazar. Jeho pohled na věc byl sice daleko pragmatičtější a ani za mák tak vznešený jako ten Roweny, nicméně to bylo svým způsobem nepodstatné, byl pro a to bylo v tuto chvíli to jediné podstatné.

Godrik na něj zaskočeně hleděl. Nečekal, že uslyší něco takového, obzvláště už vůbec ne tak promyšleného a k tomu po tak krátké chvíli. Pokud se však někdo dokázal vyrovnat svou inteligencí Roweně, tak to byl rozhodně Salazar. Neznal nikoho dalšího, kdo by dokázal s tou ženou tak dlouho vést věcný rozhovor, vyrovnaně s ní soupeřit v argumentech a nenechat se po chvíli hned ubít nebo nad ní dokonce zvítězit tak, že ona sama uzná, že protistrana má pravdu a změní sama názor na danou věc. Možná toto byl jeden z řady důvodů, proč Salazara tolik miloval. Právě se však spojili ti dva dohromady, což znamenalo, že jen tak jim tento nápad teď nikdo nedokáže vymluvit.

Zdráhal se, ale po chvíli se však i on nechal přesvědčit o užitečnosti této myšlenky a i Helga přijala tuto věc za svou. Ze začátku jen souhlasila, aby podpořila svou kamarádku, ke konci však už pro tuto věc byla ochotna udělat cokoliv, aby se stala realitou. Salazar s Rowenou byli na to dostatečně výmluvní.

Myšlenka o postavení školy byla jedna věc, ale udělat proto něco a začít ji realizovat, byla věc druhá. Po jednom večeru, co je toto napadlo a bavili se o tom, neočekával, že už následující den se začne něco dít. Musel však uznat, že se v tomto překvapivě i trochu mile mýlil. Právě se vracel do svých pokojů z odpoledních hodin se svým mistrem na formule, když minul dvojici služebných, které si mezi sebou nadšeně šuškaly, že se bude stavět kouzelnická škola. Mluvily o tom, jako by to byla už jasná věc a byly z toho úplně unešené.

Salazar tiše zaklel, otočil se a zamířil si to za otcem tam, kde se obvykle touto dobou nalézal. Zaklepal a po vyzvání vstoupil dovnitř. K jeho velké úlevě se ve své provizorní pracovně spojenou s jeho pokojem nacházel sám.

„Potřebuji si s tebou o něčem důležitém promluvit, otče," začal s lehkou nervozitou Salazar.

Latharn se na něj vážně podíval. „Už jsem tě očekával. Vím, co tě za mnou přivádí. Sice tuším, co tě přimělo k tomu, abys myšlenku na zbudování školy podporoval, nicméně ač i mně se tento nápad vcelku zamlouvá, musím tě zklamat. Nemohu tě v tomto podpořit, nemůžeme si to totiž dovolit. Naše pokladna je touto dobou právě prázdná. Nemáme na to, abychom sami opravili Bradavickou tvrz, natož abychom se podíleli na výstavbě školy. A vzhledem k tomu, že to vypadá, že se válka s krvezrádci bude táhnout velmi dlouho, jen tak na to mít jistě nebudeme," vážně ho upozornil.

Reakce otce však Salazara nijak moc nezaskočila. Už pár dní tušil, že finance jejich rodiny na tom nejsou moc růžově, když otec začal vážně uvažovat o tom, že přeci jen budou žít s Collem pod jednou střechou.

„Zlato není vše, otče," upozornil ho. „Máme i něco jiného, mnohem cennějšího, čím se na tom všem můžeme podílet."

„A tím myslíš?" zajímal se Latharn.

„Bradavice," odvětil mu klidně Salazar.

„Zešílel jsi?! To nemyslíš vážně?!" velmi bouřlivě zareagoval na tento nápad jeho otec.

„Smrtelně vážně," ubezpečil ho s ledovým klidem. „Neexistuje jiné lepší místo, kde by kouzelnická škola mohla být postavena. Tolik dětí na jednom místě musí studovat na bezpečném místě a magie Bradavic je jedinečná. Jiné místo nikdy neposkytne škole takovou ochranu a silné štíty, jako právě toto."

„Nedovolím, aby moc naší rodiny byla dána v plén všem bez možnosti jakékoliv kontroly. Uvědomuješ si, jak nebezpečné by to mohlo být. Kdyby se ke vřídlu dostali krvezrádci…" ponechal Latharn tuto myšlenku nedořčenou.

„Nemyslel jsem tím, že bychom existenci vřídla veřejně prozradili či ho komukoliv darovali. Mám na mysli pouze propůjčení jeho moci škole na její ochranu, zatímco naše rodina by stále měla nad ním plnou kontrolu, byla jejím vlastníkem a zůstal by tak naším tajemstvím. Všichni si zatím myslí, že Bradavice jsou jen přírodně magicky silným místem, netuší, že je za tím něco mnohem víc, a takto bych to i ponechal. Domnívám se, že bychom ostatní dokázali přesvědčit o tom, že toto místo a použitelný materiál ze zřícené tvrze je dostatečnou adekvátní investicí vyrovnávající se jejich vynaloženému zlatu."

„Ano, toto je sice řešení, o němž jsem možná ochoten uvažovat, nicméně i tak se mi ten tvůj nápad nelíbí, synu," trval si Latharn.

„Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích musí existovat a naše rodina se musí podílet na její výstavbě. Je to naprosto nezbytné," trval si na svém Salazar a svou jistotou lehce zaskočil i sám sebe. Něco v podvědomí ho nutilo za tu celou věc bojovat stůj co stůj vším, co měl, a nedovolovalo mu to tuto bitvu prohrát.

„Jsi si tím jistý?" zaváhal Latharn a pak mu něco došlo. „Jak jsi tu školu pojmenoval?" zajímal se.

„Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích," odvětil trochu nechápavě s naprostou samozřejmostí Salazar. Netušil, co se otci na tom jméně nezdá, bylo… A pak i jemu samotnému to došlo. Věděl, jak by se škola měla přesně jmenovat, ač doposud se o tom nikdo ani kouskem slova nezmínil a neuvažoval nad ním.

„Studoval jsi v ní?" zajímal se Latharn.

Salazar jistě přikývl. „Pokud ta škola nebude stát a nebude postavena v Bradavicích, nikdy se sem nedostanu a dojde k časovému paradoxu a nedovedu si ani domyslet, jaké všechny následky by to mělo," pronesl rozhodně. Nějak, jak nad tím celým začal přemýšlet i z jiného úhlu pohledu, si byl tím, co právě řekl, naprosto jist. Už konečně rozuměl tomu, co ho od včerejšího večera vnitřně nutilo se tématem školy tak vážně zabývat a i to, jak si byl z nenadání před chvílí i tak jist, kde musí za každou cenu škola stát.

„Pokud je tomu tak, udělám vše pro to, aby se postavení školy v Bradavicích uskutečnilo, ale věz, že to bude pouze jen tvá starost po té, co ostatní přesvědčím, že naše podílení na její výstavbě je zcela adekvátní, rozumíš? Bude to tvé jméno, které se školou za naší rodinu bude spojeno?" ubezpečoval se Latharn.

„Je mi to plně jasné, otče. A též ti za vše moc děkuji. Ani možná netušíš, jak moc mě tvůj souhlas činí šťastným," pronesl zdvořile mladý Zmijozel.

„Věř mi, že tuším," odvětil mu otec a pak mu naznačil, aby odešel a nechal ho samotného.

Salazar rychle opustil místnost ve strachu, aby si to otec ještě nakonec přeci jen nerozmyslel.

Latharnovi trvalo jen pár dní ostatní o jeho návrzích přesvědčit. Na úspěchu měl i nemalý podíl překvapivě Godrik, který se do všeho náruživě s verbou pustil s vědomím, o co přesně Zmijozelům jde. A ač se Salazar díky jeho angažovanosti obával, že omylem poruší neporušitelný slib, jenž mu složil, nestalo se tomu tak a ze všeho Nebelvír s bravurou a nebojácností vybruslil. Přesvědčil otce a tím už chyběl jen malý krok přesvědčit i zbývající dva muže. Pár týdnů po tomto úspěchu uspořádala Rowena sezení a s rozporuplnými pocity předložila k nahlédnutí několik pergamenů, na nichž byly vyobrazeny návrhy architektů na budoucí vzhled školy.

„Nejvíce se mi líbí tento, ale pořád to není ono, co jsem si představovala," pronesla a ukázala na jeden z nákresů. „Možná, kdybychom to skombinovali s tímto," pokračovala zamyšleně a ukázala na další ze zbývající čtveřice nákresů. „Pak by to možná šlo."

„No mě se líbí tento. V jednoduchosti je krása," pronesla svůj názor Helga a vzala si do ruky jeden z dalších, které Rowena nepovažovala za adekvátní.

„Já nevím, ale všechny mi přijdou nějaké malé. Představoval jsem si něco většího," poznamenal zrzek, čímž rozpoutal bouřlivou debatu o tom, jak by škola měla přesně vypadat.

Salazar se však do tohoto hovoru nijak nezapojil a tiše je při pohledu na návrhy nějakou chvíli poslouchal. Žádný z návrhů nebyl ten pravý, chtělo to něco jiného, úplně jiného. A pak najednou, jako by tu školu viděl přímo před očima. Byl z té představy tak nadšen, že ani nezaznamenal typické zabolení hlavy doprovázející okamžik, když se mu vrátila některá ze vzpomínek. Bolest byla totiž tentokráte díky útržku netrvajícímu ani pouhou vteřinu tak slabá, že si ji ani řádně nestačil uvědomit. Vytáhl hůlku a přivolal si pergamen a brk, který obratem začaroval tak, aby zhmotnil jeho představu na papíru. Vlastní rukou se malovat vůbec neodvážil. Nějakou dobu brk rýsoval hrubý náčtrtek nepovšimnut, v okamžiku kdy byl však už téměř hotový, postřehl jeho činění Godrik.

„Co to tam maluješ?" obratem se začal zajímat a když Sal na něj nijak nereagoval, zvedl se, přistoupil k němu a se zájmem mu pohlédl přes rameno.

„Pěkný," ihned se to zalíbilo Godrikovi, ač to nebylo ještě ani hotové.

Rowena s Helgou však svou zvědavost dokázaly udržet a podívaly se na nabízený obrázek, až když jim ho Salazar podal jako hotový.

„Takto by ta škola měla vypadat," odvětil s napětím, co na to řeknou.

„Přijde mi to moc… košaté," pronesla Helga s malou odmlkou, kdy konečně našla to nejvhodnější slovo, vystihující její názor.

„Mě zase neproveditelné. Doposud jsem neviděla nic, co by tomu bylo byť i jen zdánlivě podobné. Nevím, jestli by vůbec někdo něco takového dokázal postavit," zapochybovala.

„Není to tak nemožné, jsme přeci kouzelníci. Stačí, když do výstavby zapojíme více magii, než se tomu dělo doposud. A pokud nám budou chybět kouzla, tak je můžeš Roweno vymyslet," navrhnul Salazar a dle ženina zářivého výrazu tváře se vnitřně zaradoval. Podařilo se mu trefit na tu správnou strunu a vyburcovat Rowenu, aby si to vzala jako svou novou výzvu. Už chybělo přesvědčit jen Helgu, ale když proti ní nestáli jen oni dva, ale už i její kamarádka, nakonec podlehla i ona.

„Teď však vyvstává nový problém," nadhodila nové téma Rowena, když byl Salazarův návrh přeci jen všemi na závěr přijat. „Jak rozdělíme studenty? Bude jich tam příliš mnoho, aby mohli studovat najednou."

„Myslel jsem, že jsme o tom už mluvili a shodli se na pětiletém studiu od jedenácti s tím, že poté, kdo bude chtít, může absolvovat ještě další dva roky jako žák mistra v oboru, ve kterém bude se chtít zbytek života živit, ne?" připomněl zamyšleně Godrik.

„To sice ano, ale v rámci jednoho ročníku i tak bude mít příliš mnoho studentů. Bude nezbytné je podle nějakého klíče rozdělit," podotkla věcně Rowena.

„Já bych je třídil, dle jejich původu. Ti, co budou pocházet ze zchudlé šlechty, zajisté nepřijmou to, že by sdíleli pokoj s někým, kdo je nuzného původu," navrhl Zmijozel.

„V žádném případě je nemůžeme takto dělit," zamítli to téměř současně jedním dechem Rowena s Godrikem.

„A co je třídit, dle jejich dovedností, předností a charakteru," navrhla trochu nesměle Helga.

Tento návrh se Roweně a Godrikovi ihned zalíbil a přijali ho. Salazar sice nesouhlasil, ale vzhledem k tomu, že byl okamžitě přehlasován, ustoupil a akceptoval to.

„Budeme si je rozdělovat sami nebo to necháme na jednom z nás?" zajímal se Godrik.

„Nikdo z nás je třídit nemůže, mohli bychom být obviněni z předpojatosti," razantně zamítla tuto alternativu Rowena.

„A jak to tedy provedeme, zmocníme tímto úkolem někoho jiného?" zajímala se Helga.

„A co třeba nějaký očarovaný předmět?" nadhodil Godrik.

„Dobrý nápad. Myslím, že mám něco ideálního," pronesl a pak dodal: „Accio klobouk."

Do místností po chvíli připlul obyčejný šedivý klobouk prostého střihu, který většinou nosila chudina, když chtěla vypadat lépe a chtěla zdůraznit, že i ona umí čarovat. Před pár dny si ho neplánovaně pořídil, když se rozhodl navštívit svou laboratoř v Bradavicích a vzal to nejprve přes tržiště k obchodníkovi se vzácnými přísadami, ke kterému jednou za čas rád zavítal. Když tak od něj odcházel, omylem zamyšlený vrazil do tohoto klobouku, který byl vystaven na tyči mimo samotný stánek tak, že čouhal přímo do cesty. Zprvu se chtěl rozkřičet na dotyčného, ať s těmi hadry jde jinam a nepřekáží tu lidem v cestě, ale když viděl rozzářenou tvář obchodníka, který si špatně vyložil to, jak ten klobouk vztekle z klacku strhl, nějak nemohl. Na první pohled bylo zřejmé, že vůbec nic za celý den neprodal. A tak se v něm něco pohnulo a při pohledu na ten klobouk mu nakonec za něj hodil pár drobných a odešel i s ním, ač sice netušil, co s ním bude dělat. A teď se pro něj přeci jen využití nečekaně našlo. A to ho už pomalu plánoval vyhodit.

„Zvládla bys ho Roweno začarovat tak, aby podle našich požadavků dokázal děti po nasazení třídit?" zajímal se Salazar.

„Nebude to jednoduché, ale proveditelné by to myslím bylo," zauvažovala Havraspárka.

„Není ten klobouk na takovouto významnou událost moc prostý?" zapochyboval Godrik.

„Po čase by stejně většina vypadala stejně jako tento," odvětila mu Helga.

„Dobře, každý mi teď prosím napište své požadavky na studenty, ať vím, jak ho mám přesně očarovat," požádala je Rowena.

Na chvíli místností znělo jen škrábání brků.

Salazar začal nejprve psát požadavky na své studenty, u kterých by byl rád, aby byli u něj, nicméně když už byl hotový a přečetl si to, něco mu došlo. Už věděl jak docílit roztřídění studentů tak, aby ty z vyšší vrstvy oddělil povětšinou od zbytku. Existovaly jisté prvky vlastností, které měly tyto děti a jejich rodiny obvykle společné, a tak se je pokusil co nejlépe vystihnout. Pokud uspěje, docílí nakonec svého a vyvaruje se tak případných problémů s přílišného promísení dětí pocházející z rodin o různém společenském postavení.

Když byl hotový, Godrik si kus pergamenu přitáhl se zvědavostí k sobě. Zajímalo ho, co tam napsal, když mu to trvalo třikrát déle, než ostatním.

„To myslíš vážně, Sale?" nevycházel Nebelvír z údivu, když si to přečetl. „Takovéto povaze studentů dáváš opravdu přednost? Když to tak čtu, tak mám pomalu pocit, jako bych tě vůbec neznal," zkonstatoval zaskočeně.

„Ne tak docela, nenapsal jsem tam přesně ty vlastnosti, kterých bych si já osobně nejvíce cenil, nýbrž ty, které mají povětšinou ti studenti, u nichž hrozí ty největší problémy, a já bych je měl rád pod dozorem," objasnil mu to Salazar.

„A jsou především z vyšší třídy, že?" postřehla bystře Rowena, když si i ona přečetla, co sepsal. Odpovědí jí bylo lehké přikývnutí. „Chytře jsi to vymyslel. Nakonec přeci jen takto dosáhneš svého," uznala při vzpomínce na debatu, kterou před chvílí vedli. „Když oddělíme ty z bohatších rodin od chudších tímto způsobem, nikdo nás nemůže z ničeho obvinit. Dobré řešení," pochvalně pronesla na závěr.

Výstavba školy se překvapivě stihla zahájit ještě téhož roku, než nastala zima. Než se však tak mohlo opravdu stát, bylo třeba zabezpečit sklepení bývalé Bradavické tvrze, které mělo zůstat nedotčené a mělo být pohřbeno hluboko pod Bradavickou školou. Po té, co dali Salazar s otcem hlavy dohromady, nalezli společně řešení tohoto závažného problému. Na stavbě se pohybovalo mnoho lidí a uchovat vřídlo mimo dosah a vědomí všech bylo zcela nezbytné, obzvláště, když se Latharnovi podařilo do smlouvy o výstavbě a budoucím vlastnictví školy propašovat část, že ač Bradavické pozemky a samotná škola bude rovným vlastnictvím všech čtyřech rodin, jež se na tom všem podílejí, bývalé sklepení tvrze a vše co se v něm nalézá, zůstane ve výlučném vlastnictví rodu Zmijozelů.

Vchod do sklepení opatřili štítem, který bylo možné překonat pouze tehdy, má-li dotyčný krev rodu Zmijozelů a zná-li hleslo pronesené v hadím jazyce. Toto dvojité zabezpečení k jejich úlevě nepřekonal nikdo za celých devět let, co se škola stavěla. Kdyby nebylo magie a složitých kouzel, dokončení školy by se nedožil ani snad Collův syn, takto to však zvládli v poměrně obstojném čase, vezme-li se v potaz, jak veliká škola nakonec byla.

Těch devět let výstavby se pro Salazara ukázalo též více než užitečným, nejenom že za tu dobu stihl dokončit své studium a nadále se věnovat svému koníčku, výzkumu v oblasti lektvarologie, ale též se hlouběji zabýval studiem runové magie, která pro závěrečnou fázi dokončení školy byla více než nezbytná.

I po několikaleté přípravě trvalo Salazarovi s otcem a bratrem propojení vřídla se školou, zbudování ochran i samotné magie hradu několik dní tvrdé práce v místnosti se vřídlem. Jediné špatné vytesání runy do obelisku či dokonce, nedej Merlin, samotná chybná její volba a vše by bylo nenávratně ztraceno. Vše dokonce komplikovalo to, že už obelisk obsahoval některé z run sloužící k ochraně teď už neexistující tvrze a některé části bylo třeba šetrně poupravit. Nemohli si dovolit chybu a k Salazarově velké úlevě se tak nestalo.

Když byl hotový a celý znavený se konečně dotrmácel po Godrikova pokoje, se kterým byli překvapivě i po těch letech stále milenci, padnul do postele a byl rád, že Rowenin pekelný nápad jménem pohyblivé schodiště nepracovalo proti němu a neprodloužilo mu cestu, jako se tomu začalo od jeho dokončení povětšinou stávat.

Těsně než Salazar usnul, slyšel jen tiché obdivné uznání od Godrika, že má pocit, jakoby hrad přímo sám ožil, když s rodinou dílo před chvíli dokončil. Spokojený hřejivý pocit nad dobře odvedenou prací ho doprovodil do hlubokého spánku trvajícího déle, než tomu bylo povětšinou obvyklé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitola 8 - Učeň**

„Mistře, už jsem hotový," oznámil hrdě Ciaran.

Salazar přešel od svého kotlíku ke druhému, náležícímu jeho učni, a jen letmo zkontroloval jeho obsah. Více nebylo třeba, byl dokonalý jako vždy. Ciaran měl na lektvary přímo dar od boha, ač se to na samém počátku vůbec tak nezdálo, obzvláště když ho moudrý klobouk zařadil do zmijozelu, přestože pocházel z té nejchudší rodiny, co mohl.

Pro Salazara to byl tehdy úplný šok. První zařazování studentů probíhalo úplně hladce a do jeho koleje byli zařazováni studenti, jimž na původu velmi záleželo, jak od počátku předpokládal, a pak přišel na řadu on a skončil u něj. Zbývajícím studentům se to nelíbilo a dávali to Ciaranovi už od prvopočátku znát. Byl z toho tehdy hodně zoufalý, a tak se i nakonec s moudrým kloboukem dohadoval, jestli se nespletl, ale on si trval na svém. Uvažoval tedy, jestli i přesto ho sám nepřeřadí pro klid své koleje jinam, ale nakonec tuto myšlenku zavrhl, protože pak by celé zařazování moudrým kloboukem ztratilo smysl. Z jedné výjimky by se pak mohl stát časem zvyk a to nemohl nikdo připustit. Rozhodnutí klobouku muselo zůstat pevné a neměnné, žádné výjimky nesměly existovat, pokud nastavený systém měl fungovat.

Pomáhal tehdy Ciaranovi, jak se dalo. Časem se z něj stal dokonce jeho věrný stín. Pokud to šlo, tak kam šel on, následoval ho i Ciaran. Po určité době, když ostatním studentům zmijozelské koleje došlo, že se stal jeho chráněncem, nechali ho na pokoji, proti zakladateli jejich koleje se jít neodvážili. Začali tedy Ciarana přehlížet. Dělali, že je vzduch, což tomu tehdy nebohému dítěti moc nepomáhalo, nicméně na studijních výsledcích se nastolený klid začal postupně projevovat. Z nejhoršího studenta se postupně stával studentem průměrným a dokonce se dále pořád pomalu zlepšoval. Ciarana sice však nepřestalo trápit, že nemá přátele a tak o to víc se připoutal k němu.

Zpočátku to bylo Salazarovi nepříjemné, nicméně časem i přes to si našel k jednomu ze svých prvních studentů cestu a přeci jen se s ním i spřátelil a začalo mu na něm záležet. A tehdy se u Ciarana projevil jeho talent. Nebylo tudíž velkým překvapením, když závěrečné zkoušky lektvarů absolvoval jako nejlepší z prvního ročníku, který po pěti letech studia Bradavickou školu čar a kouzel dokončil a stal se na následující dva roky jeho jedním ze tří učňů, které si u sebe ponechal. Ze zmijozelských studentů byl však jediný, zbylí dva byli původně z Havraspáru a ač byli na lektvary více než schopní a věřil, že mistrovského titulu z lektvarů na závěr přeci jen dosáhnou, na Ciarana rozhodně ani z poloviny neměli. On měl v sobě velký potenciál, takový, že Salazar pevně věřil, že ho jednou proslaví natolik, že i mimo tento ostrov, který byl jejich domovem, budou ve zbytku Evropy jeho jméno časem znát.

„Výborně, dej ho do lahviček a označ je, já tu už také pomalu končím," oznámil mu a vrátil se zpátky ke svému lektvaru, který dopředu připravil do zásoby na nadcházející další rok, který měl být pro Ciarana tím posledním. Ještě pár dní a moudrý klobouk bude zařazovat nové studenty po sedmé. Čas letěl opravdu závratnou rychlostí, přišlo mu to jako by to bylo teprve včera, co byla škola zprovozněna a ve skutečnosti tomu bylo už neuvěřitelných šest let.

Ponořen do svých myšlenek dokončil Salazar i svůj lektvar a nalil ho do malých lahviček. Jak byla však jeho soustředěnost už rozkutálená všude možně, nepostřehl, když se otáčel, aby vyrazil ke skladu, že právě za ním prochází Ciaran s těmi svými.

Stalo se nevyhnutelné. Srazili se a pod tou ránou několik lahviček nevydrželo a rozbilo se, dokonce tak nešikovně, že Salazar skončil na obou rukách pořezaný a ne zrovna málo. Okamžitě mu začala téct krev a kapat dolů do toho nepořádku, který se pod nimi vytvořil.

„Omlouván se, šíleně se omlouvám, to jsem nechtěl, je to má vina," vypískl vyděšeně Ciaran. „Ošetřím vás, hned to bude," dodal a začal splašeně pobíhat po laboratoři.

„To je v pořádku, nic se nestalo," snažil se ho Salazar uklidnit. „Můžu si za to sám. Ukliď to tu, zvládnu se ošetřit i sám."

„Ne, ne, ne. Musí se to řádně očistit a zkontrolovat, že v ranách nemáte žádné sklo. Bude lepší, když to udělám sám. Nebojte se, celé to tu uklidím a pak ty lektvary uvařím znova. Do večera to jistě stihnu," trval si na svém Ciaran, zatímco dostrkal mírně vzpouzejícího se mistra k židli postavené v nejvzdálenějším rohu laboratoře od místa nehody, kde se lektvary mezitím už stačily smísit a ze vzniklé hmoty začaly unikat malé barevné obláčky.

„To není nutné, zítra je spolu uděláme znovu," snažil se Salazar brzdit jeho horlivost.

„Prosím dovolte mi to, vaše ruce si budou potřebovat zítra trochu odpočinout. Některé z těch ran jsou skutečně hluboké," nesmlouvavě pronesl Ciaran, mezi tím co otíral krvácející rány čistým plátýnkem.

„Dobře, ať je tedy po tvém," rezignoval Zmijozel, když spatřil, jak mu jeho učeň opatrně vytahuje z jedné z ran kousek skla. Ač mu to nebylo moc příjemné, musel připustit, že Ciaran měl ve všem pravdu. Zítra si bude muset dát skutečně volno. Dopoledne, než po obědě na pár dní odjede, chtěl ještě něco tady stihnout, naneštěstí to však bude muset opravdu počkat do doby, než se vrátí zpátky.

Ciaran odložil na stranu silně zakrvácený kus látky a opatrně na každou z ran nanesl hojivý balzám. Rány se pomalu začaly zatahovat a krvácení postupně zpomalovalo, až vymizelo úplně.

Mezitím, co Salazar posazený čekal, až mast plně zabere, Ciaran vzal zkrvavené plátno a přesunul se k místu jejich srážky. Vytáhl hůlku a vzniklou směs odčaroval jediným plynulým mávnutím a poklekl. Podle zvuku, který se posléze začal ozývat, Salazar usoudil, že nic neponechal náhodě a celé to ještě pro jistotu ručně přetřel, jelikož na něj od místa, kde seděl přes pracovní stůl a větší truhlici na věci pořádně neviděl.

„Kde si tak dlouho byl? Už jsem se začal obávat, že nepřijdeš," vyčítavě spustil Godrik ještě týž večer, kdy zaznamenal konečně příchod svého milence do jeho pokojů.

„Promiň Godriku, musel jsem počkat, než půjde Ciaran spát. Dnes byl náročný den a po té nehodě v laboratoři se Ciaran v ní ještě zdržel," pronesl znaveně Salazar v naději, že to bude stačit. Dnes neměl opravdu náladu na hádky, které se poslední dobou mezi nimi začaly odehrávat. Naštěstí šlo většinou o hloupé maličkosti, ale i tak to bylo rozčilující. Nicméně Salazar to chápal a snažil se vyjít Godrikovi co nejvíce vstříc. Neměl to poslední dny vůbec lehké. Před čtyřmi měsíci mu zemřel nečekaně otec na nemoc, což bylo smutné, nikterak však k jeho staršímu věku překvapující. Větší ránou pro něj byla však nečekaná smrt jeho staršího bratra s rodinou. Stalo se to před třemi týdny. Jeho jediný sourozenec cestoval spolu se ženou, dcerou a její rodinou, a svým patnáctiletým synem na královský dvůr, kam byli pozvání. Kdyby měli jít kamkoliv jinam, tak by se zajisté přemístili a k ničemu by tak jistě nedošlo, ale za mudlovským králem se rozhodli vydat postaru na koních. Což se jim stalo všem osudným, když je při jejich putování ze zálohy přepadli bandité, kteří ve svých řadách měli i kouzelníky a všechny je pro pár zlatých a koně do jednoho pobili. Nejvíce smutné na tom bylo i to, že Godrikův synovec měl těsně před svatbou s jedinou dcerou váženého rodu Peverellových.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zajímal se poplašeně Godrik.

„Jo, nic závažného. Jen jsem se pořezal na rukách o sklo, když jsem se s Ciaranen nešťastnou náhodou srazil. Už to mám zahojené a potřené mastí proti jizvám. Ráno už nebude znát, že se něco stalo," uklidňoval ho Salazar.

Godrik si hlasitě povzdechl. „Já nevím Sale, proč tu Ciarana vůbec máš? To nemohl jít ke své rodině na léto jako ostatní? Hrozně tě zatěžuje a pak se stává toto. Potřebuješ si trochu oddechnout a ne se o něj pořád starat," zabručel nespokojeně.

„Je to můj učeň a ke všemu nemá kam jít. Do mudlovského světa se už nechce vrátit. Dokonce mě i požádal, abych po dokončení jeho studia byl tím, kdo mu vypálí Merlinovo znamení," hrdě oznámil Zmijozel.

„To je všechno chvályhodné, nicméně on není jediným tvým učněm a ke všemu není ani jediným, který řeší problém s tím, že mimo školu nemá kam se uchýlit. Od toho má přeci svého mecenáše, aby se do konce studia o něj postaral," podotkl věcně Nebelvír.

„A právě to dělám," pronesl Salazar.

Godrik se na něj tázavě podíval. Sice tušil, co tím jeho milenec chtěl skrytě říct, ale on to chtěl slyšet napřímo od něj.

„Před měsícem jsem ho od jeho mecenáše vykoupil. Nebylo to levné a snadné, ale povedlo se. Teď jsem Ciaranovým mecenášem já," přiznal mu Salazar.

„Ví o tom?" zajímal se zrzek.

„Zatím ne, jistě by chtěl pak vědět, proč jsem to udělal a to je právě ten důvod, který mu nechci prozatím říct. Rozhodl jsem se ho pokrevně adoptovat, ale dokud mi tento krok neschválí otec, nechci mu dávat plané sliby a naděje. Pokud se však zítra otci zalíbí, obratem mu o tom všem konečně povím a doufám, že i on bude s tímto velkým rozhodnutím souhlasit," pronesl nadšeně Zmijozel.

„Konečně ses rozhodl, už jsem se začínal obávat, že se snad nikdy nerozhoupeš," pochválil ho Godrik. „A věz, ať to dopadne jakkoliv, budu stát vždy při tobě."

Salazar se rozzářil. Věděl, že jeho milenci se Ciaran nikdy moc nezamlouval, ač netušil proč tomu tak bylo, proto posvěcení jeho rozhodnutí si o to víc cenil. Doposud se bál, že Godrik bude větší problém než jeho otec. Proto takovouto reakci a podporu od něj neočekával, ale o to víc ho jeho podpora zahřála u srdce. Přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě a celý šťastný se zmocnil jeho úst.

Godrik se postupně prohlubujícímu se polibku s počátku poddal, ale k Salazarově nelibosti se po chvíli odtáhl. „Nerad to dělám, ale je tu něco důležitého, co s tebou musím probrat," vážně k němu pronesl.

„Chvíli to jistě ještě počká, pro tuto chvíli jsme toho probrali více než dost," uťal ho Sal a přitáhl si ho zpátky k sobě.

Godrikovo přesvědčení konečně probrat to, co ho už několik dní velmi tížilo a užíralo mu svědomí, se rázem zlomilo. Dlouho k němu hledal odvahu, a když ji konečně nalezl, zjistil, že nemohl. A stačil mu k tomu jediný pohled na štěstím zářícího Zmijozela. Neměl to srdce kazit tuto chvíli, alespoň prozatím. „Máš pravdu," špitl mu do úst, než je uchvátil tentokráte on.

Jejich ústa postupně v motýlích polibcích, začaly putovat po jejich tělech, jak se kus po kuse zbavovali jednotlivých dílů svých oděvů. Nespěchali, nicméně vášeň a touha je začala postupně spalovat a nenápadně urychlovat jejich jednání.

Už byli téměř nazí a přesunutí do postele, když tu náhle Salazar celý ztuhl a pak se s bolestnou grimasou a šokem odtáhl.

„Co se děje?" trochu nechápavě a značně poplašeně se ho Godrik zeptal.

„Někdo se snaží probít ke vřídlu, musím jít," pronesl zaskočeně kvapně černovlásek mezi tím, co se snažil vzpamatovat z prvotního největšího šoku, způsobeného neuvěřitelnou silou magického poplachu, který se z ničeho nic objevil a ještě k tomu o takové síle, že se mu málem z toho hlava rozskočila.

„Ale jak se tak daleko někdo mohl vůbec dostat? A jak vůbec překoval tvé krevní ochrany a heslo v hadím jazyce? O něčem takovém bychom už dávno měli vědět. A vlastně jak vůbec se mohl dostat do samotné školy?" nechápal Godrik. Něco takového bylo až příliš těžko uvěřitelné. Obzvláště, když si byl dobře vědom velké moci ochran, které rod Zmijozelů kolem tohoto celého místa opředl.

„To brzy zjistím," vztekle pronesl Salazar mezi tím, co po místnosti sbíral roztroušené části svého oděvu a začal se do nich zpátky soukat.

„Jdu s tebou," oznámil Nebelvír a jediným mávnutím hůlky se zpátky oblékl. Dotěrnou otázkou, proč jeho milenec neudělal to samé, si raději odpustil, ač ho velmi svěděla na jazyku. Jediný pohled na Salazara stačil, aby mu došlo, jak moc je jeho milenec z celé té situace rozhozený.

„Ne, jdu tam sám. Ty musíš zburcovat Helgu s Rowenou a zkontrolovat s nimi zbytek hradu. Sejdeme se po tom ve velké síni," pronesl a nečekaje na odpověď vyběhl ze dveří, čímž donutil Godrika k tomu, aby svou nespokojenou odpověď spolknul při pohledu na dveře, které se za jeho milencem s třísknutím zavřely.

Salazar bral schody pomalu po třech, jak pospíchal a byl to div, že se z nich dokonce nezřítil, obzvláště, když v samém kvaltu k tomu měl nejednou blízko. Vběhl do sklepení a už z dálky volal heslo do svých pokojů, kde se nijak nezdržoval a tajným průchodem za knihovnou proběhl do chodby vedoucí do starého sklepení původní stavby, která se tu ještě před několika lety po desítek let tyčila - Bradavické tvrze.

Nic nebylo cestou narušeno a vše se jevilo tak, jak má, což bylo s podivem, ale bylo tomu tak. Vše se jevilo tak známě a poklidně, neměně, jako by se zde na tomto místě zastavil čas a nic z toho, co se o pár metrů výše dříve stalo, se tady toho nikterak netýkalo, nicméně však teď nebyla chvíle na nostalgii.

Už se dostal pomalu ke vřídlu, když ucítil mohutný magický výbuch, který ho svou intenzitou málem smetl na zem a měl co dělat, aby to celé ustal.

Odlepil se od zdi, která mu pomohla. Šel pozdě. Ať už se dovnitř snažil dostat kdokoliv, uspěl. Jak to dotyčný dokázal, neměl sebemenší tušení, musel být opravdu mocný, když svedl téměř nemožné.

Na místě, kde ještě před okamžikem stáli mohutné dveře, jež se svými štíty zdály neproniknutelné, teď se nalézal jen prázdný oblouk. A právě zde zasáhl Salazara ten největší šok, dokonce mnohem větší, než když před pár minutami ho začal volat magický poplach sem.

Pár metrů od vřídla stál se šíleným úsměvem a hůlkou v ruce Ciaran.

„Proč?" vysoukal ze sebe bez dechu Zmijozel. „Proč si mě zradil? A právě teď? Chtěl jsem tě pokrevně přijmout za svého syna. V mém srdci jsi jím už poslední týdny dokonce už i byl!" pronesl zdrceně.

„Myslíš si, že o něco takového stojím? Jsi naivní, víš to? Celou dobu, od samotného počátku mi šlo o jediné - dostat se sem. A ty jsi mi to tak krásně usnadňoval," pronesl k němu s úsměvem hraničícím se šílenstvím.

Salazar ho takového vůbec nepoznával a drtila ho holá pravda, že byl od samotného počátku podváděn. Skutečně byl naivní, když dopustil, aby se Ciaran dostal až sem, že v něm nepoznal už dávno krvezrádce, který ho jen využívá. Otcovská láska, kterou k tomuto chlapci cítil, se přerodila v neutuchající nenávist. Náhle, jak se na vše díval s čistou hlavou, viděl některé věci jinak, jak ve skutečnosti byly a on je vidět odmítal. Godrikova nedůvěra k Ciaranovi byla přeci jen oprávněná. Měl tomu věnovat více pozornosti, ač jeho milenec ke svému názoru neměl sebemenší vysvětlení a vedl ho jen instinkt.

Už od počátku, jak za ním chlapec chodil. Nesnažil se skrývat v jeho stínu před spolužáky, co ho šikanovali, ale ve skutečnosti už tehdy ho špehoval. A pokračoval v tom celé ty roky. Tak se dostal k informaci, kde se nachází chodba sem do sklepení Bradavické tvrze a k heslu, jež musel úspěšně odposlouchat a napodobit. Což by ani neočekával, že hadí jazyk lze imitovat. A ta dnešní nehoda, jistě také nebyla jen tak. Potřeboval získat jeho krev, aby se za její pomoci dostal sem a on mu k tomu tak krásně pomohl, když nezkontroloval, co udělal s tím krví promáčeným plátnem, kterým ho očišťoval před ošetřením. Přesné detaily netušil, nicméně dal by pomalu ruku do ohně za to, že Ciaran musel využít nějaký lektvar, co si pro tuto příležitost upravil, nebo dokonce vynalezl, do nějž jeho krev aplikoval.

„Nezastavíš mě Zmijozele," varoval ho Ciaran. „Už nic nezabrání zničení Merlinova srdce. Je konec kouzelnickému světu a skrývání se před mudly. Dnešní den stoupí do dějin, jako okamžik velkého vítězství řádu Morgany Le Fay, díky nimž budou kouzelníci žít tak, jak už dávno mají - neskrýváni s mudly u nohou. Již více se jich nebudeme muset bát."

„Říká ten, jenž má jejich krev," podotkl Salazar věcně. Chtěli se v mudlovském světě skrýt před zákonem, museli žít bez kouzel a za takových okolností bylo velmi obtížné nemít žádného z nich v rodině, chtěli li zcela zapadnout do jejich světa a byt nenápadní.

„Nezbytné zlo," vyplivl pohoršeně. „Kdyby nebylo vás milovníků Merlina, nebylo by tomu tak. Ale věz, že každý mudla, kterému dovolíme, aby smísil s námi svou krev, je pečlivě vybraný a musí splňovat jisté nezbytné hodnoty. Víš Zmijozele, to vaše smýšlení je fakt směšné. Pro nás je mudla jako mudla, ale pro vás, žije-li s vámi v kouzelnickém světě, říkáte mu rázem moták. A ten váš směšný pohled na čistokrevnost. Jako by nějaké znamení mohlo očistit krev od mudlů."

„Čistokrevnost není výraz poukazující pouze na náš původ, ale především na místo kde žijeme a kde jsme se narodili. Čistokrevní jsou ti, co se narodili kouzelníkům v našem světě a žijí v něm. Poloviční jsou ti, co se narodili motákům nebo mudlům, ale odešli žít k nám a s původní rodinou přerušili veškerý kontakt. A nečistokrevní jsou kouzelníci narození mudlům, který s nimi zůstali žít v jejich světě a nadále s nimi sdílí jejich hodnoty," vysvětlil mu Salazar. Nemohl si pomoc, věděl, že tyto informace chlapec zná, nicméně učitelská profese už na něm za těch pár let zanechala jisté následky. Ke všemu musel dát Ciaranovi příležitost, aby dokončil tu dlouhou formuli, co při jeho vysvětlování nenápadně ve starém kouzelnickém jazyce začal odříkávat a myslel si u toho, jak to zůstane nepovšimnuto. Nejraději by mu v tom Salazar zabránil, ovšem byl si dobře vědom toho, že není ve stavu, v němž by bylo moudré bojovat. Emoce, co jím cloumaly, byly prozatím příliš silné. Ke všemu se obával, zdali by v sobě nalezl vůbec sílu ho zabít vlastní rukou, s největší pravděpodobností ano, ale nechtěl riskovat a pokoušet osud. Takto to dobře Ciaran zvládne sám. Nedává pozor. Domýšlivě si myslí, že překonal už dávno všechny nástrahy, nicméně byla tu ve skutečnosti ještě jedna - poslední, co on sám při započetí stavby školy vytvořil a sepjal jí přímo s kamenem a nebyl to další z mnohé řady štítů, ale kletba, kterou spouštělo jakékoliv ničivé kouzlo seslané na vřídlo. Přese všechno si však na poslední chvíli zcela nedokázal pomoci.

„Ne!" mocným hlasem zvolal varovně ve snaze ho na poslední chvíli zastavit. Jak však očekával, Ciaran nijak nedbal a kouzlo dokončil. Salazar tedy na nic nečekal a začal okamžitě utíkat.

Dříve nežli Ciaranovo kouzlo stačilo dopadnout na hladký povrch kamene, rozzářila se jedna z vytesaných run a ničivé kouzlo přes svoji nesmírnou moc bylo ve zlomku vteřiny sežehnuto magickým ohněm, který z kamene vytryskl. Jako velká, nezastavitelné lavina se začal oheň rozpínat a šířit. Ciaran byl mrtev dřív, nežli si pořádně stačil uvědomit, co se stalo. To však magický oheň nijak nezastavilo, stále sílil a rozléval se velkou rychlostí postupně celým starým podzemím. Vše co mu stálo v cestě, bylo sežehnuto na popel. Veškeré dveře vedoucí do všech prostor, co se tu nalézali, včetně kovových součástí a i pochodně se svými držáky byly postupně do jedné zničeny tak, že z nich zbyli jen pouhé díry ve zdi. Vše, co nebylo z kamene, rázem neexistovalo.

Salazar stačil vběhnout do přístupového tunelu na poslední chvíli. Kdyby bylo podzemí o pár metrů delší, asi by to ven už nestihl.

Nejraději by ve svých pokojích, kam znaveně došel, zůstal a popíjel snad celou noc, ale to si prozatím nemohl dovolit. Ostatní už na něj netrpělivě čekali ve Velké síni. I když tušil, že nikoho dalšího Ciaran do svého plánu přímo nepřibral, neměl úplnou jistotu.

Když dorazil do Velké síně, ti tři už na něj netrpělivě čekali.

„Jsi v pořádku? Co se stalo? Cítili jsme zakolísání magie celého hradu," zeptala se jako první Helga starostlivě. Na tvářích ostatních byly vidět ty samé obavy, akorát nebyli dost rychlí na to, aby je pronesli nahlas oni.

„Nic mi není," obratem je uklidňoval Salazar, nicméně však po vyřčení těch slov zaváhal a teprve až teď se poprvé pořádně prohlédl. Nic, ale veškeré jeho oblečení bylo ušpiněno popelem a zezadu dokonce i trochu ožehnuté. Vypadal opravdu hrozně. Neobtěžoval se ani vytahovat hůlku, na takto jednoduché kouzlo už její pomoc ani nepotřeboval, a upravil svůj zevnějšek bez ní. „Ciaranovi se podařilo dostat do Tajemné komnaty, kterou jsem zbudoval, a pokusil se v ní zničit veškerá kouzla, kterými naše rodina Bradavice opředla. Naštěstí nepočítal s tvorem, kterého jsem tam umístil, aby chránil školu proti krvezrádcům," nenávistně pronesl. Velký žal i vztek nad tím vším, co se stalo, jím zatím ještě silně cloumal. Nejraději by jim pověděl pravdu, aby jeho situaci lépe pochopili a věděli, jak mu skutečně je, ale nemohl. Godrikovi to bylo sice teď jasné, ale Helga nic o vřídlo netušila a Rowena snad také ne a tak to musí i zůstat. Proto si pravdu lehce poupravil. Moc ani nelhal. Jeho starou laboratoř musel opravdu zrušit a přebudovat ji na velikou komnatu. Bazilišek už dosahoval úctyhodných rozměrů. Dokonce se už ani pořádně neprotáhl chodbami sklepení staré Bradavické tvrze. Proto také kolem komnaty zbudoval řadu prostých, spletitých tunelů hrubě vysekaných ve skále, aby se měl vůbec kde trochu pohybovat a nebyl uvězněn pouze v jediném prostoru. No, do teďka toto místo nemělo název, teď už ho má - Tajemná komnata. Bazimu se to bude pravděpodobně líbit, až mu to poví.

„Tajemná komnata? Nebezpečný tvor? To myslíš vážně, Salazare? U Merlina, co jsi to tam dal?!" pustil se do něj rozlíceně Godrik.

„Myslím, že to co tam je, je má věc. Kdyby to věděl kdekdo, už by jako ochránce byl k ničemu. Každý kdo by tam chtěl jít, by se na něj mohl předem připravit," odvětil mu suše Zmijozel.

„My jsme kdekdo?! To nemyslíš vážně! Nám bys o tom říct měl," trval si na svém Godrik. „A kde ta tvoje Tajemná komnata vůbec je?" zajímal se. Upřímně s těmi informacemi, co měl, byl teď trochu zmatený. Zprvu si myslel, že si to celé jeho milenec vymyslel kvůli těm dvěma, ale teď se zdálo, že na tom bylo něco pravdy a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo.

„Kdybych vám řekl, kde přesně leží a jak se do ní dostanete, už by to pak nemohla být Tajemná komnata," s úšklebkem podotkl Zmijozel.

„Godrik má pravdu Salazare, měj rozum. Kdybys nám o ní řekl, mohli jsme ti pomoci," snažila se mu vlídným hlasem domluvit Rowena.

„Abych měl rozum?! Já?! A kde jste ho měli vy! Už na počátku jsem říkal, že brát do školy nečistokrevné čaroděje je příliš velké riziko, ale vy jste mě neposlouchali! Stačil jediný krvezrádce a škola mohla být zničena! Chybělo jen málo, aby se tak stalo, uvědomujete si to vůbec?!" křičel na ně naštvaně Salazar.

„Nemůžeme upřít vzdělání talentovaným kouzelníkům jenom proto, že se narodili v mudlovském světě," podotkla Helga.

„Ke všemu se krevezrádci nemusí skrývat jen v řadách nečistokrevných," dodala k tomu věcně Rowena.

„To, že jsi věřil někomu, komu nemáš, není naše chyba ale pouze jen tvoje," pronesl Godrik s potřebou také k tomuto tématu něco sám říct. To, že právě udělal velkou chybu a byla to značná podpásovka, mu došlo obratem, ale slova už byla venku a nebylo možné je vzít zpět. Ťal do živého, ač neměl v úmyslu svého milence tak bolestně ranit.

Na Salazarově tváři bylo na prchavý okamžik možné vidět několik emocí naráz, pak je však zakryla ledová maska, kterou si nasadil. Pro Godrika ten pohled nebyl vůbec příjemný. Rvalo mu to srdce ho takto vidět.

„Nemám náladu se s vámi tady teď hádat v takto pokročilé noční hodině. Marním tu s vámi jen svůj drahocenný čas, který bych jinak mohl využít něčím mnohem užitečnějším, než se s vámi zbytečně dohadovat, obzvláště když je patrné, že ani po tomto nemíníte přijít k rozumu. Ke všemu je evidentní, že jste nic ve škole nenašli, protože jinak byste mi o tom už dávno řekli. Tudíž vám přeji dobrou noc dámy a ty Godriku pojď. Jestli si dobře vzpomínám, chtěl jsi se mnou něco probrat, než jsem musel tak znenadání odejít, abych řešil zradu svého učně," kousavě pronesl Zmijozel.

„Nevím, jestli je to opravdu dobrý nápad to s tebou probírat teď, když jsi v takovémto stavu," cukal se Godrik.

„Nemám v úmyslu to už více odkládat. Chci mít už klid a chci to mít už konečně za sebou," upozornil ho Salazar.

Godrikovi bylo jasné, že se tomu teď nevyhne, ač situace, v níž se právě nalézali, nebyla moc příhodná na závažnost toho, co mu chtěl říct. Naneštěstí jeho milenec byl už tak rozhodnutý, že pokoušet se ho přesvědčit bylo zcela marné. Sesbíral tedy v sobě veškerou svou odvahu, co dokázal a popřál Roweně s Helgou dobrou noc. Po boku svého milovaného zamířil zpátky do svých pokojů v jedné z věží, kam je Salazar oba rozhodným krokem vedl. Chápal, proč se mu právě teď moc nechce chodit do sklepení, ač to nebylo přímo řečeno nahlas, všem bylo jasné, že dnešní noc Ciaran nepřežil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitola 9 - Prozření**

Salazar rázným krokem vstoupil do Godrikova pokoje jako první a počkal, až jeho milenec za nimi zavře dveře. „Co jsi předtím se mnou potřeboval probrat?" zajímal se. Jeho hlas byl ostrý a kousavý, cestou sem z Velké síně se jeho nálada ani za mák nezlepšila.

„Myslím, že není moc moudré tu záležitost s tebou probírat, když jsi v takovémto stavu," podotkl vzdorovitě Godrik. Už předem mu bylo jasné, že to Sal moc dobře nepřijme, ale říct mu to za daných okolností… Nechtěl si pod sebou podřezávat vlastní větev.

„Nemám náladu na vytáčky, Godriku. To si říkáš statečný, nebojácný Nebelvír? Mě teď přijdeš spíše jako malé vystrašené štěně," dobíral si ho Zmijozel, zatímco ho sjížděl ostrým pohledem.

„Zbabělec? Dobře jak chceš," naštvaně pronesl Godrik, aniž by si uvědomil, že ho Salazar dostal jedinou větou přesně tam, kam potřeboval. Jak byl vytočený, jazyk se mu rozvázal velmi snadno. „Protože jsem zůstal posledním mužským potomkem mého rodu, je mou povinností se postarat o jeho pokračování. Už jsem dal vědět Peverellovým, že má rodina má stále v úmyslu dodržet smlouvu, kterou s nimi před časem uzavřela a vzhledem k tomu, že je můj synovec mrtev, nabídl jsem jim, že já budu tím, kdo si vezme jejich jedinou dceru a zajistí tak pokračování našich rodů. Souhlasili, svatba bude dle původního plánu v termínu ještě před započetím školního roku," oznámil mu.

Salazar na něj samým šokem konsternovaně hleděl. Svým způsobem skrytě tušil, že něco takového může nastat, ale protože nevěřil, že by mu něco takového udělal, považoval své obavy spíše za zbytečné a nijak hlouběji se jimi nezaobíral. „Ženit?! To nemyslíš vážně? Pokud si chceš zajistit to, aby s tebou tvůj rod nevymřel, můžeš někoho pokrevně adoptovat. Neznamená to, že se hned nutně musíš oženit a ke všemu ještě s někým, kdo je o polovinu mladší než ty!" zuřil ublíženě Zmijozel.

„Pokrevně adoptovat? Potom, jak si dopadl ty? Děkuji, nechci, raději si pořídím vlastní," pronesl Godrik a pobledl. Už podruhé v krátké době se neudržel a nedával si pozor na to, co říká a svého milence tím těžce ranil. Hned mu bylo jasné, že je zle.

Pokud bylo možné se ještě více naštvat, než už byl, tak se tak právě stalo. Nežli se však Salazar stačil rozkřičet a po tolika letech tak znenadání jejich vztah ukončit, protože druhé housle hrát nemínil a obzvláště ještě k tomu jejich vztahem tím defakto podvádět jeho budoucí ženu rozhodně nehodlal. Už takto si museli dávat pozor a skrývat se, a se ženou a dětmi by to pro ně bylo ještě horší. A na závěr - za žádných okolností se nechtěl o Godrika s někým dělit. Buďto on anebo ona, a protože se už Godrik rozhodl, nebylo tu co řešit. O možnost mu toto vše říct však přišel nečekanou, silnou bolestí hlavy. Měla takovou intenzitu, že ho celého paralizovala a připravila ho o možnost cokoliv udělat. Něco tak silného doposud nikdy nezažil. Jediný zázrak byl ten, že se pod tím náporem nesesunul k zemi, ale jistě k tomu neměl moc daleko.

Godrikovi však jeho obavy z ukončení jejich vztahu natolik zastřely mysl, že mu vůbec nedošlo, co se s jeho milencem děje. „Omlouvám se Sale. Vím, že je to pro tebe těžké vstřebat a je mi to opravdu líto a to i to, co jsem právě řekl, skutečně jsem nechtěl, přehnal jsem to. Proto jsem to nechtěl teď řešit, ale trochu počkat, než se vše usadí. Nemusíš mít strach, tím že se ožením, to mezi námi neznamená konec. Vyspím se s ní za pomoci lektvarů jen jednou po svatbě, aby počala, a nechám ji v našem sídle. Do školy ji nemám v plánu vůbec vodit. My budeme žít tady a ona tam. Je mladá a poddajná, bude to dobré. Svým způsobem se tím pro nás nic moc nezmění," konejšivým hlasem mu vysvětloval, zatímco se k němu opatrně, pozvolna přibližoval, a protože jeho milenec nijak nevzdoroval a nic neříkal, něžně se zmocnil jeho úst.

Salazar ho chtěl kousnout, vrazit mu jednu pořádnou facku, ale ani na jedno v sobě nenašel sílu. Odevzdaně, jako by snad z povzdálí sledoval, co jeho milenec s jeho tělem dělá, jak si ho odnáší do postele, zhasíná světla a pomalu ho něžně svléká a líbá po celém těle.

Godrik byl něžný a pozorný, pomalu se s ním miloval a dělal vše proto, aby svého milence uspokojil, co možné nejlépe to bylo možné.

Zmijozel vnitřně zuřil, ale chvílemi netušil, jestli v tom okamžiku více na sebe nebo na něj. Když se bolest hlavy stala totiž o něco málo snesitelnější, došlo mu, že jeho tělo ho zradilo a pozitivně, roztouženě si bere vše, co mu Godrik nabízí. Nedokázal to zastavit, tu sílu na tento vzdor v sobě nenašel. Přijímal vše, co mu bylo nabízen rámci svých možností vracel zpět.

Nepadlo jediné slovo - přitom a ani potom.

Když bylo po všem, Godrik si ho láskyplně přivinul do náručí, díval se na něj a láskou sledoval, jak jeho milovaný spí netušíc, že to jeho milenec pouze hraje a spokojeně usnul. Když hlasité chrápání poukázalo na to, že jeho spánek se prohloubil, odvážil se Salazar osvobodit a posunout se v posteli trochu dál.

Bolest hlavy stoupala a klesala ve vlnách a teď byla právě na jednom ze svých vrcholů. Neodvážil se vstát nebo dokonce přivolat si na pomoc lektvar proti bolesti. Nějak tušil, že nohy by ho právě neunesly a jeho magie by také stejně neposlechla jeho přání.

Nevěděl, co se s ním děje a jen se modlil, aby to už bylo konečně za ním. Po chvíli utrpení i on podlehl únavě a konečně usnul, nicméně spánek mu žádnou úlevu nepřinesl. Vzpomínky se mu začaly ve vlnách vracet a on je byl svým způsobem nucen prožívat znovu. Nebylo to nijak příjemné a dělalo mu to v hlavě akorát zmatek.

Když bylo po všem, plně se probral k vědomí a zjistil, že se může konečně opět hýbat. Netušil, kolik času to celé zabralo, ale venku byla ještě překvapivě stále noc. Nejraději by odtud hned odešel, prozatím však odvahu vstát v sobě nenašel. Otočil se na bok a pohlédl na Godrika, který se právě ze spaní začal převalovat na své polovině postele, aby si udělal větší pohodlí. Při pohledu na něj si nějak byl jist, že pokud by tu zůstal do rána, vše by si jeho milenec na poslední chvíli rozmyslel a svatbu zrušil. Ještě před pár hodinami by to zajisté bral všemi deseti, ale teď se všemi vzpomínkami na svou minulost věděl, že to nemůže dopustit. Pokud se chtěl vůbec kdy narodit, musel ho nechat oženit se a s nikým jiném než právě s Peverellovou. Právě díky tomuto sňatku se do rodiny dostane neviditelný plášť, který jeho mladý život tak ovlivnil a sehrál tehdy důležitou roli ve válce proti Voldemortovi. A při připomenutí si této osoby mu došla jedna vážná skutečnost a to přesněji důvod, díky kterému se vůbec mohl stát samotným Salazarem Zmijozelem.

Obelisk vřídla, kámen, v němž možná spočívalo samotné Merlinovo srdce, byl prasklý.

Se smutkem v srdci mu došlo, že i celý život byl řízen proroctvími a ani teď tomu nebylo jinak. Osud řídil jeho kroky a prozatím mu nedopřával oddechu.

Jedno ze starých proroctví pravilo:

 _Hadí jazyk klíč k Merlinovu srdci má,_

 _jeho léčit zničit dá._

 _Merlinovo dítě osudy má,_

 _on z nich vybrat má._

Tehdy, když ho pronesl ten muž, co je zradil a díky němuž byla Bradavická tvrz napadena a posléze i zničena krvezrádci, nerozuměl, co přesně se v tom proroctví praví a co říká. Teď však už ano.

Právě jeho hadí jazyk a to, kým vůbec byl, mu dávalo moc se dostat do nejhloubějšího Bradavického podzemí až k samotnému vřídlu. Osud dal těm, co vládli hadímu jazyku moc určit osud Bradavického vřídla, a právě Voldemort splňoval stejně jako on podmínky tohoto proroctví, ač o tom všem neměl ani tušení. Možná právě díky tomu útokem na Bradavice vřídlo pouze poničil a celé ho nezničil. Jen ten s hadím jazykem ho může zas dle proroctví opravit, v jeho době však nezbyl nikdo, kdo by tak mohl učinit. Jen on může, jen on o jeho existenci a plném významu ví. Bude se muset vrátit, jiná možnost neexistuje.

Kdyby si byl jist, že tím Godrika nevzbudí, hystericky s dávkou jistého šílenství by se asi rozesmál. Celá ta věc - paradox, neměla jednoduše chybu. V době jeho narození se tradovalo, že se Zmijozel pohádal s ostatními, kvůli nečistokrevným, o niž nechtěl, aby na škole studovali, postavil Tajemnou komnatu a odešel a už se nikdy nevrátil. A to všechno se svým způsobem i tak stalo, i když některé maličkosti, kupříkladu věk účinkujících, se neshodovaly se skutečností. I tak to však bylo až příliš přesné na to, že se ta informace předávala tisíc let.

Nemá jinou možnost, musí odejít, z mnoha důvodů. Představa, že tím opustí svou rodinu a už jí nikdy neuvidí, mu rvala srdce. Nad Godrikem by se také asi měl rmoutit, ale byl na něj přespříliš naštvaný nato, aby ho právě jeho ztráta tížila tak jako ztráta otce a bratra s rodinou, osud neosud. Svým způsobem si ho stále měli moc vytvářet sami a on si vybral a stvořil tak historii takovou, jakou znal, a on také zvolil. Odejde tam, kam ho nikdo z přítomných nebude moci následovat, tam, kde ho nikdy nebudou hledat - do vzdálené budoucnosti. Doby, která se pro něj bude muset k jeho velké nechuti stát opět současností. Oprava vřídla však měla přednost a jeho osobní záležitosti museli jít za daných okolností stranou.

Tiše vstal, přešel do svých pokojů, sbalil si pár drobností a s příšeřím opustil školní pozemky, za nimiž se přemístil do sídla, kde jeho rod právě žil.

„Co tu děláš tak brzy? A jak to, že jsi sám? Mám pocit, že jsi psal, že přicestuješ až na sklonku a sebou přivedeš i svého učně," zamyslel se překvapeně Latharn u snídaně, když spatřil svého mladšího syna jít tak brzy a k tomu ještě samotného.

„Omlouvám se, otče, ale došlo k nečekaným událostem. Vše ti vysvětlím po jídle v soukromí," požádal ho Salazar a postřehl bratrův starostlivý pohled. Nemohl mu to říct, jemu ne. Znal ho příliš dobře, aby věděl, že on by ho rozhodně do budoucnosti nechtěl pustit. Ten čas byl příliš vzdálený, aby mu na něm sešlo. Rodina byla pro Colla na prvním místě a té podřizoval vše.

„Jistě, jak si přeješ," přitakal Latharn a po zbytek jídla zabředl do hovoru se svým starším synem.

Když dojedli, zavedl ho otec do místnosti, kde budou mít naprostý klid. Salazar se pohodlně usadil a zabezpečil prostor těmi nejsilnějšími kouzly pro soukromí, které svedl.

Latharnovo obočí trochu v otázce povylezlo nahoru.

„Nic, co se tu chystám říct, nesmí opustit tuto místnost a to za žádných okolností. Až ti vše vysvětlím, budu nucen tě požádat o složení neporušitelného slibu mlčenlivosti. Pochopíš za chvíli sám. Je to opravdu nezbytné," upozornil ho Salazar vážně.

Latharn lehce pokývl hlavou, že to bere na vědomí. „Jeli tomu tak, složím ti ho. To tě mohu ubezpečit předem. Věřím, že pokud by to nebylo tak vážné, nežádal bys o to," pronesl starostlivě, neměl zdání, co se děje, ale pomalu se začínal bát toho, co mu chce syn říct, ať už to má být cokoliv.

Salazarovi se trochu odlehlo. „Jak jsi už předtím vzpomínal, opravdu jsem měl v plánu přijít i se svým učněm. Možná už jsi i sám předem tušil, oč mělo při této návštěvě především jít. Chtěl jsem ho adoptovat a žádat tě o svolení tak učinit, ale naneštěstí k ničemu z toho už nikdy nedojde. Vše se náhle změnilo včera odpoledne a začalo to v mé laboratoři, když jsme s Ciaranem každý samostatně pracovali na svém lektvaru," začal vyprávět od okamžiku, kterému do poslední chvíle nepřikládal takovou váhu, jak by správně měl. Kouzelníci si dobře hlídají, co se s jejich krví děje a on ve své naivitě v ostražitosti polevil, možná kdyby… Bylo lepší nad tím raději nepřemýšlet. Každý platí za své chyb něj tomu není jinak.

Postupně vyprávěl vše, co se odehrálo, jak mluvil s Godrikem, který nakonec přes svou nechuť k Ciaranovi adopci podpořil a jak byli posléze vyrušeni, to co se v podzemí odehrálo a jak je Ciaran zradil. Nevynechal ani hádku s ostáními zakladateli a ani tu s Godrikem, kterou poté v soukromí vedli. A tak dospěl do bodu, který byl pro něj nejtěžší otci povědět - návrat jeho veškerých vzpomínek.

Latharn ač by se velmi rád na mnohé zeptal, syna tiše poslouchal a nepřerušoval ho. Děs v očích však skrýt nedokázal. Ani v těch nejdivočejších snech si nikdy nepomyslel, čím vším si jeho syn musel projít, než se k němu dostal. Ano, jisté věci mnohému napovídaly po prvním zdravotním ohledání, po té co ho tehdy u vřídla našel, ale že to bude až takovéto, to rozhodně nepředpokládal. Nejvíce mu rvalo srdce poslouchat, co vše udělal ten muž, co se nazýval Voldemort a hlásil se k jejich odkazu. Svými činy pošpinil celý jejich rod i celou synovu kolej, to bylo zcela neodpustitelné.

A nakonec se syn dostal ve svém vyprávění až na úplný konec ke dni, kdy se dostal do minulosti.

„Otče, vím, že to pro nás všechny bude těžké, ale budu se muset do svého času vrátit. Už jsem se pevně rozhodl, s tím nikdo už nic nenadělá. Kdyby to bylo pouze na mě, dožil bych nejraději tady, ovšem to si nemohu dovolit. Vřídlo je poničené a musí být neprodleně opraveno, jinak hrozí kouzelnickému světu velké nebezpečí. Ta proroctví, co se k němu váží, mi nedávají moc na vybranou. Ke všemu jsem si jist, že až zjistí, že Harry Potter zmizel, budou ho hledat a tím je i ohroženo odhalení existence vřídla. Pokud by se při hledání po mě dostal k němu někdo nepovolaný, raději ani nechci pomyslet na to, co by se s kouzelnickým světem dělo dál. Musím tomu za každou cenu zabránit. Ke všemu, kdybych tu zůstal, je vážně ohrožena Godrikova svatba. Váhal by, a možná z toho i nakonec vycouval, a to se nesmí stát. Pokud se s tou ženou neožení a nebude mít děti, nikdy se nenarodím, a i kdyby ano, neměl bych zajisté neviditelný plášť a bez něj bych asi ani nikdy nad Voldemortem nevyhrál. Vše by se stalo jinak, já se sem ani možná nedostal a veškerá existence světa, my, jednoduše vše by se mohlo zhroutit a přestat existovat. A to nehodlám připustit," vážným nesmlouvavým hlasem oznámil na závěr Salazar.

Otec se slzami v očích přitakal. „Rozumím a chápu, proč to musíš udělat. Jen je to pro mě trochu náhlé a nečekané, ale nebudu ti nijak bránit. Kdy a jak se chceš vrátit?" zajímal se.

„Za pomoci vřídla ihned zítra po bitvě," pronesl klidně.

„Nepustím tě tam! Uvědomuješ si, co je v sázce, kdyby jsi zemřel… K tomu nesmí za žádných okolností dojít, vše by tím bylo ohroženo," bouřlivě reagoval Latharn.

„V mém čase se vypráví, že se Salazar zúčastnil bitvy po té, co opustil po hádce s ostatními Bradavice, a tak se i stane. Čas vše překroutil a bude vyprávět trochu jinak, ale na tom nesejde, stane se tak, jak se stát má. Ke všemu je to naše válka, musí tam někdo z naší rodiny být a ty kvůli svému pokročilému věku a bratr kvůli rodině to být nemůžete. Musím jít tedy já. Náš rod stál od začátku v čele při válce s krvezrádci a po celé ty roky jsme se snažili dospět právě do tohoto bodu. Konečně máme na vrch po dlouhé době my a můžeme je jednou provždy rozdrtit a tak se i stane," zkonstatoval Salazar a zajiskřilo se mu nebezpečně v očích. Prahl po pomstě za to, co mu Ciaran provedl a nehodlal se toho za žádné okolnosti vzdát.

Latharnovi se to ani za mák nelíbilo. „Nemyslím, že dokážeme vyhrát nad nimi jednou provždy, už ne. Porazit, potlačit, to ano, ale zcela zničit ne. Každá mince má dvě strany a stejně jak nemůže existovat dobro bez zla, tak nemůže být náš kouzelnický svět bez jeho odpůrců. Lidé se nikdy nemohou na všem zcela shodnout, tak tomu vždy bylo a i bude. Vždy bude žít někdo, kdo bude chtít svět mudlů a kouzelníků mít odělený a někdo, kdo je bude chtít mít spojené. Jedno z těch dvou proroctví týkající se vřídla, může být zcela naplněno, nicméně to druhé je naplňováno svou podstatou už teď, a bude se tak dít, dokud vřídlo bude existovat. A proto se domnívám, že dokud tu budeme my, budou tu i krvezrádci a to i za tisíc let, i když třeba v jiné podobě namísto toho, jak je známe dnes," zamyslel se.

„Co tím chceš naznačit?" pokoušel se přijít Salazar na to, co mu chce otec nepřímo sdělit.

„To, že dle mého názoru v tvé době krvezrádci pořád žijí a oslabené Bradavice jsou tím ve velkém nebezpečí. Pochybuji, že finální bitva s Voldemortem se odehrála ve škole právě náhodou. Muselo být za tím daleko něco víc. Dle mě už na počátku za tím vším stáli oni. Dva temní, mocní kouzelníci v tak krátkém sledu za sebou není náhoda. První dle mě byl pro ně neúspěch, s jistou však nadějí, že by to takto nějak šlo, a tak to zkusili zakrátko znovu a zvolili si pro to Toma. Od mládí ho utvářeli a pošťuchovali směrem, kterým potřebovali, akorát nepočítali s tím, že bude mít panickou hrůzu ze smrti a tak stvoří tolik viteálů a zešílí z toho. Vymkl se jim zcela z ruky, nicméně i tak to pro ně nebylo úplně na škodu. Kouzelnický svět válkou s ním utrpěl velké ztráty a to především rody ctící tradice. Ti jsou téměř zcela vyhubeni a Bradavice značně oslabeny. Lepší příležitost pro jejich velkolepý návrat na výsluní už nemůže existovat," upozornil Latharn.

Salazarovi se tomu nechtělo věřit, ovšem když se nad tím vším celým zamýšlel, pochopil, jak jeho otec mohl dospět k těmto závěrům. I kdyby se zcela mýlil, nemůže si být jist, dokud to nezkontroluje a tak má další důvod, proč se musí do své doby vrátit. O moc lehčí avšak s dalším novým posláním ten návrat pro něj nebyl. Stále to byla volba rozumu a ne srdce, to asi pravděpodobně navždy zůstane zde v této době. „Dobře otče, pokud máš pravdu a jsou za tím vším vskutku krvezrádci, přísahám ti, že udělám vše, aby nevyhráli," přislíbil mu a s omluvným pohledem se podíval na otce. Ten okamžitě věděl, co má teď přijít a předstoupil před syna a chytil ho za ruku ve snaze mu tento těžký úkol trochu ulehčit.

„Otče, Latharne Zmijozeli, tímto tě žádám o složení neporušitelného slibu, že vše, co tu bylo řečeno, navždy v této místnosti zůstane. Nikomu nic z toho, co ses o budoucnosti dozvěděl, neprozradíš a ani nenaznačíš. Dávám ti však možnost tyto informace po neporušitelném slibu sdělit po mém odchodu mému bratrovi Collovi Zmijozelovi a Godriku Nebelvírovi, přijdou-li za tebou a budou tě žádat o vysvětlení mého zmizení. Oni však tyto informace už nemohou nikomu na rozdíl od tebe předat dál," vážným hlasem pronesl Salazar.

„Tak přísahám," pevným hlasem pronesl Latharn.

Salazar nad jejich spojenými rukama zakouzlil a tenký magický provaz s lehkou nažloutlou září jejich ruce svázal a vpil se do nich.

Když od sebe opět poodstoupili, Latharn se na syna prosebně podíval. „Dávej zítra na sebe pozor a drž se v povzdálí, dokud nepřijde ta správná chvíle. V té bitvě bude mnoho mrtvých na obou stranách."

„Pokusím se," přitakal mu a zamyslel se. „Sice netuším, kdy se nepromíjitelné kletby staly nepromíjitelnými, ale myslím si, že po zítřku by nebylo na škodu, kdyby si radě přednesl návrh, aby se Avada kevadra stala první z nich. Teď mě mrzí, jak jsem některé části studia za mlada zanedbával. Informace o historických událostech by se mi právě velmi hodili," neochotně mu přiznal.

„Nemohl jsi tušit, jak velký a vážný význam pro tebe časem mohou mít, teď s tím však nic zde neuděláš. Nechť je ti to však poučením pro příště. I zdánlivé maličkosti mohou mít časem nenahraditelný, velký význam. Nikdy si nemůžeš být jist, co ti časem může být k užitku," neodpustil si Lathar svého syna naposledy trochu poučit.

Při těch slovech se Salazarovi zablýskalo v očích, jak mu něco došlo. „Prosím, zajisti, aby v Bradavicích nevisely obrazy zakladatelů. Před nedávnem totiž s takovýmto nápadem Godrik přišel. Chtěl je udělat v životní velikosti a pověsit do Velké síně. V mé době tam však nic takového nebylo. Ke všemu je nezbytné, aby nikdo neznal mou podobu. Doufám, že je ti jasné proč," žádal ho.

Otec se zamyšlením přikývl. „Nezmiňoval ses, že vchod do zmijozelské koleje stráží tvůj obraz?"

Salazar zavzpomínal a z mysli vylovil danou vzpomínku na ten portrét. „To ano, ale není to můj obraz ale tvůj," uvědomil si náhle a pobaveně se mu v očích zajiskřilo. „Myslím, že ti do budoucna bude dán úkol, hrát si po staletí na tvého mladšího syna. Pomůže to zastřít pravdu o tom, jaký je můj původ. Pro tebe by však nemělo být takovéto předstírání těžké, oba vládneme hadím jazykem, což v budoucnu nikdo netuší a také mě dobře znáš."

Latharnovi se ta celá myšlenka zprvu moc nezamlouvala, ale chápal její důležitost, a pak, když se nad tím hlouběji zamyslel, došlo mu, že to možná nebude tak nepříjemné. Stejně se chtěl v blízké době nechat vymalovat a po smrti na obraze se alespoň od většiny ostatních nebude tak nudit. Bude mít svůj důležitý tajný úkol, což by nemuselo být špatné.

Salazar se už chystal odejít, aby strávil poslední den se svým bratrem a jeho rodinou, i když oni vůbec netušili, že si vzájemné přítomnosti mohou užít úplně naposledy, když byl otcem ještě pozdržen.

„Synu, možná ti to právě přijde trochu zvláštní, ale snad časem pochopíš plný význam toho, oč tě právě budu muset požádat. Při krevní adopci je kladem velký důraz na to, aby člověk svou minulost nechal za sebou a oprostil se od ní. V tvém případě nepřítomnost vzpomínek ti to značně ulehčila a pomohla ti tuto podmínku adopce snáze splnit, teď je to však trochu na škodu. Až se vrátíš zpět, bude nutné, aby někdo poznal pravdu a trochu ti připomněl, kým jsi dříve byl a částečně se ty jím opět stát. Je to nezbytné, abys zpátky zapadl do toho úplně jiného světa, který jsi opustil, což ti možná právě teď na tomto místě nepřijde. Víš, když jsi mi vyprávěl o své minulosti, mluvil jsi dosti nezúčastněně a to i o lidech, co jsi dřív považoval za své přátele. Teď v tobě žádné emoce už nevyvolávají a to ti byli tehdy někteří z nich velmi blízcí a značně ti na nich záleželo, a teď už pro tebe nic neznamenají. To není dobré. Chceš-li zpátky do toho místa patřit, musíš se s nimi opět sžít, jinak nikdy do smrti nenajdeš klid a štěstí," prosil ho Latharn.

„Pokusím se, otče. Uvidím, co bude v mých silách. Čeká mě toho však hodně. Voldemort zničil celou pověst mé koleje. Bude to velká a dlouhodobá práce ji získat zpět, a také čest mého rodu. Možná osud vskutku nechtěl, aby se Ciaran stal mým synem. Bránilo by mi to v tom, co musím skutečně udělat. Kdysi jsem ti slíbil, že pokud nebudu mít své vlastní potomky, tak je adoptuji, a tento závazek mám stále v úmyslu splnit. Udělám vše, co půjde, abych náš rod opět obnovil," přislíbil mu.

Lathar se nad svým synem nadmul pýchou, byl na něj vskutku hrdý. Lepšího syna si kdy nemohl přát a vděčně Salazara objal. Ten jeho náruč s povděkem přijal. Když se od něj Salazar oddělil, tiše špitl - zatím a vytratil se. Rozloučí se až zítra ráno, prozatím i on si ho také hodlal trochu užít a v rámci možností si s ním i obyčejně popovídat a neřešit u toho žádné závažné situace, kterou tuto rodinu zanedlouho čekají.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitola 10 - Návrat**

Den s rodinou utekl Salazarovi jako voda. Večer, ještě než šel spát, se se všemi rozloučil, ač krom otce ostatní netušili, že za tím je mnohem víc než pouhá účast v blížící se bitvě, a že i když se nic nepokazí a on ji zdárně přežije, tak se stejně už nikdy neshledají. Odolat a něco jim neříct bylo pro Salazara nakonec mnohem těžší, než si zprvu myslel, odolal však, a s vypětím všech sil udržel jazyk za zuby.

Brzo ráno, ještě než vysvitlo slunce, se sám v tichosti přemístil k válečnému ležení, které se nacházelo kousek od pevnosti, kterou už víc jak měsíc obléhali.

Dalo jim to velkou práci, ale nakonec krvezrádce zahnali do jediné pevnosti a tu uzamkli protipřemisťovací bariérou. Únikové tunely nalezli a zajistili. Teď byli v pasti a touto dobou, jak odhadovali, už i pěkně vyhladovělí. Zákony magie bránící vyčarovat jídlo jim právě teď hrály značně do karet. Hlad oslabil jejich nepřátele, a tak nadešel čas jejich několikaletou snahu jediným úderem konečně dokončit.

Rázným krokem si to namířil nejkratší cestou rovnou k velitelskému stanu. Každý, koho potkal, mu s hlubokou úklonou uhýbal ihned z cesty. Nikdo se ho nepokoušel zastavit. Ještě než dorazil ke svému cíli, celým ležením nadšeně šumělo, že dorazil sám Salazar Zmijozel osobně.

Tiše vklouzl do velitelského stanu. Tiché zašumění hýbající se plachty stačilo, aby přítomní muži utichli a otočili se jeho směrem.

Salazar byl mile překvapen, když spatřil ve velitelském oděvu muže, jehož tvář dobře poznával, ale mnoho let jí neviděl. Ač si jeho jménem nebyl zcela jist, dal by klidně ruku do ohně za to, že dotyčný je jedním ze dvou přeživších vojáků, kteří pomohli otci přežít při útoku na Bradavickou tvrz před řadou let.

"Můj pane," poklonil se před ním muž s úsměvem. "Jsem šťasten, že právě vy tu dnes s námi budete. Přiznám se, že jsem to nečekal. Vězte však, že vaše přítomnost mě velice těší," zdvořile ho uvítal.

„Překvapujete mě, nečekal jsem, že to dotáhnete za ty roky až takto vysoko," připustil Salazar.

„Neměl bych to asi právě před vámi říkat, ale vše špatné je občas v některých ohledech dobré. Zkušenosti, které jsem tehdy získal a důvěra vašeho otce mi tehdy v dalším životě hodně pomohly," přiznal mu.

„Jaký je plán?" zajímal se Salazar, čímž se zdárně vyhnul reakci na velitelova slova a předešel tak případným nepříjemnostem, které by mohly vzejít z rozhovoru, který se stočil ne zrovna příjemným směrem.

„Zbudovali jsme tunel vedoucí pod hlavní vstupní bránu. Až bude ochranný štít pevnosti prolomen, zničíme upevnění brány z jejího nejslabšího místa - zespodu. Něco takového nebudou čekat. Dříve, než se vzpamatují, budeme uvnitř," nastínil mu stručně jejich plán.

Salazar se vážně zamyslel. „Jaké pro to chcete použít kouzlo? A též plně doufám, že ti muži, kteří to dostali za úkol, si řádně uvědomují, že je to sebevražedná mise?"

„Jedno z prastarých velmi ničivých kouzel vyřčených ve starém jazyce. O jeho účincích nemusíte pochybovat, to vás ubezpečuji. Ti, co ho vykouzlí, jsou schopní kouzelníci. Vědí, do čeho jdou. Moc toho kouzla závisí na lidské oběti a oni jsou plně ochotni pro naši věc položit život," bez zaváhání mu odpověděl.

Salazar spokojeně přikývl. „Dobře, je tedy čas," ukončil jejich rozhovor.

Krátce po té zaútočila jejich armáda na pevnost.

Ochranné štíty nebyly moc silné a za krátko padly. Jen co se tak stalo, ozvala se ohlušující detonace vycházející z podzemí pod hlavní bránou. Výbuch byl tak silný, že na kusy nerozerval jenom masivní dřevo a kov, které pomáhaly chránit cestu dovnitř, ale i nejbližší části zdi okolo a nad samotnou bránou.

Vzniklou suť ihned využili jejich muži ke své ochraně. Vlna smrtících kouzel seslaných krvezrádci se tříštila o kameny, které jejich kouzelníci používali jako štíty, jež je jako jediné dokázaly ochránit před smrtí ve formě zeleného paprsku. Nebylo to však stoprocentní, aby i oni mohli kouzlit, museli vykouknout a tím se i na chvíli sami odkrýt.

Avada kevadra v mohutných vlnách létala oběma směry. Jiných kouzel bylo sesláno jen pomálu. Výsledek takovéhoto způsobu boje šel popsat jediným slovem - masakr. Těla mrtvých se kupily na obou stranách. Salazar jen při tom prohledu tiše doufal, že jeho otec brzy s jeho návrhem uspěje a stane se toto válečné kouzlo brzy neodpustitelné a v takovéto míře využívané v bitvě se právě děje naposledy. Skutečně nemusel mít věšteckou kouli, aby předem věděl, co se tu bude dnes odehrávat, což bylo svým způsobem děsivé. Finálová bitva s Voldemortem byla ve srovnání s touto jen pouhou vcelku mírumilovnou roztržkou.

Mrtví padali ve velkých počtech k zemi a, naštěstí pro ně, jich bylo více v řadách jejich nepřátel. Těžili z početní výhody a tak rychle pokračovali kupředu. Zakrátko zdárně plně pronikli do pevnosti.

Vyhladovělý nepřítel, který však neměl už co ztratit, byl velmi nebezpečným sokem. Vzít ho do zajetí bylo nemožné. Pro svou věc byl připraven zemřít a bojovat až do samotného konce. Jasně prohrávali, a přesto se odmítali vzdát.

Salazar se na vše díval z povzdálí, a pak se i on rozhodl zapojit do bitvy. Když s druhou vlnou pronikl do pevnosti, mohutným hlasem posíleným kouzlem zvolal: „Aodhan je můj."

Trvalo mnoho let, než zjistili jméno muže, který celé roky krvezrádce vedl. Od okamžiku, kdy ho však získali, se pro rod Zmijozelů stala tato válka ještě více osobní. Aodhan měl na svědomí zničení Bradavické pevnosti, a tak jeho život neměl právo odebrat nikdo jiný než někdo Zmijozelské krve. Právo na pomstu bylo na jejich straně a všichni muži si toho byli řádně vědomi. Nikdo by se mu v danou chvíli neodvážil postavit do cesty a odporovat mu.

Salazar se svými muži rychle postupoval kupředu a postupně získával pod svou kontrolu jednotlivé části pevnosti. Když se probojoval do jejího samotného srdce, kam krvezrádce postupně zatlačili, střetl se konečně osobně i s Aodhanem. Sice jeho tvář znal jen podle hrubého popisu, ale i tak si ho s nikým jiným nemohl splést. Jeho zbroj byla daleko honosnější a dražší než zbylých jeho mužů.

Salazar byl připraven na dlouhý a náročný duel, a proto pro něj bylo trpkým zklamáním, když po pár kouzlech Aodhana odzbrojil a poslal na lopatky. Nečekal, že to bude tak snadné.

„Můžete nás tady do jednoho pobít, ale naše myšlenky a víra nikdy neumřou. Tím tady to zdaleka nekončí. Merlinovo dítě jednou zemře. Je to nevyhnutelné, nic není věčné, jednou zanikne a my vyhrajeme," sípal Aodhan a bylo patrné, že každému slovu, co vyřkl, pevně věří. Ač byl poražen, z výrazu jeho tváře bylo možné číst, že se tak ani zamálo necítil.

Salazar se mu rozhodl ten jeho úsměv smazat z tváře, takto mu zemřít nedovolí. Jeho vítězství a pocit zadostiučinění mu pár slovy nevezme. Spoutal ho a s hůlkou namířenou na jeho hrdlo si k němu obezřetně přiklekl. Neverbálním jednoduchým kouzlem zajistil, aby to, co se právě chystal říct, nikdo náhodou neslyšel. Kolem nich ještě stále zuřila bitva a jeho muži dělali, co mohli, aby ty dva nikdo jakýmkoliv kouzlem nezasáhl a nevyrušil je.

„Nevyhrajete a ani za tisíc let se tak rozhodně nestane. Věř mi, narodil jsem se v té době a až se do ní vrátím, zajistím, aby se tak ani po té nikdy nestalo. Ano, nic není věčné, a ani to, co velký Merlin stvořil, ale až nadejde správný čas, tak jednou v daleké budoucnosti až se oba světy spojí, stane se tak jen proto, že mudlové budou opět připraveni s námi žít pospolu a nebude to proto, abychom jim vládli a dělali si z nich otroky," vážným, tichým hlasem ho ubezpečil.

X při té informaci pobledl. Při pohledu do zmijozelovy tváře si byl nějak jist, že mu nelže. Jeho neochvějná jistota se vytratila a to byla Salazarova chvíle. Zabít ho avadou bylo příliš snadné a mírné. Po krátké úvaze se rozhodl zvolit kouzlo, které ještě řadu staletí bude na své vytvoření čekat.

Salazar se postavil a o dva kroky poodstoupil. Ač kouzlo, ke kterému se právě chystal, si odzkoušel prozatím jen jednou a to ještě v době, kdy byl velmi mlád a plný naivity, nepochyboval, že se mu správně povede. Plný nenávisti a zloby vyřkl: „Sektumsempra."

Na Aodhanově hrudi se objevila dlouhá, šikmá, hluboká rána. Jak krev začala prýštit ven, neubránil se táhlým, bolestným výkřikům. Umíral pomalu v bolestech a v agonii.

Když Aodhanův hlas utichl, bylo po všem.

„Pošlete to tělo mému otci," přikázal nejbližším mužům a otočil se k odchodu. Rázným krokem se vydal pryč z pevnosti. Tou dobou už bylo téměř po všem. Ze vzdálených míst se ještě ozývaly bolestné výkřiky, ale Salazar už žádného krvezrádce cestou ven nepotkal.

Někteří jeho muži se ho snažili zastavit a ptali se na další rozkazy, on je však vždy rychle odbyl a poslal za velitelem. Pro něj to smrtí Aodhana tady skončilo, nastal čas se vrátit.

Za protipřemisťovací bariérou se přemístil na kraj Prasinek. Dříve, nežli si ho stačil kdokoliv všimnout, vyrazil k lesu, kde měl v úmyslu vyčkat dokud nenastane hluboká noc. Než se vrátí do své doby, bude muset vyřídit několik věcí a nehodlal při tom nikoho potkat. Teď už ne, bál se, že by ho takovéto nedobrovolné střetnutí vyvedlo příliš z konceptu, a to si nemohl dovolit, stejně tak nesměl připustit jakoukoliv chybu.

Měl hlad, ale bude to muset vydržet, než se vrátí do své doby. Za mlada byl nucen hladovět i pár dní. Jeden den je ve srovnání s tím nic.

Zbytek dne tady strávil bloumáním na kraji lesa a den se mu neskutečně táhnul. Neměl co dělat, a tak pouze přemítal nad tím, co vše musí vyřídit, než odejde a jak vůbec ten svůj návrat chce provést. To druhé se ukázalo jako velká neznámá. Doposud se spoléhal na to, že to vřídlo nějak zařídí, a ač se na to snažil nahlížet z jakéhokoliv úhlu, musel nakonec neochotně dojít k závěru, že mu nic jiného opravdu nezbývá.

Tyto myšlenky mu však nedokázaly vyplnit veškerý čas, a tak v tom zbylém se při pohledu na zem rozhodl posbírat některé byliny, které používal běžně do lektvarů. Převážně se rozhodl hledat ty, co byly sice v tomto čase běžné, ale za pár staletí bude jejich výskyt daleko menší a vzácnější. Sice neměl jistotu, že očarování jeho laboratoře bude stačit a vše co v ní bude, vydrží nezničeno zubem času, ale stejně prozatím neměl moc co jiného dělat, takže se mohl buď nudit, nebo se pokoušet o něco, o čem si nebyl moc jist, zdali k něčemu bude.

Konečně zapadalo slunce a pomalu nastala tma. Salazar počkal, dokud všechna viditelná světla z jeho místa zhasla a pak teprve překročil hranice pozemků školy.

„Onchu," zavolal vrchního skřítka, který se k němu okamžitě přemístil, jen co jeho jméno vyřkl. Svým způsobem to Salazara iritovalo. I se všemi protipřemisťovacími kouzly se tito malí tvorové zde stejně dokázali přemisťovat, jakoby se nechumelilo.

„Odnes to do mé laboratoře," přikázal mu a podal mu svůj přeplněný vak, který nebyl zrovna nejlehčí. Sice by si ho mohl odlehčit kouzlem, ale stejně by ho pak musel vláčet a to se mu moc nechtělo, obzvláště když jeho cesta nebyla zrovna nejkratší.

Skřítek se ho na nic neptal, převzal s úklonkou věc a s lupnutím se opět přemístil.

V naprostém tichu a nikým nepovšimnut došel až ke kamenné soše, která strážila vchod do ředitelny, nebo spíše budoucí ředitelny, protože škola zatím žádného svého ředitele neměla, a to z jednoduchého důvodu - neshodli se na něm. Nikdo z nich čtyřech si nedokázal představit, že by jednoho z nich vybrali, a pak ho museli ostatní celé roky poslouchat a brát ho jako svého nadřízeného. Nikomu se nechtělo do podřízené pozice, a tak ředitelna prozatím na svého prvního majitele čekala. Nebo ne? Byl tu jedem předmět, který, na rozdíl od lidí, tu už byl a bude tu snad do samotného skonu školy. Mohlo by se tedy říct, že ty prostory jsou vlastně jeho a jen ředitelům dovoluje, aby je spolu s ním využívali.

„Jednorožec," pronesl heslo a bezděčně se mu přitom v mysli vybavila hesla, která za jeho mládí používal Albus Brumbál. Z nynějšího pohledu se mu už nezdála tak úsměvná jako kdysi. Úsměvná však byla představa, jak hesla ve formě sladkostí musela Severuse Snapea jistě vytáčet. Takovéto jemné nijance mu za mládí unikaly, jaká škoda.

Pohyblivým schodištěm se dostal ke dveřím vedoucím do ředitelny a vstoupil dovnitř. Až na jediný stůl, na němž byl položen klobouk, byla místnost zcela prázdná. Svým způsobem to se získanými vzpomínkami byl zvláštní, nepříjemný pocit. Holé stěny bez obrazů a přeplněných polic věcmi mu najednou začaly se vzpomínkami vadit. Nehodlal se tu však dlouho zdržovat a přešel rovnou ke klobouku.

„Moudrý klobouku," oslovil ho, čímž ho i zbudil.

„Přejete si, pane Zmijozeli?" zajímal se. Kdyby to byl člověk, tak by Salazar odpřísáhl, že jeho hlas zněl značně rozespale.

„Ano, teď mě dobře poslouchej a zapamatuj si to. Uběhne mnoho staletí, než mé přání budeš moci naplnit," upozornil ho.

Povislá špička klobouku se napřímila. Získal si tedy jeho plnou pozornost.

„Jednou za velmi dlouhý čas

přijde chlapec s jizvou zas.

Na čele tvar blesku bude mít,

od avada kedavry ho bude mít.

Ty do Zmijozelu ho budeš chtít dát,

on Zmijozel si však nebude přát.

On jinam bude chtít,

ty musíš jeho přání vyplnit,"

zarecitoval svůj příkaz. Takto měl větší jistotu, že si jeho instrukce klobouk zapamatuje. Miloval verše, což bylo Rowenino dílo. Chtěla mu vtisknout trochu lidskou stránku a to se jí povedlo. Na neštěstí si však za vzor vzala sebe, a protože milovala verše a zpěv, moudrý klobouk musel logicky také. Když to z Godrikem zjistili, chtěli si v prvním momentu vyškubat běsem vlasy a pak jí jít zaškrtit. Kdyby nebylo Helgy, tak by se snad i tak stalo, bez jejího uklidňování by jistě první zařazování v nové škole nedopadlo dobře. Navenek se tedy smáli, uvnitř však při zpěvu toho kusu hadru tiše pěnili.

Moudrý klobouk si ho vážně přeměřil. „Odcházíte?" zajímal se.

„Nemám na vybranou," odvětil mu a spokojeně se pousmál. Pochopil vše, a to i nevyřčené, skryté mezi řádky, což ho mile potěšilo.

„Šťastnou cestu," popřál mu. „Budu se těšit na naše další shledání s vaším budoucím mladším já," pobaveně na závěr dodal.

„To věřím," utrousil kysele Salazar. „Doufám, že nemusím upozorňovat, že všechno toto si musíš nechat zcela pro sebe a nikomu nic a nikdy neprozradit a ani nenaznačit," ujišťoval se.

„Naprosto," uklidňoval ho Moudrý klobouk.

„Sbohem," utrousil Zmijozel a vytratil se, čekalo ho ještě několik dalších zastavení, než se bude moci vydat na cestu časem. Vzal to systematicky od shora dolů, a tak ho jeho cesta zavedla do knihovny, na kterou by snad úplně zapomněl, kdyby neměl tolik volného času při čekání na noc.

Prostor určený pro knihovnu byl zatím poloprázdný. Jen vzadu v rohu bylo několik polic se svazky v místech, kde časem bude zbudována část knihovny s omezeným přístupem. Svým způsobem základ této sekci dali už teď. V těchto časech byl pohled na magii jiný. Magii dělili na útočnou a obrannou. Útočnou magii bylo však snadnější zneužít, a tak se jí slengově občas říkalo temná magie. Bohužel teď věděl, že časem se tento pojem vžije natolik, že zcela převáží a bude jejím jediným pojmenováním. Což byla škoda, ale ač se mu to nelíbilo, nebylo v jeho silách na tom něco změnit. Ne všechna kouzla v útočné magii byla špatná a nezasloužila si, aby byla časem nazývána temnou magií, spojenou se vším, co lidé považovali za všelicos, ale rozhodně ne dobré a v pořádku.

Hledal to správné místo a netrvalo mu ani moc dlouho, než došel k malé knihovničce zabudované do zdi, kde byly uloženy spisy týkající se výstavby školy. Z jedné ze skrytých očarovaných kapes vytáhl malou knihu, kterou mu dal kdysi otec. Kdyby nebylo jeho, zajisté by se v jeho rodě dědila ještě velmi dlouho, ale on musel tuto tradici přetrhnout. Mrzelo ho to, ale nic s tím nenadělal. Kdyby jako mladý na ni nenarazil a nedozvěděl se o tom, že v Bradavicích je magické vřídlo, nikdy by se ani do minulosti nedostal, a nezrodil by se Salazar Zmijozel a ani samotná škola.

Bolelo ho srdce ji tady jen tak nechat. Celé roky ji střežil a opatroval jako oko v hlavě, a teď se jí musel vzdát a snad i tím zapříčinit to, že časem jeho rod zapomene na samotné vřídlo a moc, kterou díky němu vládne. Z jednoho úhlu pohledu to byla jistě škoda, ale z druhého to bylo zas bezpečnější. Riziko zneužití tak bude časem minimalizováno na nulu.

Neponechával tak nic náhodě a na knihovničku seslal nejrůznější maskovací a ochranná kouzla, rozhodně svou magií při tomto úkolu nešetřil. Nehodlal, aby ji bylo možné jen tak odhalit nebo i vypátrat díky samotné existenci moci kouzel, které ji střežily. Na závěr ji zabezpečil tak, aby jen jeho vlastní magický podpis byl klíčem k jejímu opětovnému odhalení a dočasnému zpřístupnění.

Poté, co Salazar chvíli hleděl na hladkou zeď, kde ještě před pár minutami byla menší knihovna, a zkusmo otestoval své ochrany, teprve odešel. Možná i trochu otálel proto, že teď přišel na řadu ten nejtěžší úkol - bazilišek. Bylo mu líto, jaký osud pro Baziho je nucen přichystat, ale i v tomto neměl vyhnutí a jiná alternativní cesta neexistovala.

Přesunul se do druhého patra do místnosti, která byla až na pár krámů, které sem umístil on sám záměrně, prázdná. V této době to bylo jen obyčejné napůl využité skladiště, ale časem se z tohoto místa stane dívčí umývárna.

Odsunul věci stranou. Pod zašpiněnou podlahou vykoukl téměř obraz hadí hlavy, vytvořený z kamínků jen o stupeň světlejší, než byl zbudován zbytek podlahy.

„Otevři se," zasyčel a v podlaze se odsunutím kamenných bloků objevila temná díra vedoucí do hlubin Bradavic.

„Schody," zasyčel podruhé a po stranách se vysunuly malé kamenné stupínky, po nichž se vydal dolů. Tento vchod do podzemí původně zbudoval jako nouzový přístup k Bazimu a vřídlu, pro všechny případy. Ani tehdy netušil, jakou velkou úlohu v jeho mladém životě jednou odehraje.

Za svitu své hůlky došel až k samotné Tajemné komnatě. Poslední její úpravy provedl teprve před nedávnem, když se trochu nudil. Vstoupil dovnitř, bazilišek v jejím středu stočený do klubíčka odpočíval. Nevzbudil ho hned, nejprve si pro jistotu zkontroloval, že prostor vypadá přesně tak, jak si ho z mládí pamatuje. Ulevilo se mu, když zjistil, že žádných dalších úprav není třeba.

Jeho přítomnost nakonec velkého hada vzbudila sama. Jeho rozměry byly už úctyhodné a bránily mu v cestování po malých chodbách starého sklepení, ale i tak ještě nebyl ani zdaleka tak velký, jak si ho z mládí pamatoval.

„Rád tě vidím, už jsssem se pomalu sssačínal bát. Dlouho sssi tu nebyl a já mám uššš velký hlad," zasyčel na něj.

„Je mi to líto, ale nešššlo to dříve. Jídlo všššak bude muset ješšště počkat. Musssím na časss pryč. Ale neboj, uspím tě. Nevsssbudím tě všššak já, nýbrššš tvůj nový pán," oznámil mu.

„Nechci nikoho jiného neššš tebe," protestoval Bazi.

„Jinak to opravdu nejde, věř mi," snažil se mu vysvětlit. „Bude to hadí jasssyk jako já a ty ho ve všššem poslechneššš. A to, i kdyby ti přikásssal bojovat ssse mnou a sssabít mě."

„Nebudu sss vámi bojovat, nikdy…," začal protestovat bazilišek, ale svou námitku už nestihl dokončit. Salazar ho nepozorovaně uspal. Zatím obyčejně, slabě, ale to jen proto, aby mu nebránil v budoucích náročnějších kouzlech.

„Ale budeššš, přijde časss a budeme spolu zápasssit na život a na sssmrt," zašeptal ke spícímu hadovi, a pak už sesílal jedno kouzlo za druhým, dokud se Bazi nenalézal v hluboké hibernaci. Na závěr ho očaroval imperiem, které pomůže Voldemortovi s jeho ovládnutím. Ale i tak ho nebude mít Tom v plné moci. Jako dítě si to neuvědomil, ale teď, když Baziho znal celé roky a sám ho svým způsobem vychoval, věděl, že i s ním tehdy nebojoval had naplno. Částečně dokázal vzdorovat imperiu, protože ho poznal. Kdyby se tomu však nebránil, vyhrál by zajisté boj o život on.

Salazara vskutku mrzelo, jaký osud jemu, vlastně jim oběma, musel přichystat, ale zahrávat si s časem nehodlal. Ve snaze setřást bolestné myšlenky rázným krokem opustil tajemnou komnatu. Jen co se za ním hadí dveře zavřely, zastavil se při pohledu na průchod do sklepení staré Bradavické tvrze.

Ten vchod musel pryč. Tentokráte se však nepokoušel o žádné velmi složité kouzlo. Jen ho jednoduše nechal zarůst zpátky kamenem, který byl všude kolem.

Když chodby zmizela, v duchu si zanadával, správně to měl udělat z druhé strany. Teď bude mít daleko delší cestu do svých komnat.

S roztrpčeným výrazem se tedy vydal do svých pokojů přes druhé patro. Už to chtěl mít celé za sebou. Celá tato situace mu nebyla dvakrát příjemná, a to ještě nebyl ani zdaleka hotový. Ještě musel zabezpečit své komnaty a zařídit to se skřítky, a pak teprve a jen po tom mohl jít konečně ke vřídlu. Ne, že by tak pospíchal z nedočkavosti do své doby, opak byl totiž pravdou, a právě proto mu tyto záležitosti spjaté s rozloučením byly tak nepříjemné. A čím déle tu ke všemu byl, bylo větší riziko, že někoho potká a k tomu za žádných okolností nesmělo dojít.

Když se tedy dostal konečně do svých pokojů, odstranil dveře a vzniklou díru zazdil, trochu se mu ulevilo.

Zapečetil svou laboratoř a doufal, že časový zámek, který na ni použil, bude po celou dobu fungovat a také, že nenaruší účinek přísad do lektvarů, které tam měl. No, brzy se to dozví.

„Onchu," zavolal vrchního skřítka, kterého považoval za toho nejvíce spolehlivého, a to nejen proto, že byl ze všech, co tu pracovali ten nejstarší a nejzkušenější.

Též byl opravdu rád, že tu skřítci vůbec pracovali. Kdyby tomu bylo jinak, vše by se mu tím o dost zkomplikovalo. Rowena je totiž ve škole nechtěla. Chtěla dát možnost pracovat zde lidem, ale při počtech lidí, které by tu tak museli mít, zjistili, že by pak na provoz školy ani z poloviny neměli. A tak z finančních důvodů nespokojenou Rowenu přehlasovali a sehnali sem na práci skřítky.

„Přejete si?" zajímal se ihned skřítek, jen co se k němu přenesl a nijak na sobě nedal znát překvapení a zmatení z toho, proč jsou pokoje bez dveří a zazděné.

„Rozhodl jsem se svěřit ti velmi vážný úkol Onchu a nejenom tobě. Aby si mě však dobře chápal, jsem nucen ti prozradit své velké tajemství, a tudíž od tebe očekávám, že krom dalších zasvěcených skřítků se k daným informacím nikdo další nedostane," apeloval na něj Salazar.

„Jak si přejete, můj Pane," ubezpečil ho Onchu.

S vědomím toho, že skřítci jsou věrní služebníci, se mu rozvázal jazyk. „Možná tě to nemálo překvapí, ale věz, že já jsem se nenarodil v této době, ale až ve věku vzdáleném od tohoto zhruba necelých tisíc let. Díky nehodě jsem se dostal do minulosti a ztratil paměť, a tak se ze mě stal Salazar Zmijozel, jeden ze zakladatelů školy, v níž jsem sám studoval. A právě proto jsem ti nucen zadat tento úkol.

Až jako malý chlapec přijdu do Bradavic, bude hrozit, že mě nějaký z duchů nebo obrazů pozná. Teď tu sice žádné nejsou, ale časem ano, a to i lidí, kteří žijí právě teď a já jsem se s nimi třeba i párkrát potkal nebo se s nimi dokonce už nějakou dobu znám. Krevní adopcí se sice trochu změnil můj vzhled a magický podpis, ale ne zcela, takže pokud někdo prohlédne a rázem pozná, s kým má doopravdy tu čest, bude si to muset nechat pro sebe. Nikdo z lidí to nesmí vědět a to ani ředitel, nebo možná především on ne.

Hrad by na můj příchod neměl nijak reagovat, ale pokud by mě i on přeci jen poznal, budete muset zajistit, aby se to přes něj nedozvěděl ředitel školy, který bude na magii hradu napojen, možná aniž by sám tušil jak moc. Jak to uděláte, nechám na vás.

A pak tu mám následující úkol. Na jeho plnění vy ani další skřítci po vás nebudete muset čekat. Můžete začít hned. Chci, abyste mapovali pohyb a aktivity krvezrádců. Mám pocit, že jejich řád se do budoucích časů zachová a ve válce, po níž jsem se sem dostal, má prsty. Hrad po ní zůstal oslaben a tak jsem nucen se do té doby vrátit a budu tudíž chtít vědět jména těch, co nosí jejich znamení a za poslední století Bradavicemi prošli. Nechci být nepřáteli kouzelnického světa nikterak zaskočen.

Vím, že vaše moc je větší než lidem přiznáváte, a že vám vaše schopnosti dovolují vnímat magická znamení, která mají ve zvyku lidé nosit. V těchto časech to lidé tuší a dávají si před vámi pozor, ale v průběhu věků na to zapomenou, a to se stane naší výhodou, rozumíte?" ujišťoval se Salazar.

„Ano, můj Pane," neochvějným hlasem mu odvětil skřítek.

„Dobře, spoléhám na vás. A poslední maličkost. Svou laboratoř jsem zamknul časovým zámkem, kontrolujte prosím, zdali je kouzlo v pořádku a v plné síle, a obdobně též zajistěte mé pokoje. Dbejte na to, aby nebyly nikdy odhaleny lidmi a nebyl tak nalezen vchod do podzemí, patřící k dřívější Bradavické tvrzi," dodal na závěr.

„Postaráme se o to, můj Pane," přislíbil mu Onchu.

„Zajistěte, aby informace a úkoly, které jsem vám právě zadal, nebyly v průběhu let změněny, zkráceny nebo předělány, a též aby o nich věděl více jak jeden skřítek, aby v případě nečekaného úmrtí nebyly ztraceny, rozumíte mi?" kladl mu na srdce Salazar.

„Nemusíte mít strach, můj Pane," ubezpečil ho skřítek.

„Dobře tedy, můžete jít," propustil ho Salazar, načež se skřítek po hluboké úkloně přemístil pryč.

Salazar se naposledy rozhlédl po své komnatě a po té, co zasyčel hadím jazykem heslo, se tajným tunelem vydal do sklepení.

Plný napjatého očekávání dorazil až k samotnému vřídlu. Zhluboka se nadechnul a obezřetně položil svou dlaň na hladký obelisk. Na prstech jedné ruky mohl spočítat, kolikrát se skutečně svou kůží toho kamene dotkl, a proto se přívalu nervozity nedokázal ubránit.

Věřil, že existuje jediný způsob, jak se dostat zpět, a to otevřít se vřídlu a vyslovit své přání. Neměl jistotu, že to bude fungovat, ale za dané situace mu stejně nezbývalo nic jiného než věřit.

Otevřel svou magii a na místo toho, aby si od vřídla jako obvykle magii bral, dal mu tentokráte k dispozici tu svou, a pak v mysli zformoval jedinou myšlenku - hluboké přání dostat se zpět do budoucna, a to přesněji do dne těsně před závěrečnou bitvou s Voldemortem. Později se neodvážil, kvůli prasklině, která se na obelisku vřídla po ní vyskytla.

V první chvíli se nic nedělo a Salazara se pomalu začala zmocňovat panika, co bude dělat a jak se jinak má dostat zpět. Když tu náhle měl pocit, jako by ho snad celého vřídlo přímo vcuclo do sebe. Magie vybuchla kolem něj, nebo alespoň to tak vnímal. Zmocnila se ho obrovská bolest. Chvíli s ní bojoval, ale posléze ten souboj prohrál a podlehl jí. Obraz mu zčernal a on ztratil vědomí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitola 11 - Návrat**

První, co si Salazar uvědomil, když přišel k vědomí, bylo příjemné zjištění, že stojí a nic ho nebolí. Dalším vjemem byl vzduch, který nasál do plic. Byl zatuchlý a pomalu nedýchatelný. Přes veškerou snahu se neubránil zakuckání.

Magie přestala vířit kolem něj a uklidnila se a tak se konečně odvážil odtáhnout od kamene ruku. Jen co tak učinil, ozvalo se hlasité zapraskání a on s hrůzou sledoval, jak na místě, kde se obelisku dotýkal, se objevila malá prasklina.

V duchu se neubránil řadě nadávek, které snesl na svou adresu. Voldemort nemohl za to, že bylo vřídlo poničené, to on a jeho cesta sem. Tom to jenom zhoršil tím, jak na Bradavice zaútočil. Jak ho kdy mohlo napadnout, že vřídlo neustálo tu bitvu? Magické vytížení nebylo takové. To jeho cesta vřídlo přetížila a spotřeba magie na magické ochrany školy při bitvě to už jen zhoršila.

Nejraději by se pokusil vřídlo opravit už teď, nicméně by tím však narušil tok událostí následujících hodin, týdnů a měsíců do doby, co se dostal do minulosti. A tak se snadno udržel a tuto prchavou myšlenku zavrhl.

Udělal pár kroků do temnoty, ale očekávané automatické rozsvícení světel se nekonalo. Otrávený sáhl tedy po své hůlce a lumosem si posvítil na cestu. Ztráta pochodní po magickém ohni byla pro něj stále nepříjemnou, nezvyklou novinkou.

Jak kráčel zpět do svých komnat, sledoval vrstvy prachu, které kolem ležely, a nějak si nemohl vzpomenout, jak to s ním bylo, když jako mladý vřídlo nalezl. Jedním si však byl jistý - žádné stopy v prachu tehdy neviděl. Bude s tím muset něco udělat, ale ne hned, tato záležitost jistě chvíli počká. Měl více než dost času s tím něco později udělat. Teď se cítil značně unaveně a nejraději by si šel lehnout a vyspat se a nic neřešit, ovšem to by se jedna jeho část mysli nesměla vzpírat a nepřestávat se zabývat tím, co se každou chvíli tam nahoře odehraje.

Kdyby se teď na jeho místě nacházelo jeho mladší já, nepochyboval, že by se zachoval jako pravý, zbrklý Nebelvír a pospíchal by všem na pomoc s touhou zachránit co možná nejvíce životů. Teď už měl však dost soudného rozumu, aby věděl, jak by takovýto zásah do běhu dějin dopadl a nemínil, aby se něco takového v jeho vlastním i širším zájmu stalo. Každá změna by mohla mít neblahý vliv na jeho cestu do minulosti a ta byla nezbytná pro celý kouzelnický svět. Vědomí jeho celkového nemalého významu zrození jako Salazara Zmijozela mu však v tento moment danou situaci moc neulehčovalo. Nutkání něco udělat ho stále nemínilo opustit a zuby nehty se ho drželo.

Procházel tedy každou svou vzpomínku, která se vázala s touto bitvou, a zvažoval, zdali by s jednotlivými událostmi mohl něco přeci jen udělat. Nenašel však jedinou skulinu, která by mu umožňovala někomu pomoci a zachránit jeho život. To, že každá z těch osob mu však byla v danou chvílí přespříliš vzdálená a už se s ní necítil nijak citově spoutaný, mu také moc situaci neulehčovalo.

Vše se však změnilo, když přišel na řadu Severus Snape a on si vzpomněl, že po bitvě nebylo jeho tělo nalezeno a nikdo, s kým se o tom bavil, jeho osud neznal. Což se stalo pro jeho mladší já motivací a neutuchající zvědavostí propletenou s výčitkami svědomí, které ho hnaly kupředu a spolu s jeho paličatostí ho dohnaly až do samotné minulosti.

Měl chuť se historicky rozesmát. Kdyby Snape jen tušil, že vlastně on může za to, že samotný Salazar Zmijozel existuje. Jeho tvář by při tom chtěl opravdu vidět.

S těmito myšlenkami Salazarovi došla jedna překvapující skutečnost. K tomu muži po těch letech něco cítil, nevěděl přesně co, ale bylo to tam. Záleželo mu na něm, i když sám netušil přesně v jakém směru. Bylo to však natolik silné pouto, že i přes veškerou ztrátu vzpomínek a pak její obnovu v něm něco k tomu muži zůstalo. Na rozdíl překvapivě třeba od Rona a Hermiony, kteří se stali jeho prvními přáteli a byl jako mladý s nimi tak nerozlučný, že šel tehdy s nimi po boku do všeho, co se kolem něj dělo. Teď se k jejich osudu necítil nijak citově vázaný a to byli jediní. Krom Snape zjišťoval, že se nijak necítí k běhu života v tomto čase jakkoliv připoutaný.

Jeho otec měl pravdu. Byl od tohoto času přespříliš dlouho odtržený. Nepatřil sem, ale bude muset opět patřit. Záleželo na tom příliš mnoho.

„Až se vrátíš zpět, bude nutné, aby někdo poznal pravdu a trochu ti připomněl, kým jsi dříve byl a částečně se ty jím musíš stát,"zazněla Salazarovi v hlavě poslední žádost otce. Slíbil mu, že se pokusí někoho najít a když nad tím tak teď přemýšlel, nikdo lepší než Severus Snape pro tento úkol ani neexistoval. Ten muž byl jedním z mála, který ho viděl jako obyčejnou osobu a ne jako celebritu a vyvoleného. Pokud mu někdo může připomenout, kým dříve byl, než se stal Zmijozelem, byl to jedině on.

Bylo rozhodnuto, je nezbytné, aby Severuse Snapea zachránil.

Vykouzlil tempus. Moc času mu však nezbývalo, pokud si na časový sled událostí vzpomínal dobře. Bude si muset pospíšit.

Přidal do kroku a po chvíli dorazil konečně do svých komnat. Rychlým pohledem zmapoval situaci a s příjemným překvapením zjistil, že hlavní místnost vypadá stejně tak, jak ji opustil. Jen knihovna byla znatelně zaplněnější a možná i trochu kouzlem zvětšená než byla, na zjišťování důvodu však neměl čas ani prostor.

„Synu," zaznělo nadšené zvolání směrem od obrazu, který tu též přibyl.

Na malém portrétu, pověšeném kousek od místa, kde se dříve nalézaly dveře, se nacházela malá podobizna jeho otce o trochu více zestárlého, než když ho viděl naposledy.

„Omlouvám se, otče, ale teď nemohu, pospíchám," odbyl ho a zamířil ke své laboratoři.

„Neměl bys zasahovat do toho, co se má stát," naléhal na něj vystrašeně. Znal svého syna přespříliš dobře, aby teď, i když byl už jen pouhým otiskem toho, kým za svého života byl, na první pohled poznal, že se právě jeho mladší syn chystá zasáhnout do běhu dění.

„Neboj se, jen učiním to, co se učinit má," ubezpečil ho po té, co rozpečetil dveře a s napjatým očekáváním vstoupil dovnitř.

Na první pohled se místnost zdála též nezměněná, ale posléze zjistil, že tomu tak úplně není. Nábytek a vybavení laboratoře zůstalo sice zachovalé a ve stavu v němž ho opustil, nicméně lektvary byly pryč. Lahvičky, v nichž se nacházely, měly v sobě místo tekutiny jen hnusné scvrklé, vyschlé, smrduté sraženiny. A přísady do lektvarů nedopadly o moc lépe. Vše, co bylo rostlinného a přírodního původu s výjimkou nejrůznějších kostí a drápů, bylo pryč.

Z toho mála, co časové kouzlo zvládlo uchovat, se nedalo nic uvařit. Měl sice laboratoř, ale za daných okolností mu byla zcela k ničemu. Zatraceně, co dál?

Z laboratoře vyběhl jak velká voda. Zakouzlil na sebe zneviditelňující a tišící kouzlo a po té, co nechal na kratičký okamžik kameny zdi od sebe rozestoupit, vyběhl ven na chodbu. Rychlým ohlédnutím zkontroloval, zdali se zeď opět bezpečně scelila a pospíchal do školního skladu lektvarů a přísad.

Když se dostal na místo, s úlevou zjistil, že se v chodbě právě nikdo nenalézá. Prolomit zabezpečení dveří se ukázalo překvapivě snadné.

I když ho podvědomí nutilo ke spěchu, odolal a rozvážným krokem vstoupil dovnitř. Jako první užitečný lektvar našel rychle hojivý a pak po chvíli i dokrvující. Od obou si pro jistotu vzal více lahviček. Hledání toho posledního, který měl v plánu si vzít, se ukázalo jako nejnáročnější. Neměl totiž jistotu, že tu vůbec byl. Už to chtěl pomalu vzdát, když na jedné z horních zadních polic nalezl Doušek živé smrti. Popadl ho a kvapně se odtud vytratil.

Přes školní pozemek takřka letěl. Vrba mlátička díky zneviditelnění na něj vůbec nezareagovala a tak plynule vběhl do tunelu vedoucímu do chroptící chýše.

Snape tu už sice byl, jeho mladší já sem však ještě nepřišlo, natož Voldemort. Stihl se sem dostat včas a ještě měl překvapivě i nějakou tu rezervu. Ukryl se v jednom z koutů a čekal. Čas mu plynul velmi pomalu.

Pozorovat dění jako nezúčastněná osoba bylo sice zajímavé, ovšem tím, že dopředu věděl, co se přesně odehraje, to ztrácelo jisté kouzlo.

Konečně přišla na scénu Nagini.

Zpočátku měl v plánu vkouzlit lektvary Snapeovi předem, ale nakonec si to na poslední chvíli rozmyslel. Přeci jen přes veškeré šílenství byl Tom pořád mocným kouzelníkem a použití magie v jeho blízkosti i přes veškerá zastírací kouzla mohl zaznamenat.

Jen, co se Voldemort přemístil pryč, už déle nečekal a ihned Snapea začal léčit, ignorujíc své mladší já. Rána na krku byla mnohem horší, než si pamatoval. S tímto by při životě nevydržel déle než pár vteřin a při vědomí už vůbec ne, natož aby stihl Harrymu předat vzpomínky.

Svým způsobem se nebylo čemu divit, Nagini nebyl zrovna nejmenší had. Moc ho nepřekvapilo, že nesrovnalosti mezi ránou, kterou jako mladý viděl a tím, jak logicky musí tak velké zvíře útokem způsobit, spolu nekoliduje, ale to, že to uniklo i Hermioně, ho trochu zarazilo. Evidentně veškerým děním byli všichni vyvedeni z míry mnohem víc, než si myslel. Když o tom tak uvažoval, jeho vítězství bylo skutečně spíše jen pouhou velkou náhodou a ničím víc.

Rána na krku se Snapeovi ihned po přičarování lektvarů do těla začala zatahovat. Sice to pro záchranu Severusova života byla dobrá zpráva, nicméně by tu však nesměly být ty děti. Tuto drobnost trochu opomněl.

Vyčaroval tedy na Snapeův krk malou iluzi, čímž pro zbylé přítomné stav těla stabilizoval a zamaskoval své aktivity, ale sám si tím zkomplikoval značně situaci. Bez monitorovacích kouzel, které prozatím nemohl seslat, a přímého pohledu na ránu, mohl teď mužův stav jen hádat.

Severusovi konečně začaly proudit vzpomínky v podobě slz. To byl signál, na nějž čekal, a přičaroval do mužova těla Doušek živé smrti. Po chvíli se zdálo, jako by muž vydechl naposledy. Ve skutečnosti se však natolik utlumil, že pouhým okem nebyl takřka patrný.

Jeho mladší já se s přáteli konečně vytratilo a on si oddechl, ač to nejhorší neměl zdaleka za sebou.

Zrušil veškerá kouzla kolem nich a započal používat na Snapeovu záchranu i hůlku. Sice lektvary odváděly ten největší díl práce, nebyly vším.

Po chvíli se mu podařilo muže jakýms takýms způsobem stabilizovat. Což bylo štěstí, protože už mu došel téměř veškerý sortiment kouzel, která se pro danou situaci alespoň trochu hodila, a lektvary, které si vzal sebou. Víc tady na tomto místě už nezvládne. Vypořádání se s fyzickou ránou bylo z větší části za ním, ale ještě ho čekal velký boj s jedem, který rozhodně nepůjde tak rychle a snadno.

Musí se dostat zpátky nepozorovaně do hradu, ale jak? Se zuřící bitvou tam venku to bylo nemožné a přemístit se ani on se vztyčenými barierami nezvládl.

Trochu zaváhal, co dál, ale pak ho napadl spásný nápad.

„Onchu," zavolal automaticky a až teprve po té mu došlo, že skřítek, kterého se právě pokusil přivolat je už několik staletí zajisté mrtvý. V duchu peprnými nadávkami snášenými na svou adresu rozhodně nešetřil. Zase pro změnu jednou dříve jednal, nežli myslel. Na to si bude muset dávat větší pozor. Tento čas má na něj asi špatný vliv. Naivně doufal, že už se takovýchto zbrklostí z mládí dávno vyvaroval.

Velkým překvapením mu však bylo, když se před ním s lupnutím objevil skřítek s jedním značně zdeformovaným uchem. Vypadal opravdu velmi staře a celý se třásl. Díky svému značně pokročilému věku si ani Salazar nebyl jist, zdali před ním stojí skutečný Onchu, což by bylo pak opravdu šokující, jelikož netušil, že by se mohli dožít tak vysokého věku, anebo to byla jen náhoda a na jeho volání zareagoval jen skřítek se stejným jménem.

„Je mi opravdu…," začal skřítek mluvit s hlubokou úklonou, přičemž se Salazar vyděsil, že pokud s tím něco neudělá, sesype se mu tu na zem a on tak bude muset dávat dohromady ještě někoho dalšího. To mu ještě ke štěstí opravdu scházelo.

„Zadrž," mohutným hlasem ho umlčel. Dokázal si živě představit, jakou velkou a patolízalskou řeč měl ten skřítek jistě pro něj připravenou. „Formality si můžeme odbýt později. Odpovídej mi jedním jediným slovem. Dokážeš mě a Snapea přemístit do mých komnat?" zajímal se.

„Ano," odpověděl skřítek a bylo na něm znát, že bojuje velkou urputnou bitvu sám se sebou, aby se udržel a skutečně neřekl více, jež to jediné pouhé slovo.

„Dobře, ihned nás přemísti," poručil mu.

Přesun za pomoci skřítčí magie byl jiný a rozhodně to nebylo nic příjemného. Jediným utěšujícím na tom byl fakt, že se jednalo o výjimečnou situaci, která se, dáli Merlin, nebude nikdy opakovat.

Objevili se uprostřed hlavní místnosti Salazarových komnat.

„Počkej tu, " přikázal skřítkovi a opatrně Snapea odlevitoval do své ložnice. Sice tu měl ještě jeden pokoj, ale v něm se ještě nacházely Ciaranovy věci. V tom pokoji rozhodně nenechá nikoho spát, byl pošpiněný tou zrádnou krví a zasloužil si jen jediné - vypálit.

Když byl Snape bezpečně uložený a zdálo se, že je pro tento okamžik stabilní, odvážil se od něj na chvíli vzdálit.

„Vznešený…," pokusil se Onchu opět svého pána přivítat, ovšem i tentokráte byl hned zadržen tentokráte jediným gestem ruky. Spolknul tedy svá slova a s napětím očekával další úkol.

„Ještě to na chvíli odlož," umlčel ho vážně Salazar. "Jsou tu dvě věci, co se musí neprodleně zařídit. Tou první je odebrání jedu Voldemortovu mazlíčkovi. Pokud se již tak nestalo, velmi brzy tomu hadovi Neville Longbottom usekne hlavu. Až se tak stane, přeji si, aby jeden z nejspolehlivějších spolehlivých skřítků odebral z jeho zubů jed, aniž by ho kdokoliv u toho zahlédl a ihned ho sem přinesl. Dále ostatní skřítci budou hromadně plnit tento úkol - veškeré osobní věci Severuse Snapea budou přeneseny sem ke mně. Jediné, co z jeho věcí ponecháte na svém místě, budou knihy, které sám zařadil do knihovny ředitelů. Dále sem přesunete i veškeré věci z jeho soukromé laboratoře. Pokoj, který tu mám pro hosty, vykliďte tak, že vše, co se v něm nachází, zcela zničíte. Pouhé odčarování mi nestačí. A pak ho zařiďte tím, co sem přinesete. Oblečení uložte do mé ložnice. Mou laboratoř bude nutné pravděpodobně zvětšit - učiňte tak a udělejte to jako první. Až budete hotovi, zajistěte, aby se zdálo, že Snapeovy komnaty někdo vykradl, vzal, co mělo alespoň nějakou cenu a ostatní tam převážně v rozbitém stavu ponechal. Pro tento úkol vytvořte od vybraných věcí kopie, které tam poházené v různém stavu ponecháte," přikázal mu s nadějí, že snad na nic nezapomněl.

Skřítek se hluboce uklonil. „Jak ji přejete, můj vznešený pane Zmijozeli."

„Vrať se, až to vše zařídíš," zavolal na skřítka na poslední chvíli, než s lupnutím zmizel.

Nečekal dlouho a skřítek byl zpět a nejen on. Z pokoje pro hosty se v ten samý okamžik začali ozývat rány a silné praskavé zvuky.

Salazar se pro sebe spokojeně pousmál. Dobře odhadli, že tuto zkázonosnou činnost chce slyšet.

Onchu se na něj s otázkou v očích podíval a jen co lehkým pokývnutím hlavy dostal souhlas, celý rozzářený spustil. „Je mi nesmírnou ctí vznešený pane Zmijozeli, že vás tu mohu přivítat. Skřítek Onchu ani nedoufal, že se takové pocty dožije a pán si ho jako prvního k sobě zavolá. Onchu si toho nesmírně váží, i když si takovouto poctu ani nezaslouží. Onchu byl špatný skřítek. Udělal chybu a nedodržel tak příkazy, které jste velkému Onchu Prvnímu zanechal. Onchu se za to krutě potrestal a je připraven na trest, který vznešený pán Salazar Zmijozel Onchuovi dá," pronesl zahanbeně s tváří sklopenou k zemi.

Salazar měl neblahé tušení, že se ta věc pojí s tím deformovaným uchem starého skřítka. Jedno ucho měl skřítek více méně v pořádku, ale to druhé do toho stavu mělo velmi hodně daleko. Na různých místech mu kusy chyběly a to zbylé na sobě neneslo ani centimetr zdravé kůže. Byla to jedna velká jizva pravděpodobně způsobená mohutným opakovaným popálením, které se podle jeho odhadu už opakovaně po dlouhý čas dělo.

Vypadalo to děsivě a tak byl Salazar rád, že až teď to dokázal odignorovat. Zvedal se mu z toho žaludek teď, když měl chvíli se na něj pořádně podívat. Sice byl teď někým jiným a postojům Harry Pottera byl už velmi vzdálený, některé věci jim však zůstaly přeci jen společné. A otázka skřítků byla jednou z těch věcí.

Když jako Zmijozel začal poprvé se skřítky jednat a přivedl je do školy, sice se ta malá stvoření svým způsobem pasovala do role otroků, měla do nich ve skutečnosti hodně daleko. I když je od počátku o nic neprosili a namísto toho jim jen přikazovali, jednali i tak s nimi s úctou a za chyby je nikdy magicky a ani tělesně netrestali. Dostávali jen více práce a to především v podobě té nejtvrdší nebo nejodpornější, co se našla, a to bylo vše. Také o sobě skřítci tehdy nemluvili ve třetí osobě a už vůbec ne tak nezúčastněně, jak se tomu dělo v této době. A též to nebyli takový patolízalové. Salazaravi bylo opravdu špatně z toho, co jim čas v područí kouzelníků udělal. Rozhodl se, že se s tím pokusí něco udělat a navrátit jim trochu té staré úcty, která se z nich během těch staletí vytratila. Nebude to snadné, nezamýšlel na rozdíl od Hermiony jim dát svobodu. Stejně by za daných okolností nevěděli co s ní. Winky byla toho řádným příkladem. Dobby byl věcí jinou. Ve stádu se vždy nacházela alespoň jedna černá ovce a Dobby byl právě tou výjimkou, která potvrzovala pravidlo a též i nadějí pro něj, že se skřítky s trochou trpělivosti půjde něco udělat a že vše ještě není ztraceno.

„Odmítám tě trestat, za něco o čem zatím nic nevím. Ke všemu mám pocit, že už ses ty sám potrestal více než dost. Za mých starých časů se skřítci tělesně ani magicky netrestali a to ani oni sami natož svými pány. A nehodlám s tím teď začínat. Netuším, kde jste za ta staletí k něčemu takovému přišli a začali to brát k mému velkému zděšení jako samozřejmost, nicméně to však nehodlám zjišťovat a na místo toho rovnou nařizuji, že k něčemu takovému už tady v Bradavicích nesmí nikdy dojít. Od této chvíle se žádný skřítek nebude tělesně trestat a ani za pomoci magie, a to jak v soukromí sám, tak ani z rukou svých pánů. Pokud některý z příkazů či činů se dostane do rozporu s tímto. Můj byl vynesen dříve a tak má vždy přednost a druhý nemůže být nikdy splněn a tudíž jsou skřítci od toho okamžiku povinni se tomu vyvarovat či se přímo osobně bránit, pokud to bude nezbytně nutné, rozumíš?" vážně ke skřítkovi pronesl.

Skřítek na něj oněměle hleděl a zmohl se jen na pouhé přikývnutí, což na současnou povahu skřítků nebylo vůbec typické.

„A teď mi řekni, k čemu došlo?" zajímal se dál Zmijozel.

Onchu se však ze šoku nedokázal stále vzpamatovat a tak Salazar využil příležitosti a zraněné ucho, které pro skřítka bylo zdrojem trvalého útrpné bolesti, řezným kouzlem odstranil a ránu hojivým kouzlem obratem zacelil. Sice toto kouzlo nebylo tak účinné jako lektvar, ale protože se skřítci daleko snáze a rychleji hojili než lidé, bylo více než postačující.

„Takto to je mnohem lepší," pronesl k němu.

„Děkuji, můj vznešený pane Salazare Zmijozeli, skřítek Onchu si nesmírně váží vaší neutuchající shovívavosti a velmi vám děkuje za to, co jste pro skřítky právě učinil," vysoukal ze sebe na kolenou, na něž obratem padl. Hlavou se tentokráte zcela dotkl země.

„Postav se a už konečně mluv," přikázal mu.

„Skřítek Onchu byl velice neopatrný, když se rozhodl předat budoucímu skřítkovi Onchu a jeho zástupci instrukce, které vznešený pán Zmijozel křítkovi Onchu Prvnímu zanechal. Skřítek Onchu zapomněl zajistit prostor proti duchům a když právě sděloval informace o tom, že se jednou vznešený pán Zmijozel vrátí, připlul do místnosti duch Šedé dámy. Skřítek Onchu svou chybu rychle napravil a ducha odehnal, ale s tím, že Šedá dáma už o návratu vznešeného pána Zmijozela věděla, nic nesvedl," zkroušeným hlasem mu přiznal.

Salazar se nad tím zamyslel. Skřítek sice udělal chybu, nicméně se však pravděpodobně nestalo nic, co by se stát nemělo. Měl tušení, že osud chtěl, aby se o jeho návratu Šedá dáma dověděla. Něco mu říkalo, že právě tato informace asi napomohla tomu, že se jí právě před Tomem o diadému rozvázal jazyk a pověděla mu o něm. Dávalo to svým způsobem smysl. Proč by mu jinak o něm pověděla, kdyby si nemyslela, že je to on? Zajisté za ta staletí nebyl Tom jediný, který se o diadém zajímal a pravděpodobně ani prvním, který měl zárovně i trochu krve jeho rodu.

A když přišel za ní on, bylo možné, že mu vše přiznala jenom proto, že v něm až podle magie v tu chvíli poznala budoucího Salazara Zmijozela. Do té doby se totiž osobně nikdy nestřetli. Netušila, jak přesně vypadá a ani to, jaký byl jeho vzhled před krevní adopcí. Znala ho jen z vyprávění. Narodila se až dobu po té, co se navrátil do svého času. A tato neznalost musela Tomovi tehdy velmi pomoci, aniž by o tom všem měl sám sebemenší tušení.

„Nestalo se nic, co by se stát nemělo," ubezpečil Salazar skřítka po té, co mu došlo, že je už nějakou chvíli v místnosti dusivé ticho.

Jen co to dořekl, ozvalo se lupnutí a v místnosti se objevil další skřítek, čemuž byl Salazar velmi rád. Dosavadní věc, kterou byl nucen doposud s Onchu řešit, byla tímto snad definitivně uzavřena.

„Vznešený pane Zmijozeli," pronesl skřítek roztřeseně a podával mu malý flakonek obsahující trochu průzračné tekutiny.

Na skřítkovi bylo patrné, že by se raději na něj nedíval, ale z obavy, aby něco nepokazil, nesklopil svou tvář k zemi. I tak však na něm bylo vidět, že do tváře se mu přímo podívat neodvážil.

„Výborně," spokojeně pronesl Salazar. Jedu bylo mnohem více, než doufal. "Můžeš jít," propustil ho a skřítek obratem po těch slovech zmizel.

„Skřítkovi Onchu je velkou ctí panu Zmijozelovi předat knihu s informacemi, o něž jsme byli před staletími požádáni," pronesl slavnostně starý skřítek a po lusknutí prstů se v místnosti objevila gigantická kniha i se stojanem.

Salazar do ní zvědavě nahlédl. Krom posledních dvou listů byla kniha kompletně zaplněná. Trochu ho vyděsilo, jak hustě malým písmem jsou stránky popsané. Zabere to mnoho času, než se tímto dokáže prokousat, ale na druhou stranu má to, co chtěl.

„Úkol je tímto splněn," uzavřel kvapně i tuto záležitost. Došlo mu, že už dlouho u Snapea nebyl ho zkontrolovat. „Dokud mé mladší já neodejde do minulosti, velmi pečlivě dbejte na to, aby se o mém návratu nikdo nedověděl," apeloval na něj.

„Jak si vznešený pán přeje," s úklonkou k němu pronesl.

„Můžeš jít. Až bude laboratoř hotová, dejte mi vědět," vyžádal si a pak po malém zaváhání ještě dodal: „A pošlete mi sem něco k jídlu." Hlad, který měl, už déle nezvládal přehlížet.

Následující dny se pro Salazara staly trochu monotónní. Převážnou většinu dne trávil v laboratoři, kde se snažil pro Snapea vytvořit protijed, ale zatím se mu dařilo jen částečně. Stejně jako byla Nagini výjimečný had, tak i její jed byl jiný ve srovnání s ostatními, s kterými se doposud střetl a rozhodně jejich výčet nebyl malý. Jediným úspěchem bylo snad jen to, že se mu podařilo upravit hojivou mast tak, aby zabírala na jizvy na krku, které se díky jedu odmítaly tradiční mastí plně zhojit a zmizet.

A když nebyl právě v laboratoři tak povětšinou jen proto, aby se najedl nebo se vyspal. Ležet po boku muže, který o tom neměl sebemenší tušení, bylo zvláštní a obzvláště když tím mužem nebyl Godrik, který byl doposud jediný, s nímž kdy sdílel své lóže. Zprvu zalitoval, že druhý pokoj nechal zničit a přebudovat skřítky na jakousi pracovnu spojenou s knihovnou, ale nakonec to nechal být a ani myšlenku přeměnění si křesla na postel v hlavní místnosti nezrealizoval.

Šestý den se stal přelomovým a to ze dvou důvodů, které se po zpětném vyhodnocení Salazarovi zdáli nakonec i propojené. Musel si přiznat, že přeci jen to, když ráno zavolal Onchua, který mu tak přes své stáří nadšeně sloužil, objevil se jiný znatelně mladší skřítek, v němž poznal toho, který mu tehdy donesl Nagiin jed, ho zasáhlo.

Neptal se, věděl, co přítomnost jiného skřítka, který se začal nazývat Onchuem znamenána. Nadešel čas toho staříka, který snad jen poslední roky přežíval proto, aby se ho dožil.

Překvapivě pro Salazara to bylo nepříjemnou změnou a až natolik, že to na jeho práci v laboratoři bylo znát. Nakonec to však nebylo na škodu. Mohl za to omyl způsobený nesoustředěností, ale to následný úspěch nijak nezlehčovalo. Podařilo se mu připravit konečně účinný protijed pro Severuse. Pracoval sice pomalu a musel se po několika hodinách podávat opakovaně na rozdíl od většiny běžných protijedů, které stačilo aplikovat jen jednou, nicméně účinkoval a to bylo to jediné hlavní. Měl však jeden vedlejší nepříjemný účinek - magicky ještě více Snapea oslabil a tak se probuzení muže muselo odložit na neurčito do doby, dokud na to nebude dostatečně připravený, a to už nejen po fyzické stránce, ale teď už i po té magické.

Náhlé množství volného času Salazara trochu nepříjemně zaskočilo. Najednou po ztrátě vypětí, v němž se doposud nalézal, zprvu netušil, co dál. Péče o Snapea už nebyla taková a tak se rozhodl zaobírat knihou, kterou mu skřítkové za ta staletí sepsali. Některé pasáže byly zcela k ničemu, ale i tak v celkovém měřítku z nasbíraných dat dokázal vytáhnout užitečné informace. Nejzajímavější však byly nejmladší záznamy. Ukázalo se, že řád Morgany le Fay se zachoval do současnosti, což v jistém smyslu Salazara uklidnilo a v dalším mu přidělalo další starosti.

Vyzobávání jednotlivých informací ze skřítčí knihy a skládat si je do celkového obrazu nebylo pro Salazara nijak snadné, a tak potřeboval chvíli oddech. Sáhl tedy po knihách, které patřili Snapeovi. Zklamalo ho, když však zjistil, že množství knih, které tu teď měl, se jen malé minimum týká magie. Vše zajímavé skončilo v ředitelně. Nakonec byl tedy nucen přistoupit k provizornímu řešení a posílal skřítky, aby mu nenápadně vypůjčovali knihy z knihovny, kde na rozdíl od ředitelny nebylo takové riziko, že na to někdo přijde.

Skřítkové se opravdu snažili, ale když on sám předem netušil, co chce, bylo to trochu komplikované a tak je začal posílat pouze pro svazky, které se týkaly lektvarů, a vždy s napětím čekal, co mu přinesou. Vzhledem k tomu, že se pokoušel nasát, co možná nejvíce informací o tom, jak za těch tisíc let lektvarologie pokročila, šance, že se mu dostane do ruky nezajímavá kniha, se zmenšilo na minimum.

Když už to byl pomalu měsíc, co takto studoval, zjistil, že už je Snape dostatečně zotavený a nadešel nejvyšší čas ho probudit. Nechtělo se mu. Nevěděl proč, ale záleželo mu na tom, aby před mužem neztratil tvář a byl považován za stejně schopného mistra lektvarů jako jím byl Severus. Dohnat však takový velký skok ve vývoji, který za ta staletí lekvarologie prodělala, nešlo ze dne na den. Bylo toho tolik, tolik toho současní mistři dělali jinak, že to do Salazara na počátku zaselo semínko pochybností. Postupně však svou nejistotu dokázal pošlapat. Ve svém čase byl přeci jen velkým mistrem a to, že se střetne s nějakým současným, neznamená, že jím přestane náhle být. Možná Snape znal věci, o něž on zatím neměl ani tušení, ale tak tomu bylo i obráceně. Hodně zajímavých poznatků bylo poztráceno. Každý měl tudíž nějaké to eso v rukávu. S touto myšlenkou se tedy Salazar vydal sebejistě Severuse zbudit.

Trvalo to téměř hodinu, kdy se po podání protijedu na Došek živé smrti začalo něco dít, ale následný průběh byl už rychlý. Snapeovi zprvu mírně zacukaly prsty na rukou, pak se zachvěla víčka a on procitl.

V okamžiku, kdy se tak dělo, byl už nad ním Salazar nahnutý.

„Harry," zasýpal nasucho Severus.

„Tak už mě dlouho nikdo nenazval," odvětil mu s úšklebkem Salazar a přiložil mu obratem k ústům hrneček s vodou, říznutý lektvarem bezesného spánku. Než se o něco začne ten muž pokoušet, bylo nutné, aby si jeho tělo ještě před tím trochu přirozeným spánkem odpočinulo.

Severus ještě nebyl plně při smyslech, a tak se nabízeného pití řádně napil, aniž by se zaobíral tím, co mu je nabízeno. Při plném vědomí nebylo ničeho, co by jeho čich dokázalo oklamat a zastřít přítomnost právě tohoto lektvaru, a s tímto tušením proto Salazar s jeho podáním nijak neotálel. Předpokládal, že později by už to tak snadné celé nebylo.

Ruce, které se pokoušely k hrnečku zvednout, opět klesly bezvládně zpátky na podušku.

Salazar oparně položil jeho spící hlavu zpět na polštář a rozhodl se také si pro jistotu na chvíli zdřímnout. Dalo se těžko říct, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se opět znova v klidu prospí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitola 12 - Poznání**

Salazara probudila dunivá rána. Malátně rozlepil oči a podíval se rozespale vedle sebe. Místo bylo prázdné. V ten moment byl obratem zcela vzhůru a hbitě už vyskakoval z postele.

„Zatraceně, vzbudil jsem se pozdě. Měl jsem vstát ještě před ním. Jak mě mohlo napadnout si jít lehnout k němu a nedat si budík?" plísnil se v duchu, zatímco třemi dlouhými kroky oběhl postel. Pokud s tím mužem chtěl vybudovat lepší vztah, než s ním měl před lety, tak si to právě svou hloupostí ještě více zkomplikoval, a to, čemu chtěl předejít, obratem nastalo. Snape vypadal sice zmateně, ale ty zuřivé jiskry v očích, které si pamatoval, tu byly i teď. Kdyby pohled zabíjel, byl by asi na místě mrtvý.

Natáhl k němu ruce, aby ho zvedl, ale Severus mu jediným máchnutí odhodil ruce pryč.

„Kdo jste? A jak to, že jsem se vzbudil vedle vás na místě, které pamatuje snad sám středověk?" vztekle se zeptal, zatímco se bez pomoci vlastními silami vysoukal zpátky na postel a posadil se. Další myšlenky, že by odtud ihned odešel, ho prozatím přešly, minimálně do doby, dokud ho nezačnou nohy alespoň trochu poslouchat.

„Zvláštní. Když ses vzbudil poprvé, poznal jsi mě ihned," s úšklebkem zkonstatoval Salazar.

Severus se zarazil. „Pottere?" nejistě se zeptal, ale obratem posbíral svou poztrácenou jistotu a živelně se do něj pustil tak, jak to uměl snad jedině on: „Co to má znamenat, Pottere? Co u Merlina dělám ve vaší posteli? Jak jste si něco takového vůbec mohl dovolit! Je evidentní, že jste se za ta léta vůbec nezměnil. Stále jste tak namyšlený a sebestředný fracek, spokojeně koupající se ve své domnělé výjimečnosti a slávě, jak si vás pamatuji. Čas evidentně na tom nic nezměnil. To jsem si mohl myslet. Pravidla a slušné chování vám stále nic neříkají. Jak to, že neležím u Svatého Munga? Obzvláště, když je zjevné, že jsem spal zhruba tak dvacet let!" nabroušeně odhadl.

„Prosté - děkuji, by stačilo, Severusi," zkonstatoval klidně Salazar. Dříve by jistě tento slovní útok na svou osobu neponechal jen tak, ale teď po tolika letech se na místo vzteku dobře bavil. „Víš, že jsem očekával, že na první věc, na kterou se zeptáš, bude Voldemort?" zeptal se, jako by byl předešlou reakcí zaskočen.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že stále žijete, je to zjevné. Opět jste selhal, a k tomu ještě raději upřednostnil svůj život před životy všech ostatních! Ten starý, bláhový blázen ve vás věřil a já byl tak naivní, že nakonec také!" opovržlivě vyplivl svá slova Snape.

„Mýlíte se a netušíte jak moc. Udělal jsem, co bylo třeba udělat. Nikdo však nepočítal s tím, že bych mohl přežít Avada kevadru i podruhé, ale stalo se. A Tom byl tak šílený, že se ani na podruhé nepoučil a zkusil to pak po třetí, což se stalo poslední chybou jeho života," opravil mužův předpoklad Salazar.

Severus na něj při těch slovech jen konsternovaně hleděl a nezmohl se na žádnou reakci, jak byl tím zaskočen, čehož Salazar obratem využil a pokračoval dál. „Jinak malé upřesnění, byl jsi mino jen pár týdnů," upozornil ho.

„A tomu mám skutečně věřit, když vypadáte takto, Pottere? Nejsem tak naivní, jak si možná myslíte, abych vám věřil, že jste zestárl za pomoci lektvaru nebo nějaké kouzelnické nehody," upozornil ho Severus.

„Víte, věc je mnohem komplikovanější, než se zprvu může zdát. Pravda je taková, že jste skutečně prospal jen pár týdnů, pro mě to však bylo mnohem déle. Jednoduše by se dalo říct, že je to vskutku dílem magické nehody, jelikož ta mě neplánovaně přemístila v čase do minulosti, kde jsem strávil přesněji sedmnáct let, než jsem se mohl vrátit zpět.

A k těm zbývajícím otázkám. U Svatého Munga neležíte jednoduše proto, že okolní svět ani netuší, že jste ten útok Nagini přežil. A důvod, proč o tom neví, je prostý, a není to proto, že bych vás tu schovával před Azkabanem. Ve skutečnosti jste se stal po válce válečným hrdinou a vaše jméno bylo očištěno. Tím důvodem jsem já. Můj návrat z cesty do minulosti nebyl z řady důvodů přesný a tak nám teď nad hlavami tady v Bradavicích pobíhá mé mladší já, a dokud nedojde k té časové nehodě, budeme muset v těchto komnatách ještě nějakou dobu spolu zůstat ukryti před okolním světem," pronesl a zamyslel se, jestli nějakou Snapeovu otázku neopomenul zodpovědět, ale měl pocit, že ne.

„A ta postel?!" připomněl mu pohotově Severus se stále neklesající nespokojeností ve svém hlase.

„Jiná tu nebyla," jednoduše mu odvětil.

„Je zarážející, že vám ani po tolika letech stále nedošlo, že jste kouzelník a že můžete používat svou hůlku nejen k bezduchému mávání a vychloubání, které vám vždycky šlo snad jako jediné na výbornou," naštvaně pronesl Severus. „Kde je má hůlka? Udělám to tedy sám, když vy jste tak neschopný," dožadoval se.

„Dobře ukrytá, a dokud si nebudu jist, tak vám ji jen tak nevydám. A vězte, že má vám bude k ničemu. Mám ji zabezpečenou. Nikoho jiného než mě neposlechne," upozornil ho Salazar.

„Co si to dovolujete! Ihned mi vraťte mou hůlku!" rozohnil se obratem Severus.

„Byl jste magicky vysílen. Kdyby k tomu nedošlo, probudil bych vás už před třemi týdny. Naneštěstí ani teď nejste stále ve stavu, abyste kouzlil, a hůlka by vás jen sváděla magii použít. Nějakou dobu si budete muset počkat a smířit se s tím, že do té doby hůlku neuvidíte a toto lóže tak budeme sdílet společně," s úsměvem mu odvětil spokojeně Salazar. Klamal mu, nicméně Severus neměl možnost na to přijít, jelikož bez hůlky jeho tvrzení nemohl potvrdit a ani vyvrátit. Snape by už jednoduchá kouzla jistě bezpečně zvládl, ale on nehodlal riskovat, že se mu odtud pokusí utéct a ke všemu se mu nechtělo nějak spát samotnému. Účel světí prostředky, s uspokojením si pomyslel.

„Na podlaze je místa dost," podotkl Snape věcně.

„To sice ano, ale já na ni neulehnu. Vy snad ano?" zeptal se ho s úsměvem na tváři.

Severus nespokojeně něco nesrozumitelného zabručel a natáhl se. I sezení k jeho velké nelibosti bylo únavné, ač to sám sobě obtížně přiznával.

„Chvíli si odpočiňte. Pošlu vám sem skřítka s jídlem a nějakými novinami, abyste věděl, co se tam venku právě děje," pronesl Salazar a vydal se k odchodu. Když se však nalézal mezi dveřmi, byl nečekaně zadržen Snapeovým hlasem.

„Tvrdil jste, že jste mi zachránil život. Pochybuji však, že jste něco takového zvládl sám. Kdo vám pomáhal. Kdo další ještě o tom všem ví?" zajímal se.

„Proč myslíte, že je ve hře ještě někdo další?" odvětil mu zpátky otázkou, čímž druhému muži na dobré náladě moc nepřidal.

„Vaše lektvarové umění nikdy nedosáhlo vyšší úrovně, než podání bezoáru, a ten by si rozhodně s hadím jedem neporadil," pokusil se ho skrytě urazit Severus, připomínaje mu jeho mladické lektvarové nezdary.

„Vězte, že nikoho dalšího nebylo třeba. Protijed jsem vám uvařil já sám. Ani netušíte, jak moc jsem se v lektvarech za ty roky zlepšil," s uspokojením mu řekl Salazar a vytratil se. Než se tak úplně stalo, uslyšel za zády Severusovo tiché nevěřící zabručení.

„Pochybuji. Jsou věci, se kterými si ani magie sama neporadí a vaše lektvarová neschopnost je jednou z nich. Já z vás tu pravdu dříve či později stejně dostanu."

Do ložnice následující dvě hodiny Salazar raději ani nenakoukl. Z vedlejší místnosti poslouchal, jak se ten muž postupně vzpamatovává a dostává do ráže. Jazyk se mu rychle zostřoval a odnášel to chudák Onchu.

Když křik dosáhl toho nejvyššího stupně, jeho nervy to už déle nevydržely. Nechal knihu knihou, stejně ani pomalu sám díky tomu lomozu netušil, co četl, a rázným krokem napochodoval do ložnice.

„Co se tu děje?!" rozlíceně zaburácel a nešťastnému skřítkovi pokývnutím naznačil, aby odešel.

„Kde je koupelna!" vyštěkl naštvaně Snape.

„Žádná tu není," odvětil mu Salazar, který ihned odtušil, co muže tak rozlítilo. „Pokud si chcete odskočit, pod postelí se nachází nočník. Nebojte se, je začarovaný, takže se veškeré lidské potřeby z něj ihned ztrácí. A pokud se toužíte opláchnout, tak na stolku u zrcadla je mísa s vodou."

„To nemyslíte vážně! Chcete mi namluvit, že se v Bradavicích nachází ještě komnaty, které by neměly svou koupelnu?!" nevěřil mu Severus. Toto byla základní věc, s jejíž nepřítomností se nějak nedokázal srovnat. Když mu o tom řekl ten přemíru ochotný skřítek, myslel si, že mu lže, teď však poznával, že jeho černá noční můra se vskutku stala realitou.

„Co byste čekal od pokoje, který jste sám nazval středověkým. Vězte, že toto místo moderní vymoženosti nijak nepoznamenaly," upozornil ho Salazar. „Myslel jsem, že takovéto drobnosti si vaše bystrá mysl už dávno všimla," nedokázal si na závěr odpustit a trochu si do něj nerýpnout.

Snape byl červený vzteky. Nejraději by mu něco od plic řekl, naneštěstí mu docházel pomalu čas. „Vypadněte!" vyštěkl a k jeho velké úlevě se Potter ihned vzdálil.

Jen co Salazar vycouval ven, přivolal si k sobě Onchua.

„Přejete si, vznešený?" zajímal se obratem skřítek, jen co se s lupnutím vedle něj objevil.

Salazara toto zkrácené oslovení potěšilo. Skřítek se jeho instrukcí držel a vzhledem k tomu, že s jeho zkráceným oslovením nezaváhal, zdálo se, že jeho tajemství není prozatím tímto způsobem snad ohroženo. Nevěděl proč, ale zatím nechtěl, aby ten muž věděl, kým doopravdy je.

„Jestli to takto půjde dál, za chvíli z něj oba přijdeme o rozum. Je to mistr lektvarů, takže možnost, že bychom uspěli s uklidňujícím lektvarem, odpadá. Poznal by ho kdekoliv a dobrovolně by si ho jistě nevzal. Musíme najít jiný způsob. Zvládl bys mu do jídla přidat nějaké byliny nebo klidně nějaké mudlovské prášky na uklidnění, pokud se k něčemu takovému dokážeš dostat, a zapracovat to do jídla tak, aby to nepoznal?" zajímal se.

„Onchu se omlouvá, ale mudlovské léky nezná, ale zná skřítčí odvar na uklidnění, který by jistě zvládl do jídla přidat tak, aby to pan Snape nepoznal," nabídl mu skřítek.

„Dobře, udělej to, můžeš jít," rozloučil se s ním Salazar a vrátil se zpět ke své knize.

Nemusel se ani ptát Onchua jestli uspěl. Po večeři Severus utichl a v komnatách se po náročném dni rozhostilo uklidňující ticho, kterého se jeden z Bradavických zakladatelů nedokázal nabažit, a i Snape vypadal spokojeněji. I přesto se však Salazar neodvážil jít spát dřív, než muž usnul.

Překvapivě ráno a dokonce i dále po následující tři dny bylo ticho. Zpočátku to Salazara uklidňovalo a neřešil to, ale když mu čtvrtý den došlo, že Severus od jisté doby nepronesl ani jediné slovo, zavládlo v něm jisté zděšení.

V okamžiku, kdy se po obědě Severus usadil v pracovně, jak tento pokoj začal Salazar nazývat, i když knihovna by byla jistě výstižnější, a začetl se do jedné ze svých knih, jak nastal mít ve zvyku, když mu už bylo lépe a po komnatách se už zvládl pohybovat sám bez cizí pomoci, zavolal si k sobě Salazar Onchua do ložnice a místnost raději ještě pro jistotu zabezpečil.

„Kolik toho odvaru mu dáváš?" zajímal se, jen co se před ním skřítek objevil.

„Onchu mu dává minimální dávku. Je to skřítčí odvar, na kouzelníky proto působí trochu jinak. Onchu se to proto pokoušel nějak upravit, ale nepodařilo se mu to," nešťastně mu přiznal.

„Nevadí, dávej mu tedy toho o něco méně," navrhl Salazar, načež se skřítek před ním málem rozplakal.

„Onchu se omlouvá, ale Onchu mu toho méně už dát nemůže. Odvar by pak už v menším množství ani trochu neúčinkoval," vysvětlil mu sklíčeně.

„Nedá se nic dělat, už mu to tedy vůbec nedávej. Je až nezdravě letargický, v takovémto stavu ho držet nemůžeme," rezignovaně přikázal Salazar a začal se psychicky připravovat na to, co večer přijde.

Účinek odvaru měl na Snapea rychlý nástup a tak očekával i stejně tak rychlé odeznění. A moc se ani nemýlil. Po desáté hodině večer, kdy vždy okolo něj Severus netečně prošel směrem do ložnice, se tentokráte nekonalo. V okamžiku, kdy dočetl, rázným krokem napochodoval do centrální místnosti, která sloužila jako obývací pokoj a jídelna zároveň a kde trávil Salazar většinu svého času od doby, co se Snape probral. S rozlíceným výrazem ve tváři si to zamířil přímo k němu.

„Co jste mi to, Pottere, udělal?! Jak jste se mohl vůbec opovážit mě bez mého vědomí něco takového podstrčit?!" zlobil se Severus, byl naštvaný na největší míru. Odhadoval, že v tom celém má prsty asi nějaký skřítčí odvar. Jen co se zvedl z jeho mysli ten těžký mrak, který vše zastřel, pomalu mu to celé začalo docházet. "Vaše drzost nezná vskutku žádných mezí!"

Nežli však Salazar stačil cokoliv říct na svou obhajobu, postřehl, že mužova pozornost se stočila nečekaně jiným směrem.

Právě v tu nejméně vhodnou dobu se ho totiž rozhodl otec navštívit a přesunul se sem z portrétu střežícího vchod do zmijozelské koleje.

Snapeovi se při pohledu na ten obraz šokovaně rozšířili oči. „Myslím, že nadešel nejvyšší čas, abyste mi konečně vysvětlil, Pottere, jak jste se o tomto zapomenutém místě dověděl?" zajímal se. Ne, předchozí téma nebylo zapomenuto, takto lehké to Potter mít rozhodně nebude, jen ho dočasně odložil. S tím přestárlým spartakem, který si myslí, že může všechno, si to ještě řádně vyřídí.

„O tomto místě vědí jen skřítkové. Udržovali to tady od dob zakladatelů a obnovovali časový zámek, který toto místo chránil," vyhýbavě mu popravdě odpověděl Salazar.

„A řekli vám, komu komnaty původně patřily, když jste z nich dokázal vymámit informaci o jejich existenci?" ptal se neodbytně dál Severus s vážným výrazem ve tváři.

„Přede mnou tyto soukromé prostory neměly jiného majitele," odvětil mu i tentokráte po pravdě Salazar.

„A tomu myslíte, že mám věřit? Lžete! Už od chvíle, co jsem se vzbudil, mi něco zamlčujete a dost věcí jste se mi ani neráčil vysvětlit. Na místo toho jste mě raději omámil skřítčím odvarem!" rozlítil se na něj.

„Ani jednou jsem vám v ničem neklamal! Ano, nechával jsem vám přidávat do jídla skřítčí odvar na uklidnění a divíte se mi? Věřte, že se za to nijak nestydím a nemrzí mě to. A víte proč? Neumíte se totiž vůbec chovat. Jediné, co děláte, když jste plně při smyslech, tak je nekončící rozčilování, křik a urážky snášející se na mou adresu. Nic o mně nevíte! Netušíte, co jsem za ty roky prožil. Kým jsem se stal. A vy jste ani skutečnou snahu něco z toho zjistit neprojevil. Neměl jsem tudíž důvod vám něco z toho prozrazovat," rozčílil se Salazar a prudce se postavil, aby tomu muži pohlédl zpříma do očí. I on měl jistou dávku trpělivosti a ta právě přetekla. Měl toho muže plné zuby. Udělal chybu, když si myslel, že ho právě Severus Snape může pochopit a pomoci mu. Jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout zachránit tomu bastardovi život? Teď sám sobě vůbec nerozuměl a trpce svého činu litoval.

„Kdybyste se nechoval tak, jak se chováte, neměl bych ke svému jednání důvod. Ptám se naposledy. Komu ty komnat původně patřily?" nehodlal se jen tak odbít Snape.

Salazar tiše pěnil. Snape se choval, jako by ho předtím vůbec nevnímal. Nic z toho si nevzal evidentně k srdci a ani se nad tím ani trochu hlouběji nezamyslel. „Už jsem vám jednou řekl, že nikomu," vyštěkl a zamířil si to do své laboratoře, kde se hodlal ukrýt a trochu uklidnit.

„Kdyby tomu tak bylo, nevisel by tu obraz Salazara Zmijozela. Chcete mi snad tvrdit, že vy jako pravý nebelvír máte ve zbožné úctě zakladatele zmijozelské fakulty natolik, že jste si sehnal obraz nevyčíslitelné hodnoty a o jehož existenci neměl nikdo ani tušení, a vyzdobil jste si s druhým a posledním dochovaným obrazem Salazara Zmijozela jen tak jídelnu? Tomu mám skutečně věřit?!" čertil se dál Severus.

Salazar se zarazil u dveří s rukou na klice. "Věřte si, čemu chcete. Mě je to jedno," pronesl a otevřel si. "A ten obraz byl dárek od skřítků," dodal, co vstoupil dovnitř. Obratem mu však došlo, jak ho ta poznámka přišla draze a jak tím udělal velkou chybu. Snape díky ní totiž stačil postřehnout, co se v dané místnosti skrývá a o čem doposud neměl tušení. Naděje na trochu pokoje v laboratoři se rozpadly v prach, jelikož nestačil včas za sebou dveře zabouchnout a tak se Severus pár rychlými kroky dostal za ním dovnitř.

Severusovi ten pohled zprvu vyrazil dech. „Jak jste se mohl opovážit něco takového provést mé laboratoři?!" zlobil se, jen se vzpamatoval z prvního šoku.

„Vaší laboratoři? Snad mé," poupravil ho Salazar.

„Jsou to mé věci, takže mé," trval si na svém Severus.

„Jen část," podotkl Zmijozel. „Viděl byste snad raději svou soukromou laboratoř zničenou a rozkradenou?" zajímal se.

„Všechno je lepší než toto. Tvrdil jste, že jste se v lektvarech zlepšil, ale mé pochybnosti byly evidentně na místě. Žádný lektvarista by nepracoval nikdy v takovémto…," zaváhal ve snaze popsat, co možná nejvýstižněji to, co viděl: „… chaosu," dokončil větu, ač měl pocit, že tím stejně nedostatečně popsal ten bordel a zmatek, který v laboratoři vládl.

„Přiznávám, že je tu trochu nepořádek," zazpytoval svědomí Salarar, když si řádně prohlédl, co ve své laboratoři za poslední týdny natropil. „Neměl jsem moc času to tu uklízet," dodal na svou obranu.

„U Salazara, co je toto?" zděsil se při pohledu na kotlík umístění nad vyhasnutým ohništěm, který obsahoval spálenou, prapodivně smrdící černou hmotu.

„Lektvar krevní stabilizace," odpověděl mu hrdě Salazar. Na tento lektvar byl vskutku pyšný. Trvalo mu řadu let, než ho dokázal vytvořit. Byl to snad nejtěžší lektvar, který kdy vynalezl. Postup přípravy patřil k jednomu z nejtěžších. Donutit některé přísady, aby spolu reagovaly nestandardně tak, jak potřeboval on, nebylo snadné a vyžádalo si to řadu omylů a dalších problémů s vedlejšími nežádoucími účinky. Nakonec však si dokázal poradit se vším a teď už lektvar jen nejrůznějšími metodami testoval.

„Lektvar krevní stabilizace?" nevěřil Severus tomu, co slyšel. „Chcete mi tvrdit, že jste uvařil lektvar, který obsahuje krev kouzelníka?"

„Zajisté, jinak by se pak ani nemohl jmenovat lektvar krevní stabilizace," s úsměvem mu odpověděl Salazar, nechápaje, proč se ten muž vedle něj tváří tak vyděšeně.

„Uvědomujete si, že jste se pokusil připravit lektvar patřící do kategorie těch nejzakázanějších nejčernějších lektvarů?!" vyjel na něj s vážnou tváří Snape.

Salazar si tiše povzdechl. Tak o to šlo? Úplně zapomněl, jak tato doba má k některým věcem až přehnaně negativistický přístup. „Sice je v něm lidská krev, ale není vůbec temný. Má bránit proti nežádoucí degeneraci organizmu způsobené magickou nehodou. Při nebezpečných lektvarových pokusech to bude dobrý pomocník. Zneužití tohoto lektvaru je téměř nemožné, na to je ten lektvar moc specifický. A na závěr malé poupravení - tento lektvar není na žádném zakázaném seznamu a to jednoduše proto, že jsem ho teprve před nedávnem dokončil a vy jste teprve první člověk, s kým se o něm bavím."

„Vytvořil? Uvědomujete si, že si hrajete s temnou magií. Zato můžete skončit v Azkabanu. Buďte rád, že jste o tomto spáleném škvarku, který nazýváte lektvarem, vůbec nikomu neřekl. Zničte to a zapomeňte na to. Nikdy si nehrajte s ničím, čemu nerozumíte!" rozčíleně se mu snažil domluvit Severus.

„Jediný, kdo tomu nerozumí, jste vy. Nezničím a nezapomenu na své životní dílo jenom proto, že tato doba odsuzuje předem něco, čemu řádně ani nerozumí a vše si striktně rozškatulkovává pouze na dobré a špatné jen podle pomyslných hodnot, co se někdo rozhodl vytvořit. Jakmile něco někam nezapadá, ihned to neznamená, že je to špatné a zakázané," zaníceně mu nastínil svůj pohled na věc Salazar. „A jen tak na okraj, ten lektvar je spálený úmyslně. Nepovažuji totiž lektvar zcela za dokončený, dokud nezmapuji hrozby všech případných možných vážných nehod při jeho zhotovení. Pokud se spálí lektvar krevní stabilizace krátce před krokem přidání kouzelníkovi krve, začnou z něj rychle unikat jedovaté páry, které mohou být v případě nepozornosti i smrtící. Pokud se však spálí v ostatních krocích přípravy nebo až při závěrečném povaření, což je tento případ, je to již bezpečné. Jen to nepříjemně, ale bezpečně zapáchá."

Severus se na něj s nedůvěrou podíval. „Doposud jsem neslyšel, že by někdo testoval lektvary takovýmto způsobem," zamyslel se nahlas.

„Také jsem už stačil z různých knih postřehnout, že tato doba má prapodivný přístup k bezpečnosti při vaření. Takovéto laxní jednání by v mé době nebylo nikým tolerováno," odvětil mu Salazar chmurně.

„Mluvíte, jako byste do této doby vůbec nepatřil," upozornil ho Snape, který začal být Potterovým jednáním a názory nemálo překvapen. Teď, když spolu chvíli mluvili bez zvýšeného hlasu, postřehl několik náznaků, které byly více než zvláštní a naráželi na něco, co mu prozatím unikalo.

„Máte pravdu, ač jsem se v tomto století narodil, po návratu do něj mám značné potíže se s ním zpátky ztotožnit," nerad mu přiznal.

„Do jak vzdálené minulosti jste se vůbec dostal?" zajímal se Severus. Doposud mu nepřišlo vůbec podstatné něco takového vědět, ale nyní se to však začalo jevit jako klíčové.

Salazara tato otázka potěšila. Konečně se Snape začínal zajímat o to, co už nějakou chvíli očekával, že zazní. Nehodlal mu to však ulehčit. Musí na to přijít sám, kým je, pokud tomu má věřit a akceptovat to. „Řekněme, že jsem se dostal do časů, kdy krevní adopce byla jednou z běžných metod, jak svému rodu zajistit dědice," odpověděl mu nepřímo.

„Krevní adopce se už v kouzelnických rodech neprovádí řadu staletí. Začala být považována za černou magii a zakázána. Do dnešních dnů se krom pár krátkých zmínek nedochovalo nic o celém tomto rituálu a plné jeho podstatě. Do tak vzdálené minulosti je nemožné se dostat," bránil se tomu Severus.

„Věřte, že mně se to povedlo. A malá oprava - krevní adopce není černá magie, nýbrž runová magie a to je ten skutečný důvod, proč se s ní dnes už nepotkáte. Umění skutečné runové magie se dávno zapomnělo. To, co se dnes v rámci ní učí je už jen pouhým zlomkem tohoto vznešeného a náročného umění," upřesnil Salazar.

Snape si ho vážně přeměřil pohledem. Potterovy lehce změněné rysy, které původně přikládal jen za vrub vyššímu věku, se rázem staly mylnou domněnkou. Ne, za tak výraznou změnu nemohl jen čas. Jak mu něco takového mohlo uniknout? „Vy sám jste krevní adopcí prošel, domnívám-li se správně?"

„Ano, vaše domněnky jsou více než správné," přitakal Zminozel.

„Kdo vás adoptoval?" zajímal se podrážděně Severus. To, že ho Potter nutil se na všechno ptát a odmítal mu to vše sám rovnou vysvětlit, ho začínalo značně iritovat.

„Na to musíte přijít sám, a teď jděte, potřebuji pracovat," vypoklonkoval ho z laboratoře Salazar.

„Co si to, Pottere, dovolujete?!" vyjel na něj už opět rozčílený Severus. „To nejste schopen alespoň jednou jako normální člověk odpovědět na to, co se vás někdo zdvořile zeptá? Evidentně ne, to bych od vás totiž asi čekal příliš mnoho."

Salazar se na něj naštvaně podíval. Už to tu bylo zpátky. A to se už naivně domníval, že se Snapeovo chování k němu změní. „Od tohoto okamžiku je přístup do laboratoře na heslo a tím je jméno muže, který vytvořil Došek živé smrti," zaburácel a bezhůlkovou magií odhodil Snapea několik metrů dozadu. Vztek jím nebezpečně cloumal natolik, že dostal strach, že pokud nechá toho muže pronést ještě jediné slovo, než se uklidní, tak ho snad doopravdy zabije.

Severus s bolestným zasténáním přistál šokovaně v centrální místnosti a sledoval, jak se dveře laboratoře s třísknutím zavírají. Chvíli mu zabralo, než se vzpamatoval natolik, aby se pokusil postavit. Byl rád, že ho při tom nikdo nevidí, jelikož když se dostával zpátky na nohy, postrádalo to totiž veškerou eleganci.

„Doušek živé smrti je tak starý lektvar, že nikdo už netuší, kdo ho stvořil," naštvaně pronesl ke dveřím spíše pro sebe. Věděl, že ho Potter přes zabezpečené dveře nemůže slyšet.

„Zklamal si mě, Severusi Snape," zaznělo místností.

Severus opět zpozorněl a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Krom jediného obrazu tu však nebyl nikdo, kdo by promluvil. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Nepamatoval si, kdy by obraz Salazara Zmijozela sám od sebe promluvil.

„Je mi líto, pokud jsem vás něčím zklamal, lorde Zmijozeli," pokorně k obrazu pronesl, ač netušil, jak v očích zakladatele své koleje selhal.

„Očekávali jsme se synem od tebe víc," zkonstatoval lord Zmijozel a ustrnul, když sledoval, jak se na něj zaskočeně muž podíval a jak pobledl. Obratem mu došlo, že nechtěně prozradil něco, co nechtěl a co mu ani nepříslušelo říct. Na neštěstí se to však nedalo vzít zpět. Kdyby byl naživu, vymazal by mu bez váhání paměť a napravil tak svou chybu, ale teď byl jako obraz bezmocný, proto se tak nerad s někým živým o něčem bavil.

Až teprve teď začalo vše dávat smysl - vybavení pokoje, nepřítomnost koupelny, která Pottera nijak netrápila, lektvar s krví kouzelníka, kterou bral Potter jako samozřejmost, zvláštní přízvuk, který měl, když se nehlídal nebo i jeho prapodivný vkus pro odívání. Plísnil se za to, že mu to nedošlo už dříve. A to tu bylo tolik náznaků a nápověd. Jedinou omluvou mu bylo, že většinu doby od probuzení nebyl zatím plně při smyslech. Ale i toto mu nebylo nijak příjemné. Vědomí, že se nechal tak snadno omámit a ani s tím nijak nebojoval, bral jako jedno ze svých velkých selhání. Tolik let si nemohl dovolit jedinou chybu a jen co bylo po válce, udělá jich hned několik v tak krátkém čase za sebou. Co se s ním u Merlina děje?

„Mohu být tak smělý a zeptat se vás, proč jste Pottera krevně adoptoval?" zajímal se a prosebně se na obraz zakladatele podíval.

„Nalezl jsem ho v bezvědomí a podle jeho vzezření jsem obratem poznal, že nepochází z mé doby. Ke všemu se vše zkomplikovalo tím, když se ukázalo, že ztratil kompletně paměť. Neměl jsem mu tedy jak pomoci se vrátit, když ani on sám netušil kam, a tak jsem se ho rozhodl ukrýt. A nejlépe jde takováto věc všem na očích. Jako pravý Zmijozel s rodovou krví se o jeho minulost nikdo nezajímal. Nezáleželo na ní. Stal se novým člověkem, očištěným od minulosti, ať už byla jakákoliv. Krevní adopce byla považována za nové narození člověka a tak se podle toho všichni i chovali," zavzpomínal Latharn. Teď, když to podstatné prozradil, bylo už zbytečné tajit i ten zbytek.

„Harry Zmijozel," pronesl zkusmo Severus. Znělo to zvláštně a neuvěřitelně. Pomalu začínal rozumět tomu, proč mu o tom Potter neřekl rovnou. I teď měl problémy se s něčím takovým srovnat a přijmout to. Ale i přes veškeré nově získané informace mu nedokázal odpustit, jak s ním zacházel. Tím, kým byl jeho adoptivní otec, mu stále však nedávalo právo se k němu chovat tak, jak to doposud činil.

„Ztráta jeho paměti byla daleko hlubší, než si myslíš, Severusi Snape. Nepomatoval si nic, a to ani své jméno a podle léčitele se nezdálo, že by se to mělo kdy změnit. Do poslední chvíle nevěděl o tom, kým dříve byl nic, a když se tak nečekaně jednoho dne stalo, ihned věděl, že se musí okamžitě vrátit zpět sem do této doby a také tak učinil," upozornil ho Lord Zmijozel.

„Jaké nové jméno jste mu krom svého příjmení dal?" zajímal se Severus zvědavě. V duchu si vybavil několik jmen, které se s rodem Zmijozelů pojily a zkoušel typovat, které z nich asi Harry Potter dostal. S tím, co se však obratem dověděl, vůbec nepočítal a ani v těch nejdivočejších snech by ho to nenapadlo.

„Dal jsem mu jméno, které měl mít můj druhorozený syn, který umřel dříve, než se vůbec stačil narodit. Má žena si krátce před tím, než ji zabili, přála, aby se náš syn jmenoval Salazar, byla si zcela jistá, že to bude opět chlapec," pyšným hlasem pronesl.

„Vy jste mu dal své jméno?" nemohl Severus uvěřit.

„Ne, já se totiž jmenuji ve skutečnosti Latharn Zmijozel. Salazar Zmijozel byl v našem rodě jen jeden a tím byl jen a pouze můj druhorozený syn, jež se stal jedním ze čtyř zakladatelů školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích," hrdým hlasem pronesl Latharn. Šťastný, že se může po tolika staletích někomu pochlubit, jak úspěšný a slavný jeho syn po právu je.

„Proč?" vysoukal pracně ze sebe Severus. Toto byla snad první věc, která ho kdy v životě skutečně připravila o řeč. Harry Potter byl zakladatel jeho zmijozelské koleje. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Znělo to šíleně, ale i přesto si byl jist, že mu ten obraz nelže.

„Proč jsem si hrál tak dlouho na svého syna?" typoval Latharn. Posléze, co se mu dostalo mírného přikývnutí, mu dal i jednoduchou odpověď: „Poprosil mě o to, aby zamaskoval své cestování v čase a aby nikdo v této době tak netušil, že tu studuje ve skutečnosti její budoucí zakladatel, a to včetně něho samotného."

Měl chuť se hystericky rozesmát. Celé to byl jeden velký šílený paradox. Potter byl pravý nebelvír, choval se tak, jednal tak celé ty roky, co ho znal, a přesto se později stal tím, kdo vytvořil zmijozelskou kolej. Kolej, jejímž vedoucím byl právě on, a která preferovala kouzelníky, kteří se s Potterovou náturou vůbec neshodovali, nebo snad ano? Albus mu kdysi říkal, že ho chtěl moudrý klobouk zprvu zařadit do Zmijozelu. Nevěřil tomu, ale měl. Jen skutečně pravý Zmijozel by dokázal usmlouvat klobouk, aby ho poslal jinam, než patřil. Albus mu několikrát říkal, že se v tom chlapci mýlí, že je úplně jiný, než si myslí. Evidentně měl starý muž ale pravdu. I když se to zdálo příliš neuvěřitelné.

Harry Potter byl Salazarem Zmijozelem. Šlo však něčemu takovému vůbec kdy věřit? Netušil, ale akceptoval to.

„Děkuji, že jste mi to všechno řekl, lorde Zmijozeli," poděkoval obrazu a předstoupil před dveře vedoucí do laboratoře. Teď už věděl, k čemu se ho Potter snažil nepřímo dotlačit. To on musel Doušek živé smrti vytvořit, jiná možnost s tím, co teď věděl, ani nedávala smysl.

„Salazar Zmijozel," pronesl heslo, ale nic se nestalo. Obratem se chtěl rozčílit. Byl si jist, že právě Zmijozel stvořil tento lektvar. Nevěřil, že by se mýlil. „Salazar Zmijozel rozený pod jménem Harry Potter," zkusil to jinak. K jeho velké spokojenosti dveře obratem cvakly a on je mohl otevřít.

„Tak už jste na to konečně přišel," zkonstatoval stále ještě trochu podrážděný Salazar.

„Měl jsem malou pomoc v podobě vašeho otce," neochotně připustil Severus. Stejně by se to jinak od otce za chvíli dověděl sám.

Ač se na něj Salazar pokoušel dívat s ledovou maskou vepsanou do tváře, Severusovo bystré oko i tak stihlo postřehnout tu prchavou emoci zklamání, která jím projela, než byla bravurně skryta.

„Potřebuje to tu uklidit. Zajisté víte, co máte dělat a pokud byste se moc nudil, je tu ještě sklenice tlustočervů," pronesl k němu Salazar sice nezúčastněným hlasem, ale v duchu se dobře bavil. Pomsta bývá občas sladká a tato opravdu taková byla. Nadešel čas, aby i sám Severus Snape pocítil jednou na vlastní kůži vlastní medicínu.

Ač měl zprvu Severus nutkání, odolal a neodvážil se protestovat, že nemá hůlku a bez ní mu to bude trvat celou věčnost, to tu dát do pořádku, a že je už dost hodin. Věděl totiž, o co tu ve skutečnosti šlo a ač se mu otočení jejich rolí nijak nezamlouvalo, prozatím to akceptoval. Doteď choval zakladatele své koleje ve velké úctě. Jaký bude však jeho postoj v budoucnu s tím, co teď věděl, netušil. Bude si to muset celé nechat projít v klidu hlavou a promyslet to, a práce v laboratoři byla v tuto chvíli dobrou příležitostí. A tak jen naštvaně sledoval mužova mizící záda z laboratoře a všemi silami držel svůj jazyk za zuby, aby nahlas nepronesl nějakou kousavou sarkastickou poznámku.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitola 13 - Touhy**

Salazar rázně vyšel ze své laboratoře a zamířil si to přímo k obrazu. Pobouřilo ho, když zjistil, že měl Severus pomoc v podobě jeho otce. Neměl mu pomáhat, neměl na to právo! Všechno tím jen zkazil. Snape na to měl přijít sám bez pomoci. Jen tak měl určitou jistotu, že přijme to, kým se skutečně stal. Teď to však nebylo jisté a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Všechno se tím jen zkomplikovalo.

„Neměl si právo mu to říct!" pustil se s rázností do obrazu, jen co se jeho pohled střetl a tím portrétovým.

„Původně to nebyl můj záměr, ale stalo se," přiznal mu Latharn. „Byla to sice má chyba, ale já nejsem jediný, kdo je tu na vině. Neměl jsi mu to tajit, ať tě k tomu hnal jakýkoliv důvod. Oba jste mě velmi zklamali v mnoha věcech a ty především tím odvarem. Co tě to vůbec napadlo mu dát skřítčí odvar?!"

„Nečekal jsem, že na něj bude mít až takový nežádoucí vliv," pronesl sklíčeně Salazar a ztěžka se usadil na židli stojící nejblíže k portrétu.

„Chyby se občas stávají, to se dá pochopit. Ale to, nad čím mi zůstává rozum stát, je doba, jež jsi ho v tom stavu udržoval. Zatraceně, čtyři dny?! Ztratil jsi rozum? Něco od něj potřebuješ, a ty mu provedeš něco takového. To rozhodně není dobrý začátek. Obzvláště když jsi mi tvrdil, že to, co tě dovedlo až ke mně, bylo motivováno tvou touhou hledající způsob, jak by ses mu mohl za vše omluvit," připomněl mu.

„Já vím, ani na podruhé jsme spolu nezačali dobře," připustil s tichým povzdechem a na chvíli zvrátil hlavu vzhůru a zahleděl se na strop, než opět pohlédl zpátky na svého otce.

„Tak to zkus napotřetí a jednou konečně pořádně," poradil mu Latharn.

„To nezáleží jen na mně. Na poprvé to byl on, díky komu naše vztahy nebyly Merlin ví jaké," zavzpomínal Salazar.

„Řekl bych, že teď jste si kvit," shrnul to stručně otec a uzavřel tím tuto záležitost. Nechtěl se s ním pouze hádat. Syn se rozhovoru s ním vyhýbal už celé týdny. Jako obraz s ním ještě ani jednou pořádně nemluvil. Vyhýbal se mu a vždy, když zkusil začít, odbyl ho a s nějakou výmluvou zbaběle utekl. Ale chápal proč. Nevyčítal mu to. Jeho situace nebyla zrovna nejlehčí. „Salazare, přestaň oddalovat nevyhnutelné. Už prosím přede mnou více neutíkej. Tím, že to děláš, jen víc sebe trápíš a život mi tím nevrátíš a ani neprodloužíš. Smiř se s tím, jak věci jsou a jdi dál," úpěnlivě ho prosil.

„Smířit se? Jít dál?!" vylítl na něj Salazar a vyskočil zpátky na nohy. „Všichni jsou mrtví! Nezbyl mi nikdo, koho bych znal!" křičel a z jeho hlasu byla slyšet velká bolest.

„Já vím, ale věděl jsi předem, že to tak bude, když ses sem vracel," podotkl Latharn, i když jemu samotnému ta slova lámala srdce. Nebyl jediný, koho musel syn oplakat. Krom něj tu byl i jeho bratr, Godrik a mnoho dalších. Každá z těch ztrát bolela jinak, ale nejhorší ránu na srdci měl od Nebelvíra. Sice se na něj velmi zlobil, když odcházel a nedokázal mu odpustit tu svatbu, ale přesto ho stále hluboko ve svém srdci miloval, i přesto, že si to asi ani on sám nechtěl připustit. A nejhorší na tom byl fakt, že poslední slova, co pronesli, byla v hádce a vzteku bez možnosti budoucího smíření. No, jak se to však vezme, pomyslel si Latharn a svým hlasem prolomil ticho, co nastalo.

„Hledal tě. Čekal, až se vrátíš do školy, aby se s tebou usmířil. Chtěl tu svatbu kvůli tobě nakonec přeci jen zrušit. Tvůj odhad byl v tomto vskutku správný. Čekal. Když ho skřítci informovali, že jsi zpět, šel do tvých komnat. Když jsi tam nebyl, myslel si, že jste se minuli a šel jsi k němu, ale ani tam tě nenašel. Prohledal tedy celou školu, ale marně, a tak se nakonec vrátil zpátky do sklepení a tam zjistil, že jsou tvé pokoje zapečetěné. Pokusil se probourat dovnitř, ale skřítci mu v tom zabránili. Zaskočený s nimi bojoval, ale prohrál. Pokořen je prosil, aby mu řekli kde jsi, ale oni odmítli. Když však viděli, jak je zlomený, prozradili mu nakonec, že jsi jednou pro vždy pryč a snaha se dostat do tvých komnat mu nijak nepomůže. Ještě ten den se vydal za mnou v naději, že tě v našem sídle najde. Zoufalý mě prosil, abych mu řekl, kde jsi, a tak jsem mu nabídl, že mu vše prozradím, ale s podmínkou neporušitelného slibu. Přijal, a tak se dověděl o tobě pravdu. Zprvu nevěřil, myslel si, že si vymýšlím, ale postupně pochopil, že to není žádný žert a že tě nikdo včetně něj už živý nemá naději spatřit," vyprávěl mu o jejich osudovém míjení v posledních okamžicích, co jeho syn strávil v minulosti.

„Proč mi to vůbec všechno říkáš?! Je to snad nějaký tvůj zvrácený způsob trestu za ten odvar?" bolestně na něj vyštěkl Salazar. Měl co dělat, aby mu nezačaly téct slzy. Tušil to, že tam někde uprostřed noci ho Godrik na škole hledá, a nemýlil se.

„Ne, ten důvod je úplně někde jinde. Ještě ten den jsem na Godrika naléhal, kvůli těm obrazům. Odmítl se jich vzdát, ale byl dostatečně soudný, aby je řádně zabezpečil. Až přijde ten správný čas, najdeš ho ve Velké síni. Zlomit ta bezpečnostní kouzla sice nebude snadné, ale ty najdeš cestu," prozradil mu.

Salazarovi se šťastně zablýskalo v očích. Důvod toho však byl úplně jiný, než Latharn očekával.

„Mohl jsem si myslet, že mě neuposlechne. Takto riskovat dokáže jen vskutku pravý nebelvír. Pro jednou je to však dobře. Naposledy mi bude moci pomoci proti těm zatraceným krvezrádcům, i když to sám možná ještě netuší. Tohle řeší jeden z mých problémů, který jsem ve svém plánu doposud měl," spokojeně pro sebe se zamyšlením pronesl.

Otec zaskočeně hleděl na svého syna. Takovouto reakci vůbec neočekával. Když se však nad tím hlouběji zamyslel, obratem mu to došlo. Válka s krvezrádci byla to jediné, co mu z minulosti zůstalo. Držel se jí tedy zuby nehty a jistě se jí jen tak nevzdá. Ta tenká nitka pro něj teď byla mnohem důležitější, než by si kdo mohl myslet. Pomáhala mu vyřešit vnitřní zmatek v tom, kým je a stala se cestou, jak se smířit s bolestí, co teď v srdci byl nucen nosit. „Jsi si naprosto jist, že řád Morgany le Fay stále existuje?" ujišťoval se. Když s ním naposledy ve svém životě vedl vážný rozhovor o zachování řádu, pouze spekulovali. Potřebovali skutečný důkaz toho, že tu stále jsou mezi nimi.

„Díky značné pomoci informací od skřítků jsem si tím naprosto jist," ubezpečil ho Salazar. „Naše domněnky byly tehdy správné. Válku s Voldemortem zařídili vskutku oni. Pomohli ho stvořit. Rozdmýchávali svár a pak vše kontrolovali z obou stran. A doposud jim vše vycházelo. Závěrečná bitva se odehrála tam, kde potřebovali. Ochrany hradu jsou teď poškozeny a jim jen už zbývá čekat na okamžik, až tu bude méně lidí, aby si získali svou odměnu v podobě vřídla. Minimálně jedno z proroctví týkající se vřídla se muselo u nich ve vyprávění přes veškeré naše snahy zachovat. Stále věří v jeho existenci. V tomto směru jsme tehdy selhali. Připravovali se nás dlouho. Vyvarovali se zbrklostem a poučili se z chyb, co za staletí udělali a které vedli k jejich neúspěchům. Tentokráte to měli vskutku promyšlené. Trpělivě spřádali své plány desítky let a skrytě tahali za nitky, a kouzelnický svět pak poslušně dělal to, co potřebovali. Naštěstí pro nás však jejich závěrečný krok plánu má jednu trhlinu. Počítali s mnohým, ale rozhodně ne se mnou. Pokud neudělám chybu, rozdrtím je jediným rychlým úderem."

„Dej si pozor, aby tvou past neprohlédli. Nepodceňuj je. Z krvezrádců se stali zkušení a záludní nepřátelé," varoval ho Latharn, i když zatím neznal žádné podrobnosti z těch věcí, co jeho syn na ně chystal.

„Dám," přislíbil mu. „Do teď nad námi měli jednu výhodu, díky níž nám doposud unikali. Tu však už ztratili. Díky tomu, co skřítkové za ta léta nashromáždili, už vím, co jim pomáhalo řád udržovat tak dlouho při životě a proč tehdy Aodhanovou smrtí sice značně oslabili, ale nezanikli. Nemají jen jednoho vůdce, nýbrž dva. Což se odvíjí od počtu žáků samotné Morgany le Fay. Když umírala, nezvolila si jednoho z nich, aby převzal její místo, a tak její pozici začali zastávat oba a dál tak sami udržovali její myšlenky při životě, a to se zachovalo i do současnosti."

„Zajímavé. Sudé číslo je netypické. Dvojí vedení jim musí činit značné potíže. Pokud jejich představení nebyli v úplné shodě, neměli šanci na úspěch. Což se muselo po dlouhých staletích změnit, a proto dokázali tentokráte po tak vzdálené době zajít ve svých záměrech až tak daleko. Tato dvojice je velmi nebezpečná, stejně tak, jako Aodhan v našich dobách. Pokud chceme i teď nad nimi vyhrát, musíme znát totožnost alespoň jednoho z nich," zamyslel se Latharn.

„Díky skřítkům znám dokonce jména obou," pochlubil se mu Salazar. „A nejsou jimi nikdo jiný než ti, co už dobře známe - Křiklan a Umbridgeová."

„Dopadne-li to dobře, konečně tato táhlá válka skončí," pronesl s nadějí v hlase Latharn. Jména těch dvou ho sice trochu překvapila, ale jak se nad tím zamýšlel, ne až tak docela moc. Křiklan s Umbridgeovou byli sice nebezpeční a záludní, ale nepřišli mu jako neporazitelní. Jejich charaktery nesly mnoho vad, kterých proti nim mohli využít.

„Tím si nejsem tak úplně jist," přiznal mu. „Mince má vždy dvě strany. Zničíme-li jednoho nepřítele, ukáže se další. Dokud svět bude rozdělen na kouzelnickou a nekouzelnickou část. Vždy tu bude někdo, kdo je bude chtít nějak sloučit a někdo, kdo je bude chtít zase udržet rozdělené," upozornil. „Odvěkou pravdou je, že je lepší nepřítel, kterého znáš, než někdo nový, neznámý. Proto, ač se mi to nelíbí a sám bych si osobně přál něco jiného, v zájmu kouzelnického světa nechám ty, co se nebudou účastnit pokusu o zmocnění se vřídla, na pokoji. Jejich další aktivity se však pokusím kontrolovat zevnitř svým člověkem. Nemíním je nechat jen tak bez dozoru netucha, co dále, popřípadě proti nám, plánují."

„Svého člověka?" pozastavil se nad tím pochybovačně Latharn. Nezaznamenal, že by jeho syn začal už nějak aktivně jednat, natož, aby měl možnost získat pro sebe dokonce špeha.

„Přesněji, mám tedy na tento post vybraného kandidáta - Seamuse Finnigana," upřesnil Salazar zdráhavě. „Je více než schopný. Kdybych díky skřítkům nevěděl, že má jejich znamení, nikdy bych ho na krvezrádce netipoval."

„Proč soudíš, že ho dokážeš pro nás získat, když je tak zdatný a doposud dokázal proti své osobě nevzbudit jediné podezření?" zapochyboval otec.

„Protože, dle mého odhadu, zašel daleko dál, než byl jeho samotný úkol. Poslední rok války působil velmi aktivně za stranu světla. Odhaduji, že měl dávat lidem naději, aby se nevzdávali a konečný střet světlé a temné strany se vůbec uskutečnil. Chvílemi se to pro mnohé muselo zdát vskutku jako beznadějné a vítězství temné strany jisté. Finniganova aktivita byla však veliká a několikrát to i na svém zdraví díky tomu odskákal. Tak daleko by jen kvůli úkolům od svých nadřízených pravděpodobně nezašel," objasnil mu Salazar důvod svého rozhodnutí.

„Samé spekulace a nic jistého," upozornil ho Latharn.

„V našem zájmu tedy doufejme, že se nemýlím," vážným hlasem oznámil Salazar.

„Náš rozhovor se však právě stočil trochu jinam. Předbíháme. Nejdříve musíme vyřešit současný problém, a pak můžeme plánovat zbytek," pokusil se Latharn svého syna uzemnit.

„Všechno souvisí se vším. Potřebuji ho už teď. V mém plánu má sehrát nemalou roli," vysvětlil otci.

„Budiž tedy, ale spíše se snaž držet současnosti než fantazírovat o budoucnosti. I kdyby se ti totiž vše zdařilo tak, jak si přeješ a měl jsi mezi krvezrádci i po tom všem stále špeha, nemůže to dělat věčně. Co pak, až i váš čas se završí? Opět pak mohou získat na síle a stát se pro kouzelnický svět nebezpeční, obzvláště když už se jednou dokázali dostat tak daleko," zajímal se Latharn. I přes synovy logické argumenty by stejně nejraději viděl všechny krvezrádce do jednoho mrtvé.

„Jeho úkol by nebyl napořád. Jen by mi poskytl čas provést v kouzelnickém světě takové změny, které by nynější společnost zastabilizovaly, a tím by i ubyl počet extrémistů jakéhokoliv smýšlení a původu. Řady krvezrádců by pak už neměly tolik příležitostí, jak získat kouzelníky pro svou věc a rozšířit jimi své řady do takových rozměrů, aby se opět pro nás stali skutečnou hrozbou," nastínil mu svůj plán do budoucna.

„Míříš vysoko," upozornil ho Latharn vážně.

„Jen tak, jak si mohu dovolit. Mýlili jsme se. Voldemort nemohl za prasknutí obelisku. To já ho svou cestou zničil, a já ho také v pravý čas opravím. Proroctví se tedy týká čistě mě. To mě jím byla dána moc určit osud kouzelnického světa a já toho hodlám využít. Nepromarním příležitost, která se mi naskytla," pochlubil se otci, že už zcela rozluštil plný význam těch proroctví.

K tomuto se Latharn raději rozhodl, že se nebude prozatím vyjadřovat. Na jednu stranu byl na svého mladšího syna velmi hrdý, ale na tu druhou měl o něj velký strach. Neměl v úmyslu ho však svými obavami znejistit, to by stejně k ničemu dobrému nevedlo. „Dlouze už mluvíme, ale doposud jsem o tvém plánu, jak zabránit krvezrádcům dostat se ke vřídlu, krom pár náznaků, neslyšel nic konkrétního," podotkl se zájmem.

„Protože pokud nevyřeším problém s přísadami do lektvarů, které postrádám, budu ho muset od základu celý přebudovat. Severus má jakožto oficiálně mrtvá osoba účty v bance zmražené, a hotovost, co u sebe má, můj problém neřeší. Já se ke svým účtům nedostanu. Minimálně do doby, dokud se mé mladší já nevydá do minulosti, ale i tak je pak otázkou, jestli se díky krevní adopci k nim vůbec kdy budu moci dostat. Tím, že jsem se vzdal svého původního jména a minulosti, jsem se tím i po právní stránce pravděpodobně vzdal i nároků na jmění, co jsem v té době vlastnil," zasmušile se zamyslel Salazar.

„Máš pravdu, všeho, co ti tehdy náleželo, jsi se krevní adopcí vzdal. Kdyby sis však se mnou dávno promluvil, věděl bys už, že jsem s tím počítal a jako tvůj otec jsem tě rozhodně nehodlal nechat bez prostředků. Kdyby ses alespoň na chvíli pozastavil nad těmi malými truhlami, co jsem ti tu přes skřítky nechal v knihovně uložené, zjistil bys už před časem, že jedna obsahuje drahokamy a druhá některé z rodových šperků. Sice to není tolik, co dostal ode mě tvůj bratr, ale díky dlouhé době většina z těch věcí nabyla daleko větší ceny," na počátku káravým hlasem k němu pronesl Latharn.

„Děkuji, otče. Máš pravdu, neměl jsem se ti vyhýbat. Teď mě však prosím omluv. Musím si něco zařídit," zazpytoval svědomí Salazar a přešel k truhličkám, o jejichž obsah ho doposud nenapadlo se zajímat. Do té o něco větší se šperky jen zběžně nahlédl. Nad tou druhou se však pozastavil déle a po chvíli váhání nakonec z ní vytáhl jeden diamat střední velikosti.

„Onchu," povolal obratem k sobě skřítka.

„Přejete si, vznešený?" zajímal se skřítek s malou úklonkou.

„Na zítra mám pro tebe speciální úkol. Kdyby tě kdokoliv během něj volal, nereaguj, dokud ho nedokončíš. I kdybych to měl být já sám. Pověř nějakého jiného skřítka, který tě ve všem po tu dobu zastane. Tvůj úkol bude následující. Potřebuji sehnat tyto přísady do lektvarů v množství, co je na seznamu uvedeno," pronesl a podal Onchuovi seznam, který sepsal před chvíli, když se v laboratoři snažil uklidnit po hádce se Severusem. „A dále potřebuji, abys zakoupil myslánku. Tu však potřebuji už ráno, proto než odejdeš, přenes sem dočasně tu z ředitelny. Neboj se, pochybuji, že by jí Minerva těch pár hodin nějak postrádala. Jak ji znám, je to věc, kterou ona nijak nevyužívá. Nejtěžší na tvém úkolu však bude následující, a to placení. Mám u sebe diamant. Jeho cena ti na vše bude stačit a ještě by ti určitě mělo k tomu dost zbýt. Najdi nějaký černý trh a tam ho vyměň za galeony. Neber první nabídnutou částku. Smlouvej a snaž se dostat co nejvíc. Pokud to bude třeba, obejdi klidně i několik lidí ochotných ho na černo zakoupit. Nikomu při tom neříkej své pravé jméno. Nějaké si pro tento úkol vymysli. Mé jméno nikde neuváděj a ani to, že jsi z Bradavic," instruoval ho, přičemž si skřítka řádně prohlédl.

„Tvé oblečení však prozrazuje, odkud jsi," nespokojeným hlasem zkonstatoval. „Zatracené vaše zvyky s oblečením. Nic ti na tento úkol nemohu poskytnout," zanadával naštvaně Salazar. „Můžeš si ho sám dočasně přeměnit?" napadla ho obratem spásná myšlenka.

„Zajisté, můj pane. Jak si přejete, aby vypadalo?" zajímal se skřítek, který se zdál celým tím svým posláním přímo nadšený.

„Povlak na polštář," nadhodil Salazar s trochou lhostejnosti.

Onchu přikývl a jeho bradavická uniforma rázem změnila svůj vzhled.

Salazar si ten čistoskvoucí bílý kus látky prohlédl. „Než vyrazíš, tak si to ještě nějak ušpiň a místy potrhej a prodři, aby to vypadalo, že to už nosíš celé roky. Jinak je to dobré," pochválil ho. „Pokud nemáš nějaké otázky ke svému úkolu, tak můžeš jít."

„Onchuovi je vše jasné. Vznešený se na Onchua může spolehnout," přislíbil mu a zmizel pryč.

Následující ráno se na Salazarově tváři po probuzení rozhostil spokojený výraz. Když šel spát, Severus ještě v laboratoři uklízel a tak měl díky tomu možnost dobrovolné volby, kde ulehne. On si vybral, nespal někde na podlaze nebo skroucený v křesle, nýbrž vedle něj. To bylo dobré znamení.

Potichu se zvednul, převlékl se, rychle provedl ranní hygienu pár rychlými kouzly a vytratil se do centrální místnosti.

Na jednom z konců jídelního stolu už stála myslánka. Ani ho moc nepřekvapilo, když zjistil, že se v ní ještě stále nachází Snapeovy vzpomínky. Opatrně je všechny vyjmul a vložil do přivolaného flakonku z laboratoře. Teď byl na řadě on. Když však na tu poklidnou hladinu tekutiny oproštěné o všechny předchozí vzpomínky hleděl, něco ho napadlo. Původně měl v plánu Severusovi poskytnout jen pár vzpomínek týkajících se krvezrádců, které mu měly pomoci lépe poznat povahu jejich nepřítele, teď ho však napadla spásná myšlenka, jak by možná mohl vše zachránit a získat si jeho plnou důvěru. On mu už své osobní vzpomínky dobrovolně i nedobrovolně poskytl. Teď byla řada na něm.

Rozhodl se mu ukázat vše bez cenzury, bez selekce. Uvidí, co všechno za ty roky v minulosti prožil a co se mu stalo, včetně všech jeho úspěchů i neúspěchů a selhání. Pozná, kým se stal a jak k tomu došlo. Dokonce tím i vyřeší problém s mylnými informacemi týkající se jeho osoby, co se v této době kolem něj vypráví. Dá Severusi Snapeovi možnost poznat skutečného Salazara Zmijozela a ne jen pouhou temnou legendu, kterou pro něj doposud byl.

Postupně dával do myslánky jednu vzpomínku za druhou. Začal koncem války, aby Severus měl přehled, co se v kouzelnickém světě zhruba tak dělo, pak přešel na vzpomínky na soud, kde jeho jméno očistil. Další vzpomínky už začaly být daleko osobnější. Ukážou mu, jak hledal jeho tělo, ale marně, jak se pokoušel zjistit, proč nevisí v ředitelně jeho obraz a jak se snažil dopátrat toho, jak opravit magii hradu. Na závěr vložil do myslánky vzpomínky na svůj poslední den strávený jako Harry Potter. Pozná, jak se do minulosti přesně dostal a za jakých okolností. Zauvažoval, jestli mu tam má dát i vzpomínku, jak se probral a poprvé ve svém životě mluvil s Latharnem, ale nakonec došel k závěru, že tu mu s dalšími ukáže až další den. Pro dnešek těch vzpomínek bylo více než dost.

Když byl hotový, usadil se teprve k jídlu a po té s knihou v ruce dál u stolu trpělivě čekal, až se Severus probere.

Dopoledne bylo už ve své polovině, když teprve Snape vyšel z ložnice.

„Dobré ráno," zdvořile ho pozdravil, ale jako odpovědi se mu dostalo jen pouhého nebezpečného pohledu říkajícího vše. Raději to přešel bez komentáře a začal opět mluvit sám.

„Jsem si vědom toho, že ani tentokráte jsme spolu nezačali dobře. Omluvy mi poslední roky dvakrát moc nejdou, ale mám tu jeden způsob, jak to jinak provést," nabídl mu obezřetně Salazar.

„Nesnažte se, Pottere, nemám na vás dvakrát moc dobrou náladu," odbyl ho Severus a usedl k jídlu s nadějí, že se v klidu nají. Než si však stačil na svůj připravený talíř něco nandat, byl zadržen.

Salazar přešel k místu, kde se Snape usadil a chytil muže nečekaně za levou ruku. „Dokážu vás toho znamení zbavit. Bude to sice bolet, ale výsledek za to zajisté bude stát," nabídl mu, ale na odpověď nečekal. Do druhé ruky mu vtiskl kousek dřeva a pak vytáhl hůlku a přiložil jí k vypálenému znamení smrtijeda.

Severus na něj zaskočeně hleděl. Zpočátku se mu chtěl vyškubnout, ale nakonec vidina toho, co mu v životě přineslo už tolik utrpení, převážila. Ve skutečnosti Potterovi nevěřil, že by se znamením doopravdy něco dokázal, ale byl zvědavý, o co se ten domýšlivý muž pokusí, a také především neměl co ztratit. Vložil si tedy kousek dřívka do úst a pevně se zakousl. S údivem pak už jen poslouchal složitou formuli, kterou slyšel. Nebyla pronášená v latině, což bylo něco nevídaného. Nemálo ho to zaskočilo a nejenom to. Bolest, která přišla už při samotném zaříkávání, byla nesnesitelná. Kdyby ho druhý muž pohotově nezachytil, poté co skončil, jistě by se židle spadl.

Chvíli trvalo, než doznívající bolest a křeče v ruce zcela ustaly. Teprve až po té se odvážil na svou levou ruku podívat. Přistihl sám sebe, jak je napjatý s očekávaním a plný naděje, že je znamení doopravdy pryč. Plísnil se za to, nicméně tomu, co obratem nastalo, nedokázal přes veškeré snahy zabránit. Když spatřil, že jeho kůže na ruce není čistá, že se stále něco na ní nalézá, zalila ho veliká vlna zklamání a bolesti.

„Co to je?" zajímal se ochraptělým hlasem při pohledu na nové znamení, které zdobilo jeho ruku. Nový ornament, který jeho tělo neslo, ani v nejmenším nepoznával a tak to v něm nebudilo dvakrát moc důvěry.

„Merlinovo znamení. Každý kouzelník ho v mé době s hrdostí nosil, a to nejenom kouzelník, ale i mudla, který v našem světě žil. Takovýmto mudlům jsme říkali motáci, abychom je od ostatních nekouzelníků rozlišili. To znamení má v sobě kousek magie. Mudlům pomáhalo vidět magické bytosti, rostliny a zvířata, ale především jim umožňovalo žít v magicky chráněných místech a dle libosti tyto prostory opouštět a pak se vracet zpátky. Pro kouzelníky pak toto znamení mělo jediný význam - byla to přísaha, že budou chránit a ctít Merlinův odkaz, a tím je náš oddělený kouzelnický svět od světa mudlů. Ničím víc a ani ničím méně toto znamení není," vysvětlil mu Salazar a ukázal mu po té i to stejné znamení skvící se na jeho levé ruce. „Je pro mě hanbou, že od této prastaré tradice kouzelníci upustili a dokonce na ni i zcela zapomněli," pronesl pobouřeně a stáhl si vykasaný rukáv zpátky dolů.

Severusova rozpačitost byla pryč. Pokud to, co mu právě Potter řekl, byla skutečně pravda, už se za svou ruku nemusel dále stydět. Něco mu však skrytě našeptávalo, že vše má svůj háček a tato záležitost nebude žádnou výjimkou.

„Za tím symbolem se skrývá daleko víc," podotkl, aby ho upozornil, že mu to došlo.

Salazar se s povzdechem usadil. Teď přišla na řadu ta horší část vysvětlování, u něhož si netroufal předem odhadovat, jak na to Snape zareaguje.

„Máte pravdu," přitakal. „Možná jste už někdy zaslechl legendu, jak Merlin stvořil náš svět. Toto vyprávění obsahuje i zmínku o Morganě le Fay, která s ním nesouhlasila a pokusila se mu v tom celém zabránit. Co však už tato legenda neříká a co se do této doby nedochovalo je fakt, že její žáci po její smrti v boji neustali. Založili řád Morgany le Fay, který usiluje o znovusjednocení světů a získání vládnoucího postavení kouzelníků nad mudly, u něhož věří, že mají na něj zákonné právo. Skrývání se před mudly pokládají za hanbu, kterou je nutné odstranit. Možná vám přijde, že některé z těchto myšlenek nesou jisté známky vznešenosti a mírumilovnosti, ale vězte, že tomu tak není. I přes to, že se mezi nimi po staletí ukrývají a zakládají s nimi rodiny. To je také důvod, proč se v mudlovském světě rodí nekouzelníkum s přibývajícími se věky čím dál tím víc magicky nadaných dětí.

Kouzelníci v mých časech těmto zrádcům naší říše říkali krvezrádci. Vůbec nešlo o čistotu krve, jak se v této době vypráví. Tehdy byl pohled a význam čistoty krve daleko jiný, než je dnes. Tento pojem neměl se skutečnou krví kouzelníka nic společného, poukazoval doopravdy na to, odkud daná osoba pochází a v jakém z dvou světů žije a po jakou dobu. Příklad na vysvětlenou bude však asi nejlepší. Pokud se dvěma mudlům narodil v mudlovském světě kouzelník a zůstal s nimi žít, byl nazíván za nečistokrevného. Pokud však přijal Merlinovo znamení a odešel žít do našeho světa, říkali jsme mu už poloviční a pak jeho děti, i kdyby je měl s motákem, jsme nazývali čistokrevnými kouzelníky," vysvětloval mu.

Severus na něj překvapeně hleděl. Nikdy se ani zmínkou doposud nedočetl, že v dávných dobách byl pohled na čistokrevnost až natolik jiný, než tomu bylo v současnosti. Něco mu však říkalo, že na druhou stranu není ani divu. Když se postoj k tomuto tématu u kouzelnických rodin změnil, museli vymazat z historie veškeré dokumenty říkající něco jiného a popírající jejich novou teorii. A jejich preciznost byla evidentně vskutku dokonalá.

Měl nutkání se na něco zeptat, ale protože se zdálo, že Potter ještě neskončil, nepřerušoval ho a se zájmem poslouchal, co dalšího se ještě dozví.

„Jak už jistě předem sám odhadujete, tak vskutku i krvezrádci mají své znamení a to je odpověď na vaší otázku, co se za tím symbolem dalšího skrývá. Naneštěstí to však není vše. Od dob rozdělení světů kouzelníci s krvezrádci bez ustání bojovali. Zpočátku vyhrávali, ale v době, do níž jsem se nehodou dostal, se karty začaly otáčet. Několik let se i vskutku zdálo, že to budou nakonec oni, kdo bude slavit celkové vítězství. Můj otec se však nemínil jen tak vzdát, obětoval tomu vše a nakonec díky precizní politice se výhody dostaly zpátky na naši stranu. V závěrečné bitvě, která se odehrála den před mým návratem zpátky, jsme je porazili a zabili jejich vůdce. Vítězství, které jsme však slavili, nebylo konečné. Někteří krvezrádci nám unikli a na dlouhé roky se skryli. S postupem staletí měli občas jejich vůdci snahu tuto válku obnovit, ale nikdy neuspěli. Vše se změnilo, když se do jejich čela dostal Křiklan. Vyhlédl si mladého Toma Raddleho a začal ho nenápadně utvářet a zpracovávat, a jeho snahy se zdařily. Zrodil se nový temný pán. S čím však nepočítali, byla jeho panická hrůza ze smrti, která ho dohnala ke stvoření viteálů. Zešílel a vymkl se jim naprosté kontrole, a to pocítili na vlastní kůži tím, že Voldemrt začal lovit a zabíjet nečistokrevné ve velkém a bez rozdílů. Započali pomáhat tedy světlé straně, aby tento boj vyvážili. A povedlo se. Chvíli přiživovali jednu stranu, pak druhou a na závěr dosáhli svého. Závěrečná bitva se odehrála přesně tam, kde potřebovali - tady v Bradavicích. Proč toto všechno, a čím je toto místo tak pro obě strany významné, ti ukážou mé vzpomínky."

Severusovi se šokem rozšířily oči a polil ho studený pot. Ještě to celé nebylo za nimi, což byla věc, kterou ani ve svých nejdivočejších, nejděsivějších snech neočekával. Ano, už mu bylo jasné, proč mu to celé začal Potter vykládat. Tyto informace ho zastihly nepřipraveného a zcela ho odzbrojily.

„Ano, sice jsme porazili Voldemorta, ale ani zdaleka jsme nevyhráli. Jedna bitva je stále před námi a my se na ni musíme řádně připravit. Minimálně máme čas do prvního listopadového víkendu. Do té doby se o nic nepokusili, nebo přesněji do té doby se o nic nepokusí, a dál je to ve hvězdách. Já se však domnívám, že čekají na Vánoční svátky, díky nimž se hrad téměř vylidní. Času na přípravu máme tudíž prozatím více než dost. Mám už připravený plán, ale na ten bude potřeba připravit několik lektvarů, a to především mnoholičný, kterého budeme potřebovat velké množství, a dále posilovací lektvar. Ten je ještě časově náročnější než mnoholičný, proto s jeho přípravou začneme už zítra," nastínil mu jejich následující kroky v nejbližším čase.

„Posilovací, a časově náročný?" zapochyboval Severus s výhružně zdviženým obočím. Konečně se jejich hovor stočil do míst, kde mohl začít adekvátně reagovat.

„Nemyslím tu břečku na posílení těla, kterou znáš ty. Já mám na mysli magicky posilovací lektvar. Dnes by asi balancoval na hranici mezi povolenými a zakázanými lektvary, s mojí úpravou by však na černé listině bez delšího váhaní zajisté skončil," pronesl a pak k sobě přivolal dvojici knih, které nechal odlevitovat až před Snapea. „Pro následující týdny bude náš denní režim následující. Dopoledne shlédneš vzpomínky, které pro tebe připravím, a odpoledne strávíme spolu v laboratoři. Večery budeme mít každý sám pro sebe. Dnes však nemáme ještě u sebe potřebné suroviny a tak ti dávám k prostudování tyto dvě knihy. Jedna obsahuje veškeré mé lektvary, co jsem do této doby vynalezl, a i ty, které jsem jen různou měrou upravil, ať už ve směru jen pouhé jejich přípravy či samotné změny jejich účinků, které byly posíleny nebo dokonce rozšířeny na další. Některé lektvary ti budou asi povědomé. S některými budeš zas dobře obeznámen, jako je například Doušek živé smrti. Nalezneš tam však i ty, které byly už dávno zapomenuty, jako je právě magicky posilovací lektvar. Druhá kniha je méně vážná. Zabývá se možnými hrozbami při přípravě lektvarů, a to jak snadných, tak i těch náročnějších. Původně jsem ji psal pro své studenty, ale nestihl jsem ji před svou cestou dokončit, což je defakto případ i té první. Dávám ti ji k dispozici však především kvůli části zabývající se nebezpečím u lektvarů s obsahem kouzelnické krve. Netuším, jak jsi hluboko obeznámen v tímto typem lektvarů, možná je to zbytečné, ale i tak bych ocenil, kdyby jsi do ní alespoň letmo nahlédl," požádal ho na závěr Salazar.

Severus jen zamyšleně přikývl a tak Salazar doufal, že alespoň trochu vnímal to, co mu říká. Jen co totiž knihy před Snapem přistály, a on spatřil nápis jedné z nich, hlásající - Lektvary Salazara Zmijozela, začal v nich obratem se zájmem listovat.

„Nejdřív myslánka," zvýšeným hlasem na sebe upoutal zpátky pozornost. Obával se totiž, že pokud by to nechal pokračovat takto dál, tak by se na vzpomínky dnes možná ani nedostalo. „A na závěr mám ještě jedno přání. Pokud mě nechceš nazývat mým nynějším jménem, budiž, je to tvá věc. Nebudu tě nutit. Ale důrazně si nepřeji, aby jsi mě více oslovoval Potterem," vážným hlasem ho varoval.

„Jak si přeješ… Harry," pronesl podrážděně Severus. Tato změna mu nebyla dvakrát moc po chuti, ale protože si zatím nebyl jist, jak moc si může dovolit dráždit tohoto muže, raději tím jeho přání akceptoval.

Salazar si ho vážným pohledem přeměřil, ale protože mu Severus dal výrazem svého těla značně najevo, že pro teď s ním rozhovor skončil, vzdálil se a jen po očku, navrátivší se ke své knize, sledoval, jak jí a pak se bez zaváhání noří do myslánky.

Salazar očekával jakoukoliv Severusovu reakci na shlédnuté vzpomínky, ale opět se mu na místo toho od něj dostalo dalšího překvapení. Snape se ani jedenkrát ke vzpomínkám ani kouskem slova nevyjádřil, a to nejenom poprvé, ale i následující dny a týdny. Postupem času nabyl Salazar dojmu, že mu to dělá naschvál. Takový jeho malý vzdor k tomu všemu, co se dělo, a k pozici, do níž ho dotlačil. Až poslední sada vzpomínek u něj dokázala vyvolat jedinou krátkou bouřlivou reakci. Přesněji to byla vzpomínka na okamžik zabití Aodhana, která ho přinutila porušit jeho předsevzetí a reagovat.

„Sektumsempra?! Zešílel jsi, Harry? Uvědomuješ si, jak jsi tehdy riskoval!" vylítl na něj, jen co se ze vzpomínek vynořil.

„Nedokázal sem si pomoci," pronesl jako jediné ten den na svou obhajobu.

Napjatá atmosféra, která mezi nimi vládla každé dopoledne, se však vytratila ve zbytku dne. Lektvary se nakonec ukázaly jako věc, v níž si dokázali přeci jen po pár neshodách porozumět. Po té, co oba přijali fakt, že každý z nich má rozdílný způsob práce a postoj k některým lektvarovým postupům, zvládli si i o něčem promluvit bez hádky a zvýšeného hlasu. Jejich zájem o lektvary je v tomto ohledu spojoval a jejich touha po poznání je v tomto směru dokázala i trochu sblížit a v jejich vztahu určitým směrem trochu posunout k něčemu lepšímu a pozitivnějšímu. Pokrok to byl, ale ne však až tak veliký, protože Severus ho oslovovat Harrym nikdy nepřestal a jméno Salazar ani jedenkrát nevypustil ze svých úst, což se Zmijozelovi moc nepozdávalo, nicméně však na druhou stranu ho nikdy alespoň ani neoslovil jako Pottera.

Čas jim neúprosně plynul, až nakonec nadešel večer před tím osudným dnem, co se Harry Potter vydá o tisíc let do minulosti. Vše, co mohli předem připravit a zařídit, měli už hotové a tak jim nezbývalo nic jiného než čekat, aby mohli začít s dalším krokem jeho plánu.

Většinou to byl Severus, který poslední týdny chodil spát jako druhý, ale dnes tomu bylo výjimečně naopak. Salazar se cítil nezvykle napjatý a tak s předtuchou, že dnes jen tak asi neusne, se sklenkou skřítčího vína čekal u obrazu svého otce, aby si s ním alespoň na chvíli ještě promluvil, než bude muset zítra jít. Už se obrazu svého otce nevyhýbal a na místo toho otci dal jasně najevo, že některá témata jsou prostě tabu a nebude se k nim nikterak vyjadřovat nebo je jakkoliv rozebírat.

Dnešní večer se však ukázal jiný. Sice jisté mantinely se Latharn neodvážil ani tentokráte překročit, ale k Salazarově nemilému překvapení dokázal nalézt nové a zabrnkat tím na jinou citlivou strunu, kterou si doposud sám sobě raději odmítal připustit.

Salazar plně ponořený do svých myšlenek ani nezaznamenal, že jeho otec konečně přišel.

„Neměl bys tolik pít. Zítra je nutné, abys byl plně při síle," pokáral ho Latharn po té, co jeho syn nijak nezareagoval na jeho uvítání a dál si tiše usrkával z nalité sklenky usazený u napůl vypité láhve odložené na stolku vedle něj.

„Neboj, tahle je poslední," ubezpečil ho Salazar a odložil sklenici vedle láhve. „Až bude po všem, Severus zajisté odtud odejde. Už ho tu nebude nic držet a já ho pak už možná nikdy nespatřím. Nedovedu si představit, že tu po té zůstanu sám a v noci mi už nebude na blízku," přiznal otci své nejniternější obavy. Kdyby nebyl posílen alkoholem, zajisté by neměl jazyk tak rozvázaný, jako tomu bylo právě teď. Zbaven zábran dokázal nahlas pronést tu černou předtuchu, co měl a co ho tak tížila. Na tom muži mu velmi záleželo. Proč tomu tak bylo, se raději v sobě ani nesnažil vypátrat, ale byl si však vědom jedné věci. Poté, co mu ukázal své vzpomínky, stal se Severus jedinou osobou, která byla dobře obeznámena s jeho oběma životy. Nikdo takový další na světě už nebyl a ani už nikdy nebude. Krom otce tu neexistoval nikdo další, kdo by ho znal lépe.

„Tak mu řekni, co k němu cítíš," nabádal ho Latharn.

„Co k němu cítím?" zaskočeně se ujišťoval Salazar, že se nepřeslechl.

„Miluješ ho. Už jako Harry Potter jsi ho miloval, aniž by sis to možná sám tehdy uvědomil. A teď tomu není jinak. Proč se těm citům tak bráníš?" udivil se Latharn. Lásce ke Godrikovi se také jeho syn bránil, ale nebylo to až takové. Tehdy to byl jiný druh vzdoru než ten, co byl poslední týdny nucen u něj pozorovat.

„Jako Harry Potter jsem ho možná miloval, ale teď mé srdce jako Salazara Zmijozela patří jediné osobně a tou je a vždy bude Godrik Nebelvír!" vybuchl z ničeho nic Salazar. Přičemž mu až opožděně došlo, co spontánně řekl. Úplně zapomněl otcova slova popřít a na místo toho jeho domněnky naopak nechtěně potvrdil.

„Tvé srdce vždy bylo dost velké, aby dokázalo unést dvě takové velké lásky," podotkl otec.

Salazar se na něj zdrceně podíval. „I kdyby tomu tak bylo, je to stejně marné," zdráhavě připustil zkroušeným rezignovaným hlasem. „Mé city nebudou nikdy opětovány. On celé roky miluje mou mrtvou biologickou matku. Proti něčemu takovému nelze bojovat. A ke všemu, co je největším problémem, je to, že není jako já. On upřednostňuje ženy a to je věc, se kterou by mi možná ani kouzla a lektvary nepomohly."

„Vzdáváš se předčasně. Ještě ses ani o nic nepokusil. Co ty víš, možná mu na pohlaví tak úplně nezáleží. Kdyby upřednostňoval pouze ženy, tak by si zajisté za ty roky nějakou tu náhradu za Lily už dávno našel. Sice by to nebylo takové, ale lidské pudy lze jen stěží potlačit. On však zůstal zcela sám. Je tu šance, a dle mě není tak úplně malá, že si dodnes jen pouze odmítá sám sobě připustit, kým skutečně je. Vzpomeň si, jak to bylo těžké pro tebe, přijmout, že jsi orientován na muže. On se možná jen s ní za ty roky nedokázal popasovat. Přijetí toho je pro něj pravděpodobně mnohem obtížnější než pro tebe, a tak to dodnes nedokázal a zvolil pro sebe raději snazší cestu, v níž se mermomocí pokouší utvrdit v té své platonické lásce k mrtvé ženě," zamyslel se Latharn.

„Nevzdal jsem to předčasně. Už jsem dávno totiž prohrál. Viděl všechno, ale stejně to s ním nic neudělalo! Přes veškeré snahy jsme nijak ve vzájemném vztahu spolu nepokročili. Ano, už se spolu nehádáme, ale označit nás za přátele by byl možná až přespříliš přehnaný výraz," podotkl se zamyšlením. Otcova slova mu naznačovala, že má ještě naději, ale on se jí bál držet, věřit v ní. Měl strach, že kdyby se k ní upnul, byla by bolest z neúspěchu daleko větší než tomu bylo teď. Toto byl boj s větrnými mlýny. Prohra už byla předem daná a jen pouze záleželo na něm, jak hluboko ho zasáhne. Zazlíval otci, že jeho nedefinovanému citu k Severusovi dal přesné jméno. Přál si mít moc vrátit čas zpět a odejít spát dříve, než otec přijde. Vyhnout se celému tomu rozhovoru. Teď se po těch pár slovech zdál Severusův odchod ještě bolestnější, než tomu bylo před pár minutami. Mýlil se, když si myslel, že rozhovorem s otcem se mu dostane jisté útěchy a uklidnění. Teď měl pocit, jako by bylo všechno daleko horší a beznadějnější, než předtím.

„Nikdy není nic tak černé, jak se zprvu může zdát. Ráno je moudřejší večera. Teď ti to možná připadá jako ztracené, ale třeba přijde někdy okamžik, díky kterému se to všechno nečekaně změní. Život je nepředvídatelný, nebraň se mu. Nikdy nemůžeš předem tušit, co ti přichystá," snažil se Latharn uklidnit svého syna. Neměl v úmyslu ho rozhodit tak, jak se mu to právě povedlo. Obzvláště ne před tím zítřkem. Teď mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než doufat, že si díky alkoholu nebude vše plně pamatovat a tak ho to nebude natolik tížit a odvádět tím jeho soustředění jinam, než bude potřeba. Jaký to paradox. Alkohol, který se mu zprvu nikterak nezamlouval, se možná nakonec ukáže jako spása.

„Máš pravdu. Ráno je moudřejší večera," přitakal rozhozeně Salazar. Jedním hltem upil nemalou část zbývajícího vína ve sklenici a se slovy na rozloučenou se vytratil do postele s nadějí, že mu alespoň na chvíli spánek přinese malou úlevu od bolesti, která se spíše od jeho návratu sem zhoršovala na místo toho, aby to bylo lepší a lepší. Ještě se ani zcela nevyrovnal z nezdaru z jedné lásky a už k tomu znenadání přibyla ještě jedna, s kterou se též bude muset sám vyrovnat.

Následující ráno i zbytek dne proběhl v nezvyklé tichosti. Nevyhýbali se sobě, nicméně však ani na druhou stranu nevyhledávali společnost toho druhého. On i Severus se jednoduše snažili vyrovnat se s přicházející událostí po svém.

Vzhledem k tomu, že si Salazar přesně nepamatoval, v kolik se do podzemí hradu přesně vydal, poslal tedy Onchua, aby jeho mladší já ze skrytu sledoval a dal jim v pravý čas vědět.

Když se skřítek přemístil k nim, byli už oba v takovém stavu, že ani jeden nedokázal v klidu sedět.

„Onchu se vznešenému pánovi moc omlouvá, ale musel porušit příkazy, které dostal," spustil kvapě skřítek, jen co se u nich zjevil.

„Co se stalo?" zajímal se obratem Salazar a dalo mu velkou práci, aby jeho hlas nezněl poplašeně.

„Onchu mladého pána sledoval. Snažil se dostat do zapečetěné části knihovny, jak vznešený pravil, že se bude dít, ale po čase se ukázaly veškeré snahy mladého pána marné a zdálo se, že to chce celé vzdát. A tak byl Onchu ve strachu donucen porušit příkazy a zasáhl. Onchu mu nepozorovaně pomohl dostat se dovnitř v příhodném okamžiku, kdy mladý pán nenabyl jediného kousku podezření," zahanbeně mu skřítek přiznal.

Salazarovi se rázem odlehlo. Nestalo se evidentně nic, co by se stát nemělo. Mohlo ho napadnout, že pouze jeho zdivočelá magie nebyla tím jediným, co ho do knihovničky dostalo. „To je v pořádku. Udělal jsi jen to, co jsi nezbytně musel," ubezpečil ho.

„Skřítek děkuje za neutuchající shovívavost svého pána," děkoval mu pokorně Onchu.

„Není za co. Můžeš jít," odmával ho kvapně Salazar. Neměl náladu ani čas poslouchat další s patolízalských skřítčích chvalozpěvů adresovaných na jeho osobu. „Připraven, můžeme vyrazit?" zajímal se, jen co skřítek po hluboké úklonce opět zmizel.

Severus jen mlčky přikývl a tak Salazar zasyčel v hadím jazyce heslo a otevřel tím průchod skrytý za knihovnou v centrální místnosti komnat do sklepení staré Bradavické tvrze.

„Dávej dobře pozor na cestu a zapamatuj si ji. Zpátky to budeš muset zvládnout sám," upozornil ho pro jistotu ještě Salazar a vydal se po schodech dolů. Severus ho mlčky následoval a tak se okolím neslo jen pouhé klapání jejich kroků.

Salazar znal cestu natolik dobře, že si chvílemi neodpustil malou nesoustředěnost, když nenápadně po očku sledoval druhého muže, který sice s vážnou tváří, ale plný nadšení i zvědavosti pozoroval tento podzemní labyrint chodeb. Jedna věc byla toto všechno vidět ve vzpomínkách a tou druhou to spatřit i na vlastní oči.

Magie začala být cítit všude kolem. Konečně se dostali ke svému cíli. Salazar vstoupil do místnosti se vřídlem jako první a pak uvolnil výhled Severusovi, který se zastavil ještě na chodbě. Za svitu Salazarovy hůlky druhý muž chvíli nehybně hleděl na vřídlo, které krom Zmijozela celých tisíc let nikdo další nespatřil. Ta mocná síla magie, prastaré runy a další magické ornamenty vytesané včetně obelisku i dále po celé místnosti bylo jednoduše impozantní.

Salazar ho chvíli nechal, aby to celé vstřebal a pak mu mlčky naznačil, že se musí připravit.

Postavili se k jedné ze stěn tak, aby měli dobrý výhled na vstup i obelisk. Salazar už se pomalu chystal zrušit svůj lumos a zastřít je kouzlem, když mu náhle při pohledu na jejich zanechané stopy v prachu došlo, že na ně úplně zapomněl. Jediným švihem hůlky vyčistil celé okolí a odstranil tak fyzický důkaz jejich přítomnosti. Zamaskoval je a pak jim už nezbývalo, než tiše v temnotě čekat, než dorazí jeho mladší já.

Čas se jim neskutečně táhl. Nehnutě tak dlouho stát bylo nad jejich síly a tak se chvílemi ozývalo klapání a šustění, jak se oba trochu zavrtěli či přešlápli na místě. Jejich vrtění ustalo až v okamžiku, kdy se k jejich uším dostal klapavý zvuk přibližujících se kroků.

Sledovali, jak Harry vstoupil dovnitř a váhavým obezřetným krokem si to vydal přímo ke vřídlu. Jejich směrem se ani neohlédl. O jejich přítomnosti neměl sebemenší tušení. Zajímal se o jediné - o vřídlo. A jeho zájem se ještě zesílil, když si povšiml praskliny na hladkém kameni.

Zaváhal, zdálo se, že má v úmyslu zprvu odejít, ale pak z ničeho nic začal ke kameni natahovat ruku.

Salazar to celé sledoval s poklidem, ale v Severusovi se v ten okamžik vzdouvaly vlny pocitů. Na jednu stranu si byl vědom toho, že je to celé nevyhnutelné, ale na tu druhou měl silnou potřebu Pottera zastavit. Celé roky ho chránil, a pak nakonec, když je po všem, udělá takovou nebetyčnou do nebe volající hloupost. I když ta vnitřní potřeba zachránit mladíka před osudem, který ho čeká, nebyla malá, ovládl se a udržel svá ústa zavřená, ač se tak dělo s vypětím všech jeho sil, když nuceně pozoroval, jak se dotkl praskliny na obelisku.

Následný sled událostí proběhl poměrně rychle. Ani ne vteřinu po té, co se Harry vřídla dotkl, se ozvala mohutná rána. Magie nabrala zřetelných barev a tvarů a v podobě výbojů připomínajících elektrický proud mladíka plnou silou zasáhla. Tomu vypadla rázem hůlka z ruky těsně před tím, než byl odmrštěn pryč. Magické výboje s ním stále udržovaly spojení. V polovině letu však tělo pustily a to v ten moment náhle zmizelo.

Zdaleka však nebylo po všem. Obratem se totiž celým okolím ozvala další ohlušující rána následovaná silnou magickou vlnou, která by jimi jinak pěkně zacloumala, kdyby nebyli oba opřeni o zeď. Takto jim pouze vyrazila dech a klepnutím hlavy o zeď se s bolestí oba sesunuli nekontrolovaně k zemi, ale při vědomí.

Salazar i Severus potřebovali chvíli, než se oba natolik vzpamatovali, aby se postavili zpátky na nohy. Teprve až po té měli sílu se podívat, co se ve skutečnosti stalo.

Salazara polila hrůza. S něčím takovým vůbec nepočítal. Obelisk byl rozpůlen vedví. Byl zcela zničen. Magie vřídla nekontrolovaně unikala do okolí. Už více nebyla spoutávaná runovou magií na obelisku. Což mělo za následek nejenom to, že rázem celá škola přišla o veškerou svou ochranu a magii, která napomáhala jejímu samotnému chodu, ale také to, co Salazar pocítil na vlastní kůži. Zeslábl. Magie, kterou ho vřídlo celé roky posilovalo, bylo pryč. Ta náhlá ztráta samotného spojení s ním byla pro něj téměř fyzicky bolestná.

Severus pobledl. Sice zničením obelisku nebyl zasažen tak jako Salazar, došlo mu, že situace je mnohem vážnější než doposud počítali. Pokud rychle něco neudělají, nastane velký problém. Celá škola už teď ví, že se něco stalo a pokud to urychleně nějak nenapraví, začnou po příčině intenzivně pátrat a to bylo to poslední, co právě potřebovali.

Salazar se odhodlal dojít ke zničenému kamení jako první. Popelavě bílý, ale vážný, obhlédl zblízka situaci. Sice byl připravený na možnost, že se prasklina na obelisku několikanásobně zvětší, ale že dojde k jeho samotnému rozštěpení, s tím už nepočítal. Kdyby se prasklina jen trochu zvětšila, stačil by mu vypít magicky posilovací lektvar a dokázal by opravit obelisk sám. Za daných okolností to však bylo nad jeho síly. Sice nechal Severuse připravit magicky posilovací lektvar i pro něj, ale neměl ho v úmyslu využít. Měla to být jen taková pojistka. Severus nebyl Zmijozel, neměl krev jeho rodu a tak neměl právo se vřídlem manipulovat. Takové byly zvyky jeho rodu. Ani přiženění členové do rodiny sem nebyli vpouštěni, samotné jméno Zmijozel cestu ke vřídlu neotvíralo. Pravidla jeho rodu byla přísná a nikdo je nikdy neporušil. Teď však bude muset. Nemá na vybranou. Na světě nežil nikdo, kdo by měl v sobě alespoň kapku jeho krve.

Salazar sváděl vnitřní boj sám se sebou. Potřeba nutnosti situace soupeřila s jeho výchovou týkající se rodových tradic, které mu byly doposud svaté. A pak ho něco napadlo. Takový malý kompromis. Účel bude světit prostředky. Měl potřebu se rázem lehce pousmát, ale odolal tomu. Potřeboval Severusovu pomoc, to bylo bezpředmětné, ale i tak výsledek nebyl jistý. Ani oni dva posílení nemají možná spolu dost sil, aby něco takového dokázali, ale kdyby byla jejich magie v souladu… Ke všemu by tím získal mnohem víc než jen opravení vřídla. Částečně by tím plně neporušil rodové tradice a ke všemu by jako třešnička na dortu nenastalo to, čeho se obával a o čem celý dnešek se neodvážil přemýšlet. Severus už by od něj nemohl nikdy odejít. Získal by tím dost času získat nejenom jeho tělo, ale především jeho srdce. Nezůstal by už nikdy sám a nemusel by z dálky sledovat, jak mu jiný krade jeho lásku a on s tím nemůže nic dělat. Godrika byl donucen se vzdát, ale Severuse mu osud už nevezme.

Bylo rozhodnuto. Teď Salazar věděl, co má dělat.

„Pokud chceme spolu obelisk opravit, bude zapotřebí mnohem víc než posilovacího lektvaru. Naše magie musí být v souladu, abychom to společně dokázali," pronesl s vážnou tváří k druhému muži.

„To není řešení. I kdybychom se spojili, což nemíním za žádných okolností dopustit, tak naše spojení bude příliš čerstvé. Magie se nám nestihnou sladit. Na to je potřeba čas," rázně tuto myšlenku zamítl Severus.

Salazar se však nehodlal jen tak vzdát. „Musíme to risknout. Je mi velice líto, že mě k tomu takto nutíš, ale nedal jsi mi právě na vybranou. Tímto tě tedy žádám o splacení dluhu, který vůči mně máš za záchranu tvého života. Za tvůj život žádám na oplátku tvou ruku, oddanost a věrnost do konce našich životů."

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně! Něco takového po mě nemůžeš žádat!" vzdoroval tomu rozlíceně Severus. Uvnitř něj se však začínal rozhošťovat strach.

„Ale mám a ty to dobře víš," upozornil ho zcela vážně s ledovým klidem.

„Odmítám, nikdy!" nevzdával se Severus.

„Pak si tedy vezmu zpátky to, co jsem ti dal," varovně na něj zasyčel a natáhl jeho směrem hůlku.

„Potřebuješ mě," upozornil ho Severus a snažil se tvářit klidně, ale ani zdaleka nebyl. Neměl svou hůlku, byl neozbrojen a úniková cesta byla od něj přespříliš daleko.

„Ne tak docela, jsou tu ještě skřítkové," upozornil ho, ač k této variantě ve skutečnosti nechtěl za žádných okolností zajít. „Avada kevadra," pronesl a zelený paprsek těsně minul šokovaného Severuse a zasáhl zeď pár centimetrů od něj. „Příště už neminu," vážně ho varoval.

Severus na sucho polkl. Zaskočil ho. Neočekával, že by to myslel až natolik vážně. Nechtěl si ho vzít, ale na druhou stranu ani se mu teď nechtělo zemřít. „Dobře tedy, splatím svou rukou svůj dluh vůči tobě," pronesl se zahanbením sám nad sebou.

Salazar schoval svou hůlku a naznačil mu, ať přijde k němu. Chytil ho za obě ruce a postavil se tak, aby se jejich těla částečně dotýkala.

„Já, Salazar Zmijozel, si tě, Severusi Snape, beru za svého právoplatného muže a dávám ti tímto své jméno rodu. Spojuji se s tebou láskou, tělem i magií dokud nás smrt nerozdělí," odříkal manželskou přísahu a čekal na tu Severuse.

Ten chvíli čekal a sbíral odvahu a pak tiše promluvil i on. „Já, Severus Snape, si tě beru a přijímám tvé jméno. Spojuji se s tebou láskou, tělem i magií dokud nás smrt nerozdělí," pronesl a pak ucítil, jak kolem nich zavířila magie.

Magií prosycené okolí potvrdilo jejich svazek. Díky místu, kde se jich sezdání uskutečnilo, nabylo jich pouto neočekávané moci, kterou oba ihned zaznamenali.

Ač chtěl Severus Salazara obratem pustit, nepovedlo se mu to. Druhý muž ho stále pevně svíral a naklonil se k němu. Chtěl ho políbit a Severus tomu plánoval uhnout, ale nestačil to a to dokonce vlastní vinou. Pro něj zcela bezdůvodně a neočekávaně zaváhal, a tak došlo k tomu, že se jejich rty letmo střetly v cudném polibku.

Když se Salazar od svého manžela odtáhl, pustil ho a s úsměvem k němu pronesl: „Je čas to tu dokončit."

Oba vypili magicky posilovací lektvar a postavili se tak, aby se prasknutý obelisk nalézal mezi nimi. Z kapsy si vytáhli uhlík, který si sebou připravili a začali na části kamene kreslit spojovací runy. Když je dokončili, každý z nich se dlaní dotkl jedné z částí obelisku a zpřístupnili mu svou magii.

Obratem pocítili, jak z nich kámen vytahuje jich magii. Chvíli se nic nedělo a pak se sám začal hýbat a přibližovat zpátky k sobě. Odskočené části kamene, které se nesvalily na zem jen díky tomu, že byly z nemalé části zasazené v zemi, která je pevně svírala, se opět sebe dotkly a začaly pomalu srůstat, dokud nezmizela i ta poslední prasklinka. A tím i uhlíkem namalované runy zadýmaly a vypařily se.

Salazar a Severus měli co dělat, aby se vysílením neskáceli k zemi.

Salazar mátožně nakreslil ještě na kámen uhlíkem jednu runu. Ta způsobovala výpadky magie a simulovala předchozí prasklinu. „Až přijde správný čas, dám ti vědět a ty jí smažeš," dal poslední instrukce svému manželovi a pak na sebe z posledních sil zakouzlil, aby vypadal opět jako osmnáctiletý Harry Potter. Sebral ze země jeho zapomenutou hůlku a schoval tu svou do jedné z bot, přičemž z ní zároveň vytáhl jinou a podal ji Severusovi.

Ten s vděčností přijal zpátky svou hůlku. Kdyby nebyl tak vysílený, asi by na svého manžela poslal nějakou nepěknou kletbu, ale takto se jen naštvaně k němu otočil zády a bez rozloučení odešel.

Po návratu do komnat, do nichž se dostal zpět po malém bloudění, se unaveně svalil do postele. Spal tvrdě do doby, dokud ho neprobudil nějaký šramot. Svou hůlku měl ihned v ruce a připravenou použít.

Celý rozespalý hleděl na nečekaného návštěvníka. „Co tu děláš?! Máš být ve věži," vyštěkl na svého manžela.

„Neboj, nikdo netuší, že jsem odešel. Nechtěl jsem nechat svého muže spát první noc samotného," vysvětlil mu Salazar.

„Jdeš mě znásilnit?" zajímal se pobouřeně připravený chránit čest svého těla i bojem a to klidně jak tím magickým, tak i fyzickým.

„Ne, nemíním si tě vzít proti tvé vůli. Tímto způsobem s tebou ulehnu, až budeš ty sám připraven," ubezpečil ho a položil se vedle něj.

Severuse ta slova nijak neuklidnila, obzvláště když se ten muž nalepil na něj a chytil ho okolo pasu. Chvíli zvažoval, nemá-li mu vzdorovat, ale když se zdálo, že k ničemu dalšímu se nechystá, rezignoval. Cítil se stále dost unavený a tak odložil svou hůlku a opět usnul.

Salazar chvíli láskyplně sledoval spícího muže a v mysli se mu při tom vybavila vzpomínka na to, jak poprvé usínal v posteli s Godrikem. Tehdejší situace se od této moc nelišila. Svým způsobem to bylo úsměvné. Mrzelo ho, že musel Severuse ke svazku donutit, ale na druhou stranu byl i rád, že se spojili. Severuse mu už nikdo nikdy nevezme, byl jeho a takto to už napořád i zůstane. S touto myšlenkou i on usnul.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitola 14 - Návrat**

Salazar vyšel s podzemí ve druhém patře do umývárny. Po Uršule nebylo vidu ani slechu, a tak rychle vyklouznul ven na chodbu a zamířil si to nejkratší cestou k nebelvírské věži. Už byl téměř u ní, když narazil na Hermionu s Ronem.

„Harry, kde jsi celou dobu byl? Neukázal ses na večeři, a pak na chvíli selhala veškerá magie hradu. Měli jsme o tebe velký strach," pustila se do něj rozhořčeně dívenka.

„Všude jsme tě hledali," dodal Ron s vážnou tváří, které k němu moc neseděla.

Museli se o mě skutečně bát, došlo mu, když ty dvě, celé uřícené, děti viděl.

„Zapomněl jsem se v knihovně, a když jsem zjistil, kolik je hodin a že jsem zmeškal jídlo, rozhodl jsem se vrátit rovnou do věže, ale pohyblivé schodiště se z ničeho nic zaseklo a já jsem skončil Merlin ví kde a trochu jsem se ztratil," pokoušel jsem se jim omluvit.

„Jsem ráda, že se ti nic nestalo. Báli jsme se, že ležíš někde zraněný. Několik dětí kvůli tomu výpadku skončilo na ošetřovně," zkonstatovala nešťastně Hermiona.

„Co se jim stalo?" poplašeně se zajímal Salazar. Nenapadlo ho, že to celé mohly některé děti odskákat svým zdravím. Toto skutečně dopustit nechtěl.

„Spadli ze schodů, když se schodiště prudce zaseklo při přesouvání. Došlo ke zlomení několika kostí, pohmožděninám a otřesu mozku, naštěstí však už nic vážnějšího. Měl jsi opravdu štěstí, pokud jsi to celé jako jeden z mála dokázal ustát," vysvětlila mu zkroušeně. A Salazar v ten okamžik v duchu proklínal sebe i Rowenu, že dopustil, aby to pohyblivé schodiště vůbec stvořila. Byl to vskutku pekelný nástroj a jen časovaná bomba na potíže. Nerozuměl tomu, že něco takového se svou velikou moudrostí nedomyslela a ani na chvíli ji možné hrozby nehod nepřišly na mysl.

„Mám strach. Musíme co nejrychleji zjistit, co se tu děje. Pokud se ty výpadky začnou opakovat nebo dokonce zhoršovat…," nedokázala Hermiona dopovědět, jaký měla o celou školu skutečný strach.

„Zjistíme, neboj se," snažil se jí Salazar uklidnit. Dobře rozuměl tomu, proč je tak vystrašená. Selhání magie hradu musel být děsuplný zážitek, obzvláště, když ani netušili samotnou prvotní příčinu těch obtíží, natož co mohlo způsobit takové zhoršení celé situace.

„Vzal jsem ti pár sendvičů, když jsi tu večeři nestihl," snažil se odlehčit daný okamžik Ron.

„Děkuju, mám opravdu hlad. Dáš mi rovnou jeden?" poprosil ho. Celý den nedokázal díky stresu pořádně jíst a po té opravě vřídla byl k tomu ještě i magicky vyčerpaný.

„Na," podal mu jeden, co vytáhl z kapsy. „Mám ještě další dva," uklidňoval ho, když sledoval, jak po něm jeho kamarád hladově skočil.

Zbytek cesty do věže už díky jeho zacpané puse jídlem k dalšímu plísnění a obavám ze strany Hermiony nedošlo, a to ani po té. Jen co se dostal do pokoje, omluvil se a rovnou si šel lehnout. Jeho přátelé se nad tím naštěstí moc nepozastavili, takže se zdálo, že u nich nevzbudil naštěstí nějaké podezření. Než usnul, prohrabal ještě své věci ve snaze nalézt něco sladkého a s úlevou zjistil, že uspěl. Na dně kufru nalezl ukryté tři čokoládové žabky schované na horší časy. Zhltl je a s nastaveným tichým budíkem na půlnoc tvrdě usnul.

Když ho budící kouzlo donutilo se probrat, vůbec se mu vstávat nechtělo, ale touha být alespoň malou chvíli se Severusem o svatební noci, ho donutila vstát. Ukrytý pod neviditelný plášť se vydal na dlouhou cestu dolů do sklepení.

Neviditelný plášť ze sebe sundal až v komnatách, což se nakonec ukázalo jako neočekávaně předčasné. Měl počkat až do ložnice, jelikož jeho otec na něj překvapivě čekal. Jako by nějak předem tušil, že se tu přeci jen ještě ukáže.

„Co se stalo?" obratem se zajímal, jen co ho uviděl.

„Obelisk zcela prasknul," stručně ho informoval. Neměl v úmyslu zabíhat do podrobností. Vzhledem k tomu, že vše fungovalo tak, jak potřebovali, muselo být mu už předem jasné, že s opravou uspěli.

„Tušil jsem to," zamyšleně mu přiznal otec. „To, co mi však nedává klidu, je věc, jak se ti to samotnému povedlo opravit?" nenechal se odbít.

Salazar zaváhal. Nechtělo se mu otci ještě o svazku říkat, ale na druhou stranu před ním už nechtěl více utíkat a nemínil mu lhát. A tak s tušením, že poloviční pravda by otci stejně nestačila, se mu zdráhal raději říct celé rovnou sám. „Sám bych to nikdy nemohl dokázat a to ani s magicky posilovacím lektvarem. Sáhl jsem tedy k nouzovému řešení a přizval k tomu Severuse. I tak jsem však byl v nejistotě z úspěchu, a protože jsem k tomu nemínil ještě porušit veškeré zásady našeho rodu a nehodlal jsem zbytečně riskovat, přiměl jsem ho, díky životnímu dluhu, který vůči mně má, aby se se mnou svázal. Díky spojení na magicky silném místě, došlo k našemu magickému sladění okamžitě a tak jsme poměrně hladce dokázali rozpůlený obelisk dát zpátky dohromady," přiznal mu.

„Salazare, ty si snad ztratil veškerý rozum!" vylítl na něj obratem Latharn. „Uvědomuješ si, že po tomto máš už jen mizivou šanci získat jeho srdce. Sice jsem ti radil, abys čekal na dobrou příležitost, kdy budeš mít šanci ho pro sebe získat, ale rozhodně jsem tím nemyslel toto!" zlobil se.

„Lepší malá naděje než žádná," zkonstatoval svůj pohled na věc Salazar. „Dohodnuté manželství není vždy synonymem nešťastného manželství."

„Toto ale není dohodnuté manželství," oponoval mu.

„A v čem je to jiné? Mnohdy dané osoby vstupují do takovéhoto svazku ne z vlastní vůle, ale z vůle svých rodičů, tudíž já nevidím v mém spojení žádný rozdíl," namítl mu s klidem Salazar.

Latharn se zmohl akorát na hlasitý povzdech. Zdálo se, že bylo zbytečné se o tom se synem dále bavit. On viděl celou situaci jen ze svého úhlu pohledu a odmítal se evidentně podívat na to celé i z jiné perspektivy. Stejně už teď nebylo nic k řešení. Stalo se. Jeho syn byl ženatý a jemu už nezbývalo nic jiného, než doufat, že se to celé neotočí proti němu. Chtěl, aby byl šťastný, ale jak mohl být, když Severus nebude? „Snad víš, co děláš a mě tím tudíž nezbývá nic jiného, než ti popřát mnoho štěstí. Jen mě mrzí, že ses snížil k něčemu takovému. To, co jsi udělal, bylo pod úroveň našeho rodu. Lstivosti je sice třeba, ale jen v určitých situacích. V politice bez ní daleko nedojdeš a ve válce také ne, ale v lásce nedělá dobrotu a štěstí jen stěží přináší. Myslel jsem si, že jsem tě v těchto směrech dobře vychoval."

„Je mi líto otče, že jsem tě opět zklamal, ale já si jednoduše nemohl pomoci. Už jsem musel přijmout to, že si Godrik vzal někoho jiného. Podruhé bych to asi už nepřežil. Nedokázal bych sledovat, jak si Severus bere časem nějakou vyhlídnutou ženu, která mu svým zhledem připomínala Lily. Vím, že to, co jsem mu udělal, nebylo moc fér, ale mám v plánu mu to vynahradit. Ukážu mu, že tím, že se stal mým mužem a členem mého rodu nic neztratil, ale pouze získal," snažil se před otcem obhájit.

Latharn si ho vážně prohlédl. Když tak na něj hleděl, začínal ho i chápat. Vypadal dost zoufale a zoufalí lidé občas dělají i zoufalé věci. „Buď opatrný a trpělivý. Netlač na něj. Dej mu čas, co bude potřebovat," starostlivě mu doporučil.

„Neboj se, právě toto jsem sám měl v úmyslu," ubezpečil ho a vydal se konečně do ložnice.

Když byl Salazar vzbuzen budíkem před šestou hodinou ranní, nechtělo se mu ani v nejmenším opouštět to tiše oddechující tělo vedle něj.

„Miluji tě," poprvé nahlas přiznal a to nejenom jemu, ale především sám sobě. „A omlouvám se za to, co jsem ti provedl. Ale nešlo to jinak, snad to jednou pochopíš," pošeptal spícímu tělu, než ho letmo políbil do vlasů a vstal. Sebral ze země pohozený neviditelný plášť, naposledy s bolestí v srdci, že ho tu bude muset nechat na dlouhou dobu samotného a že se s ním asi jen tak brzy neuvidí, se za ním ohlédl a pak pod neviditelným příkrovem odešel zpátky do nebelvírské věže. Chlapci ještě spali a tak vklouzl zpátky do své kolejní postele a vyčkával, až se ostatní také probudí.

Vzbudil ho až nečekaný ruch v pokoji. Překvapilo ho, že ještě usnul. Vysoukal se z postele a začal se po malé rozvaze nad svými věcmi převlékat.

„Jdeš na snídani?" houkl na něj Ron, který právě vyšel z koupelny.

„Jo, počkej na mě dole, hned budu hotový," odvětil mu kvapně, pobral svých pár věcí a odklusal také provést ranní hygienu.

Když se dostal dolů do společenské místnosti, už tam na něj čekala i Hermoina.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil je a pokoušel se jich dále nevšímat. Ti dva si něco spolu nadšeně špitali, ale naneštěstí jim to nevydrželo dlouho.

Jen, co prošli obrazem na chodbu, Ron se otočil jeho směrem. „Kde jsi v noci byl?" z ničeho nic se začal zajímat.

„Měl jsem jen žízeň, šel jsem se napít," pokoušel se vymluvit překvapený Salazar.

„Nebyl si ve věži," podotkl zrzek vážně.

„Nemohl jsem spát a tak jsem se šel trochu projít," zkoušel to jinak s nadějí, že mu už tentokráte uvěří a tato odpověď mu opravdu stačila. K jeho velké smůle se toho však Hermiona ihned chytla.

„Myslela jsem, že už tě ty noční můry dávno přešly," starostlivě pronesla dívenky.

„Já také, ale občas se to nečekaně vrátí," odpověděl jí ve snaze, aby to vyznělo jako neochotné přiznání.

„Měl by sis s tím zajít na ošetřovnu," naléhala na něj.

„Nemá to cenu. S tímto mi nikdo nepomůže. Nemohu brát Bezesný spánek pořád," pokoušel se ji odbít Salazar.

„Bezesný spánek není jediný, který by ti s tím mohl pomoci," podotkla zarputile.

„Hermiono, dobře sama víš, že všechny lektvary na spaní jsou návykové a nelze je brát dlouhodobě, proto ani jejich pravidelné střídání není možné," upozornil jí.

„Máš pravdu. Lektvary nejsou řešení. Tak se alespoň zpátky začni snažit čistit si mysl před spaním," snažila se najít kvapně jiné řešení Hermiona zaskočená tím, že úplně zapomněla, jak jsou lektvary na spaní návykové.

„Nikdy jsem s tím nepřestal, jen občas jednoduše zapomenu," pronesl Salazar a bedlivě sledoval, jak na to ti dva zareagují. Jestli si na svá mladá léta dobře vzpomínal tak toto u něj nebylo tehdy nic neobvyklého.

„Dávej si na to tedy lepší pozor," na závěr mu doporučila a dál už se k tomu nevracela. Už byli téměř u Velkého sálu a kolem nich už se začalo objevovat čím dál tím víc dětí pospíchajících na snídani.

Místa, kam se většinou posadí, vybírala Hermiona nebo Ron. Jemu to bylo povětšinou spíše jedno, ale tentokráte po rychlém obhlédnutí situace se on usadil jako první ke stolu, kde bylo ještě trochu volněji.

Když po chvíli dorazil Saemus s Deanem a Nevillem, mávl na ně, ať se posadí k nim.

„Nepůjdeme si zalétat už dopoledne? Do odpoledne by se mohlo počasí zkazit a teď je tam pěkně a nefouká," navrhl po chvíli Ronovi Salazar.

Tvář jeho kamaráda se rázem rozzářila. „Jistě," odvětil mu a jeho tempo jídla se rázem zrychlilo.

„Zpomal, nic ti neuteče," okřikla ho obratem Hermiona přísně při pohledu, jak se její přítel rychle cpe.

„Nechcete jít s námi," nabídl klukům Salazar a napjatě očekával, jak na to zareagují. Potřeboval to se Seamusem vyřídit, co možná nejrychleji a vzhledem k tomu, že se pořád kolem něj bezustání někdo motal a Seamuse bylo možné také samotného nalézt jen velmi obtížně, famfrpálové nehoda s oddechem na ošetřovně se zdála jako jediné nejméně nápadné řešení.

K jeho velké úlevě Seamus s Deanem po krátkém váhaní nabídku přijali, ale Neville očekávaně vzdoroval.

„Kluci, víte, že já a létání nejde moc dobře dohromady," připomněl jim Neville zcela vyděšený myšlenkou, že by měl sednout na koště.

„Prosím, Neville. Potřebujeme tě. Zahráli bychom si hru dva na dva a je nutné, aby nám to někdo pískal," pokoušel se ho přemluvit Salazar, ale zdálo se, že neúspěšně. Nečekanou pomocí mu byl však Ron, kterého tato myšlenka velmi nadchla a po té, co se do přemlouvání mimo Hermiony zapojili i všichni ostatní, hromadnému nátlaku Neville nakonec podlehl.

A tak se po snídani a malé zastávce ve věži vydali rovnou na hřiště. Hermioně se s nimi moc nechtělo, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se Harryho pokoušeli neúspěšně dostat ven už delší dobu, bála se teď vymluvit a jít se raději učit, aby si to její kamarád nakonec nerozmyslel. A tak se nabalena vydala na tribunu s menší knihou schovanou v kapse.

Kluci se s košťaty v ruce shromáždili uprostřed trávníku a pomalu se chystali nasednout, když se Salazar podíval tázavě na Deana. „Nechceš hrát se mnou?" navrhl mu.

„Ale já myslel, že budeme hrát spolu?" zaskočeně zareagoval jako první Ron, který si od začátku myslel, že si zahraje po boku svého nejlepšího kamaráda.

„Rone, jestli ta hra má mít alespoň trochu cenu, měli by být síly trochu vyrovnané," upozornil ho Salazar po pravdě, i když jeho motivace byla daleko jiná. Potřeboval si zajistit, aby byl Seamus proti němu v útoku a Ron byl brankář a na jiné pozici hrál jen velmi zřídka.

„Rád," kvapně přijal Dean s myslným předpokladem, že ve dvojici s Harrym má už vítězství předem na dosah.

Ron jen neochotně takového rozložení přijal, ale jeho rozladěnost byla ta tam, když se na koštěti vznesl do vzduchu.

Jako poslední se od země odlepil, roztřesený Neville s míčem v podpaží. Jeho nervozita ještě stoupla, když sledoval, jak na něj kluci z pokoje netrpělivě už čekají. „Hra!" zvolal, vyhodil míč do vzduchu a pískl a kvapně se odklidil Harrymu se Seamusem z cesty. Kluci se za míčem ihned dravě vrhli.

Už když Salazar začal na svém koštěti stoupat vzhůru, došlo mu, že tato hra nebyl od něj přeci jen tak dobrý nápad, jak si myslel. Úplně za ta léta vyšel ze zvyku a létání ho dokonce nečekaně i znervózňovalo. Na chvíli dokonce v duchu i politoval Nevilla, když mu došlo, jaké těžké to pro toho mladíka musí být, když on se cítil takto.

Hra Salazarovi vůbec nešla a tak nebylo divu, že po chvíli už znatelně prohrával. Postupně se však alespoň s koštětem začal trochu sžívat a tak to létání za míčem postupně přestávalo být tak strašné, ale dojem, že za daných okolností je větší pravděpodobnost, že na ošetřovně skončí spíše on, než Seamus, u něj stále přetrvával. Rozhodl se tedy chvíli soustředit spíše na hru, než na svůj osobní úkol a po úmorné snaze to i začalo pozvolně přinášet své ovoce - stahovali. Nedělo se tomu však na dlouho, kdykoliv se Salazar začal spíše soustředit na své poslání než na hru, skóre se vždy obrátilo v jeho znatelný neprospěch.

Salazar začal být už opravdu zoufalý. Ještě dostanou dvě branky a hra skončí a bude po všem. Musel už něco udělat, cokoliv. A pokud do něj nechtěl strčit tak, aby bylo všem ihned jasné, že ho shodil úmyslně, moc šancí, jak dosáhnou svého cíle, neměl.

Zoufalá situace si říká o zoufalé řešení, pokud tam nemohu dostat jen jeho, dostanu nás tam oba, náhle se rozhodl. V ten moment Neville pískl a vrátil míč zpátky do hry. Rychle ho tedy chytil a prudce s ním začal klesat. Když se dostal na rozumnou výšku nad zem, zamířil si to rovnou k bráně. To už byl Seamus u něj a jako vždy ho hladce připravil o míč. Prosvištěl kolem něj, táhlejším obloukem se otočil a vydal si to i s míčem na druhý konec hřiště. Salazar vyčkával, až se bude vracet a pak plnou rychlostí vyrazil jeho směrem. Pokusil se mu míč zpátky sebrat a dokonce se mu to i povedlo. O zbytek se nemusel ani moc sám snažit. Koště v plné rychlosti už nezvládal tak bravurně ovládat jako tomu bylo za mlada. Nebezpečný kousek se smyčkou nad Seamusovou hlavou podle osobního očekávání nezvládl a oba je tak srazil z koštěte na zem.

Jen co dopadl na zem, projela jím spalující bolest. „Seamusi?" zavolal ochraptěle na chlapce ležícího vedle něj, ale nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi a tak doufal, že je v pouhém bezvědomí. Zabít ho rozhodně nechtěl.

„Jste v pořádku?" volali na ně vyděšení přátelé, kteří k nim ihned přilétli na pomoc.

„Moc ne," zachraptěl.

„Nemluv," doporučila mu Hermiona, která celá uřícená k nim přiběhla s hrůzou vepsanou v očích. „Vydrž, dostaneme vás hned na ošetřovnu," přislíbila mu se slzami na krajíčku. Vyčítala si, že připustila, aby po tak dlouhé pauze, co Harry od poslední famfrpálové hry měl, se do toho tak po hlavě opět vrhnul. Od začátku bylo patrné, jak je na koštěti nejistý. Dával té hře všechno a i chvíli se zdálo, že už se konečně chytnul a pak toto. Do všeho se vždy vrhal bezhlavě a tahle famrpálová hra tomu byla krásným příkladem, a to si myslela, že už zmoudřel. Proč si nešel jednoduše nejdřív s Ronem trochu zalétat? Ne, on si musel jít rovnou zahrát. To si s Ronem ještě vyřídí. Když neměl rozum Harry, měl ho mít alespoň on a ne ho v tom podporovat. Anebo to měli po chvíli skrečovat a ne se to za každou cenu snažit dohrát. Zatracení kluci a jejich soutěživost. Měla zasáhnout alespoň ona, vyčítala si.

Další dění kolem už Salazar nezvládl vnímat. Bojoval sám se sebou. Strašně se mu chtělo spát, ale to nemohl dopustit. Jak tak totiž polámaný na zemi ležel, došla mu jedna hrůzná věc, na kterou předem nepomyslel. Pokud ztratí vědomí, přijde o své krytí, a i kdyby ne, tak při diagnostických kouzlech madam Pomfreyová zajisté odhalí nesrovnalosti a dojde jí, že něco není v pořádku. Zachoval se jako zbrklý Nebelvír, který se do všeho vrhá předem bez rozmyslu. To pro něj nebyla zrovna dvakrát dobrá nálepka, když byl samotným zakladatelem Zmijozelské koleje.

V duchu se Salazar za to všechno nepěkně plísnil, ale nad rozlitým mlékem neplakal. Neměl na to čas. Musel zůstat vzhůru a vymyslet, jak to s lékouzelnicí vyřeší.

První předsevzetí se mu zdařilo, ale v tom druhém moc nepokročil. Pomfreyová ošetřila Seamuse jako prvního a stabilizovala jeho stav, pak se teprve vydala za ním, jakož to za pacientem, který byl na tom znatelně lépe a mohl tudíž chvíli počkat. Čas, který tím však Salazar získal, nedokázal ovšem využít. Stále netušil, jak to celé vyřeší a tak tomu odevzdaně nechal volný průběh a čekal, co se bude dít. Jedinou úlevou mu bylo, že všechny vyděšené děti, které jim sem pomohli, byli vyhozeni lékouzelnicí ihned na chodbu a tak se on se Seamusem s ní nalézali sami v oddělené části ošetřovny sloužící primárně jako karanténa. Běžná lůžka v hlavní části ošetřovny byla už k jeho štěstí do posledního zaplněná nehodami z předchozího dne a tak mu alespoň ubyla starost, co má udělat s přihlížejícími až dojde na nejhorší.

Čím postupoval čas a Pomfreyová měla více a více výsledků ze svých diagnostických kouzel, její tvář nabírala na vážnosti. Salazarovi tak se zoufalstvím došlo, že už musí začít jednat. Pokusil se trochu uklidnit a pak k ní tiše promluvil. „Vím, že už jste na to přišla?" upozornil jí.

„Kdo…?" nakousla svou otázku, když vzhlédla k jeho tváři, ale nedopověděla. V ten moment totiž Salazar ze sebe sejmul kouzlo a ukázal tím svou pravou podobu. „Pane Pottere, jste to vy?" zaváhala, nebyla si vůbec jistá. To, co se ze svých kouzel dozvěděla, jí nedávalo vůbec smysl. Na jednu stranu některé ze starých zahojených zranění, jí říkali, že je to on a na druhou to celé zas vyvracel ten věk, samotná postava a rysy ve tváři. Nedokázala se ubránit jisté dávce zmatenosti.

„Ano, i když trochu starší," ujišťoval jí Salazar.

„Co se vám stalo?" zajímala se, zatímco se vrátila zpátky ke své práci.

„Včera jsem se pokoušel starým diagnostickým kouzlem, na které jsem náhodou v knihovně narazil, odhalit, kde vězí potíže v magii hradu, ale selhal jsem. Kouzlo se mi nepovedlo a já po magickém výbuchu skončil v minulosti. Člověk, který mě tam našel, se mě rozhodl adoptovat, jelikož jsem z toho všeho přišel o paměť a já se tak neměl kam vrátit. Proto teď vypadám trochu jinak. Trvalo sedmnáct let, než se mi vrátily vzpomínky a já jsem konečně věděl, odkud jsem přišel. Po návratu jsem však zpanikařil. Necítil jsem se připravený všem říct, co se mi stalo a tak jsem na sebe vzal svou dětskou podobu a snažil se prozatím se začlenit do svého starého života, ale moc se mi to zatím nezdařilo. Z létání na koštěti jsem totiž vyšel úplně ze cviku," uchýlil se Salazar k poloviční pravdě. Jen co domluvil, lékouzelnice mu podala několik lektvarů na vypití.

Nejprve do sebe vpravil lektvar proti bolesti, pak hojivý a pak kostirost. Dalších už k jeho štěstí nebylo třeba, tedy krom toho na spaní, který mu podala jako poslední. „Prosím, nechejte si to, co jsem vám právě řekl, pro sebe," kvapně jí obratem požádal. „Necítím se zatím připraven se někomu svěřit," úpěnlivě jí prosil.

„Jsem pod lékařskou přísahou," upozornila ho. „Vše se naneštěstí vztahuje k tomu, co jsem zjistila v průběhu samotného vyšetření, takže to, co jste mi právě sdělil, pane Pottere, bych nemohla nikomu říct, i kdybych sama chtěla. Minimálně ne bez vašeho výslovného svolení. Osobně vás však žádám, abyste s pravdou déle neotálel a alespoň se o tom, co se vám stalo, někomu co nejdříve svěřil, než se vám přihodí ještě něco dalšího," požádalo ho na závěr. To, co se právě dozvěděla, sice mohla brát jako součást její lékařské přísahy, ale na druhou stranu také ne. Nacházelo se to na samé hranici, a proto váhala, záleželo tu pouze na jejím uvážení, nejraději by o tom řekla alespoň ředitelce, ale vzhledem k zoufalé tváři muže, který na něj právě hleděl a toho, že se zatím tato zjištění nezdála nebezpečná, rozhodla se mlčet. Už si toho ten chlapec prožil více než dost a ke všemu jí diagnostická kouzla ukázala, že jeho dětstvím to jen tak neskončilo. Našla stopy po nejrůznějších magických zraněních různého stáří. Raději ani nechtěla vědět, jak k nim přišel, ale asi nic hezkého to pravděpodobně nebylo.

„Děkuji," odvětil jí Salazar a pak si svůj mladický vzhled přičaroval zpátky, než vypil poslední lektvar, který už na něj netrpělivě čekal.

Probudil se až k večeru a ihned zjistil, že není sám. Ron s Hermionou seděli mezi jeho a Seamusovou postelí a čekali, až se jeden z nich konečně vzbudí. Chvíli zauvažoval, že bude hrát, že spí, ale bylo pozdě. Hermiona už postřehla, že otevřel oči. S námahou se tedy na posteli posadil a po zběžném ujištění, že je už opravdu v pořádku, si vyslechl Hermionino kázání na téma nezodpovědnosti, přeceňování sil a létání na koštěti. Ron se při tom dlouhém dívčím monologu raději do toho nepletl. Na jeho tváři bylo patrné, že si i sám vyslechl svoje.

Salazar však její hubování moc nevnímal a jen občas pouze přikývl na souhlas či prohodil pár slov na svou obranu. Spíše se soustředil na jinou věc a tou byla madam Pomfreyová, která se je nenápadně snažila z dálky sledovat. Evidentně od něj očekávala, že jim poví pravdu o tom, co se mu stalo. Ale nedočkala se a tak ty dva s blížící se večerkou nespokojeně vyhnala pryč.

Když osaměl, nenechávala mu lékouzelnice spát. Takto to nechat nemohl. Cítil z ní, že by si o tom ráda opět promluvila, ale neodvážila se sama nic začít, což bylo jedině dobře. Neměl v úmyslu to s ní více rozebírat, spíše naopak. S obavou, že by se přeci jen rozhodla se svým poznáním někomu nakonec svěřit, rozhodl se k radikálnímu řešení. Upraví ji jednoduše paměť. Proč ho to nenapadlo rovnou?

Vyčkal do dvou do rána a pak se nenápadně proplížil do jejího pokoje sousedícího s ošetřovnou.

Tvrdě spala a tak s hůlkou v ruce přistoupil k lůžku. Nejprve ji citlivě prošel vzpomínky na poslední hodiny, a když s úlevou zjistil, že si to skutečně nechala pouze pro sebe, upravil jí paměť na okamžik, kdy ho vyšetřovala a vymazal jejich následný rozhovor. Vše uhladil, prolnul s předchozími i následnými zážitky a po řádné kontrole celého svého díla se vrátil spokojený zpátky do své postele.

Ráno, když se probral, byl už Seamus vzhůru.

„Seamusi, je mi to opravdu líto, toto jsem opravdu nechtěl," ihned se mu začal omlouvat. Jeho spolužák vypadal zničeně a rozbolavěle.

„To nic, Harry, byla to nehoda, nelam si s tím hlavu," uklidňoval ho Seamus a v rámci svých možností k němu s bolestivým syknutím otočil hlavu.

Pokud mu chtěl říct něco dalšího, nedostal už k tomu příležitost. Právě v ten moment k nim totiž přišla madam Pomfreyová je zkontrolovat a přinesla jim při té příležitosti i snídani.

Nejprve se vydala k Finnigenovi. Po pár kouzlech k němu něco na uklidněnou zašeptala a podala mu tři lahvičky s lektvary. Než skončila i s ním, Salazar postřehl, že se Seamus trochu už nejedl, vypil lektvar na bolest, na hojení a na spaní a byl zas mimo.

„Co mi to pane Pottere děláte, myslela jsem si, že vás tento rok tady vůbec už neuvidím a vy jste tu opět. Měl byste dávat na sebe větší pozor," kladla mu na srdce.

„Starého psa novým kouskům nenaučíš," žertovně jí odpověděl a vysloužil si tím káravý pohled. „Budu moc dnes jít?" zajímal se. Léčitelka jeho stavem se zdála poměrně mile potěšena.

„Ne tak rychle mladíku, minimálně do zítra si vás tu nechám. Ty srůsty jsou zatím velmi čerstvé a křehké a jak vás znám, tak byste mi už večer opět chtěl létat na koštěti a já bych tu vás měla hned znova," uzemnila ho.

Salazar byl vnitřně touto odpovědí mile potěšen. Dozvěděl se to, co potřeboval. Nemusel spěchat. To, co na Seamuse chystal, si žádalo, aby byl v daleko lepším stavu než teď. Na venek si však nedovolil s toho nic dát a hodil tedy po ošetřovatelce zkroušený pohled. Ta mu však na oplátku popřála dobrou chuť a odsvištěla pryč za dalšími svými pacienty.

Den se ošetřovně Salazarovi velmi táhl. Neměl co dělat a vzhledem k tomu, že Finnigen spal, tak se i s někým bavit. Hrozně se nudil. Chvíli zvažoval, že si zavolá Onchua, aby mu donesl nějakou knihu, ale nakonec si to raději rozmyslel. Zdálo se to jako zbytečné riziko a tak jen tupě hleděl do stromu a v duchu si promítal svůj plán a jestli v něm na něco nezapomněl. Při těch úvahách se nečekaně neubránil na vzpomínání na Severuse, který mu nečekaně velmi chyběl a to teprve utekl pouhý den od okamžiku, kdy ho viděl naposledy. Jak takhle má přežít následující měsíc?

Odpoledne po vyučování se za ním stavil Ron s Hermionou a dorazil i Dean. Hermiona se jako vždycky nezapřela. Donesla mu hned poznámky z hodin, co zameškal, a domácí úkoly, co dostali. Ron se na ni za to zlobil, ale on byl tomu velmi rád. Spolu s učebnicemi, co vzala sebou, měl alespoň, co dělat.

Seamus se během jejich návštěvy opět vzbudil a plynule se zapojil do hovoru. K nehodě se už nikdo nevracel, a i když téma jejich debaty shledával Salazar poměrně nudným a o ničem, byl rád alespoň za to. Moc na výběr stejně neměl.

Večer strávil po jejich odchodě nad úkoly, které se mu zdáli až nečekaně těžké. A nebylo to proto, že by vůbec nechápal, o co to v nich jde, překvapivě v tomto směru se do obrazu dostal poměrně rychle, ale obtížnější bylo navrátit se ke svému dětskému škrabopisu a ke kvalitativní úrovni vzdělání jeho mladšího já. Vyvarovat se v esejích informacím, které získal až časem jako Zmijozel, nebylo vůbec jednoduché. Obzvláště, když při každé větě musel pátrat vzpomínkami, kde k té jaké informaci došel a kontrolovat, jestli není pro tento čas zastaralá a překonaná. Po první eseji, která byl tak pro něj zdlouhavá a útrpná a shodou okolností patřila ke všemu do hodiny lektvarů, to vzdal a tu druhou z bylinkářství více méně opsal s učebnice. Když jí měl hotovou, vrátil se zpátky k té první a po přečtení s odstupem času jí raději ještě proškrtal a skolidoval více s učebnicí, co měl k dispozici.

Následující den se Saemus cítil o poznání lépe, ale i tak se raději rozhodl počkat až na odpoledne. I když to bylo z jeho strany trochu riskantní, každá hodina byla pro mladíka dobrá a on potřeboval, aby byl co možná v nejlepším stavu.

Po obědě, když se Saemus rozhodl si trochu zdřímnout, vycítil svou příležitost. Dal mu půl hodinku, pak zabezpečil pro všechny případy místnost a přistoupil k jeho lůžku. Opatrně vzal jeho levou ruku do té své, vyhrnul rukáv a přiložil ke kůži hůlku a zaktivoval znamení. Obratem se zjevil symbol Morgany le Fay.

Seamuse tento počin očekávaně ihned vzbudil s šokem vepsaným v očích se pokusil ruku vytrhnout, ale sevření bylo nečekaně silné. Co ho však ještě více rozhodilo, byl fakt, že z jeho úst nevyšel ani hlásek.

Salazar na mladíka, kterého neverbálně kouzlem umlčel, spokojeně hleděl. „Svou hůlku nehledej, mám ji já, dobře mě teď poslouchej," upozornil ho.

Seamus celý zaskočený jen odevzdaně přikývl.

„Vím, co to znamení znamená a vím toho daleko víc, než si možná myslíš. Zradil jsi mě a to už v pátém ročníku. Naneštěstí Umbridgeová nemohla tvé informace o Brumbálově armádě využít, pokud tě nechtěla prozradit a jen se smířila s tím, že alespoň přes svého špeha ví, co se tam děje a kdo tam chodí. Tak si získala typ, přes koho by to bylo schůdné, a mohl nás zradit a dostala nás, aniž by na tebe bylo vzneseno jakékoliv podezření," pronesl a podle výrazu jeho tváře Salazar ihned poznal, že se ve svých odhadech na průběh tehdejších události vůbec nemýlil. Odejmul z Finnigena své kouzlo a čekal, jak mladík bude reagovat.

Seamus ihned vycítil, že může opět mluvit a vůbec neváhal. „Můžu to celé vysvětlit Harry. Není to jak se zdá," snažil se před ním vyděšeně obhájit.

„Není třeba," uťal ho Salazar. „Víš, kdo tvému řádu učinil ten nejbolestivější úder v historii?"na místo toho se zajímal.

„Salazar Zmijozel, proč se na to ptáš?" nechápal, co se vůbec děje.

„To není přesné," opravil ho. „Přesněji to byl především jeho otec Latharn Zmijozel. Obětoval boji proti vašemu řádu většinu svého života. Salazar mu jen mile rád napomáhal a zabil v závěrečné bitvě jednoho z vašich nejlepších vůdců, co jste kdy měli - Aohana."

„Jak to všechno víš?" udivoval se Saemus. Nedokázal přijít na jediný způsob, jak se Harry ke všem těmto tajným informacím řádu mohl dostat. Legenda o Aohanovi byla bedlivě střežena. Nikdo, kdo nepatřil k nim, neměl možnost, jak se o tomto jejich velkém vůdci dovědět. A jak je vůbec u Morgany možné, že o jejich řádu ke všemu ví?

„Jednoduše, vím to, protože jsem to byl já, čí rukou zemřel," klidným hlasem bez jediné špetky lítosti mu odpověděl Zmijozel.

„To není možné, vždyť…," Seamus ztratil slova, jak byl šokovaný a zaskočený zároveň.

„Ale je, a víš proč?" zajímal se Salazar, ale odpovědi na jeho otázku se mu nedostalo. „Stala se mi trochu taková nehoda, Seamusi. Dostal jsem se do minulosti a na mnoho let tam zůstal a žil tam pod novým jménem, který mi můj adoptivní otec dal a to jméno dobře znáš, jelikož jím je Salazar Zmijozel," oznámil mu a sejmul ze sebe podobu svého mladšího já.

Na Seamusově tváři se zračila hrůza.

„No asi si říkáš, proč jsem se vrátil do této doby a proč ti o tom všem vůbec říkám, ale odpověď je prostá. Vím o vašem plánu, co máte. A věř mi, ke vřídlu vám nedovolím se nikdy dostat," ubezpečil ho. „Teď ti učiním nabídku, jak můžeš spasit svou zrádnou duši a zachránit tím život jak svůj, tak i své rodiny. Pokud ji nepřijmeš, další možnost už nedostaneš a poneseš za to následky," varoval ho. Mladík však dle své nedůvěřivé, zatvrzelé tváře nijak nedbal jeho varování. „Staň se mým špehem," nabídl mu.

„Nikdy," striktně to zamítl Seamus bez sebemenšího zaváhání.

„V tom případě ti vymažu paměť a zařídím, aby se ke Křiklanovi dostali informace, že jsi ho zradil," odpověděl mu tónem, jako by mu na jeho rozhodnutí moc nesešlo.

„Nebojím se tvých výhružek. Dokážu se před ním dostatečně obhájit a očistit své jméno, ať se mu pokusíš namluvit cokoliv," sebejistě mu odvětil Finnigen.

Salazar si vnitřně povzdechl. Seamus byl evidentně typický nebelvír bez sebemenšího pudu sebezáchovy. Bylo až s neuvěřením, že kdysi byl také takový. Pokud chce docílit svého, musí na něj jinak. „Odpověz mi upřímně, co si od vašeho řádu slibuješ? A nechci slyšet, že ses stal jedním z nich jen proto, že k nim patří tvá matka, její rodiče a tak dál. To není skutečný důvod, který by tě hnal k tomu, abys jim tak oddaně sloužil," zajímal se.

Seamus chvíli přemýšlel, jestli mu má vůbec odpovědět, ale nakonec se rozhodl promluvit. „Rozdělení světa na dvě části - kouzelnickou a nemagickou je proti přírodě a celé její samotné podstatě. Kdyby tak tomu mělo správně být, stalo by se tak už při její samotném zrození. Tyto umělé bariery jsou nepřirozené a proto je nutné je zničit."

„Hranice se zrodila, abychom mi přežili, to si snad uvědomuješ? Ano, je uměle vytvořená a v jistém úhlu i tím proti přírodě, ale je zatím nezbytná. Dokud mudlové nebudou připraveni, musí existovat. A zatím na náš návrat do svých životů připraveni nejsou, ale jednou se tak jistě stane. Nic není věčné a to ani toto rozdělení. Ale to, co jsi mi sdělil je jen část pohnutek těch, jímž sloužíš. Zapomněl si, jak vás už dlouho znám. Už na počátku vám nešlo jen o pouhé sloučení magické a nemagické části zpátky v jednu. Šlo vám primárně o moc a touhu po postavení a vládu nad mudly. Lidé se sice postupem času mění, ale ne moc a toto je touha, který váš držela při životě od nepaměti," pronesl k němu Salazar vážně.

„To není pravda! Nikdy nám nešlo o moc a vládu nad mudly!" bouřlivě se ohradil Seamus.

„Tomu ani sám nechceš věřit, že ne? Dobře v hloubi své duše víš, že ti říkám pravdu," domlouval mu.

„Každé tvé slovo, co vypustíš s úst, není pravdou. Jsi Zmijozel a těm se nedá věřit," vzdorovitě pronesl nebelvír.

„Pokud se zmijozelům nedá nikdy věřit, tak proč jednomu věříš, sloužíš mu a skláníš se před ním? Víš, že byl Křiklan vedoucí zmijozelské koleje už v době, kdy se tu učil Voldemort? To on z něj udělal to, kým byl. To vy díky tomu můžete za všechnu tu krev kouzelníků, za všechny ztracené životy, které ta válka přinesla. A pro co tolik zmařených životů? Jen proto, abyste oslabili tento hrad a zmocnili se ho. Využili jste všech mnohem hůř než by to zvládl lecjaký zmijozel," upozornil ho Salazar.

„To není pravda, jen jsme využili situace," odmítal si Seamus připustit pravdu.

„Už jednou jsi uvěřil lžím, které se všude kolem šířili. Myslel jsem si, že ses už dávno poučil, ale spletl jsem se. Jsi mnohem naivnější, než jsem si myslel, pokud nechceš vidět, co tvůj řád celá staletí provádí a jak daleko je pro své touhy ochoten zajít. Možná tvé pohnutky jsou čestné a hodny skutečného nebelvíra, ale mnozí dalších, co ti stojí po boku, je takové nemají. Možná proto ti neřekli pravdu o tom, co udělali a to co chtějí ve skutečnosti učinit. Už když se na tebe podívali, věděli, že bys ji nepřijal a tak ti řekli jen to, co jsi chtěl skutečně slyšet. Oklamali tě a ty jsi jim na to celé skočil. Pro takové chceš skutečně bojovat a riskovat svůj život. Možná jsem zmijozel, ale stále mám svou čest a zásady. Staň se mým špehem, očisti své ruce od krve, která ti na nich spočinula," pronesl naposledy svou nabídku Salazar. Cítil, že má šanci. Seamus byl vskutku nebelvír tělem i duší, i když se to možná zprvu moc nezdálo. Váhal, přemýšlel o všem, co mu řekl.

„I kdybych chtěl a ty jsi mi říkal pravdu, tvou nabídku nemohu přijmout," zkonstatoval po chvíli ticha sklesle Seamus.

Salazar si dovolil malý úsměv. Dokázal to. Sice ho to stálo mnoho sil a musel použít všechny své karty, co měl pro něj připravené, výsledek stál za to. „Se mnou není nikdy nic nemožné. Zakousni se do peřiny, bude to velmi bolet," varoval ho a po té, co mladík učinil tak jak mu radil, začal kouzlit. Znamení Morgany le Fay bylo mocné, mělo v sobě mocnou přísahu, která nositele spoutávala, ale pro něj to nebylo nic nepřekonatelného. Očekával to a dlouho se na tento okamžik připravoval. Když svou mocnou formuli dokončil, byl s výsledkem na výsost spokojený.

Seamus překvapeně hleděl na svou ruku. Jeho znamení se proměnilo a pak vrátilo zpátky do podoby, kterou mělo, ale vnitřně cítil, jak se něco uvnitř něj změnilo.

„Teď už jsi vázán jediným prostým slibem, a to tím, že budeš chránit kouzelnický svět a všechny ty, co v něm žijí a to bez jakéhokoliv rozdílu ať už magií vládnou nebo nikoliv. Je to pravé znamení Merlina s jediným rozdílem, na venek se jeho zevnějšek jeví v podobě těch, co nosí krvezrádci, uvnitř je však jeho pravá podoba. Ten, co o tom neví, nemá možnost to odhalit. Nebezpečí ti tudíž v tomto směru nehrozí. Rozhodl ses nakonec správně Seamusi. Teď jsi opět svobodný. A já pevně věřím, že této volby nebudeš nikdy litovat," ubezpečoval ho Salazar.

„Co po mě teď budeš chtít?" zajímal se trochu přiškrceným hlasem Finnigen.

„Prozatím více méně nic. Zatím pouze to, aby jsi o mém příchodu do této doby před ostatními mlčel," požádal ho pouze, čímž mladíka značně uklidnil. „Prospi se, musíš nabrat zpátky své síly," doporučil mu a zrušil ochrany v místnosti.

„Onchu," zavolal si k sobě skřítka. Ten se obratem s lupnutím objevil u jeho postele a tázavě se při pohledu na druhou obsazenou postel na něj podíval. „V pořádku, teď patří k nám," uklidnil ho Salazar.

Skřítek se uklidnil a odvážil se konečně promluvit. „Přeje si můj vznešený pán po Onchuovi něco?" zajímal se.

„Zajistil jsi ten podpis?" dotázal se ho.

„Ano, Onchuovi se to podařilo podstrčit mezi stoh papírů nutných k podepsání," pochlubil se mu hrdě.

„Výborně. Jdi do sovince a pošli ho ihned po té nejrychlejší sově, co najdeš," požádal ho a poslal ho pryč.

Seamus na něj se zvědavostí hleděl, ale neodvážil se zeptat, co to mělo znamenat.

„Musím si večer něco zařídit," odpověděl mu na jeho nepronesenou otázku Salazar. „Madam Pomfreyová mě chce propustit už na večeři, jak jistě od rána víš. Potřebuji, abys mě před ostatními podržel s tím, že mě pustí až zítra ráno na snídani, rozumíš?"

Mladý nebelvír ochotně přitakal.

Ron s Hermionou a Deanem se za nimi přišli podívat hned po vyučování, ale tentokráte se zdrželi jen chvíli. Hermiona zase začala plašit, že nestíhá a musí si udělat ještě nějaký úkol před večeří a tak nakonec s jistou dávnou nespokojenosti šli všichni.

Když se nachýlila šestá hodina, přišla za Salazarem Pomfreyová. Ještě jednou si ho zkontrolovala a po menším kázaní o zodpovědnosti při létání, ho pustila pryč s přáním, že už ho tu do konce roku nechce vidět.

Salazar na nic nečekal, vše jí odkýval, rychle se pobalil a kvapně zmizel. Neodešel však daleko. Ukryl se v nejbližší nepoužívané učebně a vyčkal, dokud všichni nebudou na jídle. Pak se vykradl ven a s dostatečnou obezřetností si to zamířil rovnou do ředitelny.

Onchu už tam na něj čekal s lahvičkou jeho vzpomínek v ruce. Předal mu ji a zase pospíchal pryč.

Skryt Salazar vyčkával na sedmou hodinu. Ředitelka se dle svého zvyku vrátila do své pracovny přesně jako každý den. Nestačila si ani sednout za stůl, když tu zahučel letax.

„Zdravím pane Malfoy, mohu se zeptat na důvod vaší nečekané návštěvy?" zaskočeně se zeptala blonďatého muže, který právě s elegantností sobě vlastní vystoupil z krbu.

„To byste měla správně sdělit vy mě, když jste mě tak urychleně vyzívala, abych sem ještě dnes na sedmou přišel," podrážděně pronesl ke staré ženě Lucius a zamával před ní dopisem, který dostal ani ne před hodinou.

Dříve nežli však stihla Minerva na tuto novinku zareagovat, vyšel Salazar ze svého úkrytu. „Omlouvám se, ale za ten dopis mohu já," pronesl k nim, čímž na sebe upoutal jejich plnou pozornost.

„Pane Pottere, můžete mi laskavě vysvětlit důvod vašeho jednání? A ve vašem vlastním zájmu doufám, že je za tím mnohem víc, než pouhý váš nejapný žertík," pustila se do něj podrážděně ředitelka. Nebyla vůbec nadšena z přítomnosti Malfoye staršího ve své ředitelně. Nejraději by ho viděla v Azkabanu, ale tomu se zas jako po první válce s Voldemortem vyhnul. Tentokráte se však nevymlouval na imperius. Měl něco mnohem lepšího a to přímluvu pana Pottera, díky které se spolu s tučnou dávkou peněz ze všeho opět vyvlékl. I když se jí to osobně nezamlouvalo, rozuměla Harrymu, proč to pro něj udělal. Neměl moc na vybranou. Narcissa rozhodně nezklamala a životní dluh, který u ní ten chlapec měl, si obratem po Voldemortově pádu vybrala v podobě záchrany své rodiny.

„Důvod, proč jsem zařídil, abychom se tu právě sešli je velmi vážný," oznámil jim a přešel k jedné z knihoven, za kterou se ukrýval malý prostor s myslánkou. „Kdybych se vám to však snažil vysvětlit, bylo by to naneštěstí velmi obtížné na uvěření, proto bude lepší, když vám to rovnou ukážu," plynule pokračoval dál a vylil do myslánky připravenou lahvičku vzpomínek, které obsahovali jak to, co se mu stalo a kým je teď, tak také i důležité informace o krvezrádcích, co provedli a to co jim aktuálně z jejich strany hrozí. Učinil však ve vzpomínkách jednu malou úpravu. Vymazal vše o vřídlu a nahradil to složitou spleticí runových kouzel umístěných v Tajemné komnatě. Jinak vše ostatní ponechal více méně tak, jak se skutečně stalo.

Lucius s Minervou na něj s nevírou hleděli, ale nakonec se do myslánky ponořili.

Teď už Salazarovi zbývalo jen čekat. Chvíli zauvažoval, že by si čas zkrátil hovorem s Albusem, ale nakonec si to raději rozmyslel a nechal to na později. Probudit ze spánku jen jeden obraz a ostatní nechat bezpečně uspané, by bylo s tím kouzlem, co na ně uvrhl, zbytečně komplikované.

Když se čas pomalu nachýlil, vzal na sebe svou pravou podobu, nechal odnést čaj, který mu sem s menší večeří donesli skřítkové, a netrpělivě vyčkával, až se ti dva vrátí zpátky.

Jen, co se tak stalo a Lucius se k němu otočil čelem, jeho tvář byla popelavě bílá.

„Mistře, je mi to velice líto, netušil jsem…," soukal ze sebe Lucius, zatímco padl před ním na kolena se sklopenou hlavou. Do tváře se mu neodvážil ani pohlédnout.

Salazaravi se při pohledu na něj vybavila nečekaně vzpomínka na konec druhého ročníku, jak toho muže natolik rozzuřil, že na něj málem poslal smrtící kletbu. Nedokázal se ubránit tomu, aby se touto situací, která se pro něj stala takovým malým zadostiučiněním, trochu nepokochal.

Minerva na to celé s nevírou hleděla. Chvíli váhala, jak má zareagovat ona. Moc, kterou jeden zakladatel školy však nechával demonstrativně okolo sebe rozpínat všude po místnosti, byla úchvatná i děsivá zároveň. Nakonec se však rozhodla také pokleknout, i když její důvod byl diametrálně jiný než ten Malfoyův. Přeci jen to byl přese všechno zakladatel této školy a bez něj by tu právě teď nestál nikdo.

Když Salazar spatřil, jak ta stará žena důstojně na rozdíl od zběsilého pádu k zemi blonďatého muže pokleká, usoudil, že nadešel ten nejvyšší čas toto vše ukončit. „Vstaňte, není třeba přede mnou klečet. A posaďte se, je nezbytné, abychom probrali některé věci," vybídl je a jako první se on sám posadil do jednoho z nejbližších křesílek.

„Onchu," povolal k sobě skřítka, který se k němu obratem dostavil. „Přines pro všechny čaj a nějaké sušenky," vyzval ho a pak svou pozornost vrátil zpátky k těm dvěma. „Doufám, že jste z mých vzpomínek pochopili vážnost celé této situace. Krvezrádci jsou nebezpečný nepřítel. Nemůžeme je podceňovat. Celý kouzelnický svět díky nim ve skutečnosti krvácel a je právě teď značně oslaben."

„Jste si jistý, pane Zmijozeli, že škole skutečně hrozí bezprostřední nebezpečí z jejich strany?" váhala ředitelka.

Pro Salazara to nebylo nic neočekávaného. Luciuse měl v hrsti už jen tím, kým on byl. Jako studen zmijozelské koleje měl Malfoy svého zakladatele ve velké úctě. O jeho loajalitě a spolupráci neměl Salazar obavy, ale McGonagallová byla horší oříšek. „Naprosto o tom nemám sebemenší pochybnost," ujišťoval ji. „Připravil jsem plán. Dle mých odhadů, které jsem si potvrdil díky panu Finnigenovi, teď víme, že plánují útok na školu o vánočních prázdninách. Do té doby však nemíním čekat. Je potřeba, aby se hrálo podle našich pravidel. Chci je donutit, aby zaútočili na školu o posledním Prasinkovém víkendu před Vánočními svátky."

„To nemyslíte vážně, škola bude plná dětí!" obořila se na něj pobouřeně ředitelka.

„Nikoliv, zajistíme, aby do Prasinek vyrazilo co možná nejvíce studentů a ty zbylé shromáždíme ve Velké síni. Jak toho docílíme, nechám na vás, Minervo. Já jsem připravil dostatečné množství mnoholičného lektvaru. Každé dítě bude v tom prostoru nahrazeno naším člověkem. Až proniknou do školy, ocitnou se v pasti. Opravím magii hradu a oni tak nebudou mít kam utéci."

„Je tento zásah skutečně nutný? Když jim dáme na vědomí, že o nich už víme a magie hradu bude opravena, neodváží se už sem přijít," vzdorovala Minerva.

„Tím by se nic nevyřešilo, jen bychom tento problém přesunuli na jiné generace. Stáhli by se jen proto, aby vyčkali až my tu nebudeme a pak by to celé rozpoutali znovu. Musíme zasáhnout, a to do té míry, aby je to na velmi dlouhou dobu oslabilo a omezilo to jejich aktivity," snažil se jí vysvětlit Salazar.

„Co se všemi chcete provést? Zavřít je do Azkabanu? To asi ne. Podle toho, co jsem ve vzpomínkách viděla, máte v úmyslu je všechny pobít," nespokojeně podotkla Minerva.

„Ano, to bych nejradši udělal," neochotně připustil. „Ale jsem si vědom toho, že pak by světlá strana nebyla tak ochotná se mnou spolupracovat, takže Azkaban na doživotí je jedinou další schůdnou alternativou."

Ředitelka se na něj stále vážně dívala a z jejího výrazu tváře Salazar vycítil, že se chystá vznést další protest, ale k tomu se jí rozhodl nedat už prostor. „Je nutné, abychom všichni bez rozdílu původu, přesvědčení či čehokoliv jiného, co nás zdánlivě rozděluje, se sjednotili a zasáhli společně. Ministerstvo a bystorozory je zbytečné snažit se do toho zatahovat. Nepomohou nám, krvezrádci je ovládají a proto se na ně obracet je zcela marné. Jen by se to otočilo proti nám. Z tohoto důvodu je nutné, abyste zaktivovala řád a ty Luciusi každého, kdo byl na Voldemortově straně a neskončil v Azkabanu. U každého, koho požádáme o pomoc, si musíme být jisti, že je připraven bojovat za kouzelnický svět, ať už jeho touhy na jeho vzezření jsou jakékoliv. Řád Morgany le Fay se na tento okamžik připravoval desítky let. Tahal skrytě za nitky a připravoval si půdu, a pokud něco neuděláme a nebudeme jejich hrozbu brát smrtelně vážně, je to náš konec. A pokud něco neuděláme, budeme dál tahat za ten kratší konec provazu. Ve vzpomínkách jste slyšeli věštbu, která se váže k tomuto místu. Věřte mi, že ta věštba je mocná a skutečná až příliš. Svázala osud našeho místa s naším světem. Kdo má v moci Bradavice je vítěz, ten vládne a určuje osudy dalších. Proto ji neberte na lehkou váhu. U této rozhodně neplatí, že bude skutečná jen, když jí budeme věřit," na závěr je varoval.

Minerva si nešťastně povzdechla. „Dobře tedy, poslouchám, co po nás chcete, abychom udělali," rezignovaně pronesla. Myšlenka na další válku se jí vůbec nezamlouvala. Kdyby ji o tom řekl kdokoliv jiný než jeden ze zakladatelů školy a Harry Potter v jednom, nevěřila by, ale takto neměla moc na výběr. Cítila, že jim nelže. I když se jejich nepřítel zdál v tuto chvíli značně imaginární, byl skutečný a podle toho se k tomu muselo i tak přistupovat.

V následujících několika minutách jim Salazar nastínil některé z podrobností jeho plánu, které se jich bezprostředně týkaly a věci, co po nich potřeboval, aby zařídili. Když byl už více méně na konci, ozvalo se tiché zaklepání na dveře ředitelny.

Salazar na rozdíl od těch dvou věděl, nebo přesněji doufal, kdo se za nimi nalézá, ale i tak pro jistotu na sebe vzal svou mladickou podobu a Minerva posléze vyzvala dotyčného, aby vstoupil.

Luciusovi se překvapením rozšířili oči, když spatřil do místnosti vstoupit svého syna. A nebyl jediným. I Draca nemálo zarazilo, když za ním přišel jeden s křítků a jménem ředitelky ho vyzval, aby se půl hodinu před večerkou dostavil do ředitelny. Netušil, co má očekávat, ale přítomnost jeho otce a Pottera ho svým způsobem trochu vyděsila.

Jako první nečekaně zareagoval Lucius. „Poklekni," přikázal mu.

Draco se na něj zaraženě podíval s nevírou, co po něm chce. Lucius však na místo vysvětlování srazil svého syna kouzlem k zemi.

„To bylo trochu zbytečné a přehnané, Luciusi," klidným hlasem k němu pronesl Salazar, zvedl se ze křesílka a přešel k chlapci, který se právě pokoušel sesbírat se země. „Možná bude lepší, když ještě chvíli zůstaneš na zemi," doporučil mu a sejmul ze sebe kouzlo svého mladického vzhledu. „Vím, že vůbec nechápeš, co se teď děje, ale já právě teď nemám čas na dlouhé vysvětlování. Časem ti o tom všem jistě rád poví tvůj otec, kterého jsem už se vším seznámil. Pro tuto chvíli stačí jen, když budeš vědět, že po jisté nehodě jsem se dostal do daleké minulosti a byl jsem krevně adoptován Latharnem Zmijozelm a stal se tímto ze mě Salazar Zmijozel.

Zůstal bych v té době, ale došlo mi, že prastarý nepřítel kouzelnického světa Řád Morgany le Fay přežil do této doby. Zrození Voldemorta se nestalo samo o sobě. Dost tomu pomohli, aby zajistili poškození školy. Kdo vládne zde, má nad kouzelnickým světem moc, a proto musíme všemi silami zabránit, aby se ho zmocnili, jinak už totiž pak nebude místa, kde bychom skryti před mudly mohli v klidu žít.

Mám plán jak je zastavit, ale k jeho uskutečnění potřebuji tebe. Pár dní před posledním prasinkovým víkendem před Vánoci potřebuji, aby bylo odhaleno, kým se Harry Potter stal. Jak znám Godrika Nebelvíra, jistě se neudrží, aby se veřejně nezasmál tomu, že jsem studoval v jeho koleji. Aby se tak však stalo, musí být odhalen jeho obraz ve Velké síni. Je chráněn starou mocnou runovou magií, ale i tak věřím, že si dokážeš s úkolem prolomení tohoto kouzla poradit. Kde se obraz přesně nalézá, ti prozradí můj otec, byl u toho, když obrazy byly pověšeny a následně zastřeny. Přislíbil mi, že ti se vším bude nápomocný a už na tebe čeká.

Možná se ti zdá tento úkol nemožný, ale věř, že to není tak obtížné, jak se zprvu může jevit. Věřím ti Draco, a spoléhám na tebe. Za to, co potřebuji, aby jsi udělal tak, aby se zdálo, že je to vše jen pouhou neočekávanou náhodou, ti dám odměnu už teď. Zbavím tě tvého znamení, které jsi s hanbou nucen nosit," pronesl k němu a podal mu kousek dřívka. „Zakousni se," doporučil mu.

Draco celou dobu s nevírou poslouchal a občas se neubránil tomu, aby nepohlédl směrem k otci. Ten se však zdál stoicky klidný. Bál se, obzvláště když zjistil, že mu vše není sdělováno jen tak a něco po něm ten muž chce. Své poslání však mlčky přijal. Kdyby s tím otec a samotná ředitelna školy nesouhlasili, zastavili by ho, nebo v to alespoň doufal. Roztřesenou rukou tedy přijal kousek dřívka a vložil si ho mezi zuby.

Oči se mu rozšířily, když začal nad svým odhaleným předloktím poslouchat inkantaci v jazyce, kterému nerozuměl. Na hlubší zamyšlení nad tím, co je to za magii však neměl sílu, bolest, která ho zaplavila, byla k nevydržení a moc se od samotného cruciatu ani asi nelišila. Po chvíli však bylo po všem a on spatřil své přeměněné znamení smrtijeda na obrazec připomínající mu nějakou runu.

„Je to znamení Merlina. Za starých dávných časů ho s hrdostí nosili všichni, kdo v kouzelnickém světě žili. Tím, že ho máš, jsi vázán teď jediným slibem a to tím, že budeš chránit kouzelnický svět. Nic víc a ani nic míň," vysvětlil mu Salazar. „Doufám, že je to jasné, že dokud nebude po všem a zrádci našeho světa nebudou poraženi, nesmí o tom znamení nikdo vědět. Oni o mém návratu netuší a tak to musí do správné doby zůstat," na závěr mu připomněl.

Draco horečně přikývl. Zatím nebyl schopen jediného slova, jak byl šťastný, že se dočkal takového nečekaného očištění, se kterým ani nepočítal, že je kdy možné. Teď by byl asi pro Salazara Zmijozela ochoten udělat mnohem víc než se po něm žádalo. Pohled štěstí vepsaný v otcových očích za to, co pro něj zakladatel jejich koleje udělal, byl k nezaplacení. Trochu se mu to tak celé zdálo jako krásný šílený sen, již se mu zdál, ale věděl, že nespí, nebo snad ano?

„Teď Draco prosím jdi, tvůj otec ti jistě dá brzy vědět," vyzval Salazar zasněného mladíka. Sledovat ho takto, bylo vskutku zvláštní. To jak se teď choval, mu moc nepřipomínalo to, jak si ho z dětství pamatoval, ale i přes to cítil, že mu může věřit. Ten úkol nebyl snadný, ale jeho otec mu zajisté dokáže poradit se vším, nejen s umístěním samotného obrazu, jen se ho stačí na to zeptat, tak snad je Draco dost moudrý, aby tak opravdu učinil.

Severus zaskočeně hleděl na svého manžela, který ho neplánovaně poctil svou návštěvou. „Co tu děláš?" zajímal se, ale jeho otázka nečekaně nevyzněla tak kousavě jak zamýšlel. Měl rád svou samotu, ale nesetkat se několik dní s živou duší a nemoci ven, bylo i na něj trochu příliš. Ve skutečnosti Harryho viděl díky tomu rád, ale nepřiznal by to nahlas živé duši a to ani, kdyby ho mučili.

„Nebelvíři si myslí, že jsem na ošetřovně a Pomfreyová zas, že jsem ve věži, takže mám pro jednou klidnou noc. Jinak také přeji krásný večer. Pěkně jsi to tu předělal," s uznáním pronesl Salazar při pohledu na své komnaty, tedy přesněji, teď už jejich komnaty. Severus se od navrácení své hůlky evidentně pěkně činil. Vypadalo to tu teď pro něj trochu nezvykle, ale větší pohodlí, jež se skvělo v modernějším stylu nábytku a celého uspořádání prostoru, nebylo k zahození. Jen si bude muset trochu zvyknout, ale to se snad rychle poddá.

Salazar se spokojeně usadil do nového křesílka a zavolal si k sobě Onchua, aby mu donesl láhev červeného vína a dvě sklenky.

„Jestli mě plánujete, Pottere, opít, tak vás varuji, že tímto ničeho nedosáhnete," jedovatě k němu pronesl Severus, jen před něj přistavil plnou skleničku tmavě rudého moku.

„To si snad s tebou nemohu připít na úspěch, drahý? Finnigen je už naším špehem a s Minervou, Luciusem a Dracem je vše také zdárně vyřízené," s nevinným úsměvem se ho Salazar dotázal.

„Zakazuji ti, aby jsi mě oslovoval drahý," bouřlivě se ohradil Severus naštvaný z takovéhoto oslovení.

„Já jsem si také přál, aby jsi mě neříkal Pottere, a ty jsi to i přes to právě porušil," namítl Zmijozel vážným hlasem.

Sever si nešťastně povzdechl a raději se už k tomuto tématu rozhodl nevracet. „Přemýšlel jsem, že bych se pokusil spojit Protivlkodlačí lektvar se Stabilizačním lektvarem," obznámil mu téma svého nového soukromého projektu, kterým si tu rozhodl krátit své dlouhé osamělé chvíle.

„Zajímavé myšlenky," uznale pronesl Salazar po chvíli, když si v hlavě přebral, co jeho manžela k této myšlence vedlo. Stabilizační lektvar by možná dokázal lykantropa udržet při úplňku v lidské podobě a protivkodlačí zajistit, aby byl při smyslech. Dalo se těžko říct, jestli to bude fungovat, ale za vyzkoušení a trochu té námahy to jistě stojí. „Mohlo by to fungovat, ale propojit je nebude snadné," upozornil. Odděleně je nešlo použít, vzájemné nežádoucí účinky při pozření obou bez úpravy, bylo velikým rizikem s vysokou pravděpodobností smrti dané osoby.

„Toho jsem si vědom. Větší starosti, než vyřešení problému vzájemné nežádoucí reakce přísad z lektvarů, mi dělá starost i to, že lektvary s lidskou krví mají oproti vlkodlačímu lektvaru výrazně kratší účinnost působení," zamyslel se Severus.

Salazar postřehl odloženou knihu u manželova křesla, která nebyla žádnou jinou než tou jeho o lektvarech, které vymyslel nebo znatelně upravil. Evidentně se k ní jeho manžel opakovaně vracel a to ho vnitřně velmi zahřálo. „S tím bych si takové starosti nedělal. Pokud je zvládneš úspěšně propojit a já o tom nijak nepochybuji, tak poté maximálně dotyčný za noc bude muset vypít o nějakou tu dávku lektvaru navíc. Sice by to nebyl lék na lykantropii, ale hodně by se mu to blížilo, vzhledem k tomu, že při pravidelném užívání při úplňku by se daný člověk nemusel ani nikdy v životě proměnit, začal by ho užívat už od počátku svého pokousání. Teď lituji, že ráno budu muset opět odejít. Na tomto lektvaru bych s tebou velmi rád pracoval," přiznal mu zkroušeně.

Severus mu na oplátku věnoval triumfální výraz.

Zbytek večera se dál oba spolu bavili o tomto novém lektvarovém projektu. Vznášeli nejrůznější myšlenky jak se s jednotlivými konkrétními problémy vypořádat. Některé z nich byly nerealizovatelné a jiné zas stály jistě za odzkoušení. Plně ponořeni do tohoto hovoru, jim čas nekompromisně plynul. Ani jeden z nich si neuvědomoval, jak spokojení při takto stráveném společném večeru byli.

Když dopili láhev vína a den se už přehoupl přes půlnoc v nový, vydali se poprvé společně spát.

Salazar byl trochu napjatý, bál se, jak Severus bude reagovat, když si ho v posteli opět přitáhne k sobě a přitiskne se k němu. S překvapením však zjistil, když tak učinil, že druhý muž nijak neprotestuje a ani nijak se nesnaží uhnout před letmým polibkem do vlasů. Nejraději by se pokusil o něco víc, ale věděl, že na další krok je zatím moc brzy. Už teď na něj jeho manžel reaguje daleko lépe, než očekával, že po té, co mu provedl, bude.

„Dobrou noc," tichým hlasem mu popřál.

Severus už v polospánku jeho směrem něco nesrozumitelného zabručel, čímž na Salazarově tváři vykouzlil nezamýšlený šťastný úsměv, který mu vydržel do okamžiku, kdy i on po chvíli sám znaveně usnul.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitola 15 - Odhalení**

„Třído, podle osnov bychom se dnes měli začít učit kouzlo Expekto patronum. Podle toho, co jsem od ředitelky slyšel, už většina z vás toto kouzlo ovládá, ale vhledem k tomu, že jsou tu i tací, co ho neumí, nelze ho přeskočit. Proto ti, co už toto kouzlo ovládáte, to berte jako nezbytné opakování," pronesl na úvod své páteční hodiny profesor obrany proti černé magii. „Pane Pottere, mohl bych vás prosím poprosit, abyste to kouzlo zbytku třídy předvedl? Slyšel jsem, že toto kouzlo zvládáte úspěšně už řadu let," vyzval nemile překvapeného Salazara učitel.

Salazarovi se do toho vůbec nechtělo, ale neměl moc na vybranou a tak se zvedl ze svého místa a přešel na stupínek ke katedře učitele, jehož by dle svých vzpomínek zařadil mezi průměr. Na Remuse se Severusem rozhodně neměl, ale pořád byl desetkrát lepší než ten koktal z prváku nebo Lockhart s Umbridgeovou. Možná, že by byl daleko lepší učitel, kdyby se tak striktně nesnažil držet osnov a lépe pružněji reagoval na to, co daní studenti ve třídě dovedou. Na jednu stranu se však nedalo divit. Byl tu nový, a nejenom na škole. Vzhledem k tomu, že tento post učitele byl považován za prokletý, tak se sem moc lidí nehrnulo a po válce už vůbec ne, a tak byla ředitelka nucena hledat za oceánem. Podle toho, co jim řekli, tak na jedné americké škole učil Formule a asi by u toho i zůstal, kdyby nedostal nabídku odtud, kde studovali rodiče jeho otce a on netoužil toto místo a celou zemi blížeji poznat.

Když se Salazar postavil čelem ke třídě a napřáhl hůlku, zarazil se. Ve skutečnosti to byl zlomek vteřiny, kterého si šlo jen stěží všimnout, ale v něm se odehrála celá bouře. Jak, chtěl totiž kouzlo vyslovit, znenadání mu došlo, že jeho návrat vzpomínek nebyl tak úplně dokonalý, jak si myslel. Sice už třeba zaznamenal, že si nepamatuje jméno toho koktala, ale to považoval za nepodstatné. Jména lidé časem zapomínali běžně, ale on teď zjistil, že třebas nemá sebemenší tušení, jakou šťastnou vzpomínku používal při vyvolání patrona, a to nebylo vůbec dobré. Víc jak sedmnáct let toto kouzlo nedělal a tak narychlo zapátral ve své paměti. Jako nejšťastnější vzpomínka jeho života se mu vybavilo štěstí, jež ho zaplavilo po té, co byl krevně adoptován a on tak získal jméno, rodinu a především místo, kam může patřit.

„Expekto patronum," mohutným hlasem zakouzlil Salazar, zatímco se pevně držel své, narychlo vybrané, šťastné vzpomínky. Že jeho výběr byl správný a kouzlo se mu zdařilo, v něm vzbudilo obrovskou úlevu, ale ta byla obratem pryč, když sledoval, jak se před ním neobjevil všemi očekávaný dvanácterák, nýbrž pětkrát větší bazilišek, který svým objemem zaplnil celý prostor mezi tabulí a první řadou lavic.

Salazar na to celé zaskočeně hleděl. Do poslední chvíle mu ani v nejmenším nepřišlo na mysl, že by se adopcí mohl jeho patron změnit. Když však bazilišek po vteřině od svého vyvolání, doprovázené němým úžasem přítomných, otevřel své oči, místnost oslnilo intenzivní bílé bodavé světlo.

Třídou se ihned začaly ožívat bolestivé výkřiky, jak se všichni začali chytat za své oči, oslepené tou intenzivní září, před kterou ani zavřením víček nebylo úniku.

Salazar s hrůzou své kouzlo zrušil. „Jste v pořádku, profesore?" zajímal se při pohledu na učitele, který vypadal ze všech nejlépe. Odpovědí mu bylo lehké přikývnutí. Díky tomu, že stál na rozdíl od studentů k baziliškovi bokem, tak ho to tolik nezasáhlo a zrak mu v rámci možností na rozdíl od ostatních ještě trochu fungoval, ale i tak se z tohoto zážitku vzpamatovával obtížně.

„Doběhnu pro madam Pomfreyovou. Za chvíli jsme zpátky," oznámil mu Salazar, a aniž by čekal na jakoukoliv zpětnou reakci, rozběhl se pryč směrem na ošetřovnu. Za zády slyšel pokračující nářky některých dívek a vyděšené výkřiky studentů z jejich oslepení. Jak běžel, snažil se na to nemyslet a pevně doufal v umění lékouzelnice a její schopnosti, že dokáže vše dát zase do pořádku.

Zbytek pátečního dne strávil Salazar omluvami všem.

Nebelvírská část třídy jeho spytování svědomí na to, že jim něco takového způsobit nechtěl a že něco takového, skutečně po pravdě, neočekával, podle předpokladů přijala poměrně snadno a se slovy, že to bylo jen nehoda a ať se tím netrápí, mu i obratem odpustila. Zbytek třídy tvořený zmijozely byl však větší oříšek, ale po té, co měl Salazar podezření, že se do toho vložil Draco a něco svým kolejním spolužákům řekl, i oni jeho omluvy nakonec přijali. Dost tomu napomohl i fakt, že je všechny dokázala madam Pomfreyová dát rychle plně do pořádku. Sice to celé způsobilo kouzlo, ale vzhledem k tomu, že poškození zraku bylo zapříčiněno fyzicky samotnou intenzitou světla a ne magicky kouzlem, dokázalo to vše dát do pořádku bez větších komplikací a večer už všechny propustila z ošetřovny na večeři.

Tu noc nespal Salazar vůbec dobře. Vyčítal si, že s něčím takovým vůbec nepočítal. Mohl už předem vědět, že tato učební látka přijde dnes na řadu. Všechno tím ohrozil, a jestli si někteří lidé začnou dávat ty správné otázky, může nastat i problém, a to se už dostal tak daleko. Už chyběl jen pouhý týden do předvánočního prasinkového výletu, jen pár dní do jeho odhalení a on na sebe tak nežádoucím způsobem upozornil.

Ráno, když šel s Ronem a Hermionou na snídani, jeho dva mladí přátelé se chovali nezvykle zamkle. Tušil, čím to asi je. Oni dva mu odpustili jako úplně první a to na rozdíl od ostatních ještě před tím, než je dala lékouzelnice do pořádku. To, co se stalo, jim oběma nedalo spát, a i když to nahlas nepřiznali, nedokázali nad tím přestat přemýšlet. A to nebylo pro Salazara moc dobré znamení, díky čemuž ani jemu nebylo dvakrát do řeči a to ještě ani netušil, jaké nemilé překvapení ho čeká v podobě ranních novin Denního věštce.

Když při jídle donesla sova Hermioně noviny, zvědavě jí nahlédl přes rameno. Jeho fotky na titulní straně si šlo stěží nevšimnout. Už při přečtení samotného nápisu se mu šokem rozšířily oči. Aniž by se zeptal, dívce bez upozornění noviny vytrhl, aby si to celé mohl přečíst. Z včerejší nehody udělaly noviny hororovou záležitost. Vše bylo řádně nafouknuto a překroucenou k nepoznání. Podle novin někteří studenti měli poškození zraku trvalé, což byl jasný nesmysl. Sám byl svědkem toho, jak úspěšně všechny lékouzelnice vyléčila. Dále tam byla šílená spekulace na téma, jak je možné mít jiného tak mocného patrona, připomínající události v jeho druhém ročníku. Lži a nesmysly, jinak to nešlo shrnout. Rozumný člověk by to nikdy nebral vážně, ale jeho zkušenosti říkali, že ti, co nemají se školou přímý kontakt, tomu povětšinou spíše věří, než aby to všechno brali s nadhledem a rezervou.

Salazara jímal děs, když mu došlo, že tímto to vše možná pokazil. Jestli si ti správní lidé budou klást ty správné otázky, vše se mu může sesypat jak domeček z karet.

„Mohu?" zeptal se Hermiona při pohledu na svého kamaráda, který podle vzezření už dávno nečetl a už je jen pouze propaloval svým pohledem.

„Promiň," hlesl omluvně Salazar, kterému se konečně podařilo trochu ze šoku vzpamatovat.

„To je dobrý, netrap se tím. Všichni víme, jak se to stalo doopravdy," utěšoval ho Hermiona.

Salazar na ni děkovně pohlédl.

Ron, který seděl po druhém boku Hermiony a neměl tak doposud příležitost do novin nahlédnout, využil nestřežené chvíle a své přítelkyni uzmul pro sebe noviny se zvědavostí tentokráte on. Nestihl se však ani začíst, když ředitelka hlasitým zacinkáním, které měl dříve ve zvyku s oblibou Brumbál, na sebe upozornila.

„Přeji vám krásné dobré ráno. Na úvod bych vás všechny chtěla upozornit, že včerejší nehoda při hodině obrany sedmých ročníků nebyla tak vážná, jak se mnozí z novin právě teď dozvěděli. A požádat vás, abyste to nebrali nijak vážně. Ale teď k tomu hlavnímu. Zajisté všichni vědí, že příští víkend bude výlet do Prasinek, který převážná většina studentů před Vánoci využívá s oblibou k nákupu dárků. Protože však tuto možnost nemají všichni, rozhodla jsem se pro nižší ročníky a zbylé studenty, jež postrádají nutné povolení uspořádat ve Velké síni celodenní kroužek na téma vlastnoruční výroby dárků. Ti, co se rozhodnou zúčastnit, dostanou příležitost se naučit řadu nových kouzel, na které se v běžných osnovách povětšinou nedostane anebo jsou zařazeny jako okrajové látky vyšších ročníků. Díky nim dostanete příležitost obdarovat své rodiny a přátele předměty, které mají pro darované mnohdy větší cenu, než cokoliv jiného koupené. Dar od srdce je tím nejkrásnějším dárkem, který můžete někomu dát. Rozmyslete si to, a kdo se bude chtít zúčastnit, prosím nejpozději do středy, aby se závazně přihlásil na seznam vyvěšený zde ve Velké síni," oznámila všem ředitelka a ukázala na stěnu, kdy se právě vyvěsil čistý blanket papíru.

Sálem se začal ozývat nadšený šepot. Ohlas byl nečekaně velký. Dokonce několik prváků se bez delšího rozmýšlení nahrnulo kvapně k papíru s touhou se tam co nejrychleji podepsat ve strachu, že kdyby zaváhali, nemuselo by se na ně třeba dostat, jelikož tato událost vzbudila i nečekaný zájem starších studentů.

Salazar na to celé s uspokojením hleděl. Minerva se vskutku překonala. Rád by jí i obdaroval chvályhodným pohledem, ale nechtěl zbytečně riskovat a tak se dál nimral ve své snídani, na kterou neměl vůbec chuť.

Nakonec se ukázalo, že jediným světlým bodem dne, byl právě ten ředitelčin počin. Jinak totiž i ten zbytek nestál za nic. Jako i předešlé víkendy i tento den po jídle vyrazil s Hermionou do ředitelské knihovny. Předstírání, že hledá sebemenší zmínku o tom, proč je magie hradu poškozená, by samo o sobě bylo vcelku nudné, ale knihy, co se v ředitelně ukrývaly, byly mnohdy velmi zajímavé. Za ty předešlé víkendy už měl v hlavě solidní seznam z nich, co by si časem v klidu velmi rád přečetl a teď to nebylo možné.

Dnes se však Salazar nedokázal tak soustředit na knihy, jak by chtěl. Nenápadně pokukoval po Hermioně, která ač se to před ním snažila skrýt, což jí vůbec nešlo, pátrala úplně po něčem jiném. Patron v podobě magického zvířete jí nedával klidu a k Salazarově velké nelibosti tuto záležitost nedokázala zjevně jen tak nechat být. A tak si Salazar celý den, kdy si tu doposud mohl dát trochu oddechu od hlídání, aby náhodou nevypadl ze své role, moc neužil. A to ho čekala návštěva Severuse. Díky těm prokletým novinám za ním jednoduše musel jít a uklidnit ho. Sice mu to už asi skřítci celé objasnili sami, ale i tak bude lepší, když to uslyší přímo od něj.

Večer, když čekal, až ostatní usnou, byl už celý netrpělivý. Zdálo se mu, jako by mu to snad osud dělal naschvál, že dnes se těm mladíkům vůbec nechtělo do postele.

Půlnoc už odbyla, když se mohl konečně nenápadně vytratit do sklepení. Skryt pod neviditelným pláštěm proběhl hradem a vklouzl do komnat. To, že Severus ještě nešel spát, a čekal na něj, ho vůbec nepřekvapilo, ale na klidu mu to také moc nepřidalo.

„Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, co to má znamenat?!" vehementně se do něj ihned pustil bez úvodu Severus, jen co vyklouzl z pod pláště ven."Je patrné, že ses přese všechno přeci jen nezměnil. Tvá potřeba se předvádět a smysl pro zodpovědnost není ani o píď lepší, než tomu bylo za tvého mládí! Všechno a všechny jsi nás ohrozil, a pro co? Jen pro tvou neutuchající potřebu být středem všeho a předvádět se!" křičel na něj rozezleně a s razancí praštil před ním o stůl s dnešním výtiskem novin.

V ten moment měl Salaraz pocit, jako by před ním stálo zpátky jeho mladické já a ne on zastřený jen kouzlem. Nasucho polkl. Jeho manžel vyváděl daleko hůř, než se on sám obával, že bude. Vzal na sebe svůj dospělý vzhled, ale ani tento krok mu nevrátil zpátky jeho veškerou sebejistotu.

„Tak to vůbec není. Snad nevěříš tomu všemu, co se v novinách píše?" zajímal se na svou obranu Salazar.

„A jak to tedy bylo?" zeptal se ho se zdánlivým zájmem, ale z jeho tváře čišel pravý opak.

„V pátek se dostalo na řadu podle osnov učení Patronova kouzla, a jelikož všichni o mém patronovi vědí a pro mě z neznámého důvodu ho obdivují, tak ho i náš nový profesor podle vzoru ostatních chtěl na vlastní oči při té příležitosti vidět. Vyvolal mě, neměl jsem na vybranou. Kdybych alespoň trochu tušil, co se stane, odmítl bych a dal bych si klidně udělit školní trest, ale já to nevěděl. Z mých vzpomínek dobře víš, že jsem celé ty roky patrona nevyvolával. To kouzlo nebylo ještě před tisíci lety totiž známé, jestli ti totiž tato důležitá maličkost neunikla.

Přes návrat mých vzpomínek mám však v paměti jisté menší mezery a tak jsem z ničeho nic nečekaně před třídou zjistil, že si třeba nepamatuji, jakou šťastnou vzpomínku jsem na patrona používal a tak jsem v kvapu na sobě nedat nic znát vybral jinou a to tu, kdy mě Latharn adoptoval svou krví a dal mi tak jméno a přijal mě do svého rodu jako svého syna, já tak měl rázem otce a bratra. Měl jsem konečně rodinu, místo kam skutečně patřím, byl jsem tehdy neskutečně šťastný. A ty sám dobře víš, jak pro někoho můžou být takové věci důležité.

Změnou mé krve se změnil i můj patron. Přiznávám, mohlo mě napadnout, že tomu tak bude, ale nestalo se. Nejsem dokonalý a neomylný. To, že však budu mít za nového patrona magické zvíře, by mě nenapadlo ani v tom nejdivočejším snu. A už vůbec ne to, že když na někoho otevře ten bazilišek oči, tak je tím jasným světlem přímo oslepí. Netušil jsem. A proč mám za patrona magické zvíře? Sám nevím, možná je to díky mému spojení s vřídlem a moci, kterou díky němu vládnu," vášnivě se do něj na oplátku pustil zpátky Salazar.

Severus na něj chvíli naštvaně upíral dál svůj zrak i po té, co domluvil, a pak se bez jediného slova se zavlněním svého pláště otočil na podpatku a odkráčel do ložnice.

Salazar ho trochu skleslý následoval. V naprosté tichosti se připravili ke spánku a každý z nich ulehl na svou část postele.

„Skutečně mě mrzí, co se stalo. Uvědomuji si, že se tím všechno možná znatelně zkomplikovalo. Ale je zbytečné plakat nad rozlitým mlékem. Musíme jít dál a brát to tak, jak to je. Jedinou útěchou mi tak může být alespoň to, že ani jediné z těch dětí nebude mít po tom žádné trvalé následky a že opět vidí stejně tak dobře, jako tomu bylo předtím," zašeptal na Severuse v poslední snaze ho uklidnit.

„Beru na vědomí," zabručel na něj podrážděně Severus. „Ale nepočítej s tím, že je to tímto celé odpuštěno. Dobrou noc."

Salazar se do temnoty pokoje lehce pousmál a jak tomu udělal i předešlé noci, co se tu po jejich svázání ukázal, i tentokráte si ho přitáhl zády k sobě a přivinul se k němu. Nebránil se mu. Dokonce se i zdálo, jako by už i sám na to přes svou rozladěnost čekal. A tak se dnes pouze s tímto rozhodl neskončit. Potřeba něco udělat převážila před jeho rozumem a zdravým úsudkem. Nošení zpátky nebelvírského pláště mělo na něj asi špatný vliv, protože se právě teď rozhodl dráždit hada bosou nohou. Spontánně otočil jeho tvář k sobě a zmocnil se bez varování vášnivě jeho úst a napjatě čekal, co se stane. Zprvu byl samým zaskočením Severus strnulý, ale po chvíli i on se do polibku přidal a dovolil mu ho prohloubit. Chvíli se takto líbali a pak z ničeho nic bylo po všem. Jako by až po chvíli Severusovi opožděně došlo, co dělá a k čemu byl právě svolný, a razantně se tedy od jeho úst odtrhl. I přes tu tmu Salazar cítil, jak ho nebezpečně propálil pohledem, ale nic neřekl, ač se zdálo, že by pravděpodobně chtěl. Ze Salazova obětí však neutekl a dokonce i ponechal jeho ruku, která ho objímala kolem pasu. Jen mlčky otočil svou hlavu zpátky na druhou stranu do pohodlnější pozice.

„Dobrou noc," popřál tichým hlasem svému manželovi Salazar, naplněný samým štěstím. Konečně udělal to, po čem už tak dlouho toužil, a přežil. A nesnesl se na jeho adresu ani očekávaný pobouřený křik a pohrdání a to bylo velmi dobré znamení. Malý, mihotající se, nepatrný plamínek naděje, že jednou mu snad Severus skutečně odpustí to, jak si ho k sobě připoutal a přijme ho, se rázem rozhořel o trochu větším, jasnějším plamenem.

Tu noc se Salazarovi nakonec spalo až nečekaně dobře. K ránu, když spícího muže opouštěl, tak se mu vůbec nechtělo, ale musel. Neměl na vybranou. Nežli se však úplně vytratil zpátky do nebelvírské věže, políbil ho ještě na rozloučenou lehce do vlasů, a pak teprve na sebe přivolal svůj mladický vzhled, který obratem ukryl pod neviditelný plášť.

Nedělní ráno se nezdálo o moc lepší, než to předchozí. Dobrá nálada byla nečekaně ta tam a zůstaly jen pouhé starosti. Jako by ten kousek štěstí, co v noci prožil, zůstal tam dole ve sklepení a sem si ho sebou nahoru vůbec nepřinesl.

Řeč s přáteli sice cestou na snídani a i při ní nestála, ale především od Rona postrádala tu jeho živelnou, spontánní jiskru, co běžně měla. Salazar měl neblahé tušení, co ho čeká, což byl asi ten nejpravděpodobnější důvod jeho rozladěnosti, kterou se všemi silami snažil nedát na sobě nikterak zdát. Jestli se mu to však dařilo, šlo jen stěží posoudit.

Salazarovo nemilé tušení se mu potvrdilo hned po té, co spolu opustili Velkou síň a Ron se od něj s Hermionou neoddělil, tak jak se tomu dělo předešlé víkendové dny. Na první pohled se mohlo zdát, že se tentokráte jen rozhodl jít do ředitelny s nimi, ale bylo to jen pouhé divadlo pro ostatní.

Cestou do ředitelny ho ti dva nečekaně sebou vtáhli do jedné z opuštěných učeben a obratem za nimi zabezpečili dveře. Jejich tváře byly nezvykle vážné.

Salazar měl sice dost prostoru, aby se tomu celému vyhnul a nedal jim k tomuto činu příležitost, ale rozhodl se, že jim nebude nikterak vzdorovat. Za ty poslední týdny, co měl opět příležitost s nimi trávit svůj čas, zjistil, že mu na nich opět začalo záležet. Sice je teď dělil značný věkový rozdíl, ale i přes to cítil, že jsou i tak pro něj zpátky ti dva důležití. Nikdy to už nebude tak silné pouto přátelství, jak tomu bylo kdysi, ale i tak.

Začal se o ně postupem dní obávat a tak se o to víc snažil, aby zůstali od toho celého bokem, ale to se po té páteční události stalo téměř nemožné především díky Hermionině neutuchající potřebě se ve všem šťourat. Na druhou stranu to nebylo však až tak na škodu, jelikož díky nemalému významu pro něj, měli právo vědět jisté věci dříve, než se tomu tak dozvědí všichni v nejbližších dnech sami.

Ponechal tedy tomu právě volný průběh a tak bez zbytečných hraných nechápavých otázek, co se děje, vyčkával, co mu ti dva chtějí sdělit.

„Musíme si vážně promluvit Harry," začala jako první vážně Hermiona. „Ode dne, co došlo na chvíli k výpadku magie celého hradu, se občas chováš a mluvíš zvláštně. A to ani nepočítám to, jak jsi byl na tom koštěti tak nemožný. A na závěr ten patron. Ke změně patrona jsem se dočetla, že ve zvláštních výjimečných případech může dojít, ale nikdy nikdo neměl podobu patrona magického zvířete. Podle knížek je to zhola nemožné."

„A co ode mě chcete slyšet? Ten patron byl pro mě stejným překvapením jako pro vás," podotkl Salazar.

„Pravdu. Máme z toho s Ronem pocit, jako by jsi to nebyl ani ty. Ta změna patrona tě vůbec nijak nepoznamenala. Ani jednou ses nad tím nepozastavil. Přišel jsi o patrona, který měl zvířecí podobu tvého otce. Víme, jak to pro tebe bylo kdysi důležité a teď ani jediný kousek lítosti nad jeho ztrátou," pronesla Hermiona, a Salazar zaznamenal, jak je u toho napjatá a nenápadně v kapse drží křečovitě hůlku v pohotovosti. Ron se na druhou stranu tak netajil. Nijak neskrýval svou hůlku připravenou ihned začít proti němu kouzlit.

Salazara jejich obezřetnost mile potěšila, ale na druhou stranu byl i zklamaný. Vzhledem k tomu, že si nebyli jisti, s kým mají tu čest, rozhodli se toto tajemství odhalit na opuštěném místě. Měli nepopiratelnou nebervírskou odvahu a sebejistotu, která by se jim mohla stát osudným, pokud by on měl nějaké temné úmysly. Přiznat takové vážné podezření přímo dotyčnému a k tomu v soukromí na zabezpečeném místě, bylo více než riskantním krokem z jejich strany.

„Všiml si toho všeho ještě někdo další? Řekli jste o tom ještě někomu?" zajímal se Salazar rozhodnutý je trochu otestovat.

Neodpověděli. Na místo toho na něj namířili oba své hůlky, připraveni se začít ihned bránit, pokud by je napadl.

„Konečně první rozumná reakce z vaší strany," utrousil Salazar spokojeně.

„Co jsi udělal Harrymu?" vyštěkl na něj rozčíleně Ron.

„Nic, jsem to pořád já a zároveň i nejsem," zkonstatoval a bezhůlkouvou magií je připravil o hůlky, které mu obratem bezpečně přistály v ruce. „Tohle si v zájmu nás všech však pro jistotu vezmu. Nechci, aby tu došlo k nějakým ukvapeným, zbrklým činům," upozornil je a schoval si jejich hůlky bezpečně v jedné z vnitřních kapes pláště.

Ron s Hermionou na něj vyděšeně hleděli a začali obezřetně od něj pomalu couvat. Bezhůlková magie byla to poslední, co očekávali, že na ně použije.

„Klid, nemám v úmyslu vám cokoliv udělat," pokusil se je uklidnit, ale zcela se to minulo účinkem. Tiše si pro sebe povzdechl a ze tří zašlých lavic vykouzlil menší křesílka. „Posaďte se," vybídl je a schoval zpátky svou hůlku, která je v jednu chvíli ještě více vyděsila. K ničemu se však ti dva neměli a tak se posadil alespoň on sám.

„Ten den, kdy došlo k výpadku magie hradu, byl klíčový okamžik, kdy se mi změnil celý život. Krátce před ním jsem totiž náhodou nalezl v knihovně tajně ukryté dokumenty týkající se výstavby školy. Z nich jsem zjistil, že v Tajemné komnatě je místo, kde je za pomoci runové magie umístěno centrum veškeré magie školy, dalo by se to nazvat i srdcem hradu. Byl jsem ze svého objevu velice nadšený, ale nejprve, než o tom všem řeknu, rozhodl jsem se svůj objev sám ověřit. Vydal jsem se tam sám a nalezl to místo. Na první pohled byla už patrná příčina všech potíží. Stěna na jednom místě praskla a praskliny přerušily některé z těch run. Nevím, co mě to popadlo, ale z náhlého popudu jsem se té praskliny dotkl a pak se to stalo. Nekontrolovaná magie mě zasáhla a poslala mě v čase zpátky do daleké minulosti. Tak vzdálené, že jsem se ocitl v bezvědomí v tvrzi, která tu stála ještě před tím, než samotná škola. Patřila Latharnovi Zmijozelovi a ten mě spolu s jeho synem Collem nalezl. Ukázalo se, že jsem ztratil kompletně paměť a nepamatuju si zhola nic, a to ani své jméno, a protože podle mého vzezření poznal, že jsem se tam dostal z budoucnosti, rozhodl se mě ukrýt všem na očích. Krevně mě adoptoval a dal mi jméno Salazar, a tak se zrodil Salazar Zmijozel. Časem jsem spolu s ostatními založil tuto školu. A až na pár momentů jsem žil šťastně dlouhých sedmnáct let, a pak jednoho dne, když mě můj učeň, kterého jsem chtěl sám adoptovat, zradil a pokusil se zničit srdce hradu, přičemž u toho sám před mýma očima zemřel, jsem z toho vypětí náhle získal své vzpomínky zpět. A tak jsem se po následné hádce s ostatníma, kteří značně podceňovali nebezpečí hrozící škole, rozhodl vrátit se zpátky sem do této doby," dovyprávěl jednu část svého příběhu Salazar v podobě, kterou vyložil ve formě upravených vzpomínek Minervě s Luciusem.

Teprve až teď ze sebe sejmul kouzlo a ukázal Ronovi s Hermionou svůj současný vzhled. Stále mu ti dva moc nevěřili, ale bylo z nich cítit, že mu chtějí věřit. Tiše na něj z povzdálí koukali a neměli se k jedinému slovu, ač evidentně měli mnoho otázek. A tak se Salazar rozhodl pokračovat ve své řeči dál sám. „Jistě si říkáte, že tam něco chybí a nesedí, že? A máte pravdu. Můj návrat do této doby, která se mi za ty roky stala cizí, není jen tak. Kdyby škole nehrozilo bezprostřední nebezpečí, už byste mě tu nikdy neviděli," začal druhou část svého vyprávění a zkusmo na ně opět pokynul, ať se posadí. Tentokráte s váháním přijali. „Oddělení kouzelnického světa od toho mudlovského mělo své odpůrce a už za života samotného Merlina je ztělesňovala Morgana le fay. Její učni po její smrti založili řád, který dále hlásal její názory a byl připraven za ně i bojovat. Kouzelníci jejím přívržencům začali říkat krvezrádci. V době, kde jsem se ocitl, byli právě krvezrádci na vzestupu a probíhala s nimi otevřený válka. To oni zničili Bradavickou tvrz a svým způsobem tak dali příležitost, aby tu po čase byla vybudována tato škola. Za nemalého úsilí mého otce byli krvezrádci nakonec poraženi. A ty nesmysly, které se do dnešní doby okolo mého jména hlásají, jsou zapříčiněny právě touto válkou, na jejíž význam se zapomnělo a posléze vše překroutilo. Pomohlo tomu i to, že tehdy byl pohled na čistokrevnost jiný. Nešlo tehdy o pojem týkající se krevního původu kouzelníků, jako je tomu dnes, nýbrž vyjadřoval místo a rod, ve kterém daný kouzelník žil. Takže i kouzelník, který se narodil v mudlovském světě mohl být považován za polovičního, žil-li v dospělosti už jen v kouzelnickém světě a jeho děti za čistokrevné, ať už jejich druhý rodič měl či neměl magické nadání. Záleželo jen na tom, kde se narodili a pokud to byl kouzelnický svět, byli čistokrevní. Rozumíte mi?" ujišťoval se Salazar.

Hermiona váhavě přitakala. „Víš, je těžké ti uvěřit. Nemáme si totiž kde ověřit, zdali nám tu říkáš pravdu nebo ne," přiznala mu vážně.

„Můžete se zeptat ředitelky, zdali budete chtít. Už jsem ji dávno se vším seznámil," ubezpečil ji Salazar. „A ty Rone klidně i svých rodičů, až to však bude bezpečné. Jelikož důvodem mého návratu jsou právě krvezrádci. Jejich řád se dochoval do dnešních dní. To oni stvořili nejprve Grindewalda a po té i Voldemorta. Po prvním neúspěchu byl důvod zrození druhého jmenovaného jediný, oslabit kouzelnický svět a především tuto školu, jelikož s ní se pojí staré proroctví, které hlásá to, že kdo má toto místo v moci vládne i kouzelnickému světu. Proto má pouhá škola takový velký význam pro náš svět. Padne-li do jejich rukou, jsme všichni ztraceni."

„Nechal jsi ředitelku McGonagalovou opět zaktivovat řád?" zajímala se pohotově Hermiona, která se evidentně za oba ujala slova.

„Ano a nejenom ji, ale i ty, proti kterým i bojovali. Tentokráte nás pojí totiž stejný nepřítel a tudíž stejný touha. Ať už každý z nás má na podobu našeho světa jiný názor a to včetně mudlů, tak ani jediný netouží po tom, aby byl kouzelnický svět zničen a my byli dáni opět všanc mudlům. Zatím nejsou připraveni, abychom zpátky žili po jejich boku. A myšlenky na donucení mudlů, aby nám sloužili, jsou stejně tak scestné a nerealizovatelné, naneštěstí někteří stále nemají dost rozumu, aby to viděli, a dál žijí ve svém vnitřním falešném světě, kde touha po moci a vládě nad ostatními je možná," pronesl Salazar vážně.

Ron se dál tvářil zarputile, ale na Hermioně bylo patrné, jak nad vším už začíná rozumně uvažovat.

„Plánovali útok na školu o Vánocích. Rozhodl jsem se je vyprovokovat a přimět je, aby se o to pokusili už příští Prasinkový víkend. Někdy v následujících dnech nechám, aby byl veřejně odhalen můj návrat. Právě proto vám to teď všechno říkám. Za to, co jste pro mě doposud udělali, máte právo o tom vědět dříve než zbytek této školy," vysvětlil jim své pohnutky.

„Mí rodiče o tom všem už vědí?" poprvé se zajímal i Ron sám.

Salazar souhlasně přikývl. „Touto dobou už dávno mají na rukách Merlinovo znamení jako já," pronesl a vyhrnul si levý rukáv, aby jim ten symbol ukázal. „Je to přísaha kouzelnickému světu, že ho budete chránit. V mých časech ho nosili všichni, a to i mudlové, kteří v kouzelnickém světě žili i se svými magicky nadanými příbuznými."

„Pokud nám říkáš skutečně pravdu, chceme ti také pomoci," rozhodl Ron, který svým náhlým otočením překvapil i samotnou Hermionu.

„Nechci, abyste kvůli mně opět riskovali. Už jste pro mě udělali dost," zamítl to rázně Salazar.

„Po tom, co jsi nám tu řekl, si snad nemyslíš, že zůstaneme bokem," upozornila ho Hermiona.

„Ne, to skutečně ne. Pomůže mi, když vyrazíte do Prasinek podle plánu a tam dáte na všechny děti pozor. Pochybuji, že by krvezrádci plýtvali silami útokem na vesnici, ale nic se nesmí ponechat náhodě. Kromě vás bude o hrozícím nebezpečí vědět už jen Draco Malfoy, a v případě útoku by bylo dobré, aby krom něj věděl i někdo další, co se skutečně děje," snažil se je přesvědčit.

„Ty jsi o tom všem řekl té fretce? Jak si mohl?!" zlobil se rozohněně Ron.

„Bylo to nezbytné. Dostal speciální úkol, který může splnit jedině on," pokusil se ho uklidnit Salazar, ale podle mladíkovy tváře se mu to zdařilo jen částečně, a tak se rozhodl jejich hovor stočit trochu jinam. „Potřebuji, abyste se ujistili, že do Prasinek půjdou všichni, co mohou. Čím méně bude ten den na škole dětí, tím to my budeme mít snadnější. O Zmijozelské se postará Draco a Mrzimor s Havrasárem budou také zajištění přes vybrané jedince za pomoci jejich rodičů, ale ti nebudou na rozdíl od vás tří vědět pravou podstatu toho, proč si to po nich jejich rodiče přejí. Je možné, že i ty, Rone, v blízké době s Ginny obdržíte dopis od rodičů v podobném tajuplném znění."

„Dobře tedy. Půjdeme tam, ale jenom proto, že Malfoyovi nevěřím. Kdyby se něco dělo, vzal by jistě nohy na ramena jako první," zabručel zrzek.

Salazar s jeho názorem tak úplně nesouhlasil, ale nehodlal se o tom s ním přít. Právě se schylovalo totiž k něčemu daleko vážnějšímu. Hermiona, která byla poslední chvíle dost zamyšlená a podroušená sama do sebe, se náhle na něj podívala a v očích jí tančilo nečekané poznání.

„Zadrž Hermiono, ať se chystáš říct cokoliv nebo na cokoliv zeptat, nedělej to," vyděšeně ji zarazil Salazar. S hrůzou mu totiž došlo, co si ta dívenka dala do souvislostí. Rozhodně v Havraspáru by se neztratila. Rowena by byla na takovouto studentku ve své koleji zajisté náležitě hrdá. Hermioně jako jediné skutečně došlo, kdy se do této doby opravdu navrátil a také její podezření, že zachránil Severuse Snape. Hodně tomu však asi pomohlo, že na rozdíl od ostatních znala míru jeho posedlosti tím mužem. Nikdo o jeho přežití nevěděl a neměl vědět. Bylo to takové jeho eso v rukávu, o nějž se nechtěl jen tak nechat připravit. A k tomu si dokázal přestavit, jak by teď asi Ron vyváděl, kdyby zjistil, že jeho zachránil a jeho bratra ne. Na takovýto druh vysvětlování tu nebylo zrovna to nejlepší místo a čas.

Hermiona neochotně polkla svou otázku. Takováto reakce jí však byla dostatečnou odpovědí. Netušila sice, jak věděl, na co se chce zeptat, ale evidentně si dokázali porozumět i pohledem.

Salazar byl z dívčina poznání nesvůj. Došlo mu, že i bez vyslovení té otázky nahlas si je i tak jistá a pouze jeho reakcí se tím její domněnky potvrdily. Na druhou stranu to však nebylo až tak na škodu. Začala mu věřit. Přijala, že říká pravdu a Harry a Salazar jsou jedna a ta samá osoba. A za takovýchto okolností už bylo zbytečné držet jejich hůlky.

Ron toho momentu hodlal zprvu využít, ale když spatřil klid v tváři své přítelkyně a to, jak svou hůlku bez sebemenšího váhání schovala, učinil tak i on sám.

„Krvezrádci mají dva vůdce. Jedním je Křiklan a tím druhým je Umbridgeová, která má pod palcem celé ministerstvo. Tím, že se jí opět podařilo vyhnout Azkabanu, její vliv se o to víc na ministerstvu zesílil. Spousta lidí musela být nahrazena, a tak tam dokázala dostat své lidi. Až bude odhaleno, že Harry Potter je teď Salazar Zmijozel, pošlou na školu bystrozory. Budou si myslet, že jsem Harryho ve skutečnosti unesl nebo ho zabil, a pokusí se to dokázat. Ani jim to nemám za zlé, je to první to nejlogičtější vysvětlení. Důvod, proč však toto pátrání budou chtít jejich velitelé zahájit, bude to, že se pokusí přes ně zjistit, kdy jsem se skutečně vrátil. A nesmí mít podezření, že tomu tak bylo dříve než tento čtvrtek, což je informace, která se k nim z několika míst dostane," vysvětlil jim.

Ronovi, jakož to dobrému stratégovi, to ihned celé došlo. Tato válka byla rozehrána na několika rovinách. „Už to, co jsi nám řekl, je nebezpečné. Pokud na nás použijí veritasérum…"

„Z toho mám menší strach. Nitrozpyt je větší hrozbou, a proto tu mám jisté řešení, jak zažehnat toto riziko," prones Salazar a z kapsy vytáhl dva flakónky, které si vzal ráno ve své laboratoři. „Je to Lektvar tajemství. Je neodhalitelný a jeho použití je nemůže napadnout, protože ho nikdo nezná. Je to můj vlastní výtvor. Nakapejte do něj tři kapky své krve. Ne míň a ne víc. A myslete při tom na to, co má být skryto. Nic nevynechejte. Tento náš rozhovor totiž nestačí. Je třeba do toho zahrnout i veškerá vaše podezření starší jak tři dny. A počítejte s tím, že požitím tohoto lektvaru bude vaše tajemství ochráněno na pouhých šest hodit. Proto se případným výslechům nebraňte a snažte se co nejvíce spolupracovat, ale nedejte na sobě při tom znát, že spěcháte a jde vám o čas. Možná jejich podezření, že vám o něco jde, by se nám mohla stát osudným," upozornil je na závěr a podal jim je.

Ron ho ihned schoval ve své kapse na rozdíl od Hermiony, která na něj chvíli hleděla.

„Proto nám nemůžeš dát to Merlinovo znamení, že? Ostatní mimo školu ho už pravděpodobně mají," posteskla si.

„Mohu, budete-li ho chtít. Kouzlo, které by ho dokázalo odhalit proti vaší vůli, je v dnešní době už zapomenuto stejně tak jako téměř celá runová magie, kam Merlinovo znamení také spadá," uklidnil ji. „Kdysi bylo tradicí, že ho děti přijímali při slavnostním obřadu od svých rodičů. Záleží však na vás, od koho ho chcete přijmout, máte-li o něj zájem."

„Od nikoho jiného bych ho ani přijmout nechtěla," pronesla rozhodně Hermiona. „Toto je můj domov a já ho chci chránit. Jen mě mrzí, že ať jsi kdekoliv, stále tě pronásleduje nějaká válka. Tam v minulosti jsme ti pomoci nemohli, ale tady ano. A právě proto chci být toho plnohodnotnou součástí. Už jsi sám obětoval dost. Rodina pro tebe byla vždycky důležitá. Vím, jak moc sis jí přál mít a když jsi ji konečně měl, musel ses jí kvůli nám vzdát. Tu ztrátu ti jen stěží dokážeme vynahradit, ale to není důvod, abychom se o to alespoň nepokusili," pokusila se ho trochu povzbudit a vyhrnula si levý rukáv.

„Jsme v tom spolu od začátku až do konce, kámo. Takže sem s tím," žertovným hlasem ho vybídl Ron.

Jejich reakce Salazara zahřála u srdce. Byl šťastný, že nakonec všemu, co jim prozradil, bez většího zdráhání uvěřili, nakonec téměř nevzdorovali a to až natolik, že se rozhodli přijmout i samotné znamení a to i přes to, že právě o něm slyšeli poprvé a právě od něj. I když se o tom nezmínil, sami pochopili, jak velký význam pro něj osobně má. Byli to skuteční přátelé a to i přes to, co se mu stalo. Jednoduše ho bez váhání přijmuli se vším takového, jaký je. Mrzelo ho, že doteď pochyboval, že jejich přátelství by nastalý věkový rozdíl a vše, co má za ty roky za sebou, nedokázalo vydržet. Mýlil se a byl za to nečekaně neskonale rád.

Když všichni tři opustili konečně opuštěnou učebnu, zamířili si to společně do ředitelny. Přeci jen stále tu byli na škole tací, kteří by se mohli nevhodně zajímat, co se stalo, že tak neučinili. Tentokráte se však v ředitelně žádný prozkum knihovny nekonal. Salazar využil nastalé situace a v klidu beze spěchu se alespoň informoval, jak věci dále probíhají. Ron s Hermionou to také přijali s povděkem, i když to místy pro ně muselo být vcelku nudné. Pocit, že nestojí tentokráte bokem a vědí, co se přesně kolem nich děje, měl pro ně nemalou váhu. Ke všemu to bylo i užitečné k tomu, aby se ujistili, že se rozhodli správně mu důvěřovat.

Zbytek neděle tak utekl v poklidném tempu a nastalo pondělí a tudíž i vyučování. Ten den se nestalo nic výjimečného, ale i tak se Salazar nedokázal zbavit jisté dávky napětí. Vzhledem k tomu, že s Dracem od přidělení úkolu nemluvil, netušil sám, kdy ten osudný okamžik nastane. Na jednu stranu se na to i těšil, jelikož tím bude mít tu šarádu s hraním si na obyčejného studenta konečně za sebou, ale na druhou si přál, aby to trvalo co možná nejdéle. Běžného poklidného života se mu doposud dostávalo málo, a tak si každého takového dne dokázal náležitě i vážit.

V úterý při příchodu zmijozelských na oběd si to Draco po boku s Pansy nezamířil na rozdíl od ostatních rovnou k jejich stolu, nýbrž k vyvěšenému seznamu studentů přihlášených na sobotní kurz. Rychlým, rázným krokem předehnal dvě prvačky z mrzimoru, které snad už jako jediné z ročníku nebyli na sobotní kurz přihlášené.

Salazarovi došlo, že se právě schyluje k tomu nenávratnému bodu, po němž už nic nikdy nebude stejné. Znervózněl, se svým obědem nepřestal, ale jeho pozornost už byla dále plně zaměřená úplně jinam. Netušil, jak to má Draco vymyšlené a tak s napětím čekal, co se bude dít.

Malfoy vypadal uvolněně a celkem se i bavil. Po očku sledoval ty dvě čekající dívenky a pročítal si při tom seznam přihlášených studentů a u každého jména, které tam bylo uvedeno od studenta staršího jak druhý ročník, si neodpustil nějakou tu výsměšnou poznámku. Pansy se však na rozdíl od svého spolužáka tak nebavila.

„Pojď už, mám hlad," začala po chvíli na něj naléhat.

„Počkej, ještě jsem nedočetl," odbyl jí Draco a dál si jí nevšímal a škodolibým úsměvem dál studoval seznam.

„Kašli na to, dočíst si to můžeš i po tom," prohlásila a zatahala za ruku, přičemž i vykročila. Draco se však jejímu sevření vytrhl a dál si jí nevšímal. To Pansy rozlítilo. Natáhla se zpátky k němu a chytila ho za tašku, která k ní byla nejblíže, a silně zatáhla.

Draca ten tah donutil udělat krok do zadu. „Zatraceně, co to děláš?! Už jdu, prosím tě," zabručel na ní otráveně a vydal se s ní k jejich stolu.

Byla to poměrně nezajímavá událost, která nepřitáhla moc pozornosti přítomných v jídelně, ale Salazar postřehl něco, co by se za běžných okolností dalo nazvat pouhou nešťastnou náhodou. Jak Pansy totiž zatáhla za Dracovu tašku, tak se jí tím mírně pootevřela a něco z ní nepozorovaně vypadlo na zem.

Když se oba zmijozelští dostatečně vzdálili, konečně se k seznamu vydali ty dvě prvačky, které byly nuceny z povzdálí celou dobu čekat, až se na seznam budou moci konečně klidně připsat bez toho, aby jim ti dva zmijozelští při tom nedýchali na záda.

Zatímco se jedna podepisovala, ta druhá postřehla, že u její nohy něco leží.

„Co to je?" zajímala se a se zájmem předmět zvedla. A začala si ho prohlížet.

Salazar postřehl, že jde o kámen popsaný runami, které však ze svého místa nemohl na tu dálku rozluštit.

„U Salazara, Pansy, mám otevřenou tašku. Kde je můj pololetní projekt do run! Varuji tě, jestli ho nenajdu…," rozčíleně se obořil na svou spolužačku Draco tak nahlas, že to bylo slyšet až u nebelvírského stolu. Svou výhružku však nedokončil, jelikož jak se při tom prudce postavil, zaznamenal ty dvě dívčiny u seznamu, jak něco zkoumají a rázným krokem k nim s rozčíleným výrazem v obličeji vyrazil.

Mezitím se už k dvojici kousek před ním hnal mrzimor, který chtěl také vidět, co jeho kamarádky našly. Byl už téměř u nich, když tu náhle zakopl. Což dle Salazarova postřehu nebyla žádná náhoda, jelikož jeho zmijozelský spolužák z ročníku mu jednoduchým kouzlem na dálku svázal tkaničky od bot k sobě a následným nezadržitelným smíchem upoutal pozornost nejbližších na sebe a tím jim i dal hrdě najevo to, co provedl.

„Okamžitě mi to vraťte!" z dálky na mrzimory zakřičel Draco, ale bylo už pozdě. Sice tím docílil toho, že se na něj ty mrzimorky podívaly a strachy ztuhly, ale nevyhnutelnému tím už zabráněno nebylo. Jak ten mrzimor padal, vrazil do ruky s runovým kamenem a ten zaskočené dívence vylétl z ruky, vrazil do zdi vedle nich a rozbil se.

„Co jste to udělali!" čertil se Malfoy, který přišel pozdě. „Za to mi zaplatíte! Uvědomujete si vůbec, kolik jsem s tím měl práce?! Jak se vůbec opovažujete šahat na něco, co není vůbec vaše!"

Ani jeden z prváků se samou hrůzou nezmohl ani na jediné slovo.

„Já bych se na ně tolik nezlobil. Byla to jen nehoda, šťastná nehoda," pronesl čísi hlas, jako by odnikud.

Všichni čtyři se zmateně kolem sebe rozhlédli. Tedy přesněji tři, Draco totiž moc dobře věděl, co se děje, ale jeho herecké dovednosti dle Salazara byly vskutku hodné obdivu.

„Kdo to mluví?" zajímal se pohotově Draco, když se rozhlédnutím kolem sebe ujistil, že to nepronesl žádný duch, ale skutečně ten hlas vyšel ze zdi, u níž se právě nacházeli. Odpovědi se však nestihl dočkat, jelikož k nim právě dorazila ředitelka s podrážděným výrazem v obličeji, která nespokojeně odložila svůj oběd kvůli tomu rozruchu.

„Co se tu děje?" zajímala se ihned zvýšeným hlasem, jen co k nim dorazila.

„Rozbili mi můj pololetní projekt do Run, ředitelko," oznámil jí zdrceným hlasem Draco.

„Omlouváme se, ředitelko McGonagalová, ale my jsme skutečně nechtěli. Byla to nehoda," vyděšeným hlasem se je pokusila obhájit jedna z dívenek.

„V pořádku, školní trest by si tu zasloužil úplně někdo jiný," uklidnila je Minerva a přísně se podívala směrem na doteď vysmátého zmijozelského prváka, kterému rázem zamrzl úsměv na rtech.

„Ředitelko McGonagaová, rád bych se za toho studenta přimluvil. Sice to byl od něj nemístný žertík, ale právě díky němu mu patří můj neskonalý dík za mé vysvobození," přimlouval se za něj ten hlas.

„Kdo jste?" zajímala se Minerva, ač si byla dobře vědomá toho, s kým má právě tu čest.

„Godrik Nebelvír jméno mé," hrdě zazněl ten hlas a při zaznění toho jména utichly i ty poslední hlasy, které do teď napůl ztichlým sálem ještě zněly.

„Lorde Nebelvíre, je mi velkou ctí vás poznat. Mohu-li být tak smělá a zeptat se vás, co se vám stalo? Proč byl váš obraz skryt před zraky všech a umlčen?" zajímala se obratem Minerva.

„Věřte mi, ředitelko, že je to vzájemné, ale odpovědět vám však na vaši otázku nemohu, ač bych možná sám rád tak učinil," přiznal jí.

„Znáte kouzlo, které váš obraz zaklelo?" zajímal se na místo toho.

„Ale zajisté, je to stará runová magie. Opakujte po mě," vyzval jí a začal pomalu předříkávat inkantaci, kterou obratem Minerva opakovala.

Když bylo kouzlo dokončeno, všichni přítomní ve Velké síni zalapali po dechu, jelikož se neobjevil pouze obraz očekávaného Godrika Nebelvíra, ale na místo toho přímo čtyři, všech zakladatelů školy, a to dokonce v životních velikostech.

„Mohu vás teď, ředitelko McGonagalová požádat ještě o jednu laskavost? Mohla byste prosím ten seznam posunout z mého obrazu kousek jinam? Je to poměrně nepříjemné ho na sobě mít," pořádal ji obratem Godrik, čímž prořízl nastalé ticho.

„Ale zajisté," přitakala Minerva a jediným švihnutím hůlky papír posunula o dva metry dál od obrazu.

To už to v sálu nadšeně šumělo a nejenom to. To, že obraz Salazara Zmijozela nebyl jako jediný oživlý si jen stěží šlo nevšimnout.

Salazar šokovaně hleděl na svůj obraz a tiše to v něm pěnilo. Jak mohl? Takhle riskovat! Věděl, jak je nebezpečná existence jeho obrazu a on to přesto udělal a ještě ho přímo vystavil ve Velké síni! Vnitřně supěl.

Mezi tím se studenti už začali srocovat u obrazů svých kolejních zakladatelů, aby jim byli možná co nejblíže a to i včetně rozpačitých zmijozelů.

V sále zazníval hluk překřikujících se rozličných otázek sesypávající se na oživlé obrazy zakladatelů. Jedna z nich však zazněla víckrát a tudíž si vydobyla v tom lomozu místo a prostor na její zodpovězení.

„Proč není portrét lorda Zmijozela oživlý jako ty vaše?" zajímalo se najednou několik studentů ze zmijozelu.

„Ráda vám odpovím, ale musíte být tiše," vyzvala je Rowena, která se rozhodla této otázky zhostit.

Rázem bylo opět hrobové ticho.

„Důvod je prostý, je to proto, že ještě nezemřel," oznámila jim Havraspárka vážně.

Sálem zaznělo z několika stran vyděšené vypísknutí.

„Klid, nebojte se. Salazar Zmijozel není a nikdy nebyl Temný pán a už vůbec není nesmrtelný za pomoci jakékoliv černé magie. Ten důvod je daleko jiný, ale jen on má právo na to vám odpovědět," uklidňovala je obratem Rowena.

„Jak to, že vypadá jinak, než na obraze chránící vstup do koleje?" zajímal se jeden zmijozel, který sebral dost odvahy se po této šokující informaci zeptat na to, co mu právě teď nedávalo vůbec klidu.

„Protože vstup do zmijozelské koleje nechrání obraz Salazara Zmijozela nýbrž jeho otce, proto je na rozdíl od toho oživlý," vysvětlila jim klidně.

„Připomíná mi svým vzhledem Harryho Pottera," zvolal rázem jeden z nebelvírů překvapeně, kterému tato drobnost neunikla.

Rázem se zrak všech přítomných stočil Salazarovým směrem a čekali na jeho reakci.

„To není jen pouhá náhoda," upozornila Rowena do ticha.

Tato poznámka už Salazara skutečně donutila reagovat.

„Zešílela jsi, Roweno!" zaburácel na ní Salazar a vzal na sebe svou skutečnou podobu a věk. „Uvědomuješ si právě, co jsi udělala? Co kdyby tu nestálo ještě mé nynější já, ale nýbrž prozatím stále to mladé, které se do minulosti ještě nedostalo? Dochází ti vůbec ty důsledky, jaké by to mělo?" obořil se na ní rozladěně, zaskočený tím, že takovouto nezodpovědnost původně očekával od Godrika a ne právě od ní.

„Už dávno jsem vycítila, že k té změně došlo. Něco takového i za daných okolností hradu nemohlo uniknout," pokusila se ho Rowena uklidnit.

„Stále tu existoval důvod, proč jsem na svůj návrat ještě neupozornil," podotkl v této hře výměny názorů. Došlo mu už, proč za všechny mluvila právě Rowena a stačil k tomu jediný pohled na Godrika. Neporušitelný slib, který otci složil, byl tak nečekaně mocný, že ani jako obraz nemohl k něčemu takovému cokoliv říct na rozdíl od Roweny, které už dávno všechno muselo dojít díky její chytrosti. Musela tušit, že její odhalení není pouhou náhodou, obzvláště, když už ji jako obrazu konečně došlo to, co ji za života kolem Salazara Zmijozela tak unikalo.

„Ať už je jakýkoliv, skrývání ti v ničem nepomůže. Tím si svůj starý život zpátky nezískáš. Jen tím oddaluješ nevyhnutelné. Dříve či později by stejně všichni přišli na ty tvé cesty časem," snažila se mu domluvit.

Na reakci na její prohlášení však nedostal Salazar už prostor. Vše zabil jedinou poznámkou nikdo jiný než Godrik Nebelvír, který se tím rozhodl ukončit debatu, jejíž pokračovaní by bylo vhodné učinit až v soukromí a ne takto veřejně. Co mělo být právě řečeno, to už zaznělo a více již nebylo třeba.

„Na škodu to však rozhodně nebylo. Jsem rád, že se mi tak mohlo dostat pohledu na velkého Salazara Zmijozela nosícího nebelvírskou uniformu. Skutečnost, že Salazar Zmijozel studuje v mé holeji a spí ve věži pod červeným baldachýnem, je k nezaplacení," pronesl rozesmátý Godrik, který vycítil, že prozrazením toho velkého tajemství mu byl právě jednou pro vždy rozvázán jazyk, které doposud omezovala jeho přísaha složená ještě za jeho života Latharnovi.

Salazar se rádoby vztekle nadurdil a měl co dělat, aby se nahlas nerozesmál, jak se tomu právě teď dělo uvnitř něj. Godrik nakonec přeci jen nezklamal a tu předem očekávanou otázku si neodpustil.

Mnoho dalších se však ve svém smíchu neomezovalo. I zmijozelští by se rádi nad tím paradoxem zasmáli, ale to by nesmělo jít o jejich zakladatele a tak zcela bezmocní se pokoušeli pobavení ostatních odignorovat.

Nastalého zmatku po odhalení toho, že Harry Potter je samotným Salazarem Zmijozelem, využil nenápadně Křiklan a vyklouzl ze sálu. Tato skutečnost neunikla Seamusovi, který si celou dobu dával na něj bedlivý pozor a po té, co si ani jeho nikdo nevšímal, se i on vytratil. Po opuštění sálu se vydal do postraní chodby, kde ho cestou vtáhla ruka do jednoho ze zatemněných výklenků za brněním.

„Mistře," pozdravil ho s úklonkou Seamus.

„Řekni mi, jak dlouho se Potter nechoval sám sebou?" zajímal se obratem Křiklan.

„První náznak netypického chování pro něj sem zaznamenal poprvé před pěti dny ve čtvrtek," odpověděl mu zamyšleně Seamus.

„Jsi si jistý?" ujišťoval se ho.

„Ano můj mistře," bez sebemenšího zaváhání mu Finnigen odpověděl.

„Dobře tedy, je to krátká doby, aby stačil všechny přesvědčit a mobilizovat. Využijeme toho a zaútočíme už tuto sobotu. Škola bude díky Prasinkovému výletu poloprázdná. Jinak vše učiníme podle původního plánu," informoval ho Křiklan.

„Omlouvám se, mistře, za svoji smělost, ale neměli bychom to ještě zvážit? Třeba už je tu mnohem déle a celé je to jen past. Zaútočíme-li už teď, uděláme možná přesně to, co po nás chce," namítl vystrašeně Seamus. Svědomí a hrozící krveprolití mu prostě nedalo.

„To je více než pravděpodobné," přitakal Křiklan a vážně se na něj podíval. „Více se už ale nestarej. To je má starost. Ty si hleď svého. Jdi do Prasinek s ostatními, pak se jim nenápadně ztrať a vrať se zpátky. Až se ostatním podaří dostat do hradu, vyhledám si tě, buď tedy připraven," informoval ho. „A teď jdi, než tě začnou hledat."

Seamus se s úklonkou uctivě vzdálil a vyklouzl zpět na chodbu.

Křiklan chvíli tiše pozoroval jeho vzdalující se záda se spokojeným úsměvem. Nevěřil na náhody. Salazar Zmijozel si možná myslí, že ho přelstí, ale to se šeredně mýlí. Přese všechno měl stále v sobě určitou dávku Potterovské naivity, od níž se evidentně nedokázal oprostit. Čím větší pýcha, tím větší pád. Nezáleží na tom, jak dlouho je ve skutečnosti zpátky. Jistě už na ně připravil past, do které doufá, že spadnou a on mu to dopřeje. Dokud si myslí, že mu všechno vychází tak, jak chce, je vítězství ve skutečnosti jejich. Už dávno měl podezření na to, že Potter a Zmijozel je jednou a tatáž osobou. A ta šaráda ve Velké síni mu to jen potvrdila. I když si jistý obraz myslí, jak dobře dokáže držet tajemství a jak zdárným je po tolika staletích hercem, není tomu úplně tak. Když jeden ví, co hledá, dokáže své odpovědi nalézt mezi řádky. Staré legendy jejich řádu jsou mnohem přesnější a konkrétnější, než by si kdokoliv mohl myslet. Tajemství rodu Zmijozelů se stane pádem všech, co provolávají slávu Merlinovi. Byl si jistý, že nikomu o vřídlu ukrytém v podzemí ve skutečnosti Zmijozel neřekl. Ať už jim namluvil cokoliv, existenci vřídla si nechal pro sebe, a tudíž bude zcela nechráněno a o něj tu ve skutečnosti především šlo. Ti ostatní budou jen zástěrkou, nezbytnými oběťmi této války. Ten, kdo není připraven se něčeho pro své vítězství vzdát, nemůže uspět a on byl vskutku připraven. Nic ho nemohlo zastavit ať si Salazar Zmijozel myslel, co chtěl. Nejprve ho připraví o jeho tajný rodový zdroj moci a pak i o celou zem, kterou se tak zarputile snaží bránit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitola 16 - Lest**

Salazarovým zachráncem od chaosu, který ve Velké síni nastal, se stala Minerva. Obdiv a nepřetržitý příval rozličných otázek na straně jedné, a nedůvěra a obviňování z toho, co uděl HarryPottereovi, na straně druhé, přerostlo po chvíli únosnou mez. A tak ředitelka vše ukončila jedinou větou za pomoci zesilovacího kouzla, aby všechny překřičela.

„Každému, který dorazí pozdě na svou vyučovací hodinu, bude udělen týdenní školní trest s panem Filchem," zvolala McGonagalová a s jistou dávkou uspokojení sledovala studenty, kteří po prvotním momentu zkoprnění, začali zmatkovat a prchat houfně ze sálu. SalazarZmijozel byl rázem zapomenut.

„Děkuji," hlesl úlevně Salazar.

„Není za co. Jdeme?" vyzvala ho, a namířila si to přímo do své pracovny.

Cestou do ředitelny nepadlo jediné slovo.

„Zůstaneme v kontaktu, zatím se mějte," rozloučil se z ředitelkou Zmijozel a zamířil si to rovnou ke krbu.

„Držte se," popřála mu a sledovala, jak nabírá plnou hrst letaxu.

„Malfoymanor," zvolal Salazar plný soustředění a hodil si pod nohy prášek. Takto už necestoval celé roky a tak doufal, že až se objeví na druhé straně, stane se tak alespoň trochu důstojně.

První, co spatřil, po vystoupení z krbu byl skřítek, který tam v honosné přijímací místnosti čekal.

„Vznešený pane SalazareZmijozeli, je mi ctí vás přivítat na Malfoymanor," s hlubokou úklonkou ho skřítek uvítal. „Prosím usaďte se. Pán domu zakrátko dorazí," přislíbil mu a zmizel.

Salazar se nestačil ani pořádně posadit, a už se kolem něj motali čtyři jiní skřítci. Každý něco přinesl - od čaje až k vínu, od sladkých dezertů až po nejrůznější masové chody. Bylo toho tolik, že by to jeden nemohl sníst pomalu snad ani za týden. Rozpačitě na to hleděl a pak, aby neurazil, si na malý talířek nadal pár drobných dezertů a nechal si nalít šálek čaje.

Stačil si z něj jen trochu usrknout a už se rozlétly dveře do místnosti. Málem se tím čajem polil, když na místo očekávaného Luciuse nebo popřípadě jeho ženy Narcisy se k němu neřítil nikdo jiný než Molly.

Stačil šálek postavit stranou a postavit se a už byl rázem pevně sevřený v jejím objetí.

„Bála jsem se o tebe," starostlivě pronesla a pustila ho. Její úsměv z toho, že ho vidí, se pak ještě více rozšířil, když znovu začala mluvit. „Chlapče, co mi to děláš? Víš, že teď budu muset přeplést celý svetr, co jsem pro tebe měla připravený už na Vánoce," rádoby ho plísnila.

„Nedělejte si s tím hlavu, staré iniciály mi vůbec nevadí," odmával to Salazar.

„Vyrostl jsi," upozornila ho a trochu obratem zvážněla. „A pro tebe vždycky Molly, rozumíš?"

„Jistě Molly," ujistil ji, zatímco postřehl, že za nimi došli už i manželé Malfoyovi.

„Co tu vůbec děláš?" zajímal se Salazar při pohledu na matku Weaslyovou. Viděl ji rád, ale až teď, po setřepání prvního pocitu milého překvapení, mu došlo, kde se právě oba nacházejí.

„Po tom sobotním vydání novin, jsem dostala trochu strach, a tak jsem se spolu s Narcisou domluvila, že to tu připravíme pro jistotu na příchod těch dětí dříve, pro všechny případy, jestli mi rozumíš?" objasnila mu starostlivě Molly.

Její starostlivost, bezprostřednost a otevřené milující srdce, Salazara zasáhly. Ač do teď byla pro něj jen osobou, ke které se pojila jen hrstka jeho šťastných vzpomínek z dětství a nic víc, ta žena si už po tak krátké chvíli dokázala opět získat jeho srdce. „Nemusela jsi mít takové starosti, zatím to mám všechno pod kontrolou," pokusil se jí uklidnit, a tím i trochu sám sebe, a vydal se přivítat i s ostatními.

Následující hodiny a dny Salazarovi plynuly šnečím tempem. A na jediné, na co se povětšinou zmohl, bylo nervózní přecházení po místnosti. Ač se Molly s Narcisou a Luciusem snažili sebevíc, ze stavu do kterého se dostal, ho vytrhnout nedokázali.

Sice se na Manor dostávalo poměrně dost informací od nejrůznějších lidí, kteří se přidali k jejich boji za záchranu kouzelnického světa, žádné z nich však nebyly dostatečně konkrétní. Takže například díky nim Salazar věděl, že skutečně jak předem odhadoval, byla Hermiona s Ronem v první řadě podrobena výslechu na ministerstvu bystrozory, ale netušil už, jak to celé dopadlo a ani jak dlouhou dobu tam byli nuceni strávit. Věděl pouze, že druhý den od jejich předvolání se už zpátky účastnili výuky. Nic víc, nic míň, jen toto, a takto to bylo i se vším ostatním. Což mu zrovna právě na klidu moc nepřidávalo. Nebylo toho moc, co mohl totiž teď dělat, jen čekat. Vše si už žilo svým vlastním životem a krom pár rozhovorů s lidmi, kteří považovali za nezbytné, se sním krátce ještě před víkendem střetnout, nemohl už do dění nijak významněji zasáhnout.

Příchod soboty byl tak pro Salazara snad už samotným smilováním. Ten den už se rozhodně nenudil. Už od brzkého rána začali na Malfoy Manor přicházet lidé, připravení jít dnes opět po Voldemortově smrti do bitvy.

Když dorazili konečně všichni, jejichž příchod se očekával, shromáždili se v tanečním sále, uprostřed něhož se nalézal dlouhý stůl připomínající svým vzhledem a velikostí jeden z těch, co se nalézali ve Velkém sálu ve škole.

„Vítám vás tu," ujal se slova Salazar. Jinak tomu být ani nemohlo, všichni napjatě očekávali, co jim právě on řekne. „Ani jsem zprvu upřímně neočekával, kolik vás vyslyší mé volání o pomoc. Překvapili jste mě a já jsem tomu upřímně rád, jelikož vidím, kolika lidem na našem světě záleží natolik, aby nejen za něj riskovali své životy, ale i složili mu prastarý tradiční slib jeho ochrany. Jsem si vědom, že mnozí z vás si navzájem nedůvěřují, jelikož ještě před pár měsíci jste stáli na opačných stranách bojiště. A díky tomu, že doteď nevznikla, i přesto všudypřítomné napětí jediná potyčka mezi vámi, vzdávám vám svůj hold. V tuto chvíli, ať už naše představy o uspořádání kouzelnického světa jsou jakkoliv rozdílné, pojí nás jediný společný cíl, a to snaha ho zachránit a potrestat skutečné viníky za války, kterým tento svět byl v posledních letech vystaven. Nechali jsme se zmanipulovat a umírali jsme pro to. Teď nadešel okamžik, abychom to řádu Morgany leFay vrátili stejnou mincí. Tentokráte to budou pro změnu oni, kteří budou hrát podle toho, jak pískáme my," pronesl vážně k davu a ze svého stupínku, který pro něj Lucius připravil, sledoval, jak mu dav nadšeně tleská a vzývá ho. Chvíli je Salazar takto nechal a pak je gestem ruky požádal, aby utichli a on tak mohl mluvit dál. „O tom, co jsme na ně přichystali, už zajisté všichni víte, ale i tak pro jistotu to tu stručně shrnu. Až zaútočí na hrad, skřítci přenesou děti, které zůstaly ve škole, sem. První skupina, která ponese největší riziko, požije mnoholičný lektvar a vymění si ve škole s danými dětmi místo. Až přijdou do Velké síně, aby děti zajali, neočekávaně je napadneme. Druhá početnější skupina bude za pomoci skřítků jim přemístěna do zad. Pak už to bude čistě na nás. Štíty školy budou opět plně obnoveny a nikoho nepustí už ven ani dovnitř. Útokem na školu bude automaticky odříznuto spojení letaxu a tak díky protipřemisťovací bariéře nebude pro nikoho úniku. Skřítci nám už po té nepomohou. Až nás všechny přemístí do školy, sami se přesunou do vesnice, a skryti budou nepozorovaně hlídat ostatní naše děti. Další pomoc od nich tudíž už nemůžeme čekat. V případě největší nouze a našeho selhání, k němuž plně doufám, že nedojde, tak bude jedinou cestou ven jeden ze dvou únikových tunelů, které jako jediné nepoškozené přečkaly závěrečnou bitvu s Voldemortem. Tou cestou je tunel vedoucí do Medového ráje, zajisté ho všichni znají, pokud ne zeptejte se teď předem vašich nejbližších, kde byste ho v případě nouze přesně ve škole nalezli," pronesl Salazar a nechal lidem chvíli prostor tichému ševelení, které se obratem na jeho slova začalo prostorem tanečního sálu šířit.

„Chvíli mě ještě poslouchejte," požádal je ještě a zraky přítomných se opět stočily zpátky jeho směrem. „Ti, co jsou připraveni nést to největší riziko, utvoří skupinu jedna. Její počet je závislý od počtu lektvarů, které se nalézají na stole. Ten udává přesně daný počet, kolik vás musí být. Prosím nenechte žádný z nich neobsazený. Ostatní utvoří skupinu dvě. Byl bych rád, kdyby se z ní oddělili dva až čtyři kouzelníci, kteří tu zůstanou s Narcisou Malfoyovou a Molly Weaslyovou a pomůžou jim uklidnit a postarat se o ty vyděšené děti, co se sem dostanou. Děkuji, to je prozatím vše. Teď už jen musíme čekat," dodal na závěr a jako první přešel k dlouhému stolu a vzal si jednu s připravených lahviček mnoholičného lektvaru a koutkem oka sledoval, co se kolem něj bude dít.

Žádná velká mačkanice u stolu nenastala, ale ani to, že by k němu nikdo další nešel. Po té, co se mu po boku postavil Lucius, začali se trousit i další. Jako jeden z prvních dobrovolníků bylo i jedno z přeživších dvojčat Weaslyových. Posléze se za ním vydalo i několik dalších absolventů nebelvírské koleje, kteří k váhání nad něčím takovým moc času v povaze neměli, a k Salazarově velké úlevě po nich se k tomuto kroku odhodlali i další, kteří studovali za mlada i na jiné koleji.

Všechny pozice byly nakonec obsazeny bez toho, aby bylo nutné kohokoliv přemlouvat a tak ze Zmijozela spadl menší kamínek úlevy, ta však po chvíli zas vyprchala, díky tomu, že nikdo neměl sebemenší tušení, kdy se to celé spustí.

Čas se táhl. Čekání před bitvou neměl Salazar nikdy rád. Pokud bylo jeho osudem zemřít, byl na to vždy připraven, ale čekat na to nevyhnutelné, bylo více než tíživé.

Když se ozvalo znenadání konečně hromadné lupnutí a v sále se objevily spolu se školními skřítky děti, nastal zprvu hotový zmatek. Mnohým z dětí bylo po takovémto přesunu hodně špatně a jiné byli zas vyděšené k smrti. Sálem se rozléhal nejeden pláč. Uklidnit ho zvládli nakonec zdárně někteří z rodičů, jejichž děti byly právě mezi nimi.

Salazar však tomu nevěnoval moc pozornosti. Bez ptaní vytrhl malému chlapci, který se objevil před ním na lavici, vlas a obratem lektvar s ním vypil. Pořádně si jeho oblečení prohlédl, než ho Molly odvedla stranou a upravil dle něj i svůj oděv tak, aby po vyprchání lektvaru se pak s ním i ono vrátilo do svého původního vzhledu. Jednoduché kouzlo, ale podle Salazarova postřehu pro některé evidentně ne tak běžné, jak tomu bylo u něj, a tak po té, co byl on hotov, s neodpustitelným povzdechem pomohl s tím i některým dalším.

I přes tyto menší komplikace, jim však příprava nezabrala víc jak pár minut, a tak po necelých pěti minutách byli skřítky přesunuti do školy.

„Trvalo vám to," poznamenala Minerva, když se dlouhý stůl před ní opět zaplnil dětmi.

„Menší komplikace s převlekáním," zabručel podrážděně Salazar, čímž dal ředitelce na vědomí i to, kdo se pod touto mladickou tváří skrývá.

Minerva po něm střelila káravým pohledem a pak se zaměřila zpátky na všechny. „Právě jsem děti učila, jak přeměnit provázek na jednoduchý kovový řetízek. Myslím, že by bylo vhodné, kdybychom v tom dále společně pokračovali," pronesla se zvědavostí, co se bude dít.

Někteří s přítomných ihned začali se svou prací, ale k Minervině velkému šoku se zde nalézali i jedinci, u nichž by se na první pohled zdálo, jako by se o přeměnu nějakého předmětu pokoušeli snad úplně poprvé. Její učitelské, zdrcené srdce jí i přes nastalou situaci nedalo, ač nikdo z nich už dávno nebyl studentem této školy, začala je všechny obcházet a pomáhat jim, jako by to byli skutečné děti. Pro Salazara to byl vskutku úsměvný pohled, ač někteří se z toho nebavili tak jako právě on.

Po chvíli jeden z chlapců, patřící dle vzhledu do druhého ročníku Mrzimoru, zapištěl bolestně dívčím hlasem. Přítomnost ostatních se rázem stočila tím směrem.

„Sundejte to země!" křičel a třásl levou rukou, do níž byl na jednom z prstů zakousnutý oživlý had utvořený ze zauzlovaného provázku.

Jako první pohotově zasáhla právě Minerva, která se po zrušení kouzla přísně zadívala na chichotající se dívčiny sedící o kousek dál. „Georgi Weasly, máš štěstí, že už nejsi studentem této školy, jelikož bys právě tímto jinak připravil svou kolej o nemalý počet bodů," vážně ho upozornila.

Dívčina okamžitě ztichla, nebylo to však tím, že by na ni zapůsobila tak ta výhružka, nýbrž zaskočením nad tím, že ho ředitelka poznala, ač sama předem netušila, kdo tu všechno je a pod jakou tváří se skrývá.

„Stýskalo se nám, bez těch tvých vtípků by to tu při vzpomínce na školní léta nebylo ono," houkl na George někdo vysmátým hlasem z druhé strany stolu.

Na dívčí tváři se objevil zdráhavý úsměv.

Pro Salazara to byl zvláštní moment. Přes Rona věděl, jak je na tom jeho bratr po Fredově smrti špatně. Tím, že se mu vrátila na chvíli, právě v tento moment, jeho radostná poťouchlá povaha, bylo nečekané, ale ne tak nelogické. Touha po pomstě mu vrátila na chvíli chuť zátky do života a Salazar jen doufal, že právě proto on neudělá nějakou hloupost.

Čas plynul a krvezrádci pořád nešli. Salazara zaráželo, co dělají. Na některých místech byly ochrany školy, díky té nekontinuálně plynoucí magii z vřídla, opravdu velmi slabé. Pomalu začínal mít obavy, aby nevyprchal mnoholičný lektvar dříve, než dorazí. Tento hrozící problém, který by je připravil o moment překvapení, ho ani ve snu nenapadl.

Nervozita začala postupně panovat i v řadách učitelů, kteří tu s nimi byli. Nováčci dostali za úkol hlídat děti v Prasinkách s jedinou výjimkou, a tou byl Křiklan, ale o něm pochyboval, že se tam vůbec vydal. Ostatní, kteří už měli za sebou i boj s Voldemortem, tu byli s nimi. V jejich řadách však byla také jedna výjimka, a tou byl učitel obrany proti černé magii.

„Obdivuji vás, že máte odvahu tu být, obzvláště když jste si vědom prokletí postu, na němž se nacházíte," pronesl právě k němu Salazar, když na chvíli se pozastavil za jeho zády.

„Nebyl bych správným učitelem tohoto předmětu, kdybych v takovouto těžkou chvíli tu s vámi nebyl," odvětil mu klidně.

„Pokud přežijete, budete mít příležitost zapsat se do dějin školy. Mám v plánu s tím prokletí zatočit jednou pro vždy, a je to tak snadné. Stačí pouze zrušit předmět," oznámil mu Salazar své plány do budoucna.

„Děti se musí učit bránit!" poplašeně zvolal profesor.

„Nebojte, budou ale v rámci staronového předmětu - Bojová a obraná magie. Tak se totiž za mých časů původně jmenoval. Když se trochu pozmění i osnovy a místo učebny, mělo by to na to prokletí stačit," vysvětlil mu Salazar.

„Je krásné slyšet, že je tu jistá šance, že bych tu mohl učit více jak jeden rok. Člověk se tu rozhodně nenudí," odvětil mu s úsměvem.

Salazar zprvu na jeho slova chtěl ještě zareagovat, ale k tomu už nedostal příležitost, jelikož v ten moment se rozlétly masivní dveře Velkého sálu a krvezrádci se začali hrnout dovnitř.

Na první pohled začali děti poplašeně vyskakovat do stoje v zdánlivém pokusu utéci. Dokonce se ozvalo i několik vyděšených výkřiků.

Salazar byl spokojený. Dle vítězoslavného výrazu některých krvezrádců evidentně neměli ani tušení, že jim právě spadli do léčky.

Ještě se však k nim nestačili přiblížit na ideální vzdálenost, když se zhmotnila Salazarova černá noční můra jménem George. Hlavou mu prolétlo, že neměl právě jemu dovolit, aby sem s nimi v první linii šel. Weasly neudržel nervy na uzdě a jako první na ně vyslal kouzlo, z něhož bylo hned patrné, že před nimi nestojí jen pouhá nezkušená dvanáctiletá dívenka. Moment překvapení měl tak jen částečnou účinnost.

„Na ně!" zvolal Salazar, což byl i signál pro skřítky, aby sem přesunuli i zbytek jejich lidí.

Krvezrádci se zarazili na místě, když za zády uslyšeli hromadné lupnutí. Jejich zaváhání bylo rychle potrestáno. Řada z nich jich byla rázem odzbrojena nebo v bezvědomí padla k zemi.

„Umbridgeová je moje," zvolal Salazar, když v řadách krvezrádců nečekaně spatřil i tuto ženu.

Probojovat se k ní, bylo pro něj velmi snadné. Vyznavači Morgany, byli překvapivě v boji naprosto neschopní, což bylo více než zarážející, ale tím se teď Salazar neměl čas zaobírat.

„Je mi nesmírným potěšení se s tebou opět setkat Dolores," pronesl sarkasticky Salazar, když se k ženě dostal na pár metrů a čelil jí tváří v tvář.

„Obávám se, že si nejsem jistá, jestli je to vzájemné," pronesla k němu a vyslala na něj pár kouzel, které sice patřila do řádu černé magie, ale nebyla tak mocná, aby si s nimi Salazar hravě neporadil.

„Jména SalazarZmijozel nebo HarryPotter ti zajisté něco říkají," pronesl k ní a i on na oplátku zaútočil a vůbec jí rozhodně nešetřil. Překvapivě se mu však dokázala bravurně ubránit. V té ženě se schovávalo daleko víc, než by jeden čekal, s nelibostí Salazarovi došlo.

„Nevyhraješ," oznámila mu v průběhu jejich výměny kouzel.

„Myslím, že jsem vyhrál. Zklamali jste mě, nečekal jsem, že to bude tak snadné vás porazit," pronesl rádoby nešťastně a rychlým pohledem zkontroloval stav v sále. Bojeschopných krvezrádců po tak krátkém čase bylo vskutku už překvapivě málo.

Rázem však k Salazrově velkému šoku nastalo nečekané silné zakolísání magie celé školy.

I Dolores si v ten moment dovolila se lehce rozhlédnout. „Jediný, kdo se tu mýlí, jsi ty. My už jsme právě v tuto chvíli vyhráli," vítězoslavně mu oznámila. „Za Morganu leFay!" zvolala rozhodně a pozvedla hůlku nad hlavu. Na jejím konci se rázem objevilo malé krvavě zabarvené světlo.

Salarazovi se šokem rázem došlo na co hledí. Něco takového vůbec nečekal. Rychle ji ozbrojil, ale bylo už pozdě.

Malé krvavé světélko začalo rychle růst a jako popínavá rostlina se rozvětveně šířit všude kolem. Jeden z prvních úponků zasáhl Umbreovou do břicha a ta se s vítězoslavným úsměvem skácela mrtvá k zemi.

Salazar se to sebevražedné kouzlo pokusil zastavit, ale nepovedlo se mu to. Šlahouny, které kvapně několika různými kouzly na různých místech pohotově přeťal, obratem opět srostly zpátky k sobě.

„Zastavte to!" zakřičel zoufale na celý sál.

Několika lidem se podařilo včas zareagovat, ale neuspěli stejně tak jako Salazar.

Po pár vteřinách bylo po všem. Všichni krvezrádci, co tu byli, zemřeli a to včetně těch, co byli odzbrojeni nebo dokonce v bezvědomí.

„Co to bylo?" zeptala se vyděšená Minerva Salazara udýchaně, když ke zkoprněnému Zmijozelovi doběhla.

„Sebevražedné kouzlo, ale trochu upravené, než co znám. Ty úponky měli být správně samy smrtelné a jedincům, kteří byli připravení se obětovat, dát smrt. Na ty v bezvědomí, neměly správně působit. Museli kouzlo upravit a spolykat předem jedovaté kapsle. Heslem se to už jenom aktivovalo, proto jsme to asi nedokázali zastavit. O takovéto variantě jsem doposud neměl ani tušení, že jde," přiznal zkroušeně ředitelce školy. Ano, v hloubi duše si je přál zabít, ale už se smířil i s tím, že skončí v Azkabanu. Pouhá smrt by byla pro ně přeci jen milosrdná. Ale takto? Připravili ho o vše. Naprosto totiž teď postrádal pocit vítězství. Pocit, že mu něco důležitého uniká, postupně zesiloval, až skončil v hrůzném poznání.

„Viděl někdo Křiklana nebo Finnigana?" zvolal na všechny Salazar, ale zpátky se mu dostalo jen hromadné zamítavé odpovědi.

S hrůzou vepsanou ve tváři, vyběhl Salazar z Velké síně. Slyšel, jak na něj Minerva něco křičí, ale už jí vůbec nevnímal. Už věděl, co to mohutné zakolísání magie školy bylo. To sebevražedné kouzlo odvedlo jeho pozornost natolik, že mu to tak trvalo, než mu to celé došlo. Obával se však, že už je na vše pozdě.

Bezhlavě vlétl do dívčí koupeny ve druhém patře. Nijak ho nezaskočilo, když spatřil umývárnu v troskách a hlubokou temnou díru vedoucí do hlubin země. Bez zastavování do ní skočil a pospíchal dál k Tajemné komnatě.

Zastavil se popelavě bílý až u ní. S hrůzou vepsanou ve tváři sledoval díru vedoucí do labyrintu sklepení prastaré Bradavické tvrze. Zapomněl ji za sebou zpátky zavřít, a tak měl díky tomu možnost sledovat magický oheň, který za neviditelnou bariérou zaplňoval celý prostor posledního zbytku jeho starého domova.

„Severusi," přiškrceným hlasem pronesl a se slzami v očích klesl k zemi. Nekontrolovaně se sesunul na kolena. Tíhu jeho bolesti už jeho nohy déle nedokázaly nést. Veškerému svému smutku dal rázem volnou cestu ven. Vyhrál, ale cena za to byla pro něj až přespříliš vysoká.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitola 17 - Zrádce**

Seamus utíkal temným tunelem, co mu síly stačily. Měl zpoždění. Už dávno měl být zpátky, ale zbavit se nenápadně Deana se nakonec ukázalo jako nečekaně složité. Už delší dobu ho očkoval a znejišťoval, a tak teď jeho přítel díky jeho značnému přičinění naprosto netušil, co má své matce koupit za dárek k Vánocům. Jeho váhání a courání se po nejrůznějších obchodech by mu jistě prostor k úniku daly, ale to by neměl mít Dean tu utkvělou představu, aby mu s tím pomohl a jeho výběr chválil. Možnost se ho konečně zbavit dostal až teprve tehdy, když se jeho kamarád rozhodl navštívit obchod se starožitnostmi. Do obchodu s tím haraburdím jednoznačně odmítl vstoupit a s prohlášením, že na něj počká venku, se ho posléze nakonec zbavil, na včasný návrat už však tou dobou mohl úplně zapomenout.

Když se dostal do školy, řád už byl dávno uvnitř. Díky nejednoznačným instrukcím netušil, kam má jít. Mistr tvrdil, že si ho najde, ale kde? Po malém zaváhání se nakonec vydal ke vstupní bráně. Byl už téměř u ní, když na mistra v doprovodu další třech členů Řádu na něj náhodou narazil.

„Jdeš pozdě!" křikl na něj pobouřeně Křiklan, jen co ho spatřil.

„Omlouvám se, mistře, ale vyskytly se menší nečekané komplikace," snažil se před ním ospravedlnit své zpoždění.

„Už jsme vyráželi bez tebe," upozornil ho profesor lektvarů naštvaně a dál si ho nevšímal.

Seamus se pokorně v tichosti přidal na konec jejich skupinky, přičemž zaznamenal naštvané pohledy ostatních, které na něj vrhali. Osobně neznal ani jednoho z nich. Každému podle vzhledu muselo být už přes třicet a podle obličeje měl pocit, že dva nebo tři z nich na některém ze setkání už zahlédl, ale nikdy ani s jediným neprohodil jediné slovo. Tak proč je jeho přítomnost tady tak dráždila? Přišel sice pozdě, ale takovéto otevřené nepřátelství proti jeho osobě? Co za tím bylo? Měl neblahé tušení, že se to celé týkalo toho, že oni měli jiné cíle než ostatní, ale jaké?

Odpovědí se Seamusovi začalo dostávat v okamžiku, kdy si to jednoznačně zamířili do dívčí koupelny ve druhém patře. V ten okamžik už věděl co se děje. Mistrova slavnostní slova po vstupu do umývárny byla už jen pouhým potvrzením toho, co mu před okamžikem, konečně došlo.

„Každý z vás, co tu teď se mnou stojí, si své místo zasloužil. Nechť je toto odměnou za úsilí, které jste pro naši věc obětovali," pronesl Křiklan slavnostně a Seaumus si v ten moment přál být neviditelný. Zbylá trojice přítomných ho zabíjela přímo pohledem. Evidentně dle nich on neudělal dost, aby měl právo tu být, ale co už. Mistr to tak chtěl a tak měli smůlu, i když s tím oni ani v nejmenším nesouhlasili.

„Jistě znáte naše staré pověsti o ukrytém Merlinově srdci v kameni, v magickém vřídlu," pokračoval dál mistr. „Tyto pověsti nelžou. To místo se nachází zde na hradě hluboko v podzemí. Zničíme-li ho. Je vítězství naše. Osud kouzelnického světa je spojen s ním. Rozdrtíme-li ho, padnou tím i veškeré ty směšné hranice, co Merlim zbudoval. Vítězství už máme na dosah."

„Seamusi," vyzval ho a to nečekaně dokonce jménem.

Zaskočený mladík udělal tři kroky vpřed a uklonil se mu. „Je něco, co pro vás mohu udělat, mistře?" zajímal se.

„Kde se tu přesně nachází vchod do Tajemné komnaty?" zajímal se.

Seamus na zlomek vteřiny zaváhal, zdali má skutečně odpovědět. „Zde můj pane," oznámil mu kvapně, zatímco zdárně svou nejistotu skryl za horlivost potěšit svého pána, a ukázal směrem na umyvadla. „Ale otevře se jen tomu, kdo zná heslo v hadím jazyce," upozornil ho. Toto byla pojistka, přes kterou se nemohli dostat.

„To není podstatné," pronesl k němu Křiklan, vytáhl hůlku a směrem k umyvadlům zakřičel „Maxima bombardo." Ta se obratem roztříštila a rozlétla všude kolem.

Seamus měl co dělat, aby se jednomu většímu kusu včas stačil uhnout. Dříve, než se s toho nečekaného šoku stačil vzpamatovat, jeho mistr už kouzlil znovu a několika rychlými kouzly překonal i skrytou ochranu podlahy pod umyvadly a proboural si cestu k tunelu.

Seamus s hrůzou hleděl na volný průchod dolů. Jedinou útěchou mu tak bylo, že svou informací získal alespoň trochu důvěry ostatních přítomných a jejich nevraživost k jeho osobě se tak o něco snížila.

„Zamnou," zavelel sebejistě Křiklan a jako první se vydal do temné hlubiny dolů. Ostatní ho obratem následovali.

Chvíli kráčeli tunely, dokud nenarazili na masivní dveře zdobené hady.

„SalazarZmijozel, ten domýšlivý hlupák, ještě nám to sám ulehčil," liboval si Křiklam při pohledu na díru probouranou do starého sklepení, které se svým vzhledem tak lišilo od tunelu, v němž se právě nacházeli.

Seamus je mlčky následoval na samém konci jejich malé skupiny. Děs ho přímo spaloval za živa. Docházelo mu, v jak vážné situaci se nachází. Jestli to Merlinovo srdce skutečně najdou, bude je muset zkusit zastavit. Díky Salazarovi změnil svůj postoj. Teď měl přísahu chránit tuto zem. Ač se mu to vůbec nelíbilo, bude s nimi muset bojovat a dostát svého slibu. Ale proti takové přesile nemá šanci. Co má dělat? Zoufal si.

V jeho nitru měl hotový zmatek, jelikož ještě stále se nedokázal po tolika týdnech ubránit tomu, aby v těch ostatní, tedy vyjma Křiklana, neviděl své spolubojovníky a případné přátele, nýbrž pouze ty, kteří stáli, pro něj tak nečekaně po tolika letech, na opačné straně bojiště.

Bloudili, ale Seamusovi to vůbec nevadilo. I on totiž bloudil, ale na rozdíl od ostatních v jeho případě šlo zas o jeho nitro. Doteď jeho zrada vůči nim nevyžadovala žádný zásah. Až teď poprvé si situace začala vyžadovat skutečný důkaz jeho zrady. A jemu až teď docházelo, k čemu se to vlastně skutečně uvolil. Zradit jejich myšlenky, bylo snadné. Lhali mu a tak mu to nedělala takové potíže. Ale samotné činy, byla věc druhá.

Ani se ještě pořádně nerozhodl, co dál a už nečekaně zjistil, že mu došel čas. Mocná magie byla cítit všude kolem.

„Severusi, jak nečekané setkání," pronesl překvapněKřiklan a Seamus přidal do kroku, aby také mohl pohlédnout do místnosti. A skutečně, tam vprostřed u vřídla stál muž, kterého měli doposud všichni za mrtvého. Živý, zdravý a patrně v plné síle. Už jen při pohledu do jeho tváře mu opět tuhla krev v žilách jako dřív.

„Vzdej se, jsme v přesile," vyzval Snapea mistr. Na místo odpovědi se mu však dostalo jediného pohledu, který říkal vše - to myslíš skutečně vážně?

„Vybral sis sám," upozornil ho Křiklan a obratem na něj zaútočil. Ostatní ho ihned následovali.

Ač útočná kouzla byla rozličného typu, Severus si s nimi bravurně poradil a všechny je zneškodnil.

Zatím muž sálal sebejistotou a odhodlaností, ale Seamus se obával, že takto to dlouho jít nemůže. Přeci jen byli čtyři na jednoho.

Rozhodl se. Teď anebo nikdy. Hůlku, kterou už měl Seamus připravenou a pevně mu dřímala v ruce, nasměroval na Snapea a vykřikl: „Mdloby na tebe," a na poslední chvíli prudce změnil směr své hůlky.

Kouzlo bezchybně zasáhlo jednoho z mužů řádu stojící kousek před ním do zad a ihned zapůsobilo. Muž se skácel v bezvědomí k zemi.

„Zrádce!" zvolal pobouřeně další, kterému tento čin neunikl a přesměroval svou hůlku na něj.

Seamus tím upozorněním na jeho osobu instinktivně uskočil do strany a vyhnul se tím kletbě letící na něj na poslední chvíli. Na protiútok však neměl čas. Kouzel na něj létala jedno za druhým a on neměl čas na nic jiného než se pouze bránit. Chvíli takto odolával a pak se rozhodl konečně začít jednat i on. Když na něj letěla jedna z řady kleteb, na místo toho, aby se ji pokoušel odrazit. Prudce padl na kolena a zvolal: „Petrificus totalus."

Útočník něco takového nečekaje, nestačil nízko letící kouzlo včas odrazit a padl znehybněný k zemi.

Seamus se s bolestným zasyknutím vyškrábal zpátky na nohy. Kolena ho tím nebrzděným pádem značně bolela, ale postupně to naštěstí odcházelo.

Rychlým obhlédnutím situace zjistil, že Snape už mezi tím stihl vyřídit dalšího člověka, který právě se zakrvácenou hlavou rozbitou o zeď, ležel u jedné ze stěn místnosti.

Boje schopný zůstal už jen Křiklan a překvapivě se činil. Sice byl mnohými považovaný za neschopného, ale to byla však jen pouhá jeho image pro okolí. Podceňovat ho, rozhodně v jeho případě, nebyl dobrý nápad. Nebyl vedoucím zmijozelské koleje tolik let jen pro nic za nic.

Seamus váhal, zdali má zasahovat, a tak se raději prozatím rozhodl držet v povzdálí a celý ten boj sledoval.

Na první pohled by se zdálo, že má Snape špatnou mušku a tak mistr nemá moc potíží s jeho kouzly a stačí mu jen uskočit mnohdy do strany, ale opak byl pravdou. Po chvíli Seamusovi došlo, že to je záměrné, žádná náhoda nebo neschopnost. Snape si ho postupně s trpělivostí přemisťoval na druhou stranu místností dál od východu ven.

Důvod takovéhoto jednání však Seamus nechápal. Kdyby ho neznal, myslel by si, že se připravuje utéci, ale to by nesměl být on. Tak proč to celé? O co mu šlo?

Mezi tím se začal přesouvat i Severus, takže teď mezi ním a Křiklanem se nacházelo samotné vřídlo.

Kouzla létala těsně nad ním oběma směry a pak Snape srazil jedno řezací kouzlo přímo na vřídlo.

„Utíkej," zavolal na Seamuse Severus, který na nic nečekal, otočil se na podpatku a začal prchat pryč.

Z vřídla vyšlehli v ten moment mocné plameny.

Seamus nato s vyděšením hleděl. „Ale…," pokusil se zaprotestovat a rychle mu zrak sklouzl na dvě osoby, které jeho přičiněním ležely právě teď na zemi.

„Není čas," zavolal na něj Severus, když probíhal kolem něj, a zatáhl ho při tom rychle za rukáv, a jak bez zastavení běžel dál, trhl s ním kousek dozadu. To Seamuse konečně trochu vzpamatovalo z prvotního šoku. Valící se plameny jejich směrem byl už dostatečný motiv začít ihned bez rozmyslu utíkat a přestat cokoliv dalšího na chvíli řešit.

Po pár dlouhých krocích zaslechl Seamus za zády mohutný bolestný křik. Už věděl o co Snapeovi od začátku boje šlo - o toto. Hlouběji se však nad tím nezamýšlel. Jediné, na co se pouze teď dokázal soustředit, byl jeho zběsilý běh o život. Držel se Severusovi těsně za patami a jen se v duchu modlil, ať ten muž ví, kam běží a ať jsou už konečně venku.

Když se dostali k úzkým schodům vedoucím vzhůru, měl Seamus obavu, že ať už jsou možná téměř venku, nestihnou to. Minimálně proto, že po nich nahoru mohli běžet jen jeden za druhým a ne vedle sebe. Plameny už byly jen pár centimetrů za ním a on už se cítil tak vyčerpaný. Z ohnivé valící se stěny vyšlehávaly malé jazyky. Některé byly menší a krátké jiné větší a delší a jeden právě z těch větších se objevil právě za ním. Zasáhlo ho to, jak nečekaná rána bičem. Ohromná bolest ho donutila nekontrolovaně z plna hrdla vykřiknout.

Severus právě překonal štít, když zaslechl ten bolestný křik, který ho donutil se prudce ohlédnout. Seamus byl těsně za ním. Natáhl po něm tedy ruku a pomohl mu překonat zbývající centimetry k bariéře.

Magický oheň zůstal bezpečně za nimi za štítem, ale ten, co už stačil zachvátit Finniganovo tělo jím naneštěstí dokázal tak projít. Levá bota, kus nohavice, levý bok a levé rameno Finniganova oblečení už hořely.

Severus neváhal a ihned odčaroval vše, co měl Seamus na sobě, takže to jediné, co mu zbylo, byla hůlka, kterou křečovitě držel celou dobu v ruce. Magické plameny byly pryč, ale ne bez následků.

Seamus se vyčerpáný a zmožený bolestí začal kácet k zemi. Severus ho pohotově zachytil kolem pasu a pomohl mu překonat těch pár posledních schodů, co jim ke komnatám zbývali. Pomohl mu posadit se do nejbližšího křesílka a konečně si prohlédl jeho zranění.

Levá noha a levý bok byly sice začervenalé a plné puchýřů, ale nic vážného. Levé rameno však bylo horší. Celá oblast lopatky byla těžce popálená.

„Snaž se zůstat vzhůru," doporučil mu Severus a začal k sobě přivolávat potřebné lektvary a masti nutné k okamžitému ošetření.

„Vypij to," vyzval ho, a Seamus bez váhání do sebe kopl nabízený lektvar. Okamžitý ústup té nejhorší bolesti mu ihned napověděl, co právě vypil.

Severus mezi tím začal potírat hojivou mastí místa poraněná teplem. Díky tomu, že se ke kůži v tom rychlém sledu událostí magický plamen nestačil pořádně přes vrstvy oblečení dostat, zranění nebyla vyvolaná ještě přímou magií a tak šla ihned snadno zahojit. Levá lopatka však byla něco jiného, tam už zranění měla na svědomí ona.

Seamus s povděkem vnímal, jak bolest ustupuje jeho tělem a koncentruje se už pouze do jednoho místa. S návratem téměř veškeré plochy jeho poraněné kůže do původního stavu se mu postupně začal rozvazovat jazyk, a po té co vypil ještě další tři další lahvičky přistavených lektvarů, odvážil se na toho muže, který mu právě zachránil život promluvit.

„Takové to je být zrádcem? Zemřeli kvůli mně a já ani neznal jejich jména. Jejich krev mám na svých rukou. Zmizí někdy ta bolest, kterou cítím? Bude to někdy lepší? Měl bych být šťastný, že jsme vyhráli, ale tu radost zcela postrádám," zdrceně mu přiznal Seamus, kterému konečně začaly docházet plné důsledky toho všeho, co se v tak krátkém sledu událostí odehrálo.

„Ne, jen časem se s tím naučíte žít, pane Finnigane," odvětil mu po pravdě Severus, který se mezi tím už přemístil k lopatce a začal ošetřovat i jí. Toto poranění si žádalo daleko jiný přístup. „A dále se s tím ve svém vlastním dobru nezaobírejte. Udělal jste jen to, co bylo nutné a co si dané okolnosti žádaly," z vlastní zkušenosti mu doporučil.

„Je mi to líto, omlouvám se vám. Myslím, že teď vám rozumím daleko lépe, než bych kdy čekal, že budu. Tolik let jste úspěšně zvládal roli dvojího agenta. Nemyslím si, že já něco takového jako vy kdy zmohu," zkroušeně Seamus zapochyboval.

„Budete to muset zvládnout. Pro mě to tímto skončilo, ale pro vás je to jen pouhý začátek toho, co vás ještě čeká. Takže tu konečně přestaňte fňukat a vzchopte se," vyštěkl na něj podrážděně Severus.

Pro Seamuse ten ledový tón byl jak ledovou sprchou, která mu rázem napomohla se trochu vzpamatovat. Obdiv a úcta k tomu muži, která se v něm rázem zrodila, pevně zapustila kořeny. Seamus si byl jistý, že teď po tom všem, jak v jiném světle vidí vše, co pro stranu světla udělal, si ho začal velice vážit. Možná doposud měl malé pochybnosti ke své zradě řádu Morgyny le Fay, ale teď už byly nečekaně rázem pryč. Nepochyboval o ničem, rozhodl se správně. Za to, co dříve udělal, musel platit a prvním krokem bylo svědomí a uvědomění si toho, že za smrt těch dvou mužů mohl nepřímo on. I když se to možná nikdo nedoví, on s tím bude muset po zbytek života žít a to byl jeho trest. Už chápal, kde se ta zatvrzelost a nevraživost v SeverusiSnapeovi vzala. Byla to ochrana před okolním světem a možná i trochu před ním samým. I on se to možná bude muset naučit, aby to všechno i on časem přežil, ačkoliv v tento moment nemálo pochyboval.

I když moc slov nepadlo, Severus dobře i bez nitrozplitu pochopil, co se v mladíkově mysli právě odehrává. Neočekával, že porozumění nad tím, co musel v životě prožít, se mu dostane právě od něj, ale nebránil se tomu. Albus mu rozuměl jistým způsobem a Harry teď také, ale u každého z nich to bylo jiné. Seamus se právě přidal k nim, ale stejně jako u předchozí dvojice, i u něj to bylo jiné. Tento typ porozumění mu ti dva nabídnout nikdy nemohli. V jistých směrech byl teď jejich životní osud obdobný a to je právě díky tomu tak unikátně spojovalo. Toto poznání, že v tomto směru a životním osudu není jediný, mu přineslo nečekanou úlevu. Jakoby něco, co ho doposud v jeho životě nenápadně táhlo pořád dolů, bylo rázem pryč. Nikdy mu o své nynější vděčnosti neřekne, ale pokusí se mu to vynahradit v činech. Rozhodl se využít své zkušenosti a postupně mu díky ní pomoci tak, jak mohl jen on. Sice mu tím o moc jeho těžký úděl neulehčí, ale i tak mu tím alespoň trochu pomůže vše překovat a snad i vše zdárně bez větších následků přežít.

Konečně se Severus dostal k tomu, aby Seamusovo rameno zavázal. Když už byl i ten poslední obvaz na svém místě, přivolal některé za starších kusů oblečení svého manžela a nabídl mu to k obléknutí. Seamus to přijal s vděčností a nasoukal se do toho. Aby se moc magicky zbytečně nenamáhal, Severus to na něm ještě trochu jednoduchým kouzlem poupravil, aby mu to lépe pasovalo a nepadalo to z něj.

Salazar nevnímal čas, netušil jak dlouho tam kousek od těch plamenů klečí. Neměl ani ponětí, kdy účinek mnoholičného lektvaru vyprchal, jestli až tady, cestou sem nebo dokonce ještě dřív, ale na tom vůbec nezáleželo. Jediné, co vnímal, byla ta bolest ze ztráty, kterou pociťoval. Neměl to po Severusovi žádat, neměl ho ke vřídlu posílat a nechat ho pro všechny případy hlídat. Měl mu říct, ať smaže tu runu a zmizí, ať tam jednoduše nezůstává. Existovala jen malá šance, že by Křiklan znal tu ochranou runu magického ohně, všiml si jí a dokázal ji pak zneškodnit. Vřídlo by se o něj postaralo samo, Severus tam být vůbec nemusel. Měl to celé risknout a nechat ho bez ochrany. Žádné pojistky na nejhorší. Jednoduše riskovat, vždyť za mlada to dělal pořád a vycházelo mu to. Tak proč to teď nedokázal?

Kéž by měl Severus jinou povahu a neposlechl ho a nezůstával tam, ale to naneštěstí neměl v povaze. Také nerad riskoval, když to nebylo nutné. Neodešel by, kdyby to nepovažoval za nutné.

Měl si s ním vyměnit místo. Vřídlo měl chránit on, byla to jeho zodpovědnost. On už těm plamenům jednou utekl a pravděpodobně by to dokázal i znovu. Severus neznal tak dobře cestu jako on nebo snad ano? Dokázal by to? Moc dobře o tom magickém ohni věděl.

Salazar rychle vyskočil na nohy. Existovala malá šance, že jeho manžel žije, byť i jen nepatrná, ale byla a dokud nezkontroluje jich komnaty, nic není ještě jisté.

Tato nová naděje vlila Salazarovi zpátky sílu do žil. Odhodlaně se rozeběhl zpátky do umývárny. Magické plameny budou vládnout starému sklepení ještě řadu hodin, než kouzlo zcela pomine a oni zmizí.

V umývárně dokázal Salazar svému nutkání utíkat dál na chvíli odolat a zastavil se na tak dlouho, aby prostor dal zpátky dohromady. Několikrát mávl hůlkou a trosky začaly poletovat vzduchem a vracet se na své místo. Salazarneustával dokud i ten poslední nejmenší kamínek, dlaždička či střep se nevrátily do svých starých pozic a vše nesrostlo zpátky v jeden kompaktní celek. Jestli je však vchod do Tajemné komnaty zpátky funkční už však nezjišťoval a pospíchal tou nejkratší cestou do sklepení.

Nevzdávaje se své znovunabyté naděje, vlétl do jejich komnat jak uragán. Čímž si vysloužil strnulý postoj a nechápavý výraz v obličeji dvou přítomných.

Salazar se zarazil na místě, když Severuse a dokonce i Seamuse spatřil. Na tváři se mu objevil ten nejšťastnější úsměv, co dokázal.

„Tohle mi už nikdy nedělej," výhružně, tiše zašeptal na Severuse a nedbaje na to, že je tu svědek, přesunul se pár rychlými kroky k Severusovi. Jednu ruku mu obmotal kolem pasu, tou druhou ho chytil za hlavu a přitáhl si ho do dlouhého polibku.

Severus zaskočený pohledem na oči svého manžela, které na sobě nesly ještě stopy po nedávném pláči, přišel o veškerý čas na odpor, ale i kdyby ho měl, asi by se stejně nebránil. Vědomí toho, že se o něj evidentně bál a myslel si, že tam dole pravděpodobně zemřel, bylo svým způsobem uspokojivé. I když to vyvolávalo řadu jiných otázek a to například tu - zabil by ho tehdy, kdyby ten sňatek nakonec skutečně nepřijal? Teď měl Severus neblahé tušení, že nakonec přeci jen ne. Což ho nemálo rozčilovalo, ale teď to před Finniganem nechtěl řešit, zdali vůbec někdy. Některé věci bylo lepší jednoduše nechat být a ve vlastním duševním zdraví se k nim raději nevracet. A upřímně, i on měl o něj strach, i když si to doteď pořádně nechtěl přiznat ani sám sobě.

Po té, co se jejich rty po čase od sebe vzdálily, Salazar přehmátl rukou z hlavy na jeho záda a ještě pevněji ho k sobě přimkl, zatímco svou tvář zabořil do Severusova límce na krku.

Seamusna ty dva šokovaně hleděl. Ani ve snu ho nenapadlo, že by spolu ti dva mohli mít až na tolik blízký vztah. Když se však ani po ukončení polibku k ničemu neměli a jen se dál se v tichosti drželi v objetí, začal se cítit trochu nepatřičně.

„No já myslím, že už raději půjdu," pronesl k nim trochu přiškrceným hlasem a začal se sbírat k odchodu.

„To ať tě ani nenapadne a rozhodně ne takto," zostra k němu pronesl Salazar, který při těch slovech neochotně hbitě vzhlédl a podíval se na něj.

Seamus se tou nečekanou prudkostí hlasu zarazil zaskočeně na místě a s lehkým děsem mu pohled opětoval.

Salazar se neochotně od svého manžela odpoutal a vážně se na mladíka podíval. „Jak si na tom?" zajímal se. Podle Seamusova vzezření mu bylo zcela jasné, že k něčemu muselo dojít.

„Až na popálené rameno, které se mi bude hojit celé týdny a zůstane mi po něm pravděpodobně jizva, tak dobře," odpověděl mu Seamus popravdě trochu podrážděně. Nechtělo se mu na to rameno myslet. I přes všechny ty lektvary co požil a masti, ho to stále pekelně bolelo.

„Tak krátkou chvíli sami,Severusi, a už máš na něj takový neblahý vliv. Netušil jsem, že povaha může být nakažlivá," pobaveně pronesl k manželovi, než se zaměřil zpátky na svého mladého špeha. „Takto odejít nemůžeš," upozornil ho.

„Ve věži se převléknu," odmával to Seamus.

„Netuším, jestli víš, co se ve Velké síni stalo, ale všichni krvezrádci jsou mrtví," informoval ho Salazar.

„Jak to? Vy jste je všechny zabili?! Myslel jsem…," vyděsil se nebelvír neschopen zděšením dokončit větu.

„Ne, spáchali hromadnou sebevraždu jedem, když byli poraženi. Už od začátku to plánovali a šli dobrovolně na smrt. Jediným jejich cílem bylo odlákat naší pozornost a dát tak Křiklanovi co možná nejvíce času," stručně ho informoval Salazar. „Tušil jsi alespoň něco z toho?"

„Ne, měl jsem úplně jiné informace. O tomto jsem neměl sebemenší tušení. Lhali mi až do samotného konce," přiznal mu pobouřeně Seamus.

„Je nezbytné, aby ses vrátil zpátky do Prasinek. Až se s řádem spojíš, tvrď jim, že nakonec tvým úkolem bylo zůstat ve vesnici. Snad si moc lidí tvé nepřítomnosti nevšimlo," nastínil mu Salazar své záměry. „Otevři svou mysl, vybav si přesně v čem si do Prasinek vyrazil a nebraň se mi. Podívám se na to?" vyzval ho a vytáhl svou hůlku.

Seamus hlasitě polkl, ale ač se mu něco takového vůbec nelíbilo, učinil přesně, co se po něm chtělo.

„Legimentus," zvolal Salazar a rychle si v mladíkově mysli zjistil přesně, co potřeboval. Když obratem zase odešel, švihl elegantně hůlkou a vypůjčený Seamusův oděv přeměnil přesně do stejné podoby, jako měl ještě před časem.

„Děkuji," hlesl Nebelvír. „Zatím," pronesl na rozloučenou v rozpacích, jelikož netušil, co by za dané situace měl správně jiného říct a raději kvapně zmizel a vydal se k tajné chodbě vedoucí do Medového ráje v Prasinkách.

„Pojď, myslím, že nadešel nejvyšší čas, aby všichni zjistili, že žiješ," vyzval SeveruseSalazar a společně s ním po boku se vydal zpátky do Velké síně.

Když tam dorazili, na první pohled to vypadalo jako jeden velký zmatek. Okolo mrtvých a těch, co byli v pořádku, pobíhalo velké množství bystrozorů ohledávajících těla a provádějících předběžné výslechy. Okolo zraněných zas poletovali léčitelé ze Svatého Munga, kteří díky velkému množství zraněných a tomu, že jim bystrozoři zatím nedovolili je přepravit do nemocnice, nevěděli kam dřív.

Jen co se objevili mezi dveřmi, kvapný ruch rázem ustal.

„Severus Snape!" ozvalo se zaskočené zvolání z několika míst a na nic nečakajíce už se k nim řítilo několik bystrozorů.

„Půjdete s námi!" vyštěkl na Severuse jeden z nich, který podle své uniformy vypadal jako nadřízený těch ostatních, připraven ho okamžitě odvést sebou na ministerstvo.

„Nechte mého manžela na pokoji!" zaburácel na ně rozčíleně Salazar, který svou pohotovou reakcí předběhl svého muže, též už odhodlaně připraveného se bránit. „S tím, co se tu stalo, nemá nic společného. Po celou dobu neopustil naše komnaty. A za události z války s Voldemortem byl plně omilostněn, takže nemá jediný důvod, aby se vám zpovídal. Jediné, co máte právo vědět je to, že jeho život jsem zachránil já a donedávna jsem léčil jeho těžká zranění způsobená Voldemortovým hadem. A tím to končí, a teď nám uvolněte cestu. Jako mistři lektvarů máme povinnost pomoci léčitelům se zraněnými," vyzval je na závěr ostře.

Bystrozoři začali neochotně popocházet na stranu. Jejich velitel zprvu chtěl protestovat, ale při pohledu na dvojici nebezpečně se dívajících mužů a odhodlanou ředitelku školy připravenou je bránit, to raději vzdal a jako poslední jim uhnul z cesty.

„Severusi, jsem ráda, že tě opět vidím, živého a zdravého. Mrzí mě, že jsem o tobě tehdy pochybovala a nevěřila ti," pronesla Minerva zcela upřímně od srdce.

„To je v pořádku, chápu důvody tvého jednání," ujistil jí. „Pokud budeš chtít, promluvíme si později, teď mám práci," požádal ji a vydal se k nejbližšímu léčiteli prokonzultovat, jak by mu mohl být popřípadě nápomocný.

„Jsi plný nečekaných překvapení, SalazareZmijozeli," pronesla se zářivým úsměvem ředitelka.

„Jsou mrtví?" zajímal se na místo toho Salazar.

„Díky Merlinovi naštěstí ne, ale je velká řada zraněných a někteří opravdu těžce, ale snad to všichni přežijí, ale i tak se obávám, že si budu muset najít nového učitele obrany proti černé magii," posteskla si Minerva.

„S tím bych si nedělal starost. Až se uzdraví, vrátí se ti. Už jsem mu říkal, že od příštího roku dojde ke změně předmětu, zatímco obsah učiva zůstane víceméně stejný. Větší problém máš však s lektvary. Křiklan podcenil ochrany chránící runy moci zabezpečující chod školy stejně jako tehdy můj učeň a stejně jako on i skonal," informoval ji.

Minerva zvážněla. „Byl tam také, chránil to tam, viď?" vědoucně pronesla a kývla směrem k Severusovi.

„Ale mohu tě ubezpečit, že nikoho nezabil. Křiklan i ty další, co sebou přivedl, se o to dokázali postarat sami. Byl tam i Seamus, ale díky Severusovi to celé přežil. Touto dobou by měl být už pomalu zpátky v Prasinkách," pronesl vážně Salazar.

„Myslíš, že by Severus byl ochotný jít zpátky učit lektvary?" zajímala se ředitelka.

„O tom nepochybuji," ubezpečil jí rozhodně s úsměvem a po jejím boku se za Severusem vydal. Ten byl právě teď zdržován od práce Luciusem, který se kolem něj začal motat, což jeho manželovi od pohledu nebylo dvakrát moc příjemné, podle výrazu jeho tváře. Bude ho muset osvobodit. Přeci jen za to, co pro něj Lucius udělal, a nebylo toho málo, si stejně jako jeho syn zasloužil odměnu. Nadešel čas, aby i jeho znamení smrtijeda bylo přeměněno na to Merlinovo.

Seamus nenápadně vylezl celý znavený z tajné chodby do Medového ráje s mylnou domněnkou, že si jeho příchodu nikdo nevšiml.

„Říkal jsem si, že se tu objevíš Seamusi," pronesl Ron podrážděně na něj.

„Rone, co tu děláš?" zajímal se zaskočeně Seamus.

„Čekám tu na tebe. Dean vyšiloval, když jsi zmizel. Naštěstí jsme tou dobou byli poblíž my a tak jsme ho uklidnili, že jsi to nemohl vydržet a šel jsi napřed ke Třem košťatům. Hermiona to pak vzala po tobě a šla s ním shánět dál dárek pro matku. A já se vydal za tebou. Měli bychom sebou mrsknout, už déle to protahovat Hermiona asi nezvládne a až skončí, půjdou za námi, takže bychom s sebou měli mrsknout, jestli tam chceme být dřív než oni," informoval ho kousavým tónem zrzek.

„Dík, kámo, máš to u mě," nadšeně pronesl Seamus.

„Není potřeba, děláme to pro tebe jen kvůli Harrymu. Nebýt jeho, tak už si to s tebou dávno vyřídím. On ti možná věří, ale my už rozhodně ne," upozornil ho výhružně Ron.

Seamus na to raději nic neříkal a vydal se spolu s ním do hospody. Stejně ať by řekl na svou obranu cokoliv, nic by se tím nezměnilo. Neposlouchali by ho. Právě teď měl totiž neblahé tušení, že na vlastní kůži bude mít unikátní příležitost poznat, jaké to asi pro Snapea tehdy bylo, když mu nikdo nevěřil a všichni ho nenáviděli. Vidina toho, co ho asi ještě čeká, a že je možná Ron na něj ještě svým způsobem milý, ho už předem děsila.

Když vešel ke Třem košťatům, zahlédl u jednoho stolku dvojici postarších mužů, u nichž si byl okamžitě jist, že patří k řádu.

„Omluvíš mě, Rone, potřebuji si odskočit," vymluvil se zrzkovi a vytratil se nenápadně za nimi s vidinou toho, že dnešek bude asi ještě dlouhý a namáhavý. V duchu se modlil, aby tu historku, kterou vymyslel Zmijozel spolkli, a s hranou zvědavostí zdali netuší, jak to na hradě probíhá, je oslovil.

Stejně jako začátek dne tak i jeho konec byl velmi náročný. Z počátku se Salazar obával, že se škola včas dát do pořádku nestihne a tak děti budou muset na prázdniny poslat předčasně, ale nakonec přeci jen to nějak zvládli. Všichni studenti spali v pořádku a v bezpečí ve svých kolejních postelích, Velká síň byla liduprázdná a on tak měl konečně možnost si promluvit v klidu a o samotě s Godrikem. Trochu se toho rozhovoru obával, ale nechtěl to odkládat, po zkušenostech s portrétem svého otce nemínil něco obdobného absolvovat znovu.

„Omluvíte nás prosím dámy? Rád bych s Godrikem mluvil v soukromí," požádal Helgu s Rowenou.

„Půjdeme, ale bylo by vhodné, aby sis i s námi někdy později promluvil," upozornila ho Rowena.

„Neměl jsi nás z toho celého takto vynechávat a zničeho nic zmizet. Měl jsi nám o tom všem alespoň říct. Nebránili bychom ti," nešťastně si posteskla Helga.

„Je mi to líto, ale jinak to opravdu nešlo. V sázce bylo příliš mnoho," snažil se je trochu obměkčit Salazar.

„Pojď Helgo, myslím, že bychom měli zkontrolovat své studenty na kolejích," vyzvala svou přítelkyni Rowena a obě obratem zmizeli ze svých obrazů.

Salazar se konečně podíval na Godrika a ani jeden se neměl k tomu, aby promluvil jako první.

Salazar váhavě zvedl ruku a přiložil svou dlaň na obraz. Godrik neváhal a přidřepl si a svou ruku umístil tak jako by se ho sám chtěl také dotknout.

„Mrzí mě to Godriku," zdrceným, tichým hlasem pronesl Salazar.

„Co? Že jsi odešel? Neměl jsi na vybranou. Ano, sám bych dal nevím co, a nejraději vrátil čas a zařídil, abychom si spolu mohli tehdy ještě promluvit, ale uvědomuji si, že pak by to nedopadlo dobře. Dokázal bych tě nakonec přesvědčit, abys neodešel a svatbu zrušil nedbaje na následky, ale to by byla velká chyba. Změnil bych tím celou budoucnost. Ty by ses pak nenarodil, nevrátil se zpátky a ode dne, co ses objevil v Latharnově životě by bylo všechno jinak. Tehdy při útoku na tvrz jsi měl na záchraně otcova života a samotného vřídla velký podíl. Kdybys nebyl, nikdy by se tvému otci nedostalo včas pomoci. Krvezrádci by tak měli dost času se ke vřídlu probít a celý kouzelnický svět by byl pak ztracen. To, že by tato škola nikdy neexistovala, by byla ve srovnání s tímto jen pouhá maličkost. Rozhodl ses tehdy správně, a ač mě osobně nikdy nepřestane ta hádka mrzet, jsem za ni vskutku rád. Rozvázala ti ruce a umožnila ti snáze vše opustit a odejít. Jen málo kdo by v sobě našel takovou sílu a odvahu něco takového učinit. Když vidím jak je tato doba odlišná od našich časů, až přímo mě děsí, jak těžké to celé pro tebe muselo být. Vše je teď tak jiné," snažil se ho Nebelvír uklidnit.

„Ta omluva nebyla za toto, ale za to že jsem ti předem nemohl v soukromí říct o mé svatbě. Mrzí mě, že ses o tom všem dověděl právě takto," uvedl to na pravou míru Zmijozel.

„Přiznávám, že to byl pro mě skutečný šok. Rozhodně jsi s ničím neotálel, ale na jednu stranu ti asi i rozumím proč a já mám na tom nemalý podíl. Musím upřímně přiznat, že se v ten okamžik ve mně vzedmula vlna žárlivosti, ale nemám na ni však právo. Chci, abys byl šťastný a k němu tě srdce táhlo už dávno. To jsem si už uvědomil sám za svého života. Z mnoha věcí, co jsi otci prozradil, to celé bilo do přímo očí. Já jsem rád za těch pár let, které jsem mohl po tvém boku prožít a které nám osud dal. A ty teď musíš žít dál. Neohlížej se zpátky, nežij minulostí. To nepřinese nikomu nic dobrého a vůbec ne štěstí. Já svůj život už prožil, ale ty máš ještě hodně let před sebou. Nepromarni je," radil mu vážně Godrik.

Salazar se zarazil. „Mluvíš z vlastní zkušenosti, že?" zajímal se tichým zkroušeným hlasem.

„A záleží na tom?" odpověděl mu otázku Godrik.

„Ten můj obraz si ještě odskáčeš," změnil raději téma hovoru Salazar a jakoby naštvaně se na něj podíval.

„Nepovídej, budeš jediný, který tu bude viset a mít na blízku obraz i svého partnera a vídat se s ním. Takovéhoto luxusu se mám třem nedostalo," žertovným hlasem ho upozornil Godrik.

„Musíš si to umět zařídit, víš," s úsměvem mu odvětil. „Jsem rozhodnutý mu zůstat věrný navždy, víš co tím myslím?" vážným hlasem se ujišťoval.

„Jsem si vědom toho, že až se k nám tady jednou v budoucnu připojíš, nebudeš pro mě víc než dobrým přítelem. A upřímně jsem za to rád, protože jinak bys to pak nebyl ani ty, a to by mě velmi ranilo," ubezpečil ho Godrik.

Salazara toto prohlášení uklidnilo. Z Gordikovy tváře sálalo, že vše, co řekl, myslel smrtelně vážně a to mu dodával na klidu. Bylo to ujištění, že se rozhodl skutečně správně. „Dobrou noc," hlesl a vytratil se.

Godrik se za ním chvíli díval a pak se podíval do jednoho ze vzdálenějších koutů místnosti. „Vím, že tam jsi,Severusi," vyzval ho.

Muž opustil svůj temný úkryt a zrušil veškerá zastírací kouzla, jimiž se obestřel. „Věděl o mě i on?" zajímal se.

„Naneštěstí ne, jeho myšlenky byly soustředěny daleko jinam, než aby něco takového dokázal postřehnout," zamyslel se Nebelvír. „Neměls právo tu být. Jeho srdce patří už jen tobě, není třeba ho podrobovat zkouškám. Tvá žárlivost na starý obraz je zcela bezdůvodná," podotkl trochu rozzlobeně.

„Žárlivost je to poslední co pociťuji," podotkl naštvaně Severus. Sám netušil, proč se svého manžela rozhodl právě teď špehovat a co ho k tomu vůbec, u Merlina, vedlo. „Ten sňatek byl z mé strany z pouhého donucení," upozornil ho podrážděně.

„Kdyby sis to sám ve svém nitru skutečně nepřál, magie by vaše spojení nikdy nestvrdila a nesvázala vás. A nesnaž se to popřít. Sám dobře víš, že je to pravda, ačkoliv si to nechceš evidentně sám sobě připustit," podotkl věcně Godrik. „Oba jste si toho ve svém životě vytrpěli dost. Zasloužíte si štěstí. Oba! Přestaň se tomu tedy konečně bránit, a pokud ne kvůli sobě tak alespoň kvůli němu," prosil ho Godrik.

„Pokusím se," váhavě pronesl Severus a celý zamyšlený a zahloubaný do sebe se vydal do jejich komnat.

Salazara zprvu zaskočilo, když přišel do sklepení a nalezl komnaty prázdné a Severuse nenašel ani v laboratoři, ale po té co si řekl, že Severus má právo na trochu volnosti a že se chtěl pravděpodobně poprvé v klidu volně projít po tak dlouhé době, co tu byl nucený se skrývat, má na něco takového právo, a už to dál neřešil. Když už se znaveně konečně uložil do postele, zaznamenal, že jeho manžel právě přišel. Za svitu mihotavého malého světla, kterým si Severus svítil, sledoval, jak se převléká a jde k němu do postele.

„Nepočítej s tím, že to co se teď stane se jen tak v blízké době bude opakovat," vážným hlasem ho upozornil Severus a přisunul se k němu blíž. „A rozhodně ode mne nikdy nečekej takové patetické vyznávání lásky, jako máš ve zvyku ty," ještě ho dodatečně upozornil.

Salazar zaskočený jeho chováním zavzpomínal. „Ty jsi byl tehdy vzhůru?" zajímal se při vzpomínce na první ráno, kdy sem na noc, po jejich spojení, z věže přišel.

„A nejenom tehdy," upozornil ho Severus a poprvé to byl on, kdo toho druhého políbil.

Salazar samým šokem a štěstím v první okamžik zamrzl, ale rychle se vzpamatoval a postupně začal s opatrností přebírat iniciativu.

„Zajdeme jen tak daleko, kam až budeš sám chtít," upozornil ho Salazar mezi polibky a poprvé nechal svou ruku sklouznout o mnoho níž ze Severusových zad dolů a pořádně se k němu přitiskl, takže tím dal svému muži na vědomí o své probouzející touze a vášni ve svém klíně. K obávanému úleku však ze Severusovy strany nedošlo, a tak pomalu postupoval dál. Krůček po krůčku až spolu došli až na úplný konec.

Salazar nepočítal, že bude jeho manžel tak náhle a nečekaně chtít do toho jít a k tomu prožít úplně vše, co se dá, ale byl za to neskonale vděčný a opravdu se velmi snažil, aby toho rozhodně druhý den ani na okamžik nelitoval. A jeho snaha se opravdu vyplatila. Na druhý den ráno se Severus vskutku netvářil, jako by chtěl na tu noc zapomenout, ale i tak k Salazarově velké lítosti a zkoušce trpělivosti trvalo dlouhých deset měsíců, než byl opět ochotný se s ním znovu pomilovat. Po této druhé společné strávené noci už Salazar nikdy nemusel čekat tak dlouho. Intervaly mezi tím se postupně zkracovali, až se ustálili zhruba na rozestup odpovídající přibližně milostnému životu lidí jejich věku.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilog**

 _O devatenáct let později_

Salazara vyrušilo od psaní vrznutí dveří. Vzhlédl a spatřil jak si to do ředitelny nakráčel s podrážděným výrazem Severus. Rychlé vykouzlení tempus mu prozradilo, že je nejvyšší čas na oběd.

„Zase se jdeš najíst sem?" zajímal se s trochou podivu a pobavení. Překvapilo ho, jak dlouho toho muže může rozčilovat jeden obraz. Když se před rokem Minerva rozhodla vydat se na zasloužený odpočinek, snažila se společně s ním přesvědčit Severuse, aby to po ní zpátky převzal, ale on zarputile odmítl a nechtěl povolit. S ředitelováním odmítl mít do konce života cokoliv společného, a tak to nakonec to vzal on a stal se prvním bývalým ministrem, který se stal ředitelem této školy. A tak k výjimečným věcem týkající se jeho osoby přibyl další zářez.

Severus to vnímal jako takovou malou pomstu, když jako první věc ve své funkci uděl to, že nechal předělat svůj obraz ve Velké síni a nechal k němu přimalovat i jeho. Zprvu si hrál s myšlenkou, že by mu tam nechal zhotovit vlastní obraz, ale s obavou, že by ho jeho manžel nechal zničit, od toho raději ustoupil a přiklonil se k druhé variantě s vědomím, že na historický obraz zakladatele si nedovolí sáhnout. Oficiálně tak udělal proto, že bez Severuse by se nikdy nezrodil on a tudíž i tato škola a poroto si zaslouží být součástí této nejvýznamnější skupiny osob Bradavic. Neoficiální, soukromý důvod byl ten, aby byli i poté spolu. Sice bude mít pravděpodobně Severus svůj obraz v ředitelně, ale to není do poslední chvíle tak úplně jistě a on nechtěl riskovat. Ke všemu v ředitelně jsou na obrazech jen osoby nanejvýš od pasu nahoru, a protože s poloviční osobou si moc srandy neužijete a on se obrazů na jisté věci nemínil ptát, rozhodl se, tak jak se rozhodl. Široká veřejnost tento jeho krok vcelku mile, i když s jistou dávkou překvapení, bez problémů přijala. Ovšem samotný Severus byla věc jiná, od té doby se mu zatím jíst v jídelně moc nechtělo, a tak raději chodil na jídlo do jejich soukromých komnat propojených úzce s ředitelnou.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že se nechci koukat při jídle sám na sebe, tak nemám moc na vybranou," zabručel Severus podrážděně a plynule pokračoval dál. Na prahu dalších dveří se zastavil. „Půjdeš se mnou nebo budeš dál sepisovat tu svou autobiografii?" zajímal se.

„Je to opravená verze Historie Bradavic," nazlobeně ho upozornil. „Kdyby to byla má vlastní autobiografie, tak bych tam musel napsat o sobě toho daleko víc a představa, jak se lidé baví nad mým osobním životem a soukromím, není věc, co bych dvakrát moc preferoval," upozornil ho. „S celým tím vším se dřu jen proto, abych zajistil, že se v budoucnu o mně nebudou vyprávět dál ty nesmysly o temném čaroději nenávidícího vše, co se byť i jen vzdáleně týká mudlů," dodal na vysvětlenou, ač to jeho manžel sám moc dobře věděl, a vydal se za ním. Dosud mu ani pořádně nedošlo, jak velký hlad už má. Občas nad tou zpropadenou knihou ztrácel pojem o čase. O to víc ho Severusovy občasné poznámky k této činnosti dráždily, moc dobře si byl totiž vědom toho, že by svůj drahocenný čas trávil nejraději daleko jinak, než takto. Kvůli té knize se pomalu ani nedostal do laboratoře. Naštěstí ji bude mít už brzy konečně hotovou.

Společný oběd probíhal v tichosti, dokud se ho Severus nerozhodl proříznout.

„Psal mi Seamus, jestli by nebylo možné, zdali by jeho syn nemohl nastoupit do školy příští rok sem," oznámil mu a dál se vrátil ke svému talíři.

„Proč rovnou nenapsal mně a neposlal mi tím osobní žádost," zabrblal si spíše pro sebe Salaraz, i když mu bylo jasné, proč nebyl přímo kontaktován on. Severus měl se Seamusem prapodivný blízký, přátelský vztah, který se, dle něj, vyvinul z toho, co si oba za svoji životní dráhu špeha museli zažít. Seamus byl Severusovi velmi vděčný za zkušenosti, o něž se s ním jeho manžel podělil. Hodně mu v jistých chvílích pomohly.

Událostmi u Vřídla to pro Seamuse teprve vskutku začalo. Následující pět let si prošel přímo peklem. Část krvezrádců svou prohru přijala s pokorou a stáhla se, ale ti zbylí se nedokázali s porážkou smířit a prahli po pomstě. A tak se jejich řád rozštěpil vedví - na umírněné a na ty radikální, kteří byli s klidným svědomím všemi označeni za teroristy. Nijak se neostýchali sáhnout klidně i k sebevražedným útokům ve snaze vzít sebou co nejvíce lidí z kouzelnického světa.

A mezi tuto skupinku šílenců byl Seamus nucen se dostat a přidat se k nim. Bez něj by je asi nikdy nebyli schopni tak rychle všechny do jednoho porazit a bylo by jistě i daleko víc nevinných obětí.

Seamus dokázal zachránit život mnoha lidem díky svému včasnému varování, ale i tak to však nebylo pro něj o moc lehčí, a ač předem sám měl veškerá ujištění, že za vše, co v rámci své práce bude nucen provést, nebude stíhán, stále měl na rukou nesmazatelnou lidskou krev. Bez ní by mu však nikdy nevěřili a on by se nedostal k tolika nutným informacím, co oni potřebovali.

Když byl v samotném závěru války s krvezrádci odhalen, byl donucen zmizet, chtěl-li přežít. Ze začátku se v Británii pokusil zůstat, ale po dvou neúspěšných útocích na svou osobu se nakonec raději rozhodl zmizet a cestovat po světě. Navštívil při své cestě nejrůznější místa, ale když zavítal po čase do Japonska, dál už nepokračoval. Potkal tam lásku svého života a založil si rodinu.

I když Japonská komunita kouzelníků byla stejně jako mudlovští Japonci k turistům velmi vstřícný, na cizince, co se však u nich rozhodli zůstat žít, už milí ani zdaleka nebyli. Japonci měli vesměs v povaze odsuzovat ty, co vybočují z řady a cizinci to vždy splňovali na výbornou, a proto se sžít s nimi bylo pro takové lidi velmi těžké až nemožné. Seamus měl však štěstí. Poté, co se rozkřiklo, co má za sebou, v něm s jejich japonskou povahou viděli velkého hrdinného válečníka, které měli vždy ve velké posvátné úctě, a ne zrádce a vraha jako nemálo lidí tady. Seamusova syna a jeho dvě dcery tak nakonec díky němu přijali také mezi sebe, ač to byli míšenci, a z řady tím vybočovali v jejich uzavřené komunitě také. O to větším překvapením pro Salazara tedy bylo, že Seamus chce, aby jeho syn studoval zde v Bradavicích, po tom všem, čím si musel projít, aby byl s rodinou ostatními ve své asijské domovině respektován. Jeho pouto se svým rodištěm muselo být evidentně i po všem, co zažil, nečekaně velmi pevné. Což jeho osobně velmi mile potěšilo a bez váhání se mu rozhodl tak pomoci se vším, s čím bude moci. Přeci jen po tom všem spíše on dlužil jemu, nežli by tomu bylo naopak.

„Dám mu sám vědět a vyřídím to," informoval ještě pro jistotu SeveruseSalazar a zamyslel se. „Je neuvěřitelné, jak ten čas letí. Úplně mi uniklo, že je jeho syn už tak starý," přiznal mu.

„Co jsi čekal? Vždyť my sami budeme za pár týdnů už dědečci," podotkl věcně Severus.

„Necítím se ještě tak starý," oponoval mu Salazar, ještě stále nesmířený s tímto blížícím se velkým okamžikem v jejich rodině. Přišlo mu to jako by to bylo teprve včera, co adoptovali jejich první dceru. Její biologický otec byl kouzelník a její matka mudla, a tak spolu se svými dvěma staršími sourozenci se stala terčem Voldemortova řádění. Na útoku na vesnici, v níž její rodina žila, byl donucen se účastnit i Severus. Sice všem pomoci nedokázal, ale jí ano. V tom zmatku si krom něj nikdo nevšiml čtyřleté dívčiny ukryté v malé skříňce. Jednoduché silencio stačilo, aby se nechtěně neprozradila a tak vše jako jediná zázrakem přežila. Skončila po té bez jediného přeživšího příbuzného v dětském domově, který si následně o dva roky později on se Severusem náhodně vybrali a navštívili ho. Jen co jeho manžela spatřila, poznala ho a překvapivě se ho ani nebála. A dokonce nejenom to, po té co je tak zaujala, velmi ochotně sama souhlasila s krevní adopcí jich obou. A překvapením nebylo v jejím případě tímto konec, dokonce sama za nimi přišla s tím, že adopcí nechce vyměnit jen své příjmení, ale i jméno jako ho dostal on a že chce vybrat takové, které by se líbilo i jejímu dědečkovi Latharnovi, kdyby ještě žil a tak se z ní stala Sidheag.

O necelý rok později adoptovali osmiletého chlapce, kterého Sidheag považovala za svého kamaráda. Jeho rodiče byli smrtijedi, kteří oba padli v závěrečné bitvě a i přes jeho čistý kouzelnický původ se ho nikdo jiný nechtěl ujmout. Doposud se nedověděli, jestli to byla iniciativa jeho samotného nebo s tím měla co dočinění Sidheag, ale i on chtěl, aby mu dali nové jméno a tak se stal Sionnem.

A protože i jejich dvě děti toužily nečekaně po dalších sourozencích a Salazar se této myšlence nijak nebránil o další rok a půl později adoptovali devítiletého chlapce, jehož mudlovští rodiče zemřeli při autonehodě. Dostal jméno Finlay.

O půl roku později ještě adoptovali sedmiletou Oighrig, jejichž rodiče byli sice kouzelníci, ale s mudlovským původem. Oba byli pašeráci zakázaných přísad do lektvarů a chráněných ohrožených zvířat. Když si na ně bystrozoři došlápli a pokusili se je zatknout, rozhodli se raději bojovat a zemřít, než jít do Azkabanu.

To, že každé jejich dítě bude mít rozličný původ, zpočátku byla pouze náhoda, ale ke konci to byl už jasný záměr říkající všem, že jim na původu jejich dětí nijak nesejde a všechny je berou stejně a jsou si rovni. Kouzelnická společnost se tento vzkaz sice rozhodla zpočátku přehlížet, ale po čase už to nebylo moc možné. Zařazení Sidheag do Nebelvíru nebylo pro nikoho žádným překvapením a u Sionna do Zmijozelu jakbysmet, ale u Finlay vyvstávali s Havraspárem jisté pochybnosti. Hodil se do něj, ale takový Nebelvír by se k němu pasoval pravděpodobně daleko víc. Nejvíce zarážející však pro všechny bylo zařazení Oighrig do Mrzimoru. Sice Salazar sám si nebyl jist, která kolej by pro ni byla nejlepší, ale na druhou stranu nepochyboval, že jediný Mrzimor to není, neseděl k ní, a přesto v něm skončila. Po té mu došlo, že to byl čistý záměr jejich dětí, a že si koleje mezi sebou nějak rozdělili a přesvědčili Moudrý klobouk, aby jim vyhověl. Ale ať to bylo tak či tak, vzkaz, který tím všem dali, nemohl být opominut. A možná i on trochu pomohl ke změnám, které se v kouzelnické společnosti začaly dít.

Změny byly pomalé, ale byly. Celé to odstartoval sám, když tři roky po svém návratu do této doby vyhrál volby a stal se ministrem kouzel. Jako první vyzval některé mudly z oboru lékařství, jestli by nebyli ochotni se vzdát mudlovského světa a žít s nimi. Poté, co viděli, v jejich očích katastrofální stav u Svatého Munga, nikdo z nich neváhal a přijali. Díky jejich znalostem a mudlovské technice pomohli řadě kouzelníků, jejichž stav lékouzelnici považovali za nevyléčitelný a nedokázali jim pomoci se uzdravit nebo jim třeba pomoci na tolik, aby zbytek života alespoň nestrávili v léčebném zařízení a částečně se zpátky zapojili do života. Ne se vším si dokázalo lékařské umění mudlů poradit, ale bylo toho dost, aby to podnítilo kouzelnickou společnost tyto osoby přijmout mezi sebe, ač nikdo z nich nedokázal čarovat. Jako další, kteří se do jejich světa vydali a vzdali se minulosti, byli některé mudlovské rodiny, v jejichž řadách byl jeden nebo více kouzelníků. Salazar dělal všechno proto, aby je ostatní považovali jako ve starých dobách za motáky. A postupem času se to i začalo dařit díky tomu, že se pomalu ale jistě obnovoval zvyk Merlinova znamení.

S rozšiřujícím počtem obyvatel kouzelnického světa se i začal rozpínat jejich svět zpátky do starých hranic, co míval. I když některé staré rody byly zásadně proti žití mudlů v kouzelnickém světě, ač tyto osoby s tím mudlovským už nebyly, dle stanovených zákonů a pravidel, v žádném kontaktu, zvětšení prostoru, kde se mohly pohybovat bez obavy z odhalení jejich nadání mudlům, přijalys velkým povděkem.

S narůstajícím počtem motáků se i ve světě vytvořil nečekaný tlak, v který Salazar tiše doufal, a to na vývoj. Ti, co neovládali magii, postrádali znatelně nepřítomnost elektřiny a moderní techniky a tak se konečně začala tato problematika neslučitelnosti funkčnosti moderních mudlovských zařízeních s magií konečně řešit. Vývoj byl pomalý, ale nic uspěchat v takovémto případě ani nešlo. Malé změny však začaly být za krátko viditelné pro všechny. Kouzelnické fotoaparáty, které zachycovaly děj jen pár vteřin, postupně dokázaly zaznamenat už i pár minut a pokud měl Salazar dobré informace tak i možná v blízké době dokáže pokročit natolik, aby zachytil i zvuk. S touto novou technikou se měnily i samotné noviny. Množství pohyblivých obrázků jen se stručným popisem zachyceného dění v nich exponenciálně postupně rostl.

Salazar byl rád, že pokrok v kouzelnické společnosti žil svým vlastním životem dál i po té, co skončilo jeho druhé funkční období jako ministra. Věděl, že bude trvat ještě desítky let, než kouzelnický svět dožene ten mudlovský, ale až se tak stane, už nepochyboval, že se kouzelnický svět a ten mudlovský jednou zpátky spojí. Už teď se mu začalo zdát, že mudlovská společnost je pomalu připravená na odhalení světa kouzel skrytého kolem nich. Dost o tom napovídalo právě to, jak motáci, ač bez své vlastní magie, se bez obav pohybovali mezi nimi a ovládali beze strachu magické předměty, které už dále pro svou funkčnost nějakého kouzelníka nepotřebovaly.

„Budu už muset jít, za chvíli mi začíná opět hodina," vytrhl Severus svého manžela ze zamyšlení a zvedl se.

„Jistě, já už budu muset asi taky jít," přitakal, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel a natáhl se pro ranní noviny, které si u snídaně nestihl prohlédnout. Jak se ihned zaměřil už na první stránku, ani nepostřehl, jak se u něj Severus zastavil a sklonil se k němu.

Severus mu do ucha tiše zašeptal a Salazara tím donutil k naprostému strnutí šokem a nečekaným přívalem štěstí. Existovaly tři věci, které si Salazar od svého manžela přál už roky slyšet. Tou první a nejméně podstatnou bylo to, aby ho jednou nazval Salazararem a ne Harrym, jak to doposud činil. Další, kterou si skutečně z hloubi duše přál, bylo, že mu odpouští, jak ho k jejich svazku donutil. A tou třetí věcí bylo prohlášení, že ho miluje. Věděl, že tomu tak je, ale nahlas to nikdy neřekl, ač si to on sám moc přál slyšet. A právě teď v tento naprosto neočekávaný moment slyšel jednu z nich.

Severus si chvíli vychutnával pohled na svého zaskočeného manžela a pak se s úsměvem na tváři vydal pryč. Ano, vskutku ten pohled stál za to mu to říct. Asi bude muset vážně popřemýšlet nad tím, že mu někdy časem řekne i ty další věci, co si Salazar tak moc přál slyšet, ač v tom on nespatřoval takový velký význam. On spíše upřednostňoval činy než slova pronášející už zjevné, ale co už, každý jsme nějaký. A vzhledem k tomu, že tu krom nich dvou už nikdo další nebyl a neměl ho tím pádem šanci slyšet, jeho dlouhá léta budovaná pověst obávaného učitele lektvarů nebude nijak pošramocena a tento okamžik se tak stane jen pouhým tajemstvím časů.

 **Konec**


End file.
